Project: Multi-View
by Blasphe-Me5564
Summary: Team RWBY, Team NPR, Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow are taken from their Universe by a slightly unstable Author and his companions as they are now offered to watch different Universes of their friend: Jaune. That's right, it's another Multiverse fic with Bunnies. Yes, Bunnies. Lots of them.
1. Not Kidnapping per se'

A hooded figure stands in a dark room. The door behind him opens and another hooded figure stands at the doorway.

"Sir, the preparations are completed. Now we just need the order and we'll launce operation Multi-view." At this the first hooded figure turned.

"Good. Now, RELEASE. THE HOUNDS!" the first hooded figure said while dramatically raising his arms and raising his voice. His voice deep and booming off the walls revealing how empty the room is.

"…uh Sir, you know that they're not canine in anyway, right?" responded the man at the door. The man in the room deflated.

"Ugh, you know what I mean, just send the recovery group out." Said the man with his voice seeming to have lost the power it held before.

"Right away Sir!" the man at the door walked away From the entrance of the room disappearing down a corridor that seemed to go on forever.

The hooded man stands once more alone and chuckles to himself. " _Soon_."

* * *

Elevator doors open as in walks a young blonde man of…average stature. That young man is none other than Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR. He's nervous and with good reason too! See, Professor Goodwitch had just called him down to the Headmaster's office to discuss his transcripts that got him accepted into Beacon Academy in the first place, transcripts that he forged. Once in he stood inside and sighed as the doors closed on him.

'I knew that I'd be caught soon, but I thought I could at _least_ make it to end of the year.' Jaune thought and prepared himself for all that was gonna happen to him. The doors open revealing Ozpin's office and with it the Headmaster and his second in command waiting for him expectantly.

"Ah. Mister Arc, sorry for the sudden call but it is something of grave importance." Ozpin said while pulling out a file labeled J. Arc. The young Arc gulped loudly. "Now, your transcript here-" the man was cut off as he collapsed on the desk he was situated at.

"What the-" Glynda responded before she too, collapsed on the floor.

"Ahh! Professor Ozpin! Ms. Goodwitch! Hold on I'll call for urk-" Jaune yelped in panic before he felt a sudden pain on his chest and fell to his knees. Before he lost consciousness, he could've sworn he saw…Bunnies?

* * *

"Ooohhh…my head what…happened" said a small girl in dark clothes and a red hood as she stood up from her spot on the floor before realizing, 1)she wasn't at lunch like she had remembered she was and 2) Her team alongside Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Ozpin, Glynda, and…her Uncle Qrow? As excited as she was to see him, she overheard some other voices that she knew weren't from anybody on the floor as they were just now waking up.

"Seriously they were all you can find?!"

"Well you said to get them quickly!"

"Yeah but what about Team SSSN huh? Or Team CFVY!? Did you even bother to look for any of the baddies?"

"My platoon couldn't find them in time, you know we had to rush it for the main power to work! But look! We found Qrow passed out in a Bar and that does half the work for us and thankfully the Wizard and the Good Witch were close to the Main power so that was an easy enough grab?"

"Yeah, but now we can't possibly hope to get half of the reactions we were planning and now we need to fill out that space with actual story! I swear, you could've at least- oh crap, they're waking up. Quick! Grab the 'secret weapon' just in case!"

Ruby then started panicking, a weapon?! She reached for Crescent Rose only to find her trusty Scythe/Sniper Rifle not to be in it's usual place. "Guys! GUYS! Get UP! We've been kidnapped!" Ruby whisper-yelled

"Mhmm…whaa?" arose a sleepy Yang upon hearing her little half-sister freaking out more than usual. Only to find she was right, they were in an entirely different place than she last remembered. "Oh what? Ruby what's going on?" said the blonde huntress only to be shushed by her sister.

"Shhh! I hear people talking earlier something "getting us" and "Main Power". I don't know! Help me wake the others up!" and as she did so Ruby started to inspect her surroundings a little more

It seemed to be an empty room with a bunch of square shaped holes in the walls. The room walls seemed to be carpeted with a soft rug-like material. The room itself was actually sloped downwards, with the floor being wooden, throwing off the little girl's center of gravity at first. She would've actually enjoyed the room if not for her being brought against her own free will, nonetheless she and Yang accomplished her mission of waking everyone from their sleep.

"Where are we?" said Blake getting weird vibes from the room, good or bad she couldn't tell yet.

"Hey! Weren't we at lunch a second ago Ren?" asked Nora once waking up and realizing that she was no longer eating her Pancakes that she normally would be devouring around now.

"I believe so." responded the quiet man clad in green.

"Wait, where's Jaune? Professor Ozpin, didn't he go off to talk to you ?" Pyrrha asked the older man, rising in slight panic upon not seeing her partner anywhere around.

"Actually, I was talking to him before-" the man didn't finish his sentence as the ceiling dropped lights from squares on the room and illuminated a hooded figure standing on a flat end at the end of the slope.

"Greetings! Welcome and may I be the first to welcome you to my humble pocket dimension! My name is- WUAAHHH!" the hooded figure was interrupted from his speech as all the Huntresses and Hunters got in fighting positions and a charging Yang baring her fists at him. Just barely dodging her attack he fell on his butt making his hood fall back, revealing a tanned young man with scruffy, long dark hair.

"You better start telling us why you kidnapped us and took our weapons and it _better_ be a good reason or _I'm_ gonna start swinging fists at things around here, starting with _you_!" threatened the golden-haired brawler though sounding more like promise than anything else.

"Uhmm, you're all my prisoners? The boy said in a jokingly way only to then notice the room start to heat up from the blonde's hair practically lighting up on fire.

"Wrong answer" she said and brought her fist back to start the pummeling of her new victim before she started to hear a skittering noise behind her sounding like…claws? She turned around to find a purple, small bunny running towards her. "What the-" she was then cut off as the bunny jumped over her shoulder and landed on the boy, before disappearing altogether. "Huh?"

"Now! Before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," the boy now appeared behind the group petting the purple bunny and surprising the group. "* **ahem** * **WELCOME TO MY VERY OWN POCKET DIMENSION!** " the boy said with a booming voice before coughing into his hand. "Hello, I'm Blas! Nice to finally meet all of you!" the boy extended a hand to the small reaper.

"Uhm…hi I'm-" the girl however was cut off by the robed boy.

"I know who you are Ruby Rose, I know who you _all_ are!" the boy barely avoided a left hook by Yang via teleportation again.

"How do you know us?" asked Blake

"Well, if your partner would stop trying to kill me I could try to explain the situation!" the boy, Blas, said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yang, stop! We need to know why we're here and if you could just let him explain I'm sure we'll know," said the white haired girl, trying to calm down her rampaging teammate, "though know this "Blas" if it's money or dust or whatever else that you are looking for, you picked the wrong people to kidnap." Weiss said in a cold manner while glaring down the man, still petting the bunny.

"Thank you Miss Schnee, now let me tell you the quick version. You are all characters in a show my people watch. You are the products of a great world created by amazing people who have truly made your world as awesome and badass as it needs to be!" he exited out of rambling mode and looked at his guests who looked lost and or scared by what could possibly be a nutjob.

Ruby, unsurprisingly, was the first to recover from the shock. "So you're saying that our lives aren't real?" asked the girl with a slight panic in her voice but she tried her hardest to be brave.

"What? No! You guys are real! To your fans! You inspire so many to make things using you guys as catalysts! You guys affect millions of people's lives! Ugh, I messed up…" Blas turned away and started to shy away into a mumbling mess on the floor.

Ruby calmed down a bit as did everyone else hearing such, uh…nice things. "Ok. So let me get this straight: We are characters in a show a show called.." at this she leaned in hoping to get an answer from the man, but also to try and get him out of his slump.

"RWBY" he mumbled out before standing up and calming himself down, ready to answer the young girl's questions.

"right…and we 'inspire' people?" she said hoping to get another answer from Blas.

"Yes, as is the case with most things. People tune in to watch your adventures and cheer you on as you fight forces of evil unlike any we've seen in our world!" the boy said sounding excited again the bunny seemed to have disappeared.

"Right! And earlier you said we inspire them to "make". What do they "make" and what do they have to with us?" a quick look to the rest and Ruby confirmed that, that did seem to be everyone's question on their mind.

"Universes!" Blas said a little too excitedly.

"Universes?" asked Ozpin, finally deciding now was as good as time as any to ask about something that seemed huge and otherworldly.

"Oh right…uh…think of it like this: your story is already set in stone but thankfully for your fans, its still being written. We tuned in from when Ruby fought Torchwick at Dust to Dawn till more recent events." He looked around seeing if everyone was following along, so far everyone seemed to be understanding. "Alright, your story is so great many of us have turned to other ways of seeing more of you. So, using their talents they made universes with you guys as inspiration. These universes are shared to themselves and sometimes to others as we relish in all that you guys did, could've done, and what we wished you'd do."

"Wished we did?" asked Glynda now her curiosity piqued.

"Uh, yes mam'. This is what the majority of these universes are. They are what we wish would happen with you guys in the main story, whether it be some or more characters having more screen time, some hooking up, or even just a different world entirely at times."

"Wait what was that last one?" asked Blake.

"Nothing! Nothing important at least!" said Blas while looking away guiltily. "Look, the point is; while you might not be in our world doesn't make you any less real than any us. And while I can't speak for everyone I'd like to thank you for being a part of my life." He said while nervously looking away. "Any who, enough about that, let's talk about why you're here."

"Yes, I've been trying to figure out for quite some time now." Said Ren ever so calmly.

"Okay so one of the universes that are made by my predecessors are called "react" fics. See the thing is, this my first actual Universe! And I wanted to make a great one, one that many people want to enjoy!" the boy said enthusiastically

"So what are these "react fics"?" asked Weiss now finding it slightly easier to talk to the man.

"Right, see the premise of those universes are solely made so that you guys can react to other Universes that have one character in common throughout each Universe." He checked once more to see if they were with him, "Now normally my predecessors would've abducted you and given you no other choice but to be a part of their Universe but I am trying to be different, so I give you the choice," at this a door opened behind him. "You guys can leave and return to the canonical timeline but…Hey!" he stopped mid-speech realizing everyone was making their way to the door.

"What?" asked Nora genuinely confused as to why the man insisted on them staying.

"You guys aren't even a little curious as to who the subject of the Universes are or what they are?!" asked the man baffled.

"Uhm actually Blas, I think I've had my fair share of inter-dimensional viewings for one lifetime." Said Ruby as she turned around looking slightly guilty at refusing the young man's request.

"IT'S JAUNE!" he said in a last attempt to get their attention and grinned when they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Have I got your attention? Good. Now in this fic, if you decide to stay, you can view Multiverses upon Multiverses of Jaune in different worlds, while being accommodated in state-of-the-art viewing technology!" he snapped his fingers and just then 10 seats popped out of the ground, looking quite comfortable. "Of course, I am a fair man and food and drink shall be provided by our hard-working staff!" he snapped his fingers and just then even more purple bunnies hopped out from the cut out squares on the walls. "And some of these universes might have some valuable information that can prevent catastrophic events from happening." He said

"Events worse than the Vale Breach?" said Ruby hopefully.

"Events abysmally _worse_ than the Vale Breach." He said confirming the small reaper's hopes. "So what do say guys? It seems like a fair trade to me! You guys get to take a much needed break, get to have all the food and drinks you could ever need, find out things that can save your hides, and you guys can see huge 'what-ifs?' in your lives!" he said in a sales pitchy type of way.

"Wait, what's in it for you?" asked Yang finding all this suspiciously too good to be true.

"Well like I said earlier I want to make Universe I can be proud of, one that everyone can enjoy!" Blas said.

"And this... is it?" asked Ren, knowing that there must be more to this.

"Well, technically, yes and no. See I'm not the most creative type and my "Universe-making" skills aren't the best, so this is more like practice! I'll make a Universe that I think people will like and I'll go from there!" the scruffy man said.

"Hmm, sounds like a fair trade to me, let's do it! Plus we get to see our fearless leader in so many different places! It'll be GREAT!" said Nora equally as excited as the robed man.

"Well, it might be interesting." Said Pyrrha

"It'll definitely be nice to take a break from all the classes. Sure." Ren said in his stoic way as usual.

"Vomit-boy centered Universes, huh? Well maybe there'll be one where he isn't that much of a dork? PFFFT! Nah!" Yang said while agreeing.

"While it might be fun to see all this, I think getting information about future events might help us stop them or at least prepare us for them." Blake said while looking towards Ozpin and Glynda and both nodding along to her statement.

"I think, I just need the rest. Who knows maybe, there'll be a Universe where Arc isn't hung up on me?" Weiss said being 100% serious.

"It'll be like watching a movie with Jaune as the main character! How cool is that!" said Ruby with about as much excitement as Nora.

"Hey, I'm fine with any place that offers booze. You do have some right?" Qrow asked in a dead serious tone, to which Blas just nodded aggressively.

"So everyone agrees?" Blas asked with a hint of hope in his voice. He was answered by a mixture of nods and verbal replies.

"Ok great now give me a second while my assistant gets the contracts."

"Contracts?" asked Pyrrha thrown off by the sudden need of legal action.

"Yeah, but don't worry it's more to hold _me_ accountable for your health and you guys just have to watch a certain amount of Universes." He turns to greet his "assistant", another man in a hood.

"Wait how many are we watching exactly?" asked Ruby now sort of worried at the sight of papers being passed around.

"Oh just a few, twenty five?" he said then flinched back at the choruses of 'whats!'.

"That's so many! We have a life to live! We need to prepare for the Vytal Festival!" said Yang getting on the defensive.

"Yeah, time is frozen so you've got all the time in the world." He said while picking up a stray bunny off the floor.

"But…but…HOW?!" asked a pretty peeved Yang.

"Simple! These are Plot-Bunnies! A very rare species of bunnies that have the magical power of convenience!" Blas said as he raised said Magical Bunny above his head.

"Oh come on you don't expect me to believe-" the blonde was interrupted as Blas pet the bunny and not a second later Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Ruby walked up to them and handed in their signed contract.

"Alright we got our first four, anyone else?" Blas said as he turned and grinned at Yang and seemed to mouth the words "check mate" at her. Not a second afterwards Weiss, Blake, Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow turned theirs in as well.

"What?! Guys why?!" Yang practically yelled.

"Sure it might be a lot but, he did say they would be different each time right?" said Pyrrha apologetically at her friend.

"YEAH YANG! C'mon it'll be fun! Plus the contract says they'll be short!"

She turned to the group that turned theirs in second and they all gave her a look that she knew meant 'if Ruby already made her mind then we can't change it' she sighed then glared at the man and his shady looking associate and signed the paper and practically shoved it into the young man's chest.

"Alright that's everyone! He said and then turned to the south wall, touched it and made his hand glow. The wall pulled back then flipped revealing a huge screen nearly the size of the wall it was hidden behind.

"I'll be here for the first Universe and then I'll leave as I don't want to intrude too much, I will leave my associate in charge of maintenance." He wrapped an arm around the taller man only for said man to smack it off. "Alright everyone sit wherever you like! Any seat is open and please, if you need anything just ask the bunnies!" he gestured to the seats and everyone obliged and sat in the seats. Essentially they settled for the obvious one of Kids on the bottom Adults on top and sat as Qrow, Glynda, Ozpin in the top and Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha at the bottom seats. The screen. Then comes to life as the screen starts counting down

3…

2…

1…


	2. DRDVL

**Hey all! I'm back and this time I think I got it! Okay, no restarts this time! Now we do this for reals! Whoo! I'd like to apologize about how long this took to update. I've been doing stuff but I'm here now and I'll try to update more frequently, not like once a day or anything like that, but not like two weeks wait time for sure. Any who I'd like to clear up some things at the start.**

 **1\. Blas and any other "staff" are all OC's.**

 **2\. I don't take requests. (Sorry) I got all 25 universes planned out, now release order, that's another thing.**

 **3\. I don't think I need to say it but, I'll do so anyway. I do not own RWBY. RWBY and Marvel's Daredevil are owned by Rooster Teeth and Marvel respectively.**

 **4\. No plot bunnies were hurt during the making of this fic.**

 **5\. Also, longest chapter I've ever written easily 15,000+ words and I'm legally required to tell you it only gets shorter from here on out!**

 **With all that out the way, let's get on to the chapter.**

* * *

"GRAHH! This isn't working!" Blas said and the characters all looked at him, wondering what caused this sudden outburst.

"Uhm…Mr. Blas..sir? What's wrong?" Ruby said, worried for her and her friend's sake.

"Uhm…. okay soooo, here's the deal. A plot bunny found it's way into the archive and ate two chapters!" he looked at their confused faces and sighed. "That means that what you just witnessed, never happened!" he said and reached down ,picked up a bunny, and reach into it's fur and pull out a pair of thick sunglasses.

"Impossible! So you're trying to tell me, because of your incompetency to take care of a few animals that you just "erased" part of our lives?!" Weiss practically screeched. Blas put on the glasses.

"Wow, you guys catch on quick! No, but seriously, I'm gonna need you all to look at this bunny." The entire audience and staff looked at the bunny, though Weiss was still ranting.

"UNBELIEVABLE! NOW HE WANTS US TO OBSERVE HIS PETS FOR HIM?! WHAT KIND OF IRRESPONSIBLE, NO GOOD-" the bunny flashed a bright blinding white and the cast and the two other staff members looked dazed.

"Right. Okay, there was an error in beta testing, the Multi-Verse Omni-directional Viewer version D, or M.O.V-D, short circuited and caused irreparable memory damage to you all. My sincerest of apologies. It was both a mixture of a horrible universe and an overload of aura, I can only give you complimentary gift baskets and hope you can forgive me."

He pet the bunny and out from the square holes on the wall came purple bunnies, each pulling a small plate on wheels carrying a gift basket.

"This is unacceptable! Do you think you can buy our affections with…apple pie!" Weiss reached to her basket and pulled out her "gift". Every other person grabbed their own baskets and enjoyed the gifts of food and other trinkets.

"I hope this suffices. Now I must go but before I do…" Blas snapped his fingers and a hole opened up from the ceiling. He extended his hand out and held out three fingers and started counting down.

3.

2.

1.

"AHHHH!" two figures fell from the hole onto the floor. The already there students quickly identified the two individuals.

"Sun?!"

"Blake?!"

"Weiss?!"

"Neptune?!"

"Nora!" the orange-haired Valkyrie interrupted the horribly thought out introduction.

Blas pet the bunny one time and "conveniently" the whole situation was easily accepted when explained to the two new guests through magics.

"I'll explain this quickly so as not to bore the audience. You are all here to watch Universes with Jaune as the star!" he did Jazz hands and no one seemed impressed. "Alright, no jazz hands got it. Here are my two assistants ,Inigo…" the aforementioned blue-haired man grunted out a greeting. "and Mac!" Blas motioned towards the ginger, bunny faunus wearing farmer-type clothing. "Inigo will stay here to make sure you don't kill each other, Mac is in charge of the bunny care so please don't step on them, and I'm in charge of Universe making. Mac show em' how to order stuff while I leave to get the universe, Inigo upgrade the M.O.V-D to version E. And with that I leave, I'll send a bunny with a Universe on it's way soon." Blas pet the bunny still in his arms and teleported out the room.

"Er…right, either the boss didn't take his medication or he had to go to the bathroom." Mac turned to the cast, his joke didn't seem to affect them at all. He coughed into his fist and with the other hand pulled out a small device from his pocket, "Alright, you'll find these under your chairs these remotes, just ask for anything by typing out the desired item and then just wait for a bunny to pass you by with your requested item…"

A bunny hopped into the room carrying a pouch of sorts. Inigo grabbed the pouch, grabbed the disk like object inside and put it into the a disk slot on the wall.

"Right! That's my cue to leave, enjoy your time! And remember don't pet the bunnies without proper protection, they tend to erase the small details a little too easily. " He said as he left.

Everyone started to order their stuff. Ozpin ordered his coffee mug to be refilled, though he didn't remember having it when they entered the "pocket dimension" as the man so kindly put it. Nora ordered pancakes, Ruby ordered cookies, and Qrow ordered his liquor.

"What the hell? It won't accept strawberry sunrise?!" Yang's hair started to glow until a bunny hopped by carrying a tray with porridge on it and a card that said " _no alcohol for minors -Blas_ ". God, even when he wasn't around he still annoyed her. She grabbed a spoonful and ate it, "Bleh! It's too cold! What the hell?!"

Blake ordered a fish fillet, Sun asked for a banana cream pie, Neptune too asked for an alcoholic beverage but instead was met with the same fate as Yang. Weiss however kept enjoying her slice of apple pie from earlier. Glynda asked for a warm tea and Pyrrha ordered a chocolate ice-cream sundae.

"You all got the food you wanted?" Inigo said and everyone nodded except for Neptune and Yang, their remotes both said 'timeout' in bold red letters. "Good cause the movie's starting. Any questions before we start?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good, I didn't much feel like explaining how everything works."

The lights dimmed and the dark screen lit up with the first scene.

 **Mercury Black walked into the Vale Police Department, blood splattered on his face. He was visibly shaken and scared. He carefully eyed every suspicious gaze sent his way almost as if looks could really kill. He walked up to the front desk and muttered to the secretary at the front desk.**

"Hey! That's the guy I met in the hallway!" Ruby jumped up excitedly, him being the only face she recognized.

"What the heck?" Qrow said. "Uh, bunny guy! I think your alcohol is spiked I feel weird…not the good kind either, just weird…"

"How Uncle Qrow?" Ruby was worried for her Uncle. She learned through her many years under his wing that when Qrow thought something was fishy, it most likely was.

"Do you mean like how you're thinking things that are like _super_ easy to figure out if we had _any_ background knowledge but since we don't it feels weird?" Nora said whilst a plot bunny was nestled in her lap while she was lovingly petting it.

"Uh yeah, I feel it too… and Nora didn't the farmer say _not_ to pet the bunnies?" the Mistrali champion asked as her teammate pet the small creature on her lap.

"I know! But nothing's yet to happen…oh…"

"Oh? Oh, what Nora?" Ruby turned to her friend.

"The whole reason of the universe is being made clear to me…it's sooo boring." Nora's pupils started to turn cosmic purple.

"Uh Nora, that sounds pretty serious I think we should get you to a doctor." Ren waved a hand in front of his childhood friend but she seemed to be on another plane of existence.

"I can see every possible equation…" Nora trailed off.

"Err…right, other than your friend getting high on plot convenience you're all fine, the M.O.V-E is an upgraded version of the version D predecessor. So it connects to your souls and suggest things you might not know. Also ninja dude," Ren turned to the uncaring man, "Whenever your girlfriend's had enough, just pet the bunny to return her to normal." Ren was about to interject but instead opted to do as the man says.

"Whoa! That was something! These little guys sure know how to pack a punch!" Nora said petting the colored mammal yet again. This prompted Ren to pet the bunny to fix Nora's high, this went on for while till Pyrrha pet it and rubber gloves fell from the sky.

"Remember: practice plot convenience in a controlled environment and with friends and family to guide you through it!" a seemingly omni-present voice said. The movie resumed soon after.

" **I'd like to make a statement." He said shakily. He had followed the instructions the masked vigilante had told him to the word: go to precinct sixteen and ask to speak to Officer Vasilias, request for the lawyer services of Wukong and Arc. And don't say anything until his lawyers got there.**

 **After what felt like the longest and most near-death thirty minutes of his life, the attorneys he'd asked for had arrived. He stepped into the interrogation room he'd grown to know so much, but never had he expected to be on the other side of this table. Two blonde males each wearing a type of business suit entered the room, he nervously looked them over and tensed up.**

"Holy heck that's me!" Sun said while shaking Neptune. "I look good in a suit! Dude, do you think I'm like a private investigator or something?" Sun looked over to Blake as she sighed in frustration.

"Sun, if you'd been paying attention, you'd know you and Jaune are _lawyers_ not _detectives_. Also, Holy heck?" Blake pointed out to her monkey-tailed…friend is the word I'm looking for right?

Sun sighed in defeat and continued to eat his banana flavored dessert, mumbling something about junior detectives.

"Uh…is anyone else concerned as to why Jaune has a _walking stick_?" Pyrrha said worried for her crush, she knew this didn't bode well.

"I am!" Ruby picked up the concern too, her first friend and fellow awkward confidant.

 **One of them was blind, it was evident with him having very dark red, round shades and a walking stick. The white haired woman guiding him to his seat might've also tipped him off. After he took his seat, the other blonde man, who he now observed was a Faunus, also sat down. The woman opted to lean on a wall nearby, then the officer who he requested earlier and two other people walked into the interrogation room one a blonde, older woman with a notepad, the other a portly old man with an big mustache.**

"Weiss! Professor Port! Professor Goodwitch! Neptune!" Ruby was naming off the familiar faces as if it was a competition the only person playing along with her was Nora.

"Huh, looks like in this Universe you guys don't go down the teaching route." Yang said with an amused smirk on her face.

"Ms. Xiao-Long, I can assure you no staff member of any of the huntsman academies saw their careers as an educator, Ozpin however has different plans." Glynda raised her hand to gesture to the white-haired man next to her whilst he sipped away at the mug of joe at his hand.

"I'll drink to that!" said Qrow who amazingly was actually no where near drunk. "Refill!"

"Anyways, what am I doing next to the Arc, and why am I feeling funny?" Weiss said placing a hand over her heart, noticing it beating faster, if only a little.

"Side affect from the M.O.V-E?" Blake said trying to offer a reason to Weiss' distraught. The white haired teen just waved it off as the apple pie not agreeing with her and opted to order an herbal tea.

Blake continued, "I bet if we stop talking and let the movie continue we'll find out. Maybe you guys are lovers or something?" Blake said before lying back into her chair and pulling out a notepad to take notes on. This piqued her curiosity.

Pyrrha, even though being 4 seats down managed to hear it and started to type out the words ' _Milo and Akuo_ ' on her remote only to be faced with porridge and a timeout screen. She cursed.

 **The blind attorney figured the sound of the door closing behind him indicated all parties needed for this interrogation were present and that now was the perfect moment to talk. "As we stated on the phone, our client is willing to be placed in protective custody and waive all considerations for immunity." He said looking into what he assumed was the direction of the blonde woman.**

 **She was not convinced however, "And what does he want in exchange?" she had, in all of her years of working for the law, never heard of a Good Samaritan who had just wanted to help out for the greater good.**

" **Nothing. Detective Black regrets his involvement in Roman Torchwick's Rogue Enterprise and only seeks to redeem himself before the eyes of God and the Kingdom of Vale." He somehow was able to face towards the direction of where the now-former detective sat, and made an expression that seemingly said both 'don't worry, you're safe' and 'you better spill, or else' at the same time. "Isn't that right detective?"**

"Wow, I hate to admit it but…Jaune is really good at his job!" Weiss said impressed by this mature, suave and cool-headed Jaune.

"Yeah, lady-killer is great. And I gotta admit, confidence is a nice shade on him." Yang said while scanning the alternate Jaune up and down.

Pyrrha on the other hand took out a notepad and made a list of potential rivals.

"I'm still impressed he cleans up nicely, and that he convinced Sun to actually wear a shirt." Blake said in a teasing tone.

"Nah! Look closely Blake!" Sun said and pointed at the screen at his other dimensional him. "Top two buttons are unbuttoned!" he rose and stood on his seat while chanting 'can't be contained' and Neptune, Nora, and Ruby joined into the chant.

 **Everyone turned to face the bloodied man, a long pause shrouded the room until he caved in. "I've taken money, a lot of money, to do things for Tor.." he froze, paled as if just saying his name entailed death, after no such fate befell him he continued hesitantly, "for Torchwick. I'm not the only one though. There's cops, lawyers, judges." After gauging their reactions he continued again. "At least one senator I know of."**

 **The older woman took out a pen and readied it at the top of a blank piece of paper. "Alright Mr. Samaritan," she said in a sarcastic tone, "slow down, I'm gonna need name, dates, positions, anything that we can use."**

 **Mercury nodded, "My partner, Ms. Sustrai and I were approached by a man working for Torchwick about…18 months ago." He started to reveal all the information he had.**

 **A man in a black suit, red tie and matching red glasses was running around the corner with the VPF and the Kingdom of Vale's Defense Force as well, directly on his six. He was about to escape but just as he reached the end of the alley a cop car pulled up and blocked his route forcing him to slam into the side of the car.**

"Hey! That looks like one of Junior's men! Hey Nep, isn't right?" Yang said while turning to Neptune he nodded furiously remembering the time she dragged him into the club looking for info on Roman Torchwick.

"Junior?" asked Ozpin bemused. He had heard of a fight at a club near the darker side of Vale involving a skilled, blonde huntress and civilians. Huh, small world.

"Guess he worked for Torchwick?" Weiss said and coming to the conclusion everyone had reached about the man's arrest.

 **In an office of what seemed to be a newspaper company on the other side of town, a similar event was going down. As the KVDF barged inside of the office. They rushed to the back all while looking down on their scrolls and arresting certain individuals. They finally reached the back to the head editorial's office and arrested a shocked woman.**

 **Meanwhile at Town Hall, the doors open to reveal government officials, attorneys, and even what appears to be a few interns. The senator, a man commonly known as Junior, was escorted out by the KVDF he was bombarded by the press the second light hit his face.**

"Speak of the devil! Guess even in this Universe's Junior is still making shady deals with the wrong people!" Yang was amused by this, sure it was too slow paced and political for her taste but hey, it might get better.

"Yeah, these are a lot of people Torchwick has control over. It's concerning. Good thing ours is locked up somewhere under maximum security!" Ruby turned to Ozpin "Isn't that right Professor Ozpin?" she looked into his eyes with nothing but admiration and trust.

"Uhh, right you are Ms. Rose! He is definitely locked away and the key being effectively disposed of." He lied. What's one more lie going to do to her? I mean it's not like they're going to be meeting again any time soon, and James was a very trusted advisor of his.

 **A woman with dark hair and bright amber eyes looked worriedly at a television screen in front of her. She stood in the middle of the room with a tall, very fashionable man with orange hair yelling into his scroll. "I don't care if it's risky! Just wait for my call!" he shut off his scroll and turned to his beloved.**

"HOLY CARP! That's the other girl I bumped into the hallway! She's dating Roman in this world? Eugh!" Ruby exclaimed and nearly everyone agreed. The exceptions being Ozpin who stopped caring about age after the big one triple-o, Qrow who often flirted with girls half his age, and Glynda who honestly was too intrigued at this turn of events to even care about age.

"Bleh! This would be totally gross unless this Cinder chick lied about her age to Ruby in which case then we don't know if it's wrong or not!" Nora was still petting the bunny.

"Okay that's enough for you today, I'm cutting you off before you spoil anymore." Inigo picked up the bunny and let it go on it's way to one of it's resting stations.

"Do you mean how there's a dragon and Ruby's eyes are actually-mphhh, mpphh!" Nora's mouth was covered by a flying piece of tape. Surprisingly it came from Ruby's direction.

"NO SPOILERS!" she said then sat back down with a huff.

" **What they're saying on the news, Torch, is it true?" she said and was silenced from speaking any further by a load banging at the door.**

" **KINGDOM DEFENSE FORCE! OPEN UP!"**

" **Listen to me! They're coming for me, it's too late to run away," she started to freak out a bit, "Listen, I'm gonna need you to do something for me."**

 **Outside, armored men and women were unscrewing the door that blocked them from getting to Torchwick.**

" **Alright did you get all that?" she looked up and nodded silently just as the door fell down and the feds flooded appartment. "I wanted to tell you something else," he reached inside his trench coat and pulled out a small box, "I wanted to ask you for the longest time. Cinder, you are my heart, my everything. Please, let me be the happiest man on earth!"**

 **She put a hand over her mouth and nodded furiously. "Then till we meet again my love," he leaned in but was cut off as the armored units arrived just as they were leaning in for a goodbye kiss.**

"OH COME ON!" Blake interrupted this time, much to everyone's surprise. She looked at them all and narrowed her eyes. "What?! I'm a sucker for the romance genre!" she said trying to deflect the judgmental eyes from her.

"Uh yeah Blake, we all know, it's no surprise with the kind of stuff you read!" Sun was attacked by a hissing Blake.

"Geez, Blake chill out! He was just _monkeying_ around, no need to go and get your _felines_ hurt!" Yang said and extinctively reached into a wallet and outstretched two lien and dumped them into a clear jar being hauled by a bunny. The jar was labeled 'Pun Jar' and had the words 'shame' crudely crossed out.

Everyone groaned and no one except Neptune and Sun, who had claw marks on his face and chest, questioned the Pun Jar.

" **Roman Torchwick, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. As anything you say can be used against you in a court of law." They started to pry the two lovers apart.**

 **As soon as Torchwick exited the apartment complex he'd been hiding in the Press was all over him.**

 **Halfway across the city in the offices of Wukong and Arc: Attorneys at law, a small celebration was taking place between the three members of said law firm, as news reports detailing Torchwick's arrest played in the background.**

"We're celebrating? Wow, Torchwick's arrest must've meant a lot to us if it's this grand of a celebration!" Weiss said in a sarcastic tone at the size of the party, seriously this is why she had cake butlers, to avoid situations just like this.

"Weiss, was that sarcasm?" Ruby said questioning her partner. Weiss turned and put on the most sarcastic look she had.

"Noooo, I'm one hundred percent serious Ruby!" she said while waving her arms in the air to emphasize her point.

"Oh, okay!" Ruby said and turned to the screen with a wide smile. Weiss didn't know if she had gotten through to her at all.

 **As the friends poured each other wine and celebrated each other with laughs and playful banter, Sun raised his cup and the other two members raised their glasses as well. "Finally! Now everybody knows what kind of asshole Torchwick really is." The other two agreed, Torchwick had always been a seemingly omni-present force in their work, what with him owning half of the government. One more so for he had led a vigilante life style, constantly undoing Roman's misdeeds.**

" **And we are the ones that made it happen, the three of us." Jaune said while gesturing to his other friends but missing them by only a few inches. "Oh and Blake!"**

"Me?! What did I do in all this?!" Blake said. She was confused but it didn't seem like she was getting any answers anytime soon.

"Come on Blake, something as big and righteous as this? You're all about that stuff! No doubt you did a lot to help the three musket-dorks over there!" Yang wrapped her arm around her partner and pointed at the screen.

"Yeah Blake! If we brought Torchwick down then you were obviously there working from the shadows as a ninja! Probably taking out baddies left and write, maybe you were like a bodyguard or something!" he punctuated his sentence by making air chops and a bunch of high-pitched wha-yahs.

Blake was about to deny the claims to Yang's appraise and flat out point out the stupidity in Sun's whole statement, instead she decided to go with it and accept the compliment. She smiled.

" **Ah yes, god bless Blake and her designer bow." Weiss said jokingly and relaxing for the first time in what felt like, forever. "Maybe she's not all that bad, she has a way of growing on you." She said looking down at her glass. She'd regretted their first, admittedly, hostile interaction. Sure, Blake wasn't all too happy to know the heiress, but Weiss also felt that she could've also tried being less ignorant to Blake's own problems.**

" **Okay~" Sun used his tail to take Weiss' wine glass from her. "Now I** _ **know**_ **you had one too many drinks!" the heiress puffed her cheeks out.**

" **Give it back you riff-raff!" she said in a jokingly manner while snatching the glass back. Sun feigned surprise and hurt, he held a hand over his chest.**

" **Wow! Weiss, you really sober up fast huh?" a silence was felt throughout the room, it wasn't awkward but it was long. Then Weiss started to chuckle and that seemed to be the 'ok' for Sun and Jaune to go ahead and start laughing too.**

"It's such a heartwarming scene isn't it?" Ruby looked towards her friends to see if they agreed, they did. "It's like, no matter what Universe we're in one way or another we're all still connected."

Pyrrha nodded then hopped in, "Yeah, one could even akin our bonds to destiny, like how initiation brought us together and how we all ended up on teams together. That has to account for something right?" Pyrrha didn't know why but she liked the idea of destiny bringing her from her life of fame and solitude to one of happiness and days on end with her friends. "Destiny…"she repeated once more

 **Jaune sighed and started to speak again. "See, this right here in this office," he looked in the direction of his two friends and this time he didn't miss them, "this is what's important. Knowing that the people I care about are safe, and having some sense of closure for the ones we've lost."**

 **A brief quiet followed the words. It had been true, in their quest to bring Torchwick to justice many of the people they considered friends had been hurt or worse, all because of one man.**

 **Sun grabbed his glass from his tail's grip, a sight only seen in the most rare and serious of occasions, and lifted it up towards the center of the small table they were having their meal at. "To Calavera." He said somberly.**

 **Weiss also had someone in mind to pay respects to, "For Mr. Shopkeep." They both looked towards Jaune as he had yet to offer his own respects.**

 **Jaune paused and a flashback of all the people he had saved, all the people he could've done more for, and all the people he wasn't able to reach passed through his mind. He had names alright, they were always present whenever he tried to sleep. He gripped his glass' handle and instead of going for a few went for all, "And to anyone else that son of a bitch hurt." He was shaking but he could always play it off as him looking for his friends' glasses. He knew where they were, but sometimes being blind had it's perks.**

 **They touched glasses, making a clinking noise and muttering out a tired cheer and downed their remaining drink.**

"Wow that was somber, it seemed as if though that was important for the three of them, maybe some closure of sorts?" Blake said while looking to her right to see Weiss wiping a single tear from her eye. She'd have to look into what affects the M.O.V-E had on aura and peoples emotions. She scribbled a few more notes down.

Everyone nodded.

Qrow raised his own flask and drink and finished it all in one go. "To those that've fallen!" he said and then typed into the remote for a refill but instead typing out 'rwfiuk' still the machine knew what he meant and out came another serving.

"But Qrow, those people have yet to die in our world! You're drinking for a _possible_ death!" Glynda said irritated that the man was drinking so heavily with no remorse.

"And if that isn't a reason for a drink, then I don't know what is!" he said and took a swig, a light slurr in his words.

 **Meanwhile inside of an escort truck, near the City of Vale's city limits, Roman Torchwick sat cuffed and defeated while two soldiers, one a rather short one and the other a wolf faunus. Roman chuckled a bit. Gaining the attention of the two soldiers.**

" **Sorry boys, I was just… thinking about a story from the bible." The shorter of the two soldiers raised their gun up to the man's head and glaring almost as if saying 'Did I say you could talk.'**

 **The other soldier looked at this and scoffed, "Let him talk. What's the worst that he could do?" he looked at his smaller partner. And they silently sighed and lowered their weapon. He looked towards the man and nodded his head as if to tell him to continue.**

"I don't like where this is going…" Yang said. _'I'd recognize that dimin-_ _mute_ _-ive girl anywhere!'_ a Jar passing by broke her free of her thoughts. "Oh come on! I was just thinking it! Have you no shame!"

At this everyone tensed up, Ruby who sort of made herself the designated speaker whenever weird stuff happens spoke up. "Wait…you guys can read our minds?!" everyone was freaking out, some more so than others.

"Nah, only the Pun Jar," ' _and the audience on rare occasions_ ' Inigo started to calm everyone out and reached over to pick up a bunny and pet it, soon an eye mask dropped from the ceiling. He of course equipped it and put his head back.

 **The tall ginger man decided that was his cue and he started his speech. "Well boys if you knew me, you'd know I'm not a religious man by nature." He looked and gauged the reactions of his audience a trick he'd learned over the years in his line of work. After feeling satisfied with the dramatic pause, he continued, "Now that doesn't mean I haven't sat down and read the good man's word. Little bits and pieces, y'know? Now, not many catch my attention…except for one." The vehicle hits a pothole in the road and shakes the back up a bit, not enough to derail them, more like to punctuate Roman's story.**

 **He stopped talking, the faunus soldier was worried, "And that is?" he didn't really know why but the man seemed to command an air of charisma that demanded absolute authority.**

"A silver-tongued criminal," Ozpin said to himself, "why if that isn't cliché then I don't know what is!" everyone was stunned. "What?"

"Uhm...no offense professor Ozpin, but did you just attempt to make a comedic comment?" Nora said she looked like she'd seen a ghost or something.

"Can I not?" Ozpin said kind of peeved off that his attempts at satire were not accepted as well as he thought they would.

"No dude, er.. professor. It just seems out of character for you. Not that you can't try! It's just weird seeing any type of older person trying to make jokes. So it's not just you!" Neptune started out well, then sort of started stammering around the end.

"Qrow makes jokes!" Glynda said taking some of offense to the blue-haired boy's comment.

"Yeah, but Uncle Qrow is cool enough to make jokes like that. Plus, he's always drunk enough that we only see him as anything _but_ serious. You guys actually have jobs and authority so it's kinda weird when you guys joke!" Ruby said trying to clarify why Qrow was an exception.

Glynda sat back down with a huff and ordered something a little more alcoholic then waited for her order to arrive.

" **You know the story of the Good Samaritan right? The one where a traveler was going from Jerusalem to Jericho when he was attacked by a man of ill intent. He was robbed of his money, his clothes, and was beaten to near-death. Left alone to die on the road to his final goal." The older man explained. He stopped talking for a while causing anxiousness to rise from the faunus soldier.**

" **Yeah I know that one, then a man and a priest pass him by at different times but both do nothing to help him up, right?" the soldier continued for him. This got a small defeated chuckle from the arrested man. Roman continued his story.**

" **Right you are my friend…then a man from Samaria, a Samaritan, walked by and helped him up. Applied oils to his wounds, fed his hungry stomach, and carried him to a nearby inn and left all his money to the innkeeper so that the traveler may receive all the help he needed." He sighed. "I always considered myself the Samaritan."**

"Pfft, if Roman is _anyone_ in that story he's the inn keeper who took all the guy's money to take care of one person!" Yang said while taking another spoonful of porridge. "Bleh! This sucks!"

"Well that's what you get for trying to drink underage." Blake said, taking note that some time had passed and the bright red 'timeout' message was still on the remote.

Yang stuck her tongue out towards her partner.

"But yeah you're right, this Universe's Roman Torchwick seems more dangerous than ours." Blake said.

"Ours tried to blow up a tunnelway towards the city to lead Grimm into it, how is this one less dangerous might I ask?" Weiss couldn't see how this Roman was more dangerous than the one incarcerated in their dimension.

"Well it's more assumption but, we saw that he owned half the city, the lawyers, judges, and cops right?" she said trying explain it to Weiss "And we also saw that he controlled part of the press, and directed even smaller levels of crime."

Weiss nodded along. "I see, so what you're saying is that he owns the law and owns the press. Our Torchwick might've been a terrorist but he didn't own half of Vale! I think I prefer our Torchwick to theirs."

"I prefer no Torchwick…" muttered Ruby.

" **Then what are you?" the faunus soldier looked towards his partner and realized she was scared. They had a procedure to do whenever they thought the man was acting up, he just needed confirmation from his partner.**

" **I…am the man of ill intent!" he started to move his head down, "The ill intent that set upon the man on a journey he should** _ **not**_ **have been on that day." The faunus man looked towards his partner and she signaled him to guard the door as she got out a small pistol and held it to the man's head.**

 **Outside of the escort van, two moving vans and an armored car passed the slower van. The three vehicles then formed a makeshift blockade, blocking the convoy's escape route off of the bridge they were currently on. The driver realizing what this is requested back-up on his radio only to be cut-off mid request. On the inside of the van the three passengers realized the sudden abrupt stop to their van.**

 **The police cars stopped and out came several cops. The back of the moving trucks opened up and revealed about two dozen White Fang members. A gun fight ensued.**

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this human scum!" Sun leapt up on his chair and pretended to take off an imaginary bow. This wasn't received as well as he thought it would by Blake. Scared for another round of scratching he quickly retreated in his chair.

"Ugh…I'm not even surprised at this point…" Blake said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"So the White Fang work for Torchwick in this world too? Huh guess they're bound by destiny too huh Pyrrha?" Nora said to her teammate.

Pyrrha chuckled nervously then took out a notepad, flipped to a page labeled 'pick up lines', and scratched out 'do you believe in destiny?'.

" **REQUESTING BACK UP, THIS IS OFFICER-higagurk!" the officer calling for help was stopped mid-sentence as he was shot in the chest. Soon the other thirteen officers started falling one by one as the White Fang members started to inch closer to their lines of defense. The White Fang members meanwhile only lost three of their men.**

" **We are now receiving reports of what appears to be a gun fight, between the White Fang and members of the VKDF. We will keep you updated as soon as we ca-" the laptop at the offices of Wukong and Arc shut off briefly as Weiss slammed it shut.**

" **Jesus, we were idiots, weren't we? Sitting here, celebrating, thinking that it would be that easy with a man like him." She was beyond frustrated more at herself than anything for hoping that this would end today.**

 **Sun opened the door and motioned for Weiss to hurry up, "Come on, let's get out of here before they shut down the streets." Weiss simply nodded and put some stuff into her satchel before hurrying out the door. Downstairs at the sidewalk, Jaune was already waiting for them. He had his thumb sticking out and a Taxi appeared. Weiss stepped in and sat down.**

 **Jaune turned to Sun and made a serious expression, "Make sure she makes it home safe Sun." he handed Sun two twenty dollar bills and headed towards the opposite direction the car was facing.**

"I am _more_ than capable of taking care of myself, Jaune!" Weiss said to no one in particular.

"Uh Weiss, you know he can't hear you right?" Ruby said trying to calm down her riled up partner.

"I _know_ , it's just _he_ should know I don't need protection from Mr. Might-not-know-how-to-pin-up-a-shirt over there! I can fight for myself!" Weiss said while acting like she had Myrtenaster, practiced a few strikes on an imaginary Grimm.

"Still, it's kind of nice he cares about you so much he's worried right Weiss?" Yang said to the heiress to which her face started turning red.

' _Subject seems to have drastic mood changes about Jaune, might be M.O.V-E, might be a tsundere.'_ Blake was furiously taking notes.

' _ **Target locked on**_ ' Pyrrha thought and saw red.

" **And where do you think you're going?" she said from the car, concern dripping from her voice.**

 **Jaune needed an excuse, "I'll go home, make some calls, see what I can find out." He needed to leave,** _ **now**_ **.**

" **Fuck that! It's dangerous now that Roman's loose, we'll drive you there!" Sun was annoyed he knew what Jaune actually was going to do.**

" **NO!" He exclaimed and after picking up that both of his friends inhaled slightly, he sighed and regained his composure. "I mean... you're right, Roman is free and the streets are getting dangerous by the minute. Both of your homes are on the other side of town. Mine is a only a few blocks down." He listened carefully until he heard Weiss' sigh and slowed down heart rate which indicated she believed him.**

"Wow, Jauney can hear that!? It's like he's got super hearing or something! Ooh Ren, do you think he's like a super hero in this world!" Nora asked in a rapid manner. You could see the excitement in her face.

"Nora, I think it's highly unlikely Jaune is a super hero." Ren said in the calm manner he is known for.

"Yeah Nora. Plus, how lame of a super power is super hearing?" Ruby said and received the stink-eye from Blake. "Oh. But it's cool on you Blake!"

"Whatever," Blake sighed defeated and turned to Sun who was in the row behind them with the adults. "I didn't know you and Jaune were close Sun?"

Sun shrugged , "Apparently we are in this dimension?"

 **Sun however. "Uh…Weiss, wait here I'll call him a cab." He closed the door on her just as she was about to complain. He caught up to Jaune and held out his hand to signal a cab. "Act normal, she's watching."**

 **Sun didn't need to tell him, Jaune could feel her glare on the back of his head. "I know." He started to walk on ahead.**

 **He grabbed his arm and held on tight. "No, I don't think you do! Jaune listen, you can't go around in the dark in your pajamas again and fight crime! He's dangerous, and he has help! I know that bandana is wrapped tight around your head but I think it allows for enough blood to go to your head to realize your little get up-" Jaune cut him off with a hand on his shoulder he'd heard this before from him and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.**

"HE IS A HERO! TOLD YA RENNY!" Nora excitedly jumped up and down in her seat. "That means he fights evil blindly! HOLY EXCLAMATORY SENTENCE REN!" she was clearly very happy.

"I'll never hear the end of this will I?" Ren asked to whatever deity was up there laughing at him.

"Huh, Jaune as a super hero. Yeah that still feels weird to me." Yang looked ahead but was alerted to a beeping from her remote. She looked down and it was back to normal, she ordered a steak.

Neptune's went back to normal as well and he just ordered an energy drink.

Pyrrha's however still was on timeout.

" **-won't deflect bullets, I know." He paused and smiled a bit, "And trust me, I got this one." The sun was setting as a car started to pull up to the two friends. "Besides, I think it's time I got some new pajamas."**

"Understatement of the year." Said Nora and everyone agreed remembering his blue monstrosity of a night apparel.

 **Sun looked into his friend's glasses and after a defeated sigh escaped his lips he let go of his arm. "Fine, just…don't get yourself killed, alright?" he looked up hopingly that his friend since college would give up. Though he knew, he never would.**

" **I won't." he said and smiled solemnly at his friend, as Sun opened the door to the cab for him. He got into the cab and after he paid the man it took off.**

" **Where ya' goin' kid?" a man asked and looked at the rearview mirror at his passenger in the back.**

" **Do you know where Apartment Complex Juniper is?" he said and the man nodded and drove off towards his destination.**

 **At the destination, Jaune got out of the car and made his way up to his apartment. Once inside the dark appartment he made his way into his bedroom and pulled a few floorboards from the floor to reveal a trunk.**

 **Back at the gun fight the last of the police officers was shot down and the White Fang members assumed a position that secured the perimeter. One of the men approached the van that contained Torchwick and knocked on the door in an irregular fashion.**

 **The faunus soldier grabbed his own pistol and leaned on the door. "Listen! I don't know who you are but if you don't leave, I'll put a bullet hole inside this son of a bi-" the man was cut off as his partner turned the gun from Torchwick to him and pulled the trigger with no sign of hesitation, killing him on the first shot.**

Everyone was shocked at the little girl's lack of hesitation to kill the young faunus soldier.

"I knew she was crazy but…this is…just…" Yang was at a loss for words, the blood splatter was so wide and up against the white inside of the truck it made every possible drop visible.

" **Thanks for that Neo,** _ **God**_ **was he getting annoying." The little soldier took off her helmet and revealed a blend of brown and pink locks of hair. She nodded and proceeded to open the door. The young man's body limped and fell off the truck and hit the floor hard.**

 **Once the door opened she hopped down and turned to Torchwick as he did the same. One of the members approached him and escorted him to one of the moving trucks they had used. Neo was the first to hop on and she extended a hand out to the taller man and he gladly took it.**

" **Fellas, if anyone follows whether by air or by land," he paused for dramatic affect. "Take 'em out!" he laughed and walked into the moving van as Neo jumped up and pulled the door down.**

"He's not gonna get away with it, right Yang? Jaune's gonna go down there right away and beat him up right?" Ruby asked her sister after seeing what kind of power Torchwick possessed over people she began to worry.

"Yeah, of course! Vomit boy is gonna go down there and clean the floor with him!" Yang said though she wasn't sure who she said it for. Everyone has seen Jaune fight, and though he isn't the worst fighter, they doubted he could take on a whole army.

 **Not too soon after in an abandoned warehouse a man stood in black clothes with a black bandana wrapped around thee top of his head just enough to cover the eyes. He stood waiting at a table in what appeared to be a workshop. Just then a small woman came through one of the doors in the back carrying a box.**

"Oh hey it's me! Guess I make superhero suits in this world?" Ruby said recognizing her face as the one entering the workshop.

"Y'know that kind of makes sense, what with you making cool weapons and all I guess hero costumes is just a step down from that!" Yang said while getting up to ruffle her little sister's hair.

"Yang stop! You're embarrassing me!" Ruby said and puffed her cheeks out.

 **She set the box down in front of him. And proceeded to open it with a key she got out of the pocket of her work apron. She unlocked it, opened it up, and turned it to the masked man.**

" **Okay, black parts will give the most protection while the red parts might deflect a knife or bullet…might not." she paused looked up at him and then realized her error. "Sorry, I forget about the whole y'know, blind thing." She said while looking at him in shame.**

 **Jaune chuckles, "Heh, don't worry about it, and the weapons?" he said trying to avoid giving anymore unnecessary details.**

"At least he's got a sense of humor to his situation, it's hard to see that in a lot of people with certain handicaps on them." She saw off the corner of her eye a bunny hopping with a big Jar in tow. "NO! SCREW YOU IT'S NOT A PUN IF I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" the bunny started backing away.

"Damn Yang, you need to chill out." Blake said trying to calm down her partner.

"Guys shush!" Ruby held a finger over her mouth. "They're about to talk weapons!"

" **Right. The baton can detach from itself, just twist until you hear a click and pull." She demonstrated though it was a moot point, he still couldn't see. "and now you got two batons for double the ass-kicking." She said and put the two batons she'd used to demonstrate back together and put it in the box.**

"That's it? Dude my bo staff does that and more!" Sun exclaimed in disbelief at the overly simple weapon.

Everyone agreed. Compared to even Jaune's normal weapon it seemed tame, well everyone except Ruby who kept admiring her own creation.

"What are you guys talking about?! You can tell that they're heavy enough to do some serious damage, yet light enough to do some quick maneuvers!" she kept rambling on and on about the multiple uses of the weapon and something about appreciating the classics.

" **They'll do just fine," he grabbed the lid and was about to close the trunk but before he could Ruby stopped it by grabbing the lid as well.**

" **Yang, is she gonna be safe now? Will you** _ **promise**_ **to take down Torchwick and keep her from harms way?" she said looking into where his eyes should be. She knew he could tell she was doing it, she'd seen him do it before.**

"Me?! Why do I need to be safe?!" Yang was confused, to say the least.

"The real question is what did you do to be involved with Torchwick, Ms. Xiao-Long?" Ozpin said in his sagely way before continuing to sip from his seemingly endless cup of coffee.

"Yeah Yang, let's be honest, you do tend to have a way of pissing off certain people…" Blake trailed off under Yang's glare.

"Oh yeah?! Name one time?!" Yang said, eyes going slightly red.

Ruby jumped up, "Ooh! Ooh! I love this game! What is : the time you went to Junior's club and destroyed the place!"

"The time we had to go back and ask for information from him?" Neptune said

"The time you guys accidentally robbed a bank?" Ren said.

"Hey that last one was forty percent Ruby's fault!" Yang defended herself.

"What of the other sixty percent?" Pyrrha chimed in curious but the defeated sigh of the blonde brawler was all the answer she needed.

" **I gave you my word and I intend to keep it." He looked dead ahead right back at her. She nodded and let go of his hand.**

" **Alright then, she's all yours." She said and put her hands at her hips.**

" **Thank you." He looked in her direction and then closed the box and left the building.**

"Guess some things don't change…" Pyrrha said remembering her night dancing with him.

"Noble, kid… really. I've never met you but I can tell we're gonna get along just fine" Qrow said and took another drink from his flask. Then an image of another blonde man who he'd said the exact same words to before he bang his sister popped into his mind. He sobered up almost instantly at the annoying memory.

 **In an underground parking lot not so far from the gun fight between officers and members of the White Fang, the moving van carrying Roman Torchwick is arriving. It parked itself in between two other similar looking vans, each with a different company logo on them. Faunus are waiting in regular apparel at the stop, as the back door opens revealing Roman himself.**

 **The two passengers made their way towards a new van. As they both turn on simultaneously they leave the parking lot at different times and head in opposite directions.**

"I have to admit, Roman Torchwick is a very cunning man." Glynda said turning to Ozpin.

"Yes, it concerns me how far he thought this through and how deep his influence goes." Ozpin said while rubbing his chin in thinking manner.

"What do you guys mean?" Neptune overheard this and wanted to chime in.

"What we mean, Mr. Vasilias, is that he sent out two decoys to throw off any people who've made it through the barrier. He knew it wouldn't hold out and assumed a back up plan was in order." Ozpin said

"I see, also the fact that he used that place specifically, it means he owns it right?" he looked to the teachers and waited for their nods of approval then he continued, "Then that means he'd have to have parked the trucks there days ahead of time so as to not attract attention."

Ozpin looked at the screen, "Then that could mean he knew this was coming. I fear that Jaune might be in for a harder fight than he expects if he wants to take Roman head on."

This didn't go unheard of by the front row.

 **On a rooftop somewhere, a red and black costumed Jaune stands overlooking the city, he seems deep in concentration. He can hear noises, life, all around him, yet he's only looking for one person in particular.**

 **A woman soothing her baby. A pair of young lovers enjoying an evening stroll, blissfully unaware of the rest of the world. A man crying. Then he hears it, "Is…..on…..way…." he can make out a conversation. He seems to focus even further and locks onto the noise specifically. "We hear you loud and clear Neo, Mr. Torchwick is on his way to meet at the checkpoint.". Found him.**

"Ooooh confrontation! Break his legs fearless leader!" Nora started pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah! Go Jaune! Show em' what team leaders are made of!" Ruby joined in on the pumping of fists.

Pyrrha raised her fist in a similar manner, but more mundane and with less audible cheering.

"I wonder how Mr. Arc will take care of the soldier with Roman and Roman himself." Glynda said in her analyzing tone as usual. She turned to her left to look at her boss, he of course was staring at the screen.

"Knowing Mr. Arc, he'll have a fully thought out plan to take out Roman's assistant and successfully apprehend him." Ozpin looked away from the screen to Glynda who looked at him with an 'are you serious' face. He chuckled at his own little joke. Hey, you try living 999+ years and try not to get bored with life!

"Or he'll do what he normally does and think on his feet." Ozpin was always good at seeing peoples faults and strengths, something you pick up over the millenniums, he sees in Jaune a young man who knows how to think quickly and effectively. Well, he can think quickly.

 **Inside of the truck Jaune was following, Neo handed the radio over to Roman. "Thanks Neo," he pushed the button on the radio and spoke into it. "Cinder? Cinder are you there?" he paused for a second.**

" **YES! Oh my god! Torch, are you okay? I saw on the news that there was a gunfight and I..I thought you.." she started to ramble. Roman found it cute, she always rambled on when she got worried.**

" **Babe, I'm fine. You're at the drop-off zone right?" he waited before she said yes over the radio. "Well, then just wait. I'll be over there in a seco-" Roman didn't finish his statement as the driver was freaking out at the fact a metallic rod pierced through the windshield and effectively made a huge hole in the glass with cracks branching away. The driver lost control and flipped the vehicle over in an attempt to regain control of the wheel.**

 **Neo, who was opposite to Roman, was launched forward into the vehicle's steely wall and slammed her head into it, knocking her out. Roman wasn't as lucky and instead was on the floor with a huge gash on his head with blood dripping from his temple.**

"Wait, he's not healing, does…does aura not exist in this world?" Neptune pointed out. Everyone was focused on different things but the revelation seemed to have brought them all to focus on the gash that was prominent on Roman's temple.

Everyone was sort of freaking out about this. The thing everyone but Grimm had in their world, the thing that protects and heals them, the very culmination of one's soul…just not there in this world.

"It's really freaky to think about, so I suggest we don't! All in favor say aye!" Ruby suggested and received a resounding aye and one yes by a certain party pooper partner. (Yay alliteration)

 **He stumbled over to the door and pulled side-ways to open it. He looked back to his trusted numero dos and noticed she was getting up, slowly getting her standings. They both hear a banging from the top of the knocked over vehicle.**

" **You were right Roman, not everyone gets a happy ending." Roman turned to the source of the voice to find a man in red and black with a red helmet on his head that covered the top half of his face and gave him small horns. He recognized his raspy cover-up voice the second he started talking again. He clenched his fist.**

" **YOU!" he was about to continue but Neo, who had taken her assault rifle and started shooting the 'roof' hoping to hit him. Jaune slowly backed up avoiding all the bullets.**

"Woah! He dodged them and didn't even see them! Ren, how'd he do that?!" Nora turned to her gren-clad friend.

"Well, and don't quote me on this, I've heard of certain groups of monks somewhere in the mountains of Mistral, who blind themselves to heighten the rest of their senses. They are like huntsman except they only fight Grimm if it invades their way of life." Ren actually for once being the one who rambled on.

"So are you trying to tell me _Jaune_ , of all people, is a Mistrali, Blind Warrior Monk?" Weiss said having a hard time believing that Jaune could be that incredible.

"No, I'm just saying it's not improbable." The calm ninja man suggested. This was acceptable to Weiss and they continued to watch the scene play out.

 **He jumped down and then reached for his baton on his belt and proceed to detach it from itself to form the two batons. He held the two heavy, metallic rods and got himself ready. He jumped out and did a flip as soon as he did he threw one baton at the steely pipes of the flipped truck. The second he flipped Neo started releasing the bullets from her gun.**

 **She fired all over the place, hitting Jaune amongst other things before she heard a clink to the side of her. She turned slightly and received a metallic hit directly to her forehead knocking her out of the fight.**

"Heh, kid knows when take advantage of a good concussion when he sees one…oh wait." Qrow said, now irrefutably intoxicated. "Point is, this mini-Tai knows how to fight dirty." He slurred.

"Mini-Tai?" Ruby and Yang said simultaneously and turned around to face their drunkle.

"Yeah! What? You guys don't see it? Blonde? Blue eyed? Is too dense to realize when a teammate of his is oddly infatuated with him?" he took a heavy swig. "Trust me, I know a Tai when I see it."

Disregarding their uncle's weird comments about their father, they turned back their conversations.

"But other than the Dad thing, Uncle Qrow's right. He successfully took out the small girl that kicked Yang's butt around for a good solid minute, and all in like five seconds!" Ruby said earning a Hey from her older sister.

"Hey! I resent that! Jaune got lucky that ice-cream chick was already heavily concussed when he fought her, or else she'd have smacked him silly." Yang defended herself whilst rubbing her face in a spot where Neo hit her with her boots, feeling a sort of phantom pain.

"I don't think she'd have such an easy time 'smacking him silly', that armor Ruby made blocked all the bullets and Jaune doesn't seem hurt at all by them." Blake said observing Jaune's physical appearance.

"Hey, when I make something I make it good! Also it's good seeing my weapons in action and so useful too!" Ruby then proceeded to ramble on about more uses to her weapon. They tuned her out before she started to get into the naming.

 **Jaune, no longer feeling bullets on him and the sound of a body falling to the ground knew that his baton must've hit it's target and proceeded to pick it up and run towards where Torchwick was. Now no longer feeling Roman's presence he stood still and listened. "Fuck!". There, he followed the faint voice.**

 **Roman Torchwick ran the second his miniature assistant started shooting the roof, he had to escape. He ran until he found a dark alley. Still dizzy from the truck shaking, his sense of reason gone, he headed down towards the dark place. A typical alley, the many trash cans on the side walls and the big garbage bin at the end…oh wait there's a dead end. He turned to see if he could go a different way but after hearing the lack of gun firing, figured his number one guard was taken out. He noticed a ladder reaching up to the roof top, all he needed to do was climb the trash cans and he'd be free.**

 **Jaune landed in a heroic fashion at the entrance of the alley, he pointed his index finger directly at Roman. "It's over Torchwick! No where to run, and nowhere to hide." Roman looked towards the masked vigilante before him.**

"Here it comes…" Pyrrha was worried, sure he beat someone who beat Yang, but like Yang said, she was heavily concussed. Roman, while injured was still capable of thinking clearly, at least clearly enough to formulate an escape route.

"That guy is surprisingly skilled in a fight…" Sun recalled his fight with the man, how he matched his techniques almost shot by shot. "Jaune's got his work cut out for him."

Everyone wanted to ignore it but Sun was right, this would be much different than his fight with Neo. They didn't know how he'd do.

"Well…" Weiss stood up from her seat. " _I_ believe he can do it!" silence. She turned to the screen. "You hear that other dimension Arc! I. Believe. In. You! So you better not lose like you always do! Too much is at stake!" she raised her finger and pointed at the screen accusatorily.

The stunned silence seemed to have amplified throughout the room. Then Pyrrha stood up and started to cheer for Jaune as well, this time with a lot more passion.

"Yeah! You go Jaune! Show him what the leader of the best team in Beacon's made of!" Pyrrha started cheering. The two turned to each other, nodded and looked at each other as if sisters in arms.

"Will you two sit down?! You're gonna wake up the babysitter!" Yang pointed a thumb at the purple-haired man passed out on his chair at the back of the theater.

Blake took out a notepad and quickly wrote out 'subject is growing passionate to things concerning Jaune, really convinced it's the thing connected to our auras…will need further testing…"

The two girls sat down and the scene continued.

 **Roman was mad, first he disrupts his plans to rebuild the battle-torn city, then he takes out his men, and now he can't even escape to the love of his life. Roman lowered his head, "I…I wanted to make this city something better than it is…" he clenched his fist, "something beautiful…" Roman looked up, tears in his eyes. "You took that away from me! You took everything! I'm gonna kill you!" he was breathing heavily crazed look in his eyes.**

 **Jaune's smirk was visible on the opening for his mask. "Take your shot." That was it, the straw that broke the camel's back. With a war-cry and a charge Roman started the fight.**

"Wow, I _almost_ feel sad for Roman." Blake's comment was met by judgmental eyes. "I mean, from what we've seen, it sounds like all he wanted was to make Vale a better city."

"That might be true Ms. Belladonna, but think of how he's going about doing this: he's bought out half of the city itself, he's acting above the law, and according to Ms. Schnee and Mr. Wukong, he's also taken lives. So I ask you _do_ you think the ends justify the means. If a peaceful herd is what he strives for, is it still the same if a sheep or two end up fed to the wolves?"

Blake looked at the floor deep in thought, it was that kind of thinking that made her join the White Fang. She repeated to herself that all the bad stuff she was doing, was for a good cause, that eventually peaceful relations could be reached. God, how she felt naïve. Ozpin saw the look of anguish on his student's face and sighed.

"Don't fret about it Ms. Belladona, I've lived many years and even I don't know the answer to that question. Forgive me for asking something as heavy as that. I just see an opportunity to teach and I reach for it without thinking it through, I apologize to you." He closed his eyes and bowed lightly to her.

Blake now felt guilty all over again, yet she felt a slight burden being relieved from her heart. "It's alright Professor, it just seems like I have a hard time adjusting to a different mindset. You know you stay so long in one place and learn a certain way and then you're forced to change completely and start from the beginning all over again."

Ozpin nodded thoughtfully, he knew alright, he knew far too well.

 **Jaune simply dodged the tall man's right fist by dodging left and sweeped his leg from under him once he had turned around to try and hit him again. He kicked him one time in the head and backed up, creating some distance. As Roman stood up Jaune grabbed his baton and separated them into two.**

 **Jaune charged at Roman and started attacking him by throwing a weighted right hook at Roman, it connected pushing him back a bit. Jaune needed to make Roman and him switch positions, at the current state Roman could easily retreat backwards and try to outrun him. He needed Roman's back to the wall. He just needed to wait for an opening.**

 **Roman reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife, it made a small chlink noise, that was all Jaune needed however as he threw a baton at Torchwick's hand and knocked the dagger from his hand to where it then fell under the Garbage bin.**

 **Roman, still slightly dizzy from the head kick from earlier, decided to charge at Jaune once again. He charged him with a right fist and Jaune, sensing this, dodged to the left and was met a nasty, but sloppy, left hook. He was knocked to the floor.**

" **Hehe, Devil! Now you're screwed!" Roman lifted his foot and got ready to bring it down.**

"Oh no…" Pyrrha exclaimed, it was a classic Jaune move, if something worked the first time, why change it? He'd refuse to change it even when Pyrrha showed him multiple times that he can become predictable that way.

Ruby shielded her eyes but made a sneaky peep hole.

 **Jaune was ready for this however and grabbed Roman's leg and pulled hard just as the foot was coming down. He was able to bring Torchwick down on his back but was unable to dodge the kick that was still coming. It made contact. Granted, it'd be a lot worse if his head was above concrete for this.**

 **He let go quickly and got up. Roman got up as well. This time Jaune charged at Roman. Roman was preparing a right uppercut, he had to time this correctly. Jaune was a foot away. A saying flashed in Roman's mind, don't fire until you see the white's of their eyes!" he did as the voice in his head told him so and stared at Jaune's mask. He noticed that his mask didn't have eye holes instead where a hole should be he had red tinted glass eyes. He realized this when Jaune was about 6 inches from him. He swung up in panic and missed the timing as Jaune paused for a second.**

 **Jaune got in a boxer stance immediately and started to hit him with jabs pushing Roman back. Left, right, right, left, left. He then finished it with a hard right hook, effectively knocking him over a pile of trashcans nearby.**

Yang pulled out a lien bill, "Man, Roman's getting _trashed_!" Yang said and dropped her money into the oncoming pun jar. A small rimshot played when the bill passed through the mouth of the Jar.

The sound affect only seemed to make the groans grow in sound.

"Yang! You're gonna be broke by the end of this!" Ruby seriously needed to get to work on Yang's pun intervention.

" **Face it Roman you're outmatched! Just go ahead and keel over while the police arrive, we've no doubt caused enough noise to-" he was cut off as Roman had grabbed a broken pipe that was on the floor and used it to hit Jaune on the side of his head knocking him from balance.**

 **Jaune was now on the floor grasping his head and hoping that the ringing would stop soon, it wouldn't. Roman walked up to him, pipe still in hand and proceeded to hit him repeatedly in the head and chest. Sparks flew off of every hit.**

" **This city doesn't deserve a better tomorrow!" one hit.**

" **It deserves to drown in its filth!" another hit.**

" **It deserves people like you!" another.**

" **People like my father!" another hit.**

 **At the words father Jaune couldn't tell if it was from a concussion or by fate but he swore he heard his father's voice. "Jauney!" his deceased father's voice rung in his head. "What are you doing? You've got people to protect, promises to fulfil! Are you gonna let Mr. Fashionista over here beat ya'?" Jaune felt re-invigorated.**

 **On Roman's heavy right swing he grabbed the pipe and used whatever strength he had left to lift his legs, point his feet at Roman's face and use his upper body strength to launch himself at the criminals face. Hitting him square in the nose and sending him reeling back all while disarming him. Jaune stood up while Roman kneeled down on one knee and grasped his nose. Both sides tired out, their breaths heavy and their muscles aching.**

" **Do you think…ugh…this changes anything? I'll go to prison, buy off the whole place there, get out on good time and then I'm out again…ugh. Except this time..egh.. I'll be dead-set on killing you." The man, still kneeling and holding his bloody nose said.**

 **Jaune's whole body was yelling at him to stop, he couldn't. Not now. "And I'll be waiting right here for you too." Jaune charged at the man did a forward flip and brought his heels down on Roman's head, hitting him hard against the concrete.**

"WOOOOOHHH! HE DID IT REN! HE BEAT THE BADDIE!" Nora started shaking the young, green man. Poor guy.

"Was there ever a doubt?" Weiss said looking proud.

"Uhm, yeah...Multiple ones actually." Blake said while writing on her notepad.

"Well, it's over now! And Jaune won! Everything's been corrected and nothing bad will happen!" a silence filled the room. "What?"

"Ruby! You're _never_ supposed to say that in a movie! That normally makes everything worse than it was before!" Neptune freaked. He was extremely superstitious.

Ruby made a silent 'oh' and then slowly turned back to the sceeen. "Well I'm sure it can't be thaaat bad."

"RUBY!"

 **Jaune fell to his knees, he knew he had to get out before police arrived but the urge to collapse and rest after all that he'd been through these past few weeks was too warm and welcoming. He staggered for a moment.**

" **FREEZE! VALE POLICE DEPARTMENT! HANDS IN THE AIR!" the masked man looked up and stared Neptune in the eyes, Neptune could've sworn he saw relief wash through the man's face.**

"SEE I TOLD YOU! NOW, I GOTTA ARREST JAUNE! SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO RUBY!" Neptune was effectively silenced by Sun as he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Dude, just shut up! Didn't you see, you're gonna let him go scot-free. Everything's fine dude, just breathe in. Breathe out." Sun soothed Neptune down.

"Right, I guess you're right. I would let Jaune go, especially if he's dressed like that and it's dark as hell."

" **I told you before, Neptune…" Jaune pointed at the criminal unconscious on the concrete, "I'm not the bad guy." He stood up. Seeing an ally must've reinvigorated him. "We good?" Neptune cautiously approached the knocked out criminal and grabbed his handcuffs.**

" **Yeah, we're cool." He sighed then reached to his radio and called in for back up. "So what do I call you when I file my report on this?" Neptune looked up and found the costumed vigilante doing parkour tricks and flips to reach the rooftop. He sighed then took out a notepad and wrote one word.** _ **DAREDEVIL.**_

"That's a cool super hero name!" Ruby said still gushing at how cool the suit looked on Jaune.

"Yeah, it's cool and all but, I don't think it fits Jaune." Nora stroked her chin deep in thought.

"Oh, then what kind of name fits Jaune's alter ego best, Nora?" Pyrrha asked her teammate

"Uh… I don't know, Batman?" everyone stared at Nora in confusion.

"Batman?"

"Yes Ruby, Batman!"

"But he's got devil's horns and his suit is all red?" Pyrrha tried to find a connection between the name and this new Jaune.

"Uh yeah but... here Pyrrha, finish the sentence. He's as blind as a…"

Pyrrha Realized what she was getting at now, but still. "But he doesn't want the people to know he's blind. That'll make it easier to find him, no?"

"Oh shoot. Guess you're right. Daredevil is cool then I guess."

 **On the top of a skyscraper a few miles away from Torchwick's arrest, Cinder stood on the helipad waiting for any news on her fiancé. A female faunus tapped her shoulder. She turned to her, only to be greeted with a sad look on her face.**

 **The young Faunus girl was about to speak but Cinder stopped her. She raised her hand, she knew what had happened but hearing it out loud might not allow her to go on. She sniffled and pulled out a box from her pocket, it was the box Torchwick gave her, the one containing the ring. She opened it and took out the ring and proceeded to put it on her finger.**

" **We have to go now mam'." The girl from before said. She nodded and turned to the helicopter as it started revving it's engine. After a quick start-up the helicopter was in the air disappearing into the night sky.**

"And thus, theirs was a love doomed from the start. The criminal and the noble, never to be but always to long…" Blake recited poetically to herself though it was heard by everyone.

" **Can you believe that! They're calling him Daredevil now! HA!" it was a bright sunny Sunday morning, exactly one day after the arrest and incarceration of Roman Torchwick. Outside of the offices of Wukong and Arc stood the three friends. Jaune was holding out a paper for Weiss to read and Sun was attaching a metal plate to their office's door.**

" **I don't know Sun, it sounds a hell of a lot better than the De** _ **vale**_ **." Weiss snorted at her own pun, she was proud of that.**

"In the Jar! Go!" Yang said, happy that for once someone other than her was being _pun_ ished. The Jar mad a stop at her first though. "OH COME ON! IT WAS IMPLIED! I DIDN'T EVEN SAY IT OR THINK IT, I FELT IT!" Yang's eyes were going red and her hair glowed. She practically punched the lien into the the Jar and sat down with a huff.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I only have tens, do you accept-" the Jar sucked it up and soon after a small bag with nine marbles popped out, they had an imprint on them that said 'good for one free pun' on them. "Great" she sarcastically said.

" **Ugh, whatever. It just sounds like he's about to jump** _ **Snake River Valley**_ **on his motorcycle." Sun said sticking his tongue out whilst trying to screw on the sign.**

" **Yeah, he kinda does, doesn't he?" Jaune said while chuckling at his friend's remark, a small bruise decorated his right cheek.**

" **Whatever, I think it's a great name," Weiss said and Jaune smiled "but the horns are too much!" a silence. Then three friends shared a small laugh.**

"Agh! The cheesy friendship! Help! It burns!" Qrow held his hands up to the screen as if to block a really bright light.

"Oh grow up, I think it's nice that they enjoy each others company so much… it feels as if these bonds were formed under a lot of pressure and made stronger only by their endeavors."

"Wow Glyn, you should go into the fortune cookie business. You'd be richer than little miss heiress over there." Qrow said pointing to the front row, or more specifically, the white haired one.

" **And…we're done! Tada!" Sun grabbed Jaune's outstretched hand and led him to the metal plate. He gave Sun his seeing stick and put both hands on the metal plate to feel the engraving.**

" **Wukong and Arc…" he said in disbelief. It seemed as if only yesterday they were freshman in law school and barely getting to know each other as roommates when they promised each other to start their own firm. Oh wait. "Avocados at law." He finished and turned towards his partner. Hearing a small chuckle he assumed that he remembered the inside joke from back when.**

" **Avocados at law, indeed!" Sun said and smiled fondly at their first encounter.**

" **Wait 'Avocados'?" Weiss said confused. Jaune and Sun face each other. Then they both start laughing.**

" **It's a long story," he looked down at his phone ringing, "and not one I have time to tell you! Gotta meet with Blake, I promised I'd help her find a job since, y'know, almost all of her firm she used to work for was owned by Torchwick." He put his phone back into his pocket.**

" **Aww, does that mean you two are getting back together?" Weiss said both teasingly and in an actual sign of what one could mistake as caring for her friend's happiness.**

"WAIT WHAT?!" Sun and Blake said together. Sun was goofily smiling and internally screaming, he knew that if it _did_ happen he'd receive a lot of slaps on the way, and more so at the destination…still, he wasn't _against_ the idea.

Blake was… harder to read. (Ironically enough) If she was bothered by it, it didn't show on her face.

"I _knew_ something was going on between you two!" Nora said. "Ren! Pay up, I win the bet!" she outstretched her hand towards the boy and made a 'gimme gimme' gesture.

"But Nora, this is a different dimension. Our Blake and Sun have yet to start anything." Ren calmly stuck to his guns.

"Wait!" Blake snapped out of her daze to face the two partners. "You guys _bet_ on if me and Sun get together or not?!"

"No! That'd be silly!" Blake calmed down at Nora's words, "We're betting on _when_!" she said happily.

"UNBELEIVABLE!"

"If it makes you feel better, it's not just you and Sun in the pool." Ren said calming down the faunus girl.

"How does that make it better?!" Blake grimaced.

"So uhhh…Blake, after this you wanna go get some tea or something?" Sun said trying to casually go for it. I said trying.

"Sun! Not now!" she was fuming.

"Guys! Can we just get back to the movie?! We'll discuss this later!" Weiss said, sort of irritated that this had gone on for this long.

"Fine!" Blake turned towards the Valkyrie, "And you!" the small girl sat up. "We're not through with this!"

" **Woah! I said I'm helping her find a job, not saving her life!" He said then looked up into the sky with a smug grin on his face. "Though if she wanted to thank me, I wouldn't be completely inclined to accept it." He received a playful, light tap on the arm from Jaune.**

" **Well, don't get your hopes up too much, that woman is a robot!" Weiss said and chuckled as Sun walked off and waved off her warning playfully.**

 **She turned to Jaune who was still feeling the plate. "A robot huh? I don't know she looked real to me!" he said jokingly.**

"Maybe a Jaune who tries too hard to be cool is like a turn off for Weiss?" Everyone turned to face Blake. "I mean think about it! Maybe she prefers this Universe's Jaune _because_ he isn't even trying to court her, and yet he still cares about her." Blake decided to test something out. One final round to test her hypothesis.

"Well Weiss? Is it true do you prefer this Jaune because of how differently he acts like our Jaune?" Yang said to her teammate.

"I mean, if Jaune were more like _this_ ," she gestured at the screen. "I don't think I'd be _against_ his flirting attempts." She started flushing.

"Aww Weiss! Does that mean you'll give Vomit boy a chance when we get back?" Yang started to tease Weiss.

"Shut UP!" Weiss snapped back. Pyrrha was suspiciously silent about all this.

 **Weiss turned to him slightly frustrated with his joke at his own expense. She walked up and opened the door to the offices with a huff. She walked in but was stopped as Jaune grabbed her wrist. Not to hard but gentle and caring.**

" **Weiss, uh…I've been hearing something, in your voice. I thought it was just frustration at Torchwick and I hoped it'd leave after his arrest but…" she looked Into his glasses. He took then off almost as if sensing she wanted to make eye contact, revealing fading blue eyes. It was like a bleached blue if she had to pick a color.**

 **He continued talking. "it hasn't, has it?" he said and looked into her eyes. She felt sad.**

" **I wish I could say it has but, it won't bring back Maria or Mr. Shopkeep or erase what we've been through, or what we've had to do to get here." She said and she could feel the tears threatening to burst from her eyes.**

" **You're right it wont bring them back, but that's why…" he grabbed her hands both of them and held them up. "We go forward, we must keep moving on. For them, so that they can live on through us. We need to move forward together."**

Weiss' heart started racing, this was…perfect it struck a cord in her. She'd never admit it but it was what she always wanted, someone who loved her and didn't see her as a prize to be won, but as a companion to move forward with. To grow with, someone who'd be there when she's feeling upset with an open mind and an warm hug.

' _I think I've made a mistake…is Jaune capable of being that type of person to me?'_ she thought

 **Weiss smiled and nodded and led them both into the offices. The screen fades black.**

Weiss held her hand at her heart and then…

"What the-? It's gone?!" Weiss said surprised.

"What do you mean Weiss? What's gone?" Ruby turned to her partner.

"I was feeling…warm and then, it just stopped?!" she was confused to say the least. That's when Blake stood up.

"AND that confirms my theory!" everyone's attention turned to Blake. "Throughout the movie I'm sure some of you've noticed an influx in your behaviors, more prominently Weiss and Sun!" she pointed at the two.

"What do you mean Blake?" asked Ruby. She too had noticed a slight change in behavior from Weiss.

"For starters, Weiss actually believed in Jaune." Blake pointed out.

"Yeah but be beat Neo, why wouldn't she?" Yang asked her partner.

"Did you?" she questioned her partner and her defeated sigh was more than enough. She started pacing in front of the group. "Sure, he did win, but we saw Neo already out of it. For example, Ruby!" the small reaper sat up. "You saw how she fired her gun, did she seem like she was all there?"

Ruby shook her head 'no'.

"So she was an easy fight, could I have not just been caught up in the moment?!" Weiss was reasonably upset, she had been thrown for an emotional loop and didn't really know how to feel right now.

"Sure, but you acted like you could depend on him no matter what. _You, Weiss Schnee_ believed in _Jaune Arc_." Blake stated and it seemed to have finally been received by Weiss.

"Oh my god I believed in Arc…" she looked appalled at the idea.

"And you, Sun." she turned to the boy in the second row. "Since when do you stutter? We've spent a weekend just me sitting quietly and you flirting with me and none of those times have you acted bashfully! How does the information we've dated affect you so much?"

Sun thought this over, she did have point. It felt off when he said it before. "Yeah you're right! Why did I act like that?" he didn't himself know.

"Okay so something is making people act differently, what is it? Is it the bunnies?" Ruby eyed a bunny who was hopping nearby with suspicion. It glared back at her.

"Elementary, my dear Ruby," oh how she'd waited to say that. She felt like a detective from that great Valean novel she recently read. "If my theory is correct then this device," she pointed at the screen on the wall, "that connects to our auras and feeds us information _also_ has side affects to our emotions!" she turned to their caretaker in the back. "Isn't that right?"

Everyone turned to him, as he slowly rose from his seat and took off the eye mask. He took out a lien bill and spoke, "Well, looks like the _cat's_ out of the bag now." He dropped a bill inside of the Pun Jar passing by.

"Wait, you were awake the whole time?" Glynda asked and the man simply nodded.

"Can't very well sleep on the job. What your friend said is right, the slight emotional change is a side-affect from the M.O.V model E, it clarifies things better but it might make your feelings all wonky. Just give me a second to tone it down a bit." He left the room.

"Well, I'm glad _that's_ taken care of! Guess we can all just get ready for the next universe!" Nora said but was faced with a glare by Blake. "Oh…right…."

"Nora, care to explain why you've got a dating pool on your friends?"

Nora sighed in defeat, "Blake when you've been together ,but not together-together, with someone for as long as Renny and I have been you need to think of new ways to keep things _fresh_! So one day while seeing Pyrrha backing out of asking Jaune out, again, Ren and I met a bet when they'd get together!"

"Nora!" Pyrrha was surprised, was it that obvious?

"So what? You decide things are going too slow with Pyrrha and Jaune so you make bets on other pairings?!" Weiss asked Nora.

"Exactly! I bet that Pyrrha would get the courage to finally ask him out by the end of this season!" Nora said happily.

"Season?" asked Glynda.

"Nora never got a complete education, so we learned on the road. She measures time by the seasons." Ren explained to the educator calmly.

"Still! Who else do you have in this pool?" Blake interrogated Nora. Wow this was getting freakily close to her novel, minus the ropes though.

"I can't say! It's like doctor-patient confidentiality!"

"More like Crazy Doctor who's medical license was revoked and the heavily sedated victim confidentiality!" Blake quipped back

"Yeah Nora, Blake's right this is wrong…we're gonna need a list of the people involved…" Yang started. Blake looked to her partner, her forever friend, the woman who is always supposed to have her back, "So we can get in on the betting!" supposed to.

"Wait isn't that a conflict of interest?" Weiss being the voice of reason, but still not stopping Yang.

"Do you mean to tell me that Pyrrha is going to go confess to Jaune just for some petty cash?" Yang tried to reason out their gambling.

"Seriously! Ugh! Who doesn't know about my crush on Jaune!?" Pyrrha raised both of her hands up in frustration.

"Honestly Ms. Nikos, at this point it's just Mr. Arc." Ms. Goodwitch tried to offer some solace, but made it worse.

"Well other than Jaune and Pyrrha we only have you and Sun!" Nora continued her original conversation with Blake.

"Can we add on to them? It seems a little too bland to just keep only the two…" Yang was getting her wallet out, this was gonna be fun!

"Sure! Oh, just give us a bit to prepare! Ren and I will set up the whole thing!" Nora started to pull out a small notepad and pencil.

"Wait, where does everyone keep finding these notepads?" Weiss asked, she could've sworn she'd seen three people now with notepads.

"The bunnies keep dropping them! I'm not sure if it's their poop, but it's pretty convenient!" Nora picked up a bunny to prove her point and shook it. Out dropped a notepad and pencils.

(We hear at the pocket dimensions inc. would like to state no Plot Bunnies were harmed in the making of this fic.)

"Unbelievable, I wipe my hands clean of you guys." Blake stopped her pacing and sat down in her spot next to Blake.

"Aw come on Blake! Live a little will you?" a silent, cold shoulder. "Aw what's the matter? _Cat got your tongue?_ Weiss! Hit me!" Weiss threw a "pun marble" at Yang and the second she caught it, it made a popping sound and no Pun Jar was seen coming.

"Unbelievable…"

Inigo walked back into the room, "There we go. It's toned down heavily, so don't expect any sudden mood swings or full knowledge as deep as what you just experienced." His phone rang. "Excuse me second." After a few uninterested ok's and yep's, he ended the call. "Well that was the boss man, he said to tell you guys the next Universe is ready.

"Right then! Set it up!" Yang said and got out her control to order some popcorn.

"Yeah, yeah. It'll be up in a bit…meanwhile enjoy the painting."

"Painting?" Neptune asked. And just then a square panel of wall flipped and a painting was revealed.

The painting looked well made, it depicted Jaune on a rooftop with a big bright sign behind him illuminating him from behind and slightly making him look like a silhouette. He was in his Daredevil costume with his helmet off, wind blowing majestically through his hair. He was overlooking the city with a serious look.

Everyone flocked to the framed painting, well everyone except the adults, they'd peruse the painting another time.

"Woah! Jaune looks like a total badass!" Yang exclaimed.

"Hey, there's a gold plating here! Daredevil, guess that was the name of this Universe." Pyrrha noted.

"Alright, alright, the Universe has arrived, take your seats. You can admire the painting later."

Everyone took their seats. And got ready as the a bunny walked up to the screen.

* * *

 **A/N: Woohoo (official) second chapter done! Oh man, this took me a while! If you've been patiently waiting for this while I go through my weird confusing story planning phase, I thank you. To those of you just now dropping in, I welcome thee to my humble abode. This is actually the second Universe I write for this fic, the first was a poor attempt at world building with The Wizard of Oz in the background. And yes, Jaune did wear a dress and crush Cinder with a house, I haven't given up on that world but I need to wait.**

 **Where was I? Oh right! Daredevil! Yeah sorry to all the people that wanted to see Punisher Arc, but I haven't watched it yet. I know, "gut him!" but I just haven't found the time. What I have watched is Daredevil, and I feel that Jaune's caring and protecting nature feels closest to Matt's personality. And I literally made a randomizer machine for the parts of Foggy and Karen and let my imagination go from there. So yeah that's casting out of the way.**

 **Next is the Universe itself. Now if you've actually seen the actual season one finale of Daredevil, you'd know I might've deviated from what people said, to fight scenes, to even** _ **huge**_ **key details. And I'd like to say, "I know this isn't how it went down." But the whole point of this is so I can try to grow as a writer and see what fits for me. This is all a testing ground, I'm currently trying to learn how to write fight scenes and actual character depth for another fic I plan on writing. So I'm trying to see how I do so, if you have some suggestions on how I can improve my fight scenes and my explanation skills please tell me. Andd plleeaaase give me advice, don't just say it sucks, cause I know that. I'm also trying to find the right mix of comedy and actual content, if you guys could tell me how I'm doing that'd be great.**

 **And last order of business, the M.O.V-E. Yes this wonderful plot device alongside my plot bunnies is my greatest invention yet, it's a glorified safety net. It doubles as a story element and an excuse for OOC-ness. That's right! The reason I had the whole background story with Weiss' mood change was to set up an excuse. That being said, I'll try not to go overboard on it, thus Inigo toning down the machine's effectiveness (also excusing future shit writing).**

 **There it is! All out of the way and now I can get to work on the next chapter, which will be released…soon. Yeah I'm not setting deadlines just to break them. It's not fair to you guys and it's not fun for me. Till next time!**

 **Pun Jar: $18**

* * *

 **Next chapter preview:**

"What the heck! I don't hate Jaune!" Pyrrha looked absolutely distressed. "Spending a whole Summer with him sounds lovely!"

"Even if he's always annoyingly happy and at least double your age?" Blake asked looking surprised at Pyrrha. Gods, how far does her crush go?


	3. CMP CMP

**Welcome, to another chapter of Project: Multi-View! Sorry about the delay in updates. Right after uploading Chapter 2 (Official) I started getting ready to go visit my family in LA and prepare for Anime Expo 2018! So after 3 whole days of weirdness and fun, I flew home and got to work on chapter 3. And here it is!**

 **Also, Author's Note on the bottom in case you'd like to read about how and why I do my casting choices as such and other rants about how I make these!**

 **So without further ado, here' Camp Camp!**

 _ **RWBY and Camp Camp are owned by Rooster Teeth, please go love on the newly updated series' by either becoming a first member or waiting for it on Youtube.**_

* * *

The bunny stopped in front of Inigo who bent down to pick up the disk from it's place on the bunny's satchel.

"Alright, before we begin. any questions?" he looked around and found Ruby raising her hand like an obedient student in class. He sighed. "Miss Ruby, you don't need to raise your hand. This is an anarchy, feel free to voice your questions and I'll answer them whenever I feel like it.

She nodded. "Right! So, at the beginning the dude in the robe said we'd find out about the future! So far we already knew that Roman's a bad guy!" Ruby pointed out.

"Right, right. Except wrong!" Inigo pointed at the small reaper. "What the last Universe showed you were who the bad guys are!"

"So it's Roman, Neo, and the White Fang. We already knew that." Weiss said, listing off the three parties with her fingers.

Inigo scoffed, turned to Weiss and held up three fingers. "But you've just barely seen the tip of the ice berg! Daredevil Arc showed you that there is more people than you'd expect in on Roman's schemes. It showed you at least three more." He added two fingers to the first hand and held one finger on the other hand to show six fingers in total.

Ruby thought back to the three people mentioned specifically working for Roman. She listed them off as well. "Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder…" she trailed off. Were they really working with Roman in their world?

"Yep. These Universes my boss makes have clues and stuff, but he doesn't just want to tell them to you…that'd be bad writing!" Inigo finished off.

Ozpin leaned back in his seat. Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were all students heavily suggested by a trusted friend of his. This was very suspicious and needed further investigation. "Glynda, remind me later to investigate more about team CMNE from Haven Academy."

Glynda nodded and took out a pen and notepad to write the memo.

"Right…anymore questions or can we start this?" he looked around the room.

"Yeah, I've got a complaint! What's with the porridge?!" Yang was pretty riled up. Inigo sighed and turned to Yang.

"Any complaints can be written down and turned into the complaint box in down time. After that our staff will rigorously try to accommodate everything to your liking." He then pointed to a box on a table, plugged into the wall that was labeled 'Complaints'.

Inigo walked up to put the disk into the wall, but before he could a loud scream was heard from the hole the author forgot to close up last chapter.

"What the?" Blake said as the screaming got closer.

Out of the hole came out Roman who plopped onto the floor. Thank gods for Aura. A few seconds later Neo fell but was slowed down because of her umbrella. She landed gracefully on Roman.

"The enemy!" Ruby yelled and stood on her seat. This alerted Roman that he was in trouble. He got up, reached for his cane, and pointed the tip at Ruby.

Ruby stood up to confront Roman but was stopped as Neo got in between the two. Neo pulled on the handle of her umbrella to sheath out her blade she normally hides in there. Only to come up with nothing, it wasn't budging.

'!' she looked surprised. Roman took this as a sign of 'This is bad! We need to escape!' so he pulled the trigger on his cane.

Ruby flinched back for a bit only to see that she's still there and Roman's cane had a flag comically flown out of the tip with the words 'BANG' scrawled on it.

"Damn it! Who tampered with my cane?!" Roman yelled. By this point he finally noticed that he was trapped in a room with skilled hunters and huntresses both in training and not. "Phooey…" He dropped the cane and held up his hands together showing a sign of surrender to the group.

Neo followed her boss' example and did the same, glare evident on her face.

Inigo sighed and pet a bunny nearby that explained the situation to the two criminals.

After knowledge was bestowed (forcefully) unto them, Roman stood up. "So this isn't my version of hell?" he asked to the purple haired man.

"Unfortunately!" Yang answered for him and threw some cold porridge she had leftover. Neo blocked it with her umbrella gaining a growl from the blonde.

"So let me get this straight: we're here to watch videos about this Jaune fellow and that's it?" he looked at the crowd. They all nodded. "Sounds better than rotting in jail!"

He folded his arm out and Neo interlocked arms with the man. "Take me to my seat my good man!" he said with an air of confidence while he put a lien bill into the man's pocket.

The purple haired man sighed and pushed a button on his device. Suddenly a new row appeared behind the existing two rows. Roman walked with Neo to the new Row and sat in the far left.

"So what have we seen so far, gang?" he pulled out a remote from under his seat and ordered popcorn. Silence responded him. "What? Something I said?" he asked in an innocent manner.

"Something you said?! Try the fact that you nearly destroyed Vale!" Weiss shrieked at the older man.

"Whoa, whoa! I'm sensing a lot of hostility here. What, am I not welcome?" he said while taking a handful of popcorn.

"Yeah you're not welcome! You led an attack on humanity!" this time it was Yang who lost her shit. It just irritated her how _he_ could just sit there and act like he did nothing.

"Alright, that's enough. Sure the reason is unknown to me but if Blas wrote him in then Roman's here for a reason." Inigo explained. A paper ball was thrown at him from Neo. "And Neo too I guess. So, you don't have to be chummy with them, just tolerate their existence for a while. Is that clear?"

Everyone murmured their agreements and then faced the screen. If you had to describe the tension, it had to be like in the wild where a lion tolerates other species that might be prey in the drinking hole as a sort of truce. The intent to fight is all there but there is a charade of peace in the air.

"Just play the damn movie!" Yang said as she crossed her arms, huffed, and fell back into her chair.

Inigo did so and walked back to his seat, he leaned back and put on the eye mask again and drifted off into dreamland as the lights dimmed and the show started.

 **A loud rustling noise can be heard from a bush next to a dirt path. The shaking intensifies and then stops all together. A brown bunny hops out of the bushes.**

"Awwww, it's a cute, little bunny rabbit!" Ruby gushed at the small creature who emerged from the bushes.

"Uh Rubes, we've seen nothing but bunnies since we've got here? How is this any different?" Yang pointed out.

"These are normal bunnies who _don't_ poop out notepads!" she pointed at some notepads on the floor for added affect.

 **The bunny scratched it's head with it's hind legs and continues hopping over the dirt path.**

 **Suddenly, a small nevermore flies from the sky and picks up the bunny with a screech.**

"Bunny no!" Ruby mourned the death of the small creature.

"Such is nature." Roman said with an amused smile on his face. It was entertaining seeing Red so distraught at the cute mammal's death. He took another handful of popcorn.

Neo wrote something in her notepad. ' _Kek.'_ She showed it to Roman and the two laughed. This elicited a glare from the other audience members.

 **It carries it's prey past a sign for a summer camp named 'Camp Campbell' with the bell part off and scattered about on the grass below. Under the sign stands a tall, blonde man and a small, red-haired prebuscent girl with shoulder length hair.**

"Hey look! It's Jaune and Pyrrha!" Nora pointed at the screen.

"Oh yeah you're right! Look Pyrrha! In this Universe you're _way_ younger than Jaune!" Ruby pointed out to the older red-head. Finally, for once she _isn't_ the youngest!

Inside Pyrrha was freaking out. Sure a one to two year age difference wasn't that bad, but downright double her age?! She paused for a second to collect her thoughts, then noticed something.

"Wait…if my hair is that short then that means I'm ten…oh no." Pyrrha realized how old she was.

"What is it Pyrrha?" Ren asked his teammate. He could sense the shift in Pyrrha's mood.

"Well…you see, when I was ten I was going through a… rebellious phase…" everyone, except Neo and Roman who didn't really care about this, turned to face the nice girl.

"Bull! _The_ Pyrrha Nikos, rebellious? I'll believe it when I see it!" Yang defiantly said.

Glynda sighed. "While I don't agree with Ms. Xiao-Long's _vulgar_ choice of words, I too find it hard too believe that Ms. Nikos would ever be rebellious. No offense Ms. Nikos, it's just you're so well behaved." Glynda respectfully stated her opinion.

"Well it might be different here since it's an alternate Universe, right?" Ruby pointed out.

"I sure hope so. I've been told I was quite a pain to deal with, back in those days." Pyrrha's attention turned to the screen.

" **Can you believe it Pyrrha? Today we're getting not one, not three, but two new campers!" Jaune was purely ecstatic, he had a big smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes.**

"Wow. Jaune seems overly optimistic." Weiss scoffed.

 **Pyrrha however…**

" **Yes. It's really, truly, horrifying." Wasn't as happy. She wore a scowl on her face. She pulled at the red hoodie on her as it was really warm, yet she defiantly wore the winter-usual attire. Was it to spite the blonde counselor next to her? Most likely.**

"Oh no…" Pyrrha dreaded this. The _last_ person she'd ever want to be mean to was her own partner. She slowly cringed into her seat.

"Oh come on Pyr! So you might be a bit moody? So what?" Nora patted her friend's back. "How bad can it possibly be?" at this the red-haired warrior's worry intensified.

" **Horrifying? Come on Pyr, don't tell me you're afraid of making some new friends?" he crouched down to her level and got face to face with her.**

" **Don't call me that!" she backed up from his face. "And I'm not here to make friends, Jaune! I'm here because summer camp is where parents drop off their kids when they don't want to deal with them all summer long!" she finished and he rose again.**

" _That_ bad. _That's_ how bad I can possibly be!" she curled up into a little ball.

"Okay guys, for the sake of Pyrrha, we _don't_ try to say it's not that bad! I'm starting to notice a pattern…" Weiss offered to the group.

Everyone agreed.

"Well if Pyrrha is a camper than that must make Jaune a Camp Counselor in this Universe. That's a logical explanation, no?" Sun said.

Roman saw an opportunity. He ordered something using the control. "Good job Monkey Boy! Here's a treat!" he threw the banana at Sun's face the second it arrived. Ah, how petty revenge was sweet.

Everyone glared at the older man, ironically being the most childish out of the group of children. Neo was eating Ice-cream contently.

" **Well if you're not here to meet our new friends, why** _ **are**_ **you here?" he asked suspiciously.**

 **She turned from him and faced the dirt road leading up to the camp. "Well, it's definitely not because the bus only comes in from the city to drop off and pick up campers, and so far seems to be my only reasonable method of escaping this fucking nightmare of a camp." She finished and turned to Jaune. "It's definitely not because of that."**

Everyone who knew Pyrrha flinched. The invincible girl, Remnant's number one nicest person, Beacon's most voted ' _Least Likely to Curse'_ (beating Ruby by a few points) had just said 'fucking' so nonchalantly.

" **Hey…" he looked suspiciously at the small girl.**

" **Language!" he finished, completely missing the escape plan.**

" **Suck a di-"He picked her up so she was at eye level with him. She glared him down.**

"Seems this Jaune is as clueless as ours." Weiss sniped.

"Yeah, though this one's happy all the time!" Ruby laughed a bit. She found the interaction between the pissed of mini-Pyrrha and the happy go-lucky Jaune, funny.

"Yeah a little _too_ happy." Yang pointed out. Sure Jaune was such a downer at times and they've often told him to be more cheerful, but this was too much!

" **Listen Pyr, I just want all of you kids to enjoy camp as much as I did when** _ **I**_ **was your age! All I ask of you is that you give these kids a chance! Is that too much to ask?" he ignored her glare and looked hopefully into her eyes.**

" **Ok 2 things. 1) From you, it is. And 2) Don't call me Pyr! It's Pyrrha! Either get it right or go f-" she was cut off as a bus honk interrupted her angry rant.**

"Whoa! Pyrrha, were you this bad when you were a kid?" Yang asked the champion.

"No! My mom said I'd often just get fussy and not do as I'm told! This is as new to me as it is to you!" Pyrrha defended herself.

" **They're here!" he let go of her and she fell to the ground. He turned on his heels and rushed down the road towards the bus.**

"Uh…Jaune that's not such a good idea…" Ruby told her friend.

"Rubes, he can't hear you. You know that, right?" Yang pointed out to her sister.

"I know, it's just…" she started to trail off, embarrassed.

"But Ruby is right, running towards a moving vehicle _is_ very foolish. Even Jaune wouldn't be that stupid!" Weiss defended her partner.

" **Hel-lo new campers ! Welcome to Camp Camp- Aeuughhhaaa!" he let out a rather high-pitched, girly scream as the bus ran him over. In hindsight, rushing towards the moving vehicle…not such a good idea as you'd think. Thank gods for aura.**

The audience released a breath they held in when Jaune got hit.

Roman chuckled silently and Neo found it hilarious. She looked like she was laughing immensely, but no noise came out. Still, she had tears in her eyes.

"So Aura _is_ in this world. That's calming." Glynda said, relieved.

"Yeah, for a second there I thought the movie was over too soon!" Nora said, now finding it safe to laugh a bit.

 **After the bus came to an abrupt stop due to Jaune's body acting as a glorified brake. The bus doors open to reveal a very disheveled man with tired red-eyes.**

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said excitedly. This woke the avian named man who had passed out from drinking the previous chapter.

"Wuzhaat?" he said groggily. He had various permanent ink marks on his face. Some of phallic objects some of just mustaches and a small note that said ' _Neo wuz here'_.

"Uh Qrow, we started another Universe. Also, you have something on your face." Ozpin said to his friend.

Qrow stretched and yawned. He then picked up a bunny that was hopping around and wiped his face with it's fur. Soon after it was all gone.

"Is it still there?" he turned to Ozpin.

"Not anymore, no." he said then sipped his coffee again.

" **Kid's are here." He said with absolutely no interest. A small orange-haired girl hopped out of the bus with an excited look on her face.**

"Look Ren! It's me! I'm super small in this world!" Nora said excitedly.

"Or you're young like Pyrrha."

"Oh yeah….that makes sense I guess." She then sat down and ordered some popcorn and drinks.

 **She took in a huge whiff of air and then exhaled with a sigh of relaxation. "Oh yeah! Smell that fresh air!" she looked at the man rising from the bus's front.**

 **Jaune stood up as a small cut was being fixed by his aura.**

" **Well hello there little lady, you must be Nora. My name is Jaune and I'm your Camp coun-Aeuughhhaa!" Jaune was screaming yet again as Nora bit his outstretched hand. He shook his hand up and down but she was latched on, soon she decided he'd had enough and decided to release his hand.**

"Hey! That's how I greeted Jaune when we set up at the dorms!" Nora pointed out.

At this team RWBY, Ozpin, and Glynda turned to the red-head.

"Wait, you _bit_ Jaune when you set up dorms?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah! It was _super_ funny! Tell em' Ren!" Nora said proudly.

"His screams reached a pitch so high only Faunus could hear it." He stated plainly.

"That's what that was?!" Blake screeched. Her first day was tiring enough, but also having a random unidentified noise blast her ears the second she relaxes was not fun. "That almost blew my cover!"

At this the remaining members of team RWBY remembered her cat-like shriek on that first day. Seriously, how did they not figure it out sooner?

"I can assure you he was fine. Nora promptly apologized." Ren said.

"He was laughing afterwards! We all had a good time!" Nora said with a mile on her face.

"Nora, just because it was high pitched it doesn't make his _sobbing_ , _laughing_." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Really? I thought he was tearing up from laughing so much?" she said innocently.

"Okay! I think that's enough of that!" Glynda said, dismissing the conversation. She turned to Ozpin. "The less I hear about this, the less paperwork I have to fill out."

He nodded and they both turned to the screen.

 **She wiped away some stray spit from her lips and looked up. "Sorry about that! Had to assert my dominance, you know how it goes!" she didn't look sorry however. Infact, she looked proud looking over Jaune's bite-marked hand.**

" **Uhm…excuse me?" the boy remaining at the bus looked at the scene with confusion, "Is this Science Camp?"**

"Ren! We're young, together!" Nora said excitedly. Her partner smiled a bit at this. "And you're a nerd!" he stopped smiling.

" **No silly! This is Adventure Camp! Ad-ven-ture!" she turned to him with a smile and a confused look.**

" **At least that's what my mom said, unless she was lying. Agaain." She tapped her chin in thought.**

At this Ren and Nora blanked.

"Did-did I say mom?!" Nora freaked. She was an orphan, in this world did she still have a mother?

"This _is_ a different Universe Nora, I would assume some changes would happen." Pyrrha noticed her teammates freaking out and tried to comfort them.

"Yeah, yeah…guess you're right Pyrrha. Ren?" the girl turned to her partner. He seemed deep in thought and had a sour look on his face.

Nora knew that face, Ren got that face whenever he thought about his parents and the attack on Kuroyuri.

"Ren!" she shook him vigorously, knocking him out of his slump. "Hey, I'm here okay…it's okay.." she comforted him.

Ren stopped and her. "Nora I'm fine. Really." He looked from Nora to the screen. If Nora had her parents and someone sent him to the camp then that means the attack on Kuroyuri might never have happened. "Just had a happy thought for a bit." He smiled.

 **Jaune rose from his place on the ground where he was previously holding his hand in pain. "Uh, then that must make you Ren. I'm very happy to meet the both of y- Aeuughhhaaa!" yet again he was interrupted by the bus hitting him.**

"Ooof, guess Vomit Boy can't seem to catch a brake!" Yang raised her hand and Weiss tossed a marble at her. It popped once it touched her hand.

 **Qrow walked from seemingly out of nowhere to where the driver's seat was and found Pyrrha trying to reach for the gas pedals.**

" **Stupid…ugh…prepubescent legs!" she said before Qrow picked her up by the hood.**

" **Not today child, only person drivin' this bus is me." He walked over to Jaune who was getting up slowly, and dropped her off in his arms.**

Ruby laughed a bit at the whole exchange. Sure, Jaune getting hurt was a bad thing, but it was so comedic!

Pyrrha looked mortified. She would _never_ in a million years hurt her friend, other than in spars, but other than that she would _never_!

" **Thank you, Quartermaster Qrow," He was silenced as Qrow held a finger in the air and then pointed it at him.**

" **You're on your own now…" he warned. He reached into his back pocket, pulled out a flask and walked off to the camp. "Goin' on break, be back at ten to pick up the bus."**

"Uh… uncle Qrow, I don't think driving and drinking is a good idea…" Yang pointed out to her uncle.

He took a drink from his flask. " _I_ know that. I don't think _he_ does though!" he said.

 **Jaune watched him walk away then turned to Pyrrha, this time a little less happy almost reaching the borderline of not happy at all.** _ **Almost.**_

 **He let her down, "Pyr, you're not leaving my side for the rest of the day!" she looked absolutely pissed.**

Pyrrha meanwhile looked absolutely pleased. A whole day next to Jaune? What a dream!

"Yeah too bad _you_ can't enjoy that huh Pyrrha?" Yang teased. Her sister muffled a giggle.

" **Oh we'll see about that Camp Man!" she pointed at him defiantly. Ren approached the pissed-off red head.**

" **So what's your deal?" he asked. She turned and put a hand on his shoulder, and made a face resembling that of a wise sage.**

" **Look, Ren was it? I'm just a kid trying to survive out here." She looked back at Jaune as he clapped his hands calling everyone to attention.**

" **Alright then Camp Campbell Campers! Let's start that camp tour right now! C'mon guys!" he did a follow me gesture and the kids did so.**

 **After a while of walking they reach a cabin of sorts with a flagpole nearby. Jaune walked up to it, turned around and stopped.**

" **The first stop in any good tour is always the flag pole!" Jaune looked at the flag endearingly and didn't see the kids' collective 'are you serious' looks. He then straightened up and saluted to it and put his ring finger down.**

Yang and Blake, who were taking sips of their drinks they ordered earlier, did a spit-take at the 'salute.

They turned to each other at the same time and established a telepathic link.

' _Holy hell! Yang is that the-'_

' _Yep!'_

' _Did anyone else notice?'_

' _I don't know let me check.'_ Yang looked around at the audience.

Qrow, Roman, and Neo were laughing hysterically. Ozpin looked unamused. Glynda, Neptune, and Ren looked uncomfortable. Everyone else seemed confused as to why everyone was reacting like that about the sign.

' _I think it flew by most everyone's head.'_

' _Well, that's a_ _shocker_ _'_ Blake thought. _'Crap.'_ "Weiss, marble!" Blake said.

Weiss, a little surprised, threw a marble towards the Faunus. She caught it and it popped. Blake turned to Yang, who had the goofiest grin ever.

"What?" she asked frustratingly.

"I'm like a proud mama right now!" Yang hugged her partner.

"Yang! Stop! Mpphh!" Blake tried to protest but was muffled out by Yang's bear hug.

" **Why, I can't help but give it the official Camp Campbell salute every time I see it!" he stopped 'saluting' and turned to the cabin.**

" **And that over there, is the Mess Hall. In here you'll start your mornings off with a plate full of pancakes and a dinner and supper of whatever our finest meals we could find." He said gesturing to the cabin.**

" **Only Pancakes?(!)" Ren said with doubt and Nora excitedly squealed at the same time.**

"This place sounds wonderful! What other place serves pancakes in the mornings every day!" Nora said.

"Nora, Beacon serves pancakes every morning." Ren pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" Nora then craved for pancakes and ordered some.

"Is no one going to point out the 'Whatever we find' comment?" Ruby asked.

" **Trust me, it gets tiring after quite some time." Pyrrha said, inspecting her nails. Nora seriously doubted that though.**

 **Jaune walked to the door of the mess hall and waited for the three children to stop. "Now, inside you'll meet my co-counselor Blake! You'll love her!"**

At the mention of her name, Blake pushed Yang off and took a deep breath of air. "I'm a what now?" she asked and continued to take in breaths.

"You work with Jaune, as counselors to a Summer Camp! That sounds fun!" Ruby caught the Faunus girl up.

"Lucky me." She deadpanned. It wasn't that she didn't like Jaune, it's just that she can count her interactions with him on a single hand and they weren't very… _intellectual_ conversations either.

"Aw don't be like that Blake! How bad can it be?" Yang asked her partner.

" **Goooooood Morning Blake!" he said as he opened the doors.**

" **MOTHER FUCKER!" she screamed loudly the second Jaune opened the door to reveal utter chaos, in kid forms.**

"From now on, no more 'How bad can it possibly be' comments okay?" Blake said to the group.

 **On the ceiling fan above, Ruby was taped dangerously loose to one of the arms. She was having fun and kept saying 'EAGLE' while making a plane motion with her arms. Cardin was next to a broken switch, laughing his ass off. Yang was listening to** _ **Armed and Ready**_ **on full blast with her eyes closed while rhythmically bobbing her head up and down.**

"THAT LOOKS DANGEROUS!" Yang's 'mama bear' instincts turned on and she worried for Ruby, even if she was just fine in their world.

"THAT LOOKS LIKE FUN!" Ruby and Nora both said simultaneously. Oh, all the possible moments of adventure they missed when they were small.

"Why is Ms. Xiao-Long not doing anything? And Mr. Winchester is up to no good again I see." Glynda voiced what nearly everyone was thinking.

"I think the real question here is: why is Red wearing a fishbowl?" Roman asked with a smirk.

" **Gooo! Crank it higher! I can take the G's!" she said excitedly whilst wearing a fishbowl over her head.**

" **Cardin! You don't crank shit! Ruby! Get down from there!" Blake started throwing utensils at the fan, trying to cut down the young girl or jam the fan.**

"Are you trying to kill her?!" Yang, still in a worrying frenzy yelled at the screen.

"I'm sorry Blake, but I have to admit Yang's right." She stuck her tongue out as if saying it gave her a sour taste in her mouth. "Bleh. Anyway, if Ruby's spinning that fast and you cut off the tape, it'll send her flying!"

"I'm trying! Cardin broke the switch! How am I supposed to stop her?!"

"TRY HARDER!" Yang's hair shone bright.

"Guys, I'm fine. I'm right here!" Ruby said. They seemed to forget that she was just sitting next to them.

"We know you're fine! We need to protect the Ruby's in _all_ the know Universes!" Yang said ferociously in a battle cry manner.

Ruby face palmed and ordered a strawberry milkshake. Her teammates were great, worrying about her well being and all, but _all_ the Ruby's? Sheeesh.

 **Weiss was running around with a painting set. Sun was in the back practicing magic card tricks. Neptune was off in a corner holding a skull dramatically. Penny tossed down some twenty sided dice and looked astonished realizing she rolled a crit.**

"Penny! Look guys she's here too! Maybe Ironwood let her go to the camp with the rest of us!" she tried to divert the quickly growing Multidimensional Ruby Defense Rally (MRDR for short).

It didn't work.

 **Jaune immediately sprung to action. "Pyrrha! Hold down the fan while Blake and I cut Ruby down!" he extended a hand out and pointed it at Pyrrha, it glowed. Pyrrha glowed white and then it turned dark red.**

Silence throughout the whole theater. Ruby was the first to break it.

"Was-was that Jaune's Semblance?!"

The main group was shocked. Jaune's semblance had been a mystery for _months!_ Ruby thought she figured it out when she saw Cardin's punch repelled but when she tried it, it actually connected and soon after the twelve steps that hit him on his way down didn't activate it either.

"Seems so." Weiss was at a loss for words. "What does it do?"

"If I may, Mr. Arc's Semblance seems to be a _support_ type of Semblance. We see this as he directed his hand to Ms. Nikos and then activated it." Glynda suggested, finding this an opportune time to teach.

"How about we watch to find out?" Pyrrha purposed. "if we see what happens next we can possibly guess what it does."

Everyone agreed and continued viewing.

 **Pyrrha sighed and held her hand out and closed her eyes. Soon the ceiling fan slowed down and then stopped completely. Jaune and Blake got Ruby down.**

"That did nothing?" Blake said.

"No it did. When I was younger my Aura was unlocked and not too soon after my Semblance was activated. But it was weak, I only attracted small objects and even then…" Pyrrha stated.

"So it made it stronger? Like he made your Aura grow?" Nora asked. Her teammate shook her head.

"No. You can't make someone's Aura _grow_. Maybe, he _amplified_ my aura and thus made my Semblance stronger." Pyrrha suggested.

"But how can he do that?" Ruby asked, seriously that's too OP.

"Maybe…he uses his Aura to amplify other's Aura." Blake suggested.

"Wait but…what if he runs out?" Nora asked worriedly.

Pyrrha smiled a bit a the comment. "Don't worry he has a lot of it." She reassured her.

Ozpin looked at this and turned to Glynda. "Ms. Goodwitch," she was already writing something down on the notepad.

"Already assigning _Aura Control_ remedial classes to Mr. Arc, sir." She said as she finished writing stuff down.

 **Jaune turned to Cardin. "Cardin, that was very dangerous! Ruby could've gotten seriously hurt! What do you have to say for yourself?"**

 **Cardin looked deep in thought. He then punched Jaune in the stomach,** _ **hard**_ **. "Buzzkill."**

"That sounds about right." Blake winced at the man doubled over.

 **He recovered and turned to the girl who had just gotten down from her 'space training', "Ruby, are you okay?!" Jaune asked as she looked up with a disappointed look.**

" **One day…" she sighed, "I will achieve space flight…" she sulked back off into the crowd of campers.**

"Oh Rubes…" Yang said. She put down the sign that said MRDR and gave her sister a hug.

Ruby was confused at the sudden gesture. "What?"

"Ms. Rose, you do know that dust stops working a certain point once it leaves Remnant's atmosphere?" Glynda said. Honestly, it's like these kids don't even pay attention during class!

At this Ruby realized why her alternate's dream of being an space voyager could never be. "Oh…"

" **O...kay…" Jaune then turned to Blake and noticed the tired expression on her face. "What the gosh darn heck happened here Blake?"**

" **Ugh, y'know just… Ruby pushing me to my limits again." She turned to him, still holding a box of utensils. Ruby could be heard in the background defiantly yelling 'I WILL ACHIEVE SPACE FLIGHT!'.**

"You keep dreaming kid!" Roman said sarcastically.

Ruby had finally had enough. "Look! If you're gonna be here the _least_ you could do is be a decent human being! You don't have to be a jerk every time!" she snapped at Roman.

She calmed herself and sighed. "Roman, I know we're on opposite sides here. With me being on the good side and you the bad and crazy, but can we just put aside our differences and be _neutral_?" she extended her hand in a symbol of piece.

Roman looked…touched. "Alright Red, don't go getting sappy on me! I'll agree to your terms, but you're the crazy one if you think I'm coming down there just to shake your hand."

Ruby smiled a bit. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She said and then sat down.

"Ms. Rose, I'm proud to see one of my students spread peace. Even if the other party doesn't deserve it." Glynda glanced at Roman.

"Hey! Neutral ground here babe!" Roman put his hands up almost as if blocking.

" **Err…right, well don't worry! Today is about to get better! We have new campers to orientate!" Jaune said excitedly pointing at the two new members of the camp.**

" **Right…I'll go show them the video." Blake said**

" **Actually, Blake, I've been working on a song and I've been wondering if I could sing it to them!" Jaune started to pull out a guitar from behind his back.**

"STOP HIM!" Weiss said to the screen. She already heard his singing skills once when he asked her to the dance and she'd prefer it to stay that way.

"Oh come it wasn't that bad." Ruby said

"Ruby you're forgetting he didn't even finish the song with a rhyme."

"So what? Not every song needs to rhyme."

"No Ruby, but most do."

"She's right Rubes, he didn't even plan the whole song out." Yang cut in on the two bickering.

"It's spontaneous! Who wouldn't love that!" Ruby asked. At this Glynda, Neptune, Weiss, and Blake raised their hands.

The females glanced at Neptune. "What?" he shrugged. "If I wanted spontaneous I'd stay with Sun forever. I want to eventually settle down and start a relaxed life and I'd rather not risk that." He explained.

"Wow, Nep, that was super uhmm…touchy feely of you." Sun said to his friend. He stood up and scooted a seat down.

"Party poopers!" Ruby stuck her tongue out.

 **Blake held up a hand to stop him. "I'm gonna stop you right there. I'll get the tape, meanwhile…" she reached into the utensils box and pulled out two pins, and stuck them to the new comers. The pins said 'First Day!' printed in a big, bold font meant for celebrations.**

Weiss sighed in relief.

This intrigued Blake, how bad could it be.

 **Jaune's smile didn't leave his face even after Blake had rejected his idea to serenade the campers. "O-kay! All you campers head over to the activities field for your afternoon sessions.**

 **All the campers, except Ren and Nora, made noises of complaint and walked off. Amongst them was Pyrrha, she was grabbed by the hood and lifted by Jaune.**

" **Nu-uh, not you Pyr." She cursed and took her place in the middle of Ren and Nora.**

"Wow, so if Jaune weren't around Pyrrha would assume the position of team leader huh?" Blake pointed out.

"Oh yeah, Jaune figured out positions if one person of team JNPR was ever out of commission!" Nora said.

"Other than the eerie feeling of it all. It was impressive that Jaune stayed up all night thinking how our team would adapt to a loss." Ren said insightfully.

"Did he now?" asked Ozpin. After the rest of team JNPR nodded confirmation he looked off into the screen.

Glynda took notice of this. "What are you thinking sir?" she asked him.

"Hmm? Oh just thinking of an old decision I'd made." He said cryptically and took a sip of his coffee.

 **Ren who had been quiet this entire time raised his hand to ask a question. "Will somebody please explain to me what's going on? None of those kids looked very science-y to me." Worry in his voice, had he taken the wrong bus?**

" **What about that astronaut girl?" Nora asked.**

" **Astronauts? The wannabe jocks of the scientific community? Please." He changed from nervous to sassy in a split second.**

"Hey! This Ren has a lot of sass!" Nora said. She patted Ren's back.

"I've been told I get it from my mother." He said with a smile.

 **Blake arrived with a dusty DVD and walked up to Jaune and purposefully blew the dust in his face.**

 **Jaune kept the same smiling face he had regardless. And grabbed the DVD with a polite thanks. Blake headed to the corner and pulled back a big clunky TV set.**

"Okay, I said it before and I'll say it again! Jaune is waaayy too happy to be normal. Are we _positive_ he isn't on drugs?" Yang asked incredulously. "He's taken so much abuse and he's _still_ smiling!"

" **Don't you worry kiddos, this video will explain everything!" he grasped the disk to his chest and looked up with a twinkle in his eye.**

" **It was put together by our founder, Roman Campbell, back when** _ **I**_ **was an eager young camper just like all of you!" he looked up, nostalgia in his voice.**

Roman did a spit-take. "No way…" he looked pale.

"What is it Roman?" Ruby asked the older man.

"Well, y'see I've prepared for the event in which I've had to fake my death. I made multiple scenarios and planned different ID's each time! "Roman Campbell" is scenario 165!" he state proudly.

"165?" Neptune asked.

" _Death by Griffon!"_ he said proudly. "Neo," he turned to his trusty sidekick. "Make a note: look out for feathered Grimm."

Neo nodded and scribbled a few notes and drew a picture of Roman being chewed up by a bird.

" **He's a savvy businessman, extraordinary philanthropist, and one heck of an adventurer if I do say so myself." As he said this a ladder fell from the ceiling from behind him and climbing down was none other than the man himself. He was in a sleeveless undershirt and boxers and was in no way presentable. He the look on his face revealed he in no way expected company.**

"MY EYESS!" Ruby cried out. "THEY BURNNN!"

"Oh come off it Red, you act like you've never seen a man's sleeping attire before!" Roman said.

 **Blake looked at him and mouthed him to get back up and to dress himself. He nodded and swiftly made his way up, but was still noticed by the three children. Jaune however was unaware of his idol being not even five feet away from him.**

" **Oh, it's true, Mr. Campbell doesn't often have time to come visit the camp anymore -what with him travelling the globe and, I'm assuming, saving lives." He looked at the floor in a somber tone and what was probably the saddest he's been today.**

 **At that moment, Roman came down the ladder in proper camping clothing and his hat and cane. And sneaked up behind Jaune and waited for his cue.**

" **Oh, if only he was here now." He said still looking down.**

" **I'm here now!" Roman patted Jaune's back in a hard manner.**

"It's kind of weird seeing a contrast in how Jaune sees Roman in this one, almost the complete opposite from the last one." Blake pointed out.

"Why? How was he in the last one?" Roman asked.

"Well for starters he hated you. Was responsible for turning you in to the authorities." Blake started to list off.

Nora decided to jump in. "He put on a superhero costume and kicked your butt! He also did it all while blind!"

Roman's eye twitched a little. _'Okay, this Jaune character, not as cool with me as I thought.'_ He sighed and continued to watch the current movie.

 **Jaune turned around, saw his idol and let go of the disk to cup his face in disbelief and gave it a good gasp of excitement for good measure. "Mr. Campbell! Wha-what are you doing here, sir!" Jaune was at what one could only assume, was the peak of true happiness.**

Roman shuttered a bit. "Eugh…It feels _weird_ to be called a different name."

"Roman, _everything_ about this is weird. We're seeing alternate worlds of our world. Other than the fact that this shouldn't be scientifically possible, here we are anyways." Ozpin said while never looking away from the screen.

 **He laughed nervously. "I'm definitely not hiding from the authorities or anything like that!" Roman regained his composure quickly.**

"Heh, guess it _is_ kinda calming that Roman, no matter what Universe is still doing shady stuff." Ruby said.

"Truth." Roman calmly said.

 **Jaune however** _ **did**_ **pick up on the need to mention Roman's weird statement about the authorities. "What?" he was patted in the back again with the same strength as before.**

" **Haha! Come on Jauney Boy! Did you think I'd skip out on introducing our new campers to Roman Campbell's Camp Campbell?" he asked while placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder.**

 **That seemed to knock any questions or doubts from Jaune as he continued to look at Roman with pure admiration in his eyes. Blake was not convinced however.**

" **You have for years sir." She deadpanned and crossed her arms. Roman surprised her by laughing heartily and wrapping one arm around her head and pulling her in closer. Affectionate on some, creepy and unsettling on him.**

" **Ha! Oh Bella, you slay me!" he said while not releasing her from his clutches.**

"Wait, hold on. Roman, do you even know our names?" Blake turned to face the criminal.

"Course I do uh…" Roman was put on the spot.

"Oh yeah? Name us!" Ruby said.

"Let's see…in order that's: Red, Popsicle, Faunus-brat, Walking Fanservice, Pinkie, Ninja kid, and Cereal Girl." He proudly leaned back in his chair.

"That's not even close!" Ruby yelled.

"Walking Fanservice?!"

"Popsicle?"

"Yeah, y'know cause you got a stick up your-" Roman was cut off by a banana peel thrown in his face.

He turned angrily to the monkey Faunus, Sun was whistling innocently and Neptune was snickering.

 **Blake was quick to call him out on the misuse of her name. "It's…Blake…" she said in between breaths as Roman was stopping airflow into her lungs with his 'hug'.**

" **What did I say?" his conversation was interrupted by Nora.**

" **Hey, creepy guy…" the three adults faced the small orange-haired girl. "This is Adventure Camp, right?"**

 **Ren nodded, "Yeah, so far it seems every attempt to answer our questions only seems to raise more questions." Pyrrha laughed at this.**

" **Hey, good for you! You're finally starting to catch on!" she sarcastically said and crossed her arms again.**

 **Roman chuckled in his 'totally not evil' way and walked out to a window to look out at the scenic view.**

" **Oh don't worry money, err…children! These two will take you on a tour of our great camp and answer any and all questions you might have!" the slip from earlier seemed to go by unnoticed by Jaune who still had admiration all over his expression. Blake and the children did, however, notice it.**

"He just called us money, didn't he?" Nora asked to Ren. He simply nodded.

Roman saw this and smiled. He picked up a notepad and pen from the ground. He smelled a profit in this. Who knows, maybe a fall back plan of sorts if Cinder's plan failed.

 **Just outside the window a black car came screeching to a halt. A tall, blonde man and a raven-haired woman both in suits stepped out of the car and talked into their radios. Roman visually tensed up at this.**

"Mom?!" Yang asked. She looked a lot like the woman in Qrow's photo.

"Raven?!" Qrow nearly did a spit-take. _Nearly._ Qrow Branwen was going to waste perfectly good alcohol the day he dies!

"Dad?!" Ruby asked incredulously. What could this mean? She knew that Raven was Yang's mom and that after she left he married her mom and had her. What does it mean if they're still together?! _Are_ they still together?!

Qrow noticed his niece freaking out about this. "Hey kiddo, don't worry about it. Uh…what matters is that you're here right?" Qrow tried to cheer her up. He wasn't good with this mushy feely crap.

"Yeah…it's just…nothing never mind." She said. The kid wanted time to think, Qrow had to respect that.

" **Infact, we should go on that tour right now! All of us! Together! Let's use the back exit!" Roman nervously guided the kids and counselors to a back exit, narrowly avoiding the feds outside.**

Roman was not dissuaded by this. No good things often come easy.

 **A quick walk down a dirt path revealed a clearing with many 'facilities' set up. In reality it all looked shoddily built and really suspicious. Amongst these things were a half pipe built out of what seemed cardboard, a crappy 'lab station', a stage, a tower, and in the middle was a garden of sorts with only tomatoes growing.**

Roman scribbled a few things down, he was making a few connections already.

"Everything is so cheaply made, it looks like it's about to break! No way that's up to code!" Weiss scrunched her nose upwards. In this Universe she was a camper at this place, how could she in good mind stay at such a horrendous camp?

"Maybe they're under financed?" Sun suggested.

"Or we're budgeted just what _someone_ wants us to be." Blake sent a suspicious glare towards Roman and Neo who seemed to be discussing things written in a notepad.

 **Roman stopped at the entrance of the clearing and waited for Jaune and Blake to speak up.**

" **Here at Camp Campbell, we pride ourselves on the diversity in our curriculum!" Jaune said and waved his hand in front of him from left to right as if to encompass the whole activities field.**

" **We have Extreme Sports Camp," Blake pointed to the half pipe where Yang stood atop it with a skateboard. She rode it down wards but instead of going up on the other side she broke through it.**

Yang winced at this, it honestly looked like it hurt.

" **Magic Camp," she pointed from Yang on the floor to Sun on a stage covering an egg with a cloth and making it disappear completely. Cardin threw a tomato at Sun. The egg soon dropped out of the cloth.**

"That was so cool!" Sun exclaimed.

"But Cardin messed up your trick?" Neptune asked his buddy.

"I know, but it's cool I did it in the first place! I have inhuman powers!" he jumped up on his seat.

Blake shook her head at this. "Because you're a _Faunus_ ,Sun."

Sun slowly sat down in his seat. "You're no fun Blake!"

" **Space Camp," she pointed to Ruby in the back who had made a space ship out of cardboard. She cut out a hole on the side of the ship to sit in. It soon leaned back on it's side and fell on Ruby.**

"Keep dreaming me! Never give up on your dreams!" Ruby cheered herself on.

" **Theatre Camp," Blake gestured to Neptune in the back who had a fake Ursa skull in one hand, the other being on his forehead in a dramatic pose. Soon Cardin threw a tomato at Neptune as well.**

Neptune turned to Sun, still a seat down from him. "Tomato buddies?" he extended a hand to him. Sun looked at it, shook it, and went back to sitting next to Neptune.

" **Art Camp," at the mention of her camp, Weiss turned around from her painting of Zwei…from behind.**

" **It's a butt." She said proudly from her stool.**

Ruby stood up at this. "That's my art! Call your lawyers Schnee! We will settle this in court!"

Weiss snorted. "Ruby please, my lawyers can win _any_ case, even if I'm in the wrong."

Blake scoffed at this. "Isn't that the truth." Weiss glared in Blake's direction.

" **Er..right. We got** _ **Other**_ **Magic Camp," as if on cue, Sun, who was wiping off tomato from his face, was attacked by Penny who had a foam sword. Penny stopped from bashing Sun with a sword to throw dice at him while exclaiming 'Thunder Bolt!'.**

Yang looked surprised. "Oh hey look, Penny's here!"

Ruby sighed and leaned back in her chair.

 **Blake ignored this and moved on with her explanation. "and lot's more…there's a lot of stuff." She finished off.**

" **How much stuff?" Nora asked. She for one, welcomed the new adventure her Summer was going to be. Ren who was beside her looked around and his gaze fell on the crudely set up lab station.**

 **Jaune decided to be the one to answer the small girl's question. "I'm glad you asked! In fact, there's a little song I can play!" Jaune reached behind him and slowly started to pull out his guitar again.**

Ruby looked excited. Weiss looked mortified. Blake was intrigued, she had not yet heard the blonde leader of JNPR sing. Yang took out her scroll to record the performance.

" **No." Once again, Blake foiled his attempts.**

" **When Blake's not around." He retreated his guitar.**

Ruby, Blake, and Yang deflated. Weiss jumped in her seat.

 **Jaune started to answer some questions that Nora had, mostly about pancakes breakfasts, while Pyrrha seemed uncharacteristically still. Blake found this an opportune time to ask Roman some questions.**

" **Uh, Mr. Campbell, that reminds me…how exactly are we supposed to be operating at this camp! This hardly seem ethical-" at the words ethical Roman looked around for an exit and found it. In the form of a small red-headed girl, running away.**

" **Uh Bell, is that kid escaping?" he directed Blake's attention to the runaway kid.**

"She's making a break for it!" Nora said excitedly. Go Pyrrha!

Pyrrha meanwhile was hoping she could tell herself to turn around and stop being such a jerk!

 **Pyrrha was running, she was finally free! All, she needed to do now was make it to the bus!**

 **Blake sighed and dropped the clipboard she was carrying. She pulled out Gambol Shroud in its compact pistol form and put a wind dust round in. She activated her semblance and the clone she leaped off sent her flying far and high.**

 **Pyrrha could see the bus, it was just a few feet away! At last! No more having to waste her summer with annoying Jaune. Or an obnoxious Blake telling her what she can and can't do, she was free!**

"What the heck! I don't hate Jaune!" Pyrrha looked absolutely distressed. "Spending a whole Summer with him sounds lovely!"

"Even if he's always annoyingly happy and at least double your age?" Blake asked looking surprised at Pyrrha. Gods, how far does her crush go?

"Well…" Pyrrha looked away and blushed.

Yang picked up on this. "Holy hell. Pyrrha is this your kin-" Yang was interrupted by Pyrrha making unintelligible noise to stop Yang's teasing.

 **Until Blake landed directly in front of her in a badass pose.**

 **She came to a quick stop.**

" **End of the line, ya' little shit." Blake had a smug, 'eat shit' grin on her face. Just then Jaune finally caught up with the two.**

" **Well, looks like knitting camp wasn't as useless as someone thought, huh Pyr?" he held up the doll she made to go by unnoticed by the staff. It was the same height as her but it was very clearly made out of wool and had green buttons for eyes.**

"Whoa! Substitution Jutsu?!" Nora set excitedly.

Blake stiffened at this. Had Nora gotten into her secret stash of Ninja's in love? Must investigate this further.

 **She turned around to face him, glare in her eyes, scowl on her face. "You are the bane of my existence."**

 **Jaune sighed, it honestly hurt him a little inside when the campers didn't like him. But! That didn't mean they'd not like him forever! Right?**

" **What the hell is** _ **this**_ **?!" Ren yelled from back in the clearing. Everyone turned to him and found him next to the 'Science Camp' area. He was visibly upset.**

"Ren losing his cool? Even in an alternate world that seems freaky." Pyrrha said. Everyone agreed.

"I'm sorry." Ren apologized.

"Ren, this isn't you, well it is you but not you-you, ugh! My brain hurts! Well whatever! Point is, you don't need to apologize for what you do in another world!" Nora said to her partner. She then turned to Pyrrha, "Same goes for you Pyr! Don't feel guilty because you're a jerk in this world! You sure aren't in ours!"

Pyrrha felt a little relieved at this. It's what she needed to hear right now.

 **Roman, who was close by decided to answer as the other two counselors were walking back, prisoner in tow. "Ah, I see you've found our prestigious Science Camp!"**

 **Calling it prestigious was like calling the sky yellow, it was horrible. The beakers and tubes were just carved out of wood. The 'computer' was quite literally a cardboard box that had 'peaches' written in big, bold letters on it's side. Pencils were broken and taped up. The table itself was on three legs. And the sign on top even spelled Science wrong.**

 **Jaune, Blake, and Pyrrha finally arrived. Pyrrha stood next to Nora while Blake and Jaune walked up to Ren.**

" **But, this isn't what I signed up for! I just wanted Science Camp! Not Science Camp and more!" Ren was freaking out. He had expected to spend his Summer, in a comfortable environment with like-minded individuals. Instead, he got the complete opposite.**

 **Ren pulled out a pamphlet that advertised the Camp. It said 'SCIENCE CAMP' at the top and right away under it, it said 'CAMPE DIEM'. He looked all over the thing, hoping this was all a sick joke, some mean-spirited initiation ritual, that any point a man would hop out of the bushes with a camera and say 'You just got pranked!' in a douchey way.**

"Do people do that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course they do cereal, it's called a reality prank show. They're all the range in Vale." Roman explained.

 **Roman smiled a bit at this. "Well, kid what can I say? It says so in the fine print, you** _ **gotta**_ **always read that!" he pulled from one of the pockets in his jacket a magnifying glass and held it over Ren's pamphlet. And sure as hell, between the name and the slogan there stood a super small fine print saying 'and more!'.**

" **See, it's there!" he threw away the magnifying glass in a random direction. "Now you can't sue us!" he said proudly.**

"GENIUS!" Roman furiously scribbled away on the notepad. "Working in between the gray areas of the laws! Traversing the loopholes in the system! Gosh, I amaze me sometimes."

Ozpin laughed a bit at this, he reminded him of Oobleck at that moment.

Yang scoffed. "Someone's stroking their own ego."

 **Nora was confused at this, sure she was always up for a challenge but doing boring stuff like arts and crafts didn't seem all that appealing to her. "So what? It's like some sort of Camp Camp?" she said.**

 **Roman paused. Remembering he couldn't** _ **legally**_ **call it that but the Feds still seemed to be at the front of the camp. "Er, I wouldn't call it that in front of the authorities. But yeah essentially. I guess that's what you can call this."**

" **No,** _ **this**_ **is BULLSHIT!" Ren's sudden outburst caught everyone's attention.**

 **Pyrrha elbowed Nora to get her attention. "Whoa, check out the balls on new kid." She said. At this Nora quickly looked down at her own legs.**

" **Where?!" she looked slightly freaked out.**

This made Nora, Yang, Qrow, Sun, Roman, and Neo burst out laughing.

" **Now I don't know what kind of operation you think you're running, but I won't stand for it!" he stomped his foot on the ground.**

" **Look kid, I know it's not-" Blake started but was interrupted by Roman.**

" **Stand down Gwen, I'll handle this." He walked up to the black-haired kid.**

"Oh come on! There's only one letter in common with my name in that one! He's doing this on purpose!" Blake protested.

"Blake, calm down. It doesn't mean anything!" Yang tried to calm her partner down.

" **Look kid, I'm going to be blunt and honest with you. When I opened Camp Campbell all those years ago, I had one goal and one goal only: to run the most successful Summer Camp there ever was!" he started to get the other camper's attention by now.**

Roman took notes, he's often told his subordinates that they should learn a lot from him, maybe he should too.

" **But times have changed! Things like the CCT, video games, and the Affordable Care Act are ruining this great kingdom of ours, and the children of today just aren't interested in a traditional summer camp." he listed off the causes with his fingers while still keeping an inspirational tone in his voice.**

" **But Remnant is** _ **not**_ **a traditional Kingdom! So why settle for anything less! You've got two acceptable counsellors, one hell of a Quartermaster, and endless possibilities here at Camp Torchwick! Er, Campbell!" other than the slip at the end, he nailed the speech perfectly.**

Roman and Neo both clapped. Neo put her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly. Roman ordered roses and threw the bouquet at the screen.

Needless to say this annoyed the other audience members.

 **The whole camp seemed inspired by the man in the bowler hat. Well, everyone except for Blake and Pyrrha.**

" **And by Gods as long as I'm here-" at that exact moment the black car with the two feds pulled up and stopped suddenly. The man and woman in suits pulled out small pistols and started shooting at the man.**

"That didn't last very long, did it?" Pyrrha said.

"Nope" Ruby, Qrow, and Yang said at the same time.

"Well, no good plan comes without a few kinks." Roman defended himself.

Neo pulled at his sleeve, he turned to her. ' _So is operation_ _Super Camp_ _, scrapped?'_ she wrote on a piece of paper.

"What? No! We just have to be more careful than _that_ Roman." Roman explained.

 **Everyone ducked. Roman pulled out a radio from his coat. "Code Black! Code Black!" he yelled into it and no sooner did a helicopter arrive and let down a ladder.**

 **He got on. "Well, look at the time! I need to get going!" he was about to fly off but Jaune grabbed him by the ankle.**

" **But sir?! Where are you going?!" Jaune said, starting to reach that high pitched tone as earlier when he was hit by the bus.**

 **Roman yanked his foot away and started flying off. "To the nearest international water Jauney! Have a great Summer kids!" and just like that he started flying off.**

 **The two people in suits quickly got in their car and drove off, hopefully in pursuit of the man.**

"Well that was something…" Pyrrha said, speechless.

Blake's eye twitched a bit. This device was too effective, she could actually _feel_ her alternate self's stress.

 **Everyone was frozen in shock, except for Nora who was a little weird. She walked up to Blake and spoke. "Well, he seems nice!"**

 **At that Blake's irises shrunk comically, she grasped her head. "Oh Gods it's coming back, the crippling anxiety and regret." She then fell to the floor and assumed fetal position.**

 **Jaune worried for his co-worker and left Pyrrha and Ren's side to go check up on his partner.**

"Don't leave the kids alone!" Blake yelled at Jaune, her frustration building up.

"Oh come on Blake, it's just kids! What's the worse they coul-" Blake put her hands up to cover Yang's mouth.

She didn't like this and licked Blake's hand to make her let go. Blake emitted a cat-like screech.

"What?! It's kids! How hard can it be to take care of kids?!" Yang said.

"Very hard." Replied all the adults and the sleeping figure in the back.

 **Just then, Qrow walked out of the mess hall. "Well, time to be getting that there bus back to that there city." This did not go unheard by Pyrrha and she panicked.**

 **She grabbed Ren's collar and made him look her in the eyes. "Ren, that bus is our only chance out of here. Now do you wanna stay in this godsforsaken camp or do you want out?!" her desperation was evident in her eyes.**

 **They both turned to Blake, still on the floor, as Jaune was trying to calm her down. "Why did I get a liberal arts degree?!" her mid-life crisis was at calming down point from the looks of things. They didn't have much time.**

 **Ren turned to the crummy excuse for a Science Camp. He looked back at Pyrrha, determination in his eyes. "Yes. I'm with you."**

Ruby cried out. "Crud! Now I don't know who to cheer for! On the one hand Jaune is super nice in this world, on the other hand Pyrrha's a lovable jerk. No offense."

"None taken." Pyrrha shook her hand. Gods, even when she was taking insults she was so nice.

"But then again, Pyrrha really doesn't want to be there and Jaune is siding with that bum Roman." Weiss said. "Offense meant." She finished off.

Roman held a hand to his chest in mock-hurt. "Offense taken!" he said in an overly-sensitive tone.

"Ruby, why don't you just do what I do?" Nora suggested.

"And that is?"

"Cheer for both!" the small red-head said.

 **Pyrrha released her hold of him and smiled. "Good, now let's get the fuck out of here! Now we just need a distraction." Pyrrha looked around for a distraction, nothing seemed immediate or too effective. That's when Nora appeared.**

" **Making a break for it? I can help with that!" Nora had a huge smile on her face.**

 **Pyrrha was skeptical. "Why would you help us?" she asked.**

" **What can I say, I'm an agent of chaos!" she turned to the group that surround Blake's freak out.**

Everyone turned to their Nora.

"What? She said it not me!" Nora defended herself.

"But Nora, she _is_ you." Pyrrha offered.

"Yeah but not me-me, she's me-her!"

"What?" Ruby was confused.

"It's an alternate me that I have no control over and thus not me-me, it makes her me-her! God, it's like you guys have no basic knowledge of how Multiverses work!" Nora took another bite of popcorn.

"And how do _you_ know so much about Multiverses Ms. Valkyrie?" Ozpin asked.

"I don't know? It might have something to do with the plot bunny cuddling my leg though." Everyone then noticed the creature cuddling up on Nora's leg. "I named her Ren Jr.!" she said excitedly.

Everyone turned to the aforementioned boy.

"No comment." He simply stated.

"Aww, don't worry Ren Jr., one day he'll acknowledge you as his daughter too!" Nora picked up the bunny.

"For the last time Nora, I have no relation to that rabbit!" Ren said, a little frustrated.

"YOU JUST NEED TO LOVE HER!" Nora yelled back.

Everyone equally weirded out decided to just cut it there.

 **Jaune had barely started to give her a hand up. Nora saw an opportunity. "Hey Jaune, why don't you play that song you've been going on about so much!"**

 **At this Jaune let Blake go and pulled out his guitar again. "That's a great idea Nora!" he got in position. Blake groaned from her place on the ground**

"Nooo…" Weiss said in slow motion.

The rest of team RWBY looked excited.

" **OHHHHH~  
There's a place I know  
That's tucked away;"**

 **He walked around and the Campers all focused on him, Blake was still on the ground annoyed out of her mind. It's not that he was bad, he was actually pretty good, it's that Jaune practiced his song in the Counselor's Cabin for a** _ **month**_ **until he perfected the song.**

"Oh quit whining Weiss, he's not that bad!" Yang said to her icy teammate.

"I'm traumatized okay!" Weiss defended herself. "Plus, this is an alternate world, of course he'd be better at singing!"

Weiss turned towards the ceiling. "I bet he did this just to spite me!"

"A little." A disembodied voice echoed.

"See!" she shrieked. **  
"A place where you and I can stay  
Where we can go to laugh and play  
And have adventures everyday!  
I know it sounds hard to believe  
But guys and gals it's true  
Camp Campbell is the place for me and you!"  
** **Pyrrha finished her work and set the three decoys out, just in case. The three of them slipped away.**

"Go Pyrrha!" Ruby and Nora cheered on.

Pyrrha was however wishing Jaune would stop her. **  
"We'll swim through lakes and climb up trees;  
Catch fish, bugs, bears, and honeybees!  
There's endless possibilities  
And no! That's **_**not**_ **hyperbole!  
Our motto's "CAMPE DIEM"  
And that means I'm telling you~" **

" **Uhh Jaune?" Ruby interrupted Jaune just before the author's** _ **favorite**_ **part.**

" **Yes Ruby?"**

" **I think Pyrhha and the new kids are making a run for it." She pointed to the shrinking figures of the three runaways.**

Ruby's nose scrunched up. "Snitch." She muttered.

A sigh escaped Pyrrha.

 **Blake instantly got up and Jaune dropped his guitar. Blake got out Gambol Shroud only to realize that she was out of wind rounds. She cursed and Jaune and her proceeded to follow on foot.**

" **Are you kidding me Jaune?! You** _ **always**_ **do this! I tell you not to and what do you do?!" Blake started lecturing him while they chased after the kids**

" **Do it!" he answered, still running.**

"Go Jaune!" Ruby and Nora cheered.

"Are you two seriously rooting for both?" Blake asked.

"Yep!" Ruby said enthusiastically. "Is there a problem with that?"

"It's dumb, one side is gonna have to lose if what one side wants is what the other side doesn't want! "Blake said incredulously.

"You don't know that! Maybe they can reach an agreement!" Nora defended Ruby

Ren turned to his partner. "Blake's right Nora, it would be fine if they could come to agreement but both want the other's failure."

Nora however turned away from him. "Ren Jr., can you tell your father I do not wish to speak with him." Nora calmly said.

Roman laughed from his spot at the top, "Uh-oh, trouble in paradise huh? That's hilarious!" he continued laughing.

 **It didn't take long to catch up to the kids. Ren being the fastest because of his long legs, Nora in second, and Pyrrha last because of her shorter legs.**

" **Pyrrha get back here! You're being a bad influence on out new campers!" Jaune was in front of Blake and was catching up to Pyrrha. He started to reach out for her hoodie in an attempt to stop her. "Almost…nghh...got you…"**

" **Pyrrha!" Nora took off the pin that Blake gave her and threw it at Jaune's face.**

 **Pyrrha saw that it was going to be ineffective at stopping Jaune, and decided to use her semblance , that was still pretty weak, to change it's course. It did so and hit Jaune…below the belt. Effectively tripping him up and thus making Blake trip over him.**

All the males in the audience immediately flinched at that.

Nora smiled eerily. She lifted the bunny to face the screen. "Look Ren Jr! That's how daddy's gonna be soon enough!"

All at once all the males who weren't Ren or Jaune thanked the Gods above. Ren was quickly thinking of a way out.

 **The three kids finally arrived at the Bus. Ren assumed wheel and Nora took over pedals. Pyrrha stood at the bus door. "Remember this face Jaune Arc! Cause it's the last time you'll see it!"**

 **The doors closed and the bus started to leave.**

"She did it!" Ruby and Nora cheered at the same moment. Ruby raising a fist and Nora raising Ren Jr.

' _I did it…'_ Pyrrha felt sick to her stomach.

 **Minutes later Jaune stood next to sheriff Ironwood who was writing a fine. Behind them the bus that was stolen by the three kids was crashed into a tree. The kids in question were fine and wrapped in blankets as if they're victims and not the culprits. Iroonwood sighed.**

"Jaune did it!" Ruby and Nora cheered in the same manner as before.

"Yeah, but he's in trouble. The kids _were_ under his care." Blake pointed out. It seemed highly unlikely Jaune was going to keep his job.

"Oh come on, who here hasn't crashed a school bus before?" Roman defended Jaune.

Blake sighed. She remembered _who_ it was Jaune was working for in this reality.

" **I'm getting** _ **real**_ **tired of having to come up here Jaune." He then ripped out the sheet and pushed it unto Jaune's chest.**

 **Jaune sighed in defeat. "Yeah, me too James…" he trailes off as the sheriff gets into his car and leaves.**

"Just like that?! Someone get me a ticket to live in _this_ Remnant!" Roman said. Seriously, zero to no Grimm, no Cinder to answer to, _and_ the law is so loose you could smuggle goliaths through it? Paradise!

Roman felt a tugging at his sleeve. He turned to Neo's note. ' _What about me?'_

He chuckled a bit. "Make that two tickets! Or just one luxury seat and one _really_ big handbag!" he ruffled his number two's hair.

She silently laughed a bit and wrote something. ' _The Luxury Ticket's for me right?'_ she illustrated this with a very cute drawing of Roman in a bag and her in a comfortable seat.

"Why you…" he sighed "Of course." He then returned his attention to the screen.

" **We. Were so. CLOSE!" Pyrrha raised her arms in rage dropping the blanket.**

" **I mean in hindsight, none of us reaally know how to drive a car." Ren pointed out.**

 **Blake who was next to Jaune sighed. "Yeah honestly Pyr, how far did you think you were going to make it?"**

 **Jaune decided to start his lecturing now. "Well Pyrrha, I hope you learned a valuable lesson today!" he looked the most upset he's been all day.**

 **Pyrrha then pointed at him. "No! I hope you've learned a valuable lesson today! That before, you only had one little bastard to deal with! Now," she wrapped one arm around Ren and Nora each, dropping the blankets along the way. "Now you've got three!" she let go of them. "Let's go guys, I'll show you to our tent."**

"And once again our friendship knows no multi-dimensional limits!" Nora raised a fist in the air. "JNPR for life!"

Pyrrha and Ren laughed a bit at this. They raised their fists and bumped it with Nora's.

Nora retreated her fist the second Ren touched hers.

 **At this Nora whooped and Ren sighed. Jaune's frown vanished and was replaced by a smile.**

" **This is gonna be wonderful!" Nora cheered.**

" **This is gonna be awful." Blake deadpanned.**

" **Aw cheer up Blake! Now Pyrrha has not one, not three, but two new best friends!" he said in a chipper attitude.**

"Are you kidding me?! He's happy about this?! Ugh! You were right Yang, he is _way_ too happy." Blake told her partner.

She of course made a smug told-ya-so look appear on her face.

 **Blake looked at him with an 'are you kidding me' look. He still smiled and slowly pulled out his guitar. She took it and held it above her head,**

"Oh no!" Pyrrha worried for her partner.

"Stop, me!" Blake said to the screen but to no avail.

 **and brought it down** _ **hard**_ **. Mercilessly knocking him out, first try. She let go of the now broken guitar and sighed in relief. She then walked back to the mess hall and left an unconscious Jaune at the site.**

"Well…that was…interesting…" Yang said, pretty much summing up what everyone was thinking.

Roman stood up to stretch his limbs. "Well it's been fun! Till next time!" he turned to exit but the door in the back closed on his face.

Ruby laughed a bit at this. "Did we not mention Roman, we're here for 23 more!"

Roman held his nose. "No, that was conveniently left out." He stood up once Aura started to heal the pain.

Yang stood up with a note in hand. She walked up to the box on a table from earlier that said complaints. She put her note into the slot, it made a whirring noise as if shredding the paper.

"What the?" Yang checked the box. The sticker that said complaints peeled off to reveal the words 'Comedic Shredder'.

Yang was pissed, she punched the shredder into the wall and went to go sit back down.

Ren stood up. "Come on Nora, let's go see if the painting is gonna arrive soon." He calmly said. He instantly regretted it.

"Ren Jr, please tell your deadbeat dad we won't be going anywhere with you, I mean, him until he stops being a jerk!" Nora puffed her cheeks out and held up the bunny.

Ren sighed, he knew what this was truly about. In all the years he'd known Nora he developed a sort of sixth sense when it came to Nora's moodiness, as rare as it is.

He picked up the bunny, ignoring the small buzz in the back of his head he continued.

"Ren Jr. Is a horrible name for my little girl." he turned to Nora. "How does _Midori_ sound instead?" Ren offered.

Nora was speechless and blushing madly. "F-f-fine w-whatever…I don't care.." she trailed off rambling. Ren smiled and offered her a hand.

She looked up at it, smiled, and took it. They walked over to where the painting was and just as they arrived a new panel flipped revealing a new painting.

The new painting depicted Jaune atop what one could assume a cliff. His hands extended out in a wide position looking towards the distance. He was smiling brightly and in his camping outfit.

Nora was in front of him, also smiling. She wore the overalls she had on during the entire Universe. Ren was climbing the rocky side of the cliff the two were on. His yellow sweater, khaki's, and worried expression showed how unprepared he was.

Finally, Pyrrha was already atop the cliff but she was angrily kicking off a small pebble that was on the ground. Her yellow shirt was under the dark red hoodie she wore.

Nora stood in between Pyrhha and Ren. "You know, this painting didn't get my good side, did it?" Ren chuckled at this.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't look my best in this either." She said while looking down at the ground.

Nora noticed this and patted her in the back comfortingly. "Hey, at least we're together in this Universe too! That's all that matters right?" Nora asked her friend.

Pyrrha was touched. She nodded. "Right." Then she felt another pat on her back. She turned to find out it was Ruby who had patted her back.

"And don't forget _us_ either, we're here too!" She said and the rest of team RWBY, Sun, and Neptune gave her a smile to cheer her up.

"Thanks guys it means so-" Pyrrha started but was cut off as Roman stepped up to the group and loudly voiced himself.

"And me too!" this earned a glare from the group of friends who were having a moment.

Roman smiled at his successful attempt to ruin the mood. "No but seriously, what's with these paintings? They're super realistic and well made…I bet they'd be worth some quick cash!"

He reached up to touch the painting of Daredevil Arc. The second he touched it he passed out.

Everyone worried. Did Roman Torchwick just die?!

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes another chapter of Project: Multi-View! I am soooo glad I am done with this one. If you just looked for one second you can see where I struggled with reactions. Now if you wanna know how I make these, keep reading! If you'd rather just skip to sneak preview it's at the bottom. I know the chapter is long so I understand.**

 **To those of you decided eh, what the heck I made it this far let me explain things quickly.**

 **1 Casting**

 **For this Universe I was torn, I could go the voice actor style and just mix and match who's left but that'd be lazy and not to mention hard to make it believable. For example that'd make Pyrrha be Ered, Yang as Neris, Sun as Max and by then it'd go to shit. So other than Jaune and Ruby, I thought of who fits who best.**

 **Pyrrha is Max because her voice actress did Carolina from RvB and I know she can be angry and mean. Nora cause duh. Ren is Neil because of the herbal drink he'd made for Pyrrha during Volume 3, seemed sciency enough for me. Blake cause of when Gwen made that Twilight reference. Neptune is Preston because when I first saw him he seemed dramatic to me. Sun is pretty magical. Penny is Nerris because of how adorably awkward the two are. Cardin is Nurf cause duh and Weiss is dolph because of the art connection.**

 **2\. Reactions**

 **I've had to enter headcannon territory for a lot of these reactions and I dunno I don't like how they turned out but I feel like maybe that's just me. Point is, I'll try to do better so, sorry. If it makes you feel better, I'll release a quick one shot of Ruby punching Jaune down some stairs to test for his Semblance.**

 **3\. How I make these.**

 **Normally I do the Universe first Reactions later. And as such, I try not to use words such as "scenes" or "camera". This can be confusing to read at times but it's so I can improve at writing directions that are easy to follow. I write it out and review it about 3 times, each time I add things and notes.**

 **At the beginning of this fic I wrote down on a notepad "triggers" or things that might get a reaction out of the characters. I wrote these for every character I've included. When certain things are there that I think the characters might react to I put a little * to remind me that this will get something out of a certain character. I even highlight it with each character's color to make it easier for me.**

 **Another thing I do is have an underlying story to the reactions. It gets tiring being like 'oh yeah that was funny/interesting' for every single reaction cut. So I spice it up a bit. I.e Ren Jr. And Nora's moodiness. Subtle yet good pay off in the end. And last chapter's it was explaining the M.O.V-E's effect on people. It's little things like that.**

 **Finally, after I've written reactions I give everything one last read, add a few things, and then add the blurb and the Author's Note at the end. And that's how I make a reaction fic chapter!**

 **See you all next time!**

"WAIT…let me think about this for a second….I'm cool with it, but I'm out."


	4. WRLD 63 pt1

**Chapter 4 bby! Woo! This universe, if you couldn't tell by the title, is a gender bent RWBY with Jaune as main character. Not the most original idea I know. But this one has a bit of a twist. What if Jaune's father trained her and she had her Aura unlocked early on in life? Obviously her name's not Jaune, more on names at the Author's note**

 **This will be slightly different from other Universes as I have divided them into two separate parts. First one covers the first night at Beacon the second covers initiation.**

 **So without further ado, let's begin World 63!**

 **I do not Own RWBY, rights go to Rooster Teeth. Duh.**

 **edit: shoutout to Jack Redhawke who caught my little blunder with Ren's name. Fixed it hopefully.**

 **Edit 2: I've underlined Esprit's lines to distinguish between the two easier.**

* * *

Everyone stood around Roman's passed out body.

"Do you think he's dead?" Ruby asked to no one in particular.

Neo crouched down to her Boss with a mirror in hand. She placed the mirror in front of his mouth and waited. The mirror fogged up with Roman's breath and everyone sighed in relief.

"What do you suppose we do?" Weiss asked the crowd.

Inigo, who was sleeping in the back of the theater, got up from his nap and stretched. "What'd I miss?"

Everyone pointed at Roman's unconscious form on the floor. The purple haired man sighed and picked up a bunny off the floor.

"Stand aside." He made his way through the group. "May I?" he pointed to the bunny in Nora's arms. She nodded and handed him the small creature.

He rubbed the two together to generate electricity. "Clear!" he yelled as he put the bunnies on Roman's chest.

Roman got up in a jolt. "Mommy!" he cried out.

After taking in his surroundings and noticing everyone was watching him. He cleared his throat, stood up shakily, and dusted himself off.

"What was that about your mom, Torchwick?" Ruby snickered.

"I have no idea what you're talking or insinuating Red, and any evidence you have or find is purely circumstantial." He said calmly. "Regardless, does anyone know what happened to me? I touched the painting and all of a sudden I had the weirdest and most realistic dream ever."

"I think I can help with that!" a voice said from above. Down from the hole descended the author. "You my friend, have just experienced a forced memory!" he pointed at the man in the hat.

"Forced memory?" he asked the boy.

"Yep! These paintings are made of pure Universal energy, touching them makes one see a glimpse into the Universe!" he said proudly.

"So…magic?" Nora said. The boy nodded.

He turned to Nora and Ren. "Which reminds me.." he walked over to the pair. "I hear you two are wanting to adopt bunny 1654. Is that correct?" he asked.

"We uh-"

"Yes! This cutie wanted to cuddle up to me! I adopted her right then and there!" Nora interrupted Ren as she held up the bunny.

"Hmm…okay." He said calmly and reached into his cloak.

"Wait, that's it?! They get to keep a magical creature just because it cuddled up to Nora?!" Weiss shrieked.

"Sure, as long as they take care of it." He said as he pulled out a small booklet. He handed it to Ren.

"How to take care of a Plot Bunny?" he questioningly read the title.

"Ooh! Read it Ren!" Nora said excitedly. Ren flipped it open to the first page.

"So you've adopted a Plot Bunny? Great." He read with little to no emotion. "Taking care of a baby Universe is a lot of work. Make sure you've filed in the proper paperwork?" he read.

"Wait, Plot Bunnies are Universes?" Blake asked the author.

"Well, yes and no. Plot Bunnies are the basis of all Universes," he explained. "You feed them bits and pieces of ideas until finally, a Universe is made! The more ideas you feed it the faster the Universe is made!" he walked up to the bunny Ren and Nora had and touched it's forehead.

"Universe 1654, JNPR stories...you guys lucked out. Just make sure to feed the bunny three times a day with stories from your time together as Team JNPR and you should be fine!" he said excitingly.

"But what if their bunny becomes a Universe? Won't that be bad?" Blake asked.

"It can't. For a Universe to be made it must be handled by an Author. Same with exchange and adoption, a Plot Bunny can only be given from Authors." He reached into his cloak and pulled out two pieces of paper.

"If you both could fill out this paperwork and turn that into me after the Universe that'd be great!" He said and then walked off leaving Ren and Nora with the instructional booklet and paperwork.

"Now then, speaking of Universes." He walked in front of everyone. "We need to talk." He said seriously.

"What about?" Pyrrha asked.

"About you guy's reactions! Last story was supposed to be _comedic_! You guys were too weirded out and too existential to properly _enjoy_ the Universe I made!" the boy whined as he curled up into a ball on the floor.

"My boss everyone…" Inigo muttered from his chair.

"I'm sorry we reacted too oddly to something that weirded us out." Weiss said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Apology not accepted!" Blas whined.

"What! Why you-"

"But! That doesn't mean we can't fix it!" he stood up quickly. "We're gonna try some Habituation!" he said excitedly.

"Habitu-wha?" Ruby asked.

"Habituation, the act of slowly adjusting to something after decreasing the response to it after seeing it so much. It's like dancing naked, at first it feels weird but after you do it for some time, it feels less weird than when it began. It's the concept of getting used to something after hitting the biggest obstacle head-on." Neptune responded.

Everyone looked at the boy in surprise.

"Nerd." Sun said under his breath.

"Intellectual!" Neptune corrected the Faunus boy.

"Right. Weirdly specific example aside, he got it." He pulled out two disks. "First we'll hit the weirdness barrier, we'll weird you out so much everything else feels less weird by comparison." Blas said as he held up an orange disk.

"And the other?" Weiss asked.

"I was getting to that! The second one," he held up a light blue one, "will deal with your serious tones, we'll hit that existentialism hard!" he said as he tucked the Universe away in his cloak.

"So without further ado, let's begin World 63!" he said as he inserted the yellow disk into the slot on the wall.

Inigo walked up to the front and set up a device.

"What's that for?" Ruby asked as she stared at what appeared to be a camera being set up.

"Oh, just a camera so it can capture the exact moment all of you weird out." Inigo said calmly as he stepped away from the camera.

"Righto! Anyone have any questions before we begin?" Blas asked as he took a seat next to Inigo.

No one said anything so the lights dimmed and the screen turned on

' _ **Beacon, the academy established to train the next generation of Hunters and Huntresses. It is here where our story begins.**_ **' A wise, feminine voice introduced as a bullhead landed on Beacon Academy's ports.**

"What is that?" Nora asked.

Neptune spoke up. "It's a narrator, a writing technique often used by poor directors because they can't write a story for crap." He said bluntly. This earned a glare from the Author. "B-but still a classic! Bold move by the director!" he tried to fix it.

Blas smiled brightly and turned to the movie. Neptune released a breath in relief.

"Dude, why do you know so much a bout movie stuff?" Sun asked his friend.

"I am a Cinephile by heart." Neptune responded as he put a hand to his chest.

"TEAM MRDR ASSEMBLE!" Yang declared and immediately Weiss, Blake, Qrow, and Yang set a barrier around Ruby.

Ruby groaned that this was still going on.

The author laughed at the fact he could incorporate this misunderstanding _and_ also bring up team MRDR.

"No, guys, _Cine_ phile! A person who loves the fine theatrical arts!" Neptune defended himself.

"Yeah, Neptune's many things: a nerd, a Waterweenie, a big loser with a soft spot,"

"We get the idea _Sun_." Neptune deadpanned.

"But he is _not_ a whatever you guys misunderstood him as." Sun finished his speech albeit slightly insulting to the man he was defending.

Team MRDR looked at each other before nodding, dispersing, and sitting in their seats again. Yang put two fingers up and did the "I'm watching you" gesture to Neptune.

' _ **The story of a young Arc on their quest-**_ **'**

' **Bleaaaghhh' a hunched figure leans over the trashcan outside of the bullhead. It's obvious they were vomiting.**

"Oh hey look it's Jaune! This must be the first day at Beacon!" Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah, seeing as how he's already outside and spewing it must mean he's already puked chunks over my boots." Yang bitterly said.

"This'll be interesting, Jaune only tells me bits and pieces of his first day at Beacon." Pyrrha happily said.

"I wouldn't be so sure Pyrrha. This is a different Universe for a reason and the Author did say this one was meant to weird us out. I'd mentally prepare myself if I were you." Blake warned.

'… _ **I never said it was going to be a heroic quest.'**_

 **At this the figure straightened up and wiped spit from** _ **her**_ **mouth.**

The entire audience blanked.

 ***snap*** the camera set off and captured the moment in eternity. Blas snickered.

A silence swept over the audience.

"Jaune is a…girl?!" Nora broke the silence with her bluntness.

"I don't feel so good…" Ruby felt dizzy.

"Yeah…I'm…speechless…" Yang said. "Pyrrha, how are you holding up?" she asked her friend.

"WAIT…let me think about this for a second….I'm cool with it, but I'm out." Pyrrha said in response to the female version of her crush.

"Hey Nep, what do you make of all this?" Sun elbowed his buddy next to him.

 **has stopped responding. Reboot Y or N?**

"Y!" Sun responded.

"Uh yeah dude….totally weird…." Neptune responded but trailed off by the end.

Sun decided not to push it further for everyone's sake.

" **Hey! What I'd say about narrating things as if people were watching?!" The blonde woman asked to no one.**

"Wait, Jaune can hear the narrator?" Ruby asked, slightly confused as to how he…err, she could hear the narrator.

"This is called, 'Breaking the fourth wall'. It's when the writers make the characters realize their in a film and make them respond accordingly." Neptune pointed out.

Neo wrote a note and passed it to the boy. He opened it up. 'NERD!' was written on the paper and with it a small drawing of Neptune wearing oversized glasses.

Neptune crumpled the paper up and threw it away.

"I don't think this is that." Ozpin said, catching everyone's attention.

"Mr. Vasilias, you said breaking the fourth wall is when a character realizes they are in a film, this version of Jaune doesn't seem to realize she's in a film." Ozpin pointed out.

"Regardless. It is interesting that she hears this voice when no one around her hears it." Glynda said to the group.

Everyone agreed and turned to the screen.

' _ **If you were stuck in your head, like I was you'd find some way to kill time as well! '**_ **the feminine voice responded back.**

"So, this Jaune-girl hears voices in her head…good to know..." Weiss trailed off.

"Oh come on, there must be a good reason she hears voices." Ruby defended the female Jaune.

"Yeah, she's crazy. That's the reason!" Weiss said coldly.

"Weiss, it's best not to judge ahead of time. We don't know his…err, her situation entirely." Neptune also defended Jaune.

Everyone looked at him with a weird look. "What? I'm a strong advocate of innocent until proven guilty!" he now defended himself.

" **Oh yeah? Imagine having to live with you!" she practically yelled. People passed her by with caution as if she were crazy.**

' _ **Joana! Behave yourself! You're not in the hicks anymore, you're in public now, people will think you're crazy! Inside voices!**_ **' the voice scolded her.**

"So she's named Joana in this world…" Ren said.

"It's weird. All of this…it feels wrong…" Ruby joined in.

"Ruby, I think that's the point." Blake pointed out to the reaper.

"Still…I don't know…maybe I'm just being weird about it." Ruby doubted.

"No Ruby, I think we're entitled to feel a little uncomfortable we're used to seeing Jaune as a male so this threw us a bit off." Pyrrha tried to comfort the small girl.

"But it shouldn't! Other than different squishy parts that's still Jaune!" Ruby said.

"And a mental disorder." Weiss sniped.

"ALEGED, mental disorder!" Neptune defended.

"But at heart! That's still Jaune, right?" Ruby asked and the room went silent.

"Miss Ruby, I feel like as a guardian I am entitled to tell you that most of the Jaune's do share one or two things in common with your friend. That doesn't, however, mean all Jaune's are the same." Inigo pointed out.

"I guess it's the saying: different circumstances, different outcomes, right?" Qrow mused to himself.

"Right." Inigo confirmed.

Ruby had a worried look on her face. What if a Jaune that's a bad guy shows up? That means somewhere, deep down, it's a possibility about her friend she never even knew about.

" **Shit." Joana cussed. Honestly, it was hard work being insane. '** _ **Alright, there! Seriously, though. We talked about this, it's creepy when you narrate and you promised that once I'm in Beacon you'd shut up more!'**_ **Joana thought.**

 **Joana Arc was used to this. Ever since her Aura was unlocked she'd heard the voice in her head. Despite the annoyance she trained and trained and eventually got accepted into Beacon using the "Hero Clause".**

Ruby turned to Ozpin. "Sir, what's the Hero Clause?" she asked the older man.

"Well, Ms. Rose, the Hero Clause is a fairly recent Beacon Academy policy. Not everyone has a chance to go the Hunter academies growing up, so we have a sort of recommendation system for those who want to and can help mankind but lack the years of school needed to attend Beacon." Ozpin explained.

"So…like me?" Ruby suggested.

"Not exactly Ms. Rose, you were a special case. To apply for the Hero Clause you must have fifty recommendations of your skill as a fighter or other." Ozpin explained.

"Or other?" asked Blake.

"Yes. While fighters are most applicable for this _scholarship_ , skilled tacticians who have proved themselves to fifty people can also qualify, so long as they know the basics of being in combat." Ozpin finished his explanation.

"Wow, so that must mean fifty people have recommended Jaune…err, Joana as worthy of the scholarship." Pyrrha mused.

"Hey Ren, that's almost as many that recommend us, huh?" Nora spoke to the man next to her as she filled out somethings on the adoption papers.

Ren nodded and initialed something.

' _ **True, but without me you'd die.**_ **' the voice continued their discussion.**

' _ **You're not real!'**_ **Joana countered in thought.**

' _ **I'm you're Semblance you foolish girl! Of course I'm real!**_ **' the argument was heating up.**

"Wait, I thought Jaune's Semblance was some type of amplification?" Ruby asked confusingly.

"Yeah Jaune's is, but this is _Joana_. Different person, different outcomes, remember?" Yang reassured her sister.

 **Joana sighed in defeat. "Fine, but at least keep it down." She calmly said. "And I** _ **refuse**_ **to call** _ **you**_ **my Semblance!" she finished.**

 **Joana re-adjusted her chestplate, the clunky hand-me-down from her great-great-grandfather. It was heavy but it was effective at protecting her vital organs. Under her diamond-shaped chestplate was her favorite Pumpkin Pete hoodie. Sure it was a little oversized but dammit all, it was comfortable. Her jean-shorts were held up by a belt with two utility satchels on her left and right side.**

Neptune leaned over to Sun and whispered. "Dude, I didn't wanna say it earlier but…Joana's kinda hot. Don't you think?" he consoled to his friend.

"Dude what? That's Jaune!"

"Yeah but… it isn't? I don't know dude, maybe it's because this is Joana but it's causing something within me to _stir_." He whispered.

Blake turned to the two. "You guys are so weird." She said towards them. Neptune backed away from his friend and used his tail to point at Neptune.

"Wha-How much of that did you hear?!" Neptune panicked.

"Enough to know you find Joana attractive." Blake smugly smiled.

"Do not!" Neptune childishly said.

Weiss rolled her eyes at this.

The camera made another clicking noise.

' _ **I'll try but with a hopeless case like you I just don't know if I can hold back,'**_

" **Hey!"**

' _ **Oh don't give me that! What was the first thing mother made you promise her when she found out you were going to Beacon?**_ **' the voice lectured her. '** _ **Do you even remember?!**_ **'**

 **Joana sighed. She remembered alright. For most of Joana's early years she'd scare potential friends away because of her Semblance. It was kind of hard to become friends with someone who would talk to themselves. In time she'd learn to keep quiet about her '** _ **Esprit'**_ **, as her mother so delicately put it, but by then it was too late. Everyone in the village deemed her as a loon. They practically tumbled over each other to sign the recommendation list.**

"Esprit…" Ozpin muttered under his breath.

"What is it Oz?" Qrow asked.

"Nothing…at least I hope it is." he reassured his friend.

 **Joana could still remember the tears on her mother's face as she begged her to find friends.**

" **I'll try…but you know making friends isn't easy for me…" Joana trailed off.**

"Ah. So Joana doesn't have friends?" Ruby said. "That's so sad…she has no control over her Semblance being something like that and still, everyone treated her differently." Ruby felt sorry for the girl.

"Yeah…I feel sorry for her too." Weiss said. ' _I kind of know what it's like to not have any friends…_ ' her thoughts trailed off.

"Don't worry Weiss, Ruby. In a few moments she'll meet Ruby and they'll become dorky galpals" Yang said proudly with a smile.

The two girls smiled. Roman in the back opened his mouth and pretended to gag himself.

' _Too much friendship?_ ' Neo wrote on a note and showed her boss. He nodded before ordering a scotch.

 **Esprit noticed this. '** _ **Alright, I'll help you one last time. Gods know you need it.**_ **'**

 **Joana grumbled at this. "I already said I don't need your-"**

' _ **Shush!...I'm looking around…**_ **' the voice went quiet for a bit. '** _ **Found it! Alright Joana, go towards your destiny! And remember the plan we discussed!**_ **'**

 **Joana was about to ask Esprit what she was talking about, but suddenly an explosion went off not too far from where she was.**

"Right on time!" Ruby said knowing what the source of the explosion was.

Weiss rolled her eyes remembering her first encounter with the reaper.

" **What was that?!" Joana was shaken up a bit. She'd expected a Hunter School to be a bit hectic but an explosion before orientation was just too much!**

 **She could hear Esprit chuckling a bit inside her head. '** _ **That my dear, is destiny.**_ **'**

" **That's super vague! What do you mean** _ **destiny**_ **?" Joana asked the voice.**

' _ **It means what it means, now hurry up. Sixty five seconds have gone by and you're a little late.**_ **' She calmly stated.**

" **Are you kidding? I'm trying to** _ **live**_ **through my first day!" Joana shrieked. Today was not going how she thought it'd go.**

"What?! No! Quit complaining and go! I need to be picked up off the floor!" Ruby yelled at the screen.

"Rubes, chill. I'm sure you guys'll meet, just give her time. I'd be more concerned if she ran towards the explosion right away." Yang calmed her sister down.

' _ **Quit arguing with me! You wanted to make friends right? There's one in fifteen meters, just go!**_ **' the voice didn't sound as calm now.**

" **Alright! I'll go, but only to shut you up!" Joana made her way to the source of the explosion.**

"Alright! Everything is going how it should!" Ruby said and reclined in her seat.

 **When she arrived she found a boy in black and red on the floor, and two young men waking away from the scene. One white-haired and frustrated, the other black-haired and indifferent. Joana's attention was brought to the boy in the crater.**

"Whoa, who's that dude in the crater?" Ruby asked.

"Uhm Ruby…" Blake said.

"I'm the one supposed to be in the crater not him!" she continued.

"Hey Ruby…" Weiss tried to get the girl's attention.

"Not now Weiss, I'm trying to see if anyone _else_ exploded on their first day at Beacon." Ruby continued to think out loud.

"Ruby! That _is_ you!" Yang yelled at her sister.

Ruby froze. "I'm a…boy?" she said in disbelief.

The camera clicked again.

"I don't know why you're surprised kid. The blonde kid is a girl so I thought it was assumed _everyone_ must be their opposite gender.

"And you didn't think about sharing this assumption with us?" Glynda asked Qrow.

"Nah, I was thinking of how hot I'd look as a chick." Qrow took a sip of his scotch.

Roman perked up at this. "You too?" he asked in a way that sounded like he just made a new friend.

"Uh, duh? Who wouldn't?" Qrow questioned.

Everyone except Roman and Nora raised their hand. "Heh, you too pinkie?" Roman mused. The small girl nodded.

"Well whatta ya know, two new friends in over two minutes. Small world." Qrow took a sip of his scotch.

"That scotch?" Roman asked as he drank his own alcohol.

"What else would it be?" Qrow answered.

The two clinked their glasses together.

The camera snapped another shot.

"Okay, not that this isn't creepy enough but…back to the original topic." Blake said. "If Jaune and Ruby are both their opposite gender then that must mean _everyone_ is the opposite." Blake stated.

Everyone nodded to this assumption and continued watching the screen.

 **She walked up to the boy on the floor, he was mumbling something about 'welcome to Beacon'. She leaned over him.**

" **Oh my god, are you alright?" she asked in a worried voice.**

 **The boy retreated from the woman. "Peachy," he stated.**

 **Joana extended a hand up and he accepted it.**

" **Oh I'm Joana by the way, not that you asked but it's there, just in case you need it…" she started rambling off.**

"Wow, Ruby, she's more socially inept than you." Yang said bluntly.

"Yang!" she whined.

"Yang is right, Jauney stumbles from time to time but never like this!" Nora said as she put her thumb on the paper in front of her.

"Weiss! Back me up on this!" Ruby elbowed Weiss. She didn't respond. "Weiss?"

 **The boy with the silver eyes relaxed a bit, maybe it was seeing someone more awkward than him or something else about this girl that was disarming, but it calmed him nonetheless.**

" **Rudy." He said.**

 **The blonde woman did a double-take. "Huh?" she asked.**

" **My name. It's Rudy. You gave me your name so it's only fair I tell you mine!" the boy, Rudy, said in a sort of excited way.**

"Rudy?! That's just one letter away from my name?! Couldn't they've just put the B?" Ruby wondered about her name in this Universe. She puffed out her cheeks.

Yang suppressed a giggle.

Weiss was still looking at the screen intently.

 **Joana paused for a second. A small giggle erupted from her.**

 **Rudy did not find it as funny. "What's so funny?" he asked, a little frustrated. He puffed out his cheeks.**

 **Joana stopped giggling for a bit to look at the boy.**

 **He was younger than her, it was evident from the fact that his face was rounder, less mature than her brothers. His hair was short and disheveled and it had dark red highlights. But his eyes…they were** _ **silver**_ **, a color Joana didn't think eyes could be. He wore a red cape? No, upon closer inspection it was a red hooded robe.**

 **His outfit was simple enough, a long-sleeved black vest with a dark shirt underneath. His pants and sneakers seemed to follow the same color scheme. Rudy was a whole head shorter than Joana, if she had to describe him she'd call him '** _ **cute**_ **'.**

"Hey! I am not cute! If anything I'm manly!" Ruby never thought she'd say that in her life, but here she was. "Tell em' Weiss!" she elbowed her partner.

"Awuh?" Weiss returned from her daze.

"Weiss, what's up with you? Ever since I showed up on screen you've been _off_." Ruby questioned her partner. "Heh, it's almost like you..like…me…." Ruby trailed off in realization.

Ruby looked at Weiss. Weiss looked back with a scared look on her face. The two turned away and coiled up, thoroughly weirded out.

The camera snapped yet again.

"Oh my god! Weiss you like Rudy!" Neptune teased the white-haired girl.

"S-shut up! You like Joana!" Weiss retorted to the boy's statement.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"My innocence…" Ruby crawled inwards. "Yang, mind swapping seats with me…I need to not…right now…"

The sisters swapped spots.

Weiss covered her face. "Just play the stupid Universe!" she uncovered her face to reveal a huge blush.

 **Joana wanted nothing more than to hug the small boy, he reminded her of her plush animals under her bed. Don't look at her like that! Living with seven older brothers meant** _ **everything**_ **was shared, she hardly ever could enjoy cute things!**

" **I'm sorry, it's just, I've never heard the name** _ **Rudy**_ **before. It caught me by surprise is all." She said while shaking her hands in front of her. "I hope I didn't offend you or anything!"**

"At least she's a gentleman." Blake said as she wrote something down on her notepad. Something "Esprit" said earlier caught her attention.

' _What's the plan?_ ' was written on the top of her paper. She smelled a mystery and she was going to find out what this "plan" was.

 **The boy sighed. "It's okay. Most people laugh at my full name so I just shortened it to Rudy when I tell people." He admitted.**

 **This piqued Joana's interest. "Full name?" she asked him.**

" **Oh…see my mom, when she was pregnant was** _ **really**_ **into Christmas Specials that aired on TV. So before I was born my mother and father decided on baby names. My dad chose Ruby if I was a girl, and mom chose Rudolph if I was born male." He explained and sighed once more. "Bet you can't guess what my full name is."**

Silence.

Yang, Nora, Qrow, Roman and Neo started laughing wildly.

Ruby was confused at this. "Wait, I thought dad wanted to name me Garnet?" Ruby told Qrow.

Qrow straightened up instantly. "Er..well you see kid, originally your dad and mom decided on names for you before you were born. Because they're dorks." Ruby made a face.

"Well, Summer chose Ruby if you were girl, so when it was your old man's turn he realized the name he came up with was stupid. So he told your mom that he chose Garnet, and told her it was purely by coincidence that they're both colored gems…I assume."

"So, how did I get the name Rudolph?!" Ruby asked. This didn't answer her question at all!

"I was getting to that geez.." Qrow turned to Roman. "Kids amiright?" he gestured to Ruby and Roman just nodded and smiled.

"Right, well my theory is: in this Universe since your father isn't a guy, he isn't a total wuss. He, or should I say she, stuck to her guns and stuck with the name she wanted all along. And as luck would have it, you were born a boy and dubbed Rudolph Rose!" Qrow stood up on his seat and bowed dramatically.

Roman clapped.

"Honestly Red, it's fun seeing you in distress but loosen up a bit!" Roman said as he finished his drink alongside Qrow.

Ozpin sighed from his seat. "This is an unholy friendship." He shook his head.

Glynda sighed.

 **Joana was carefully holding back a laugh, but it was all over her face that she wanted to laugh. The kid was named after a flying reindeer for Pumpkin Pete's sake!**

' _ **Don't laugh at him! He has a ninety five percent chance of being friends! Even with some one like you.**_ **' Her inner voice lectured her.**

' _ **I'm sorry! But seriously, Rudolph?**_ **' she stifled a laugh, but not before Rudy caught it.**

' _ **Oh, you've done it now.**_ **'**

' _ **What?'**_

' _ **Just remember: don't poke fun if you can't take a couple hits yourself.**_ **' The voice mysteriously said.**

' _ **What's that mean?'**_ **Joana asked but no response came. Her attention was brought back just as Rudy seemed to stop pouting and started smiling.**

"Go me! Show her you're no sitting target!" Ruby cheered for herself, or is it himself? This chapter confuses me to be honest.

"Ruby, that still implies you're a target." Blake pointed out.

Ruby stopped cheering. "Oh….show her you're no target. Period!" she said proudly.

Blake face palmed at this. Weiss, however, was taking pictures furiously on her scroll.

" **Hey, aren't you that chick that puked on the way here?" he asked while holding back his own laugh.**

" **Hey! No fair! I have motion sickness!" this only caused Rudy to start laughing. Joana puffed her cheeks out in a pout.**

 **Joana looked at the young boy laughing. Still finding him adorable, she stopped for a second before she too started laughing. The two laughed for a bit while onlookers passed by.**

 **The two finally stopped. Rudy was the first to recover from the laughing fit.**

" **Oh man…" he said in between breaths, "I need to thank you, I've been having such a crummy day!"**

 **Joana, finally catching her own breath, looked at the boy. "Oh really? How?" she asked him.**

" **I'll tell you how!" he looked around. Finding the once very populated area nearly bare he realized they need to get to orientation. "We need to get to orientation first though!" he told her.**

 **She nodded and the two made their way to what they thought was the right way to the auditorium.**

 **After a bit of walking Joana finally piped up. "So how was** _ **your**_ **day?" she said while deepening her voice and attempted to sound like a game show host.**

 **The small boy chuckled at the act.**

" **The usual, Older brother ditches you for his friends, you trip and fall on** _ **the**_ **Eiss Schnee's luggage and explode, and finally end up in a crater!" he ranted.**

" **Eiss Schnee?" she asked.**

"Eiss Schnee? That's so lazy, it's just one letter minus from Weiss!" Weiss complained.

Ruby perked up at this. If Ruby could fawn over Weiss' male counterpart she could equal out the awkwardness! Things could go back to normal with her and Weiss! Cause everyone knows a negative plus a negative equals a positive!

Ruby rubbed her hands together, a plot hatching in her head.

" **Oh you know, the heir of one of Remnant's most powerful Dust trade company!" he threw his arms in the air in exasperation.**

" **Wow, sounds like a lot. I feel for you on the older brother front. But my day was pretty bad too y'know." She said calmly while continuing to walk.**

" **You just threw up! What else could be so bad about that?"**

" **Hey! There are more than 200,000 people that are effected by motion sickness per year, in just Vale** _ **alone**_ **!"**

" **Pshh, whatever! Just tell me how your day was worse than mine."**

 **Now it was Joana's turn to pout. "Look, all I'm saying is Motion sickness is a more common problem than people let on! And I wouldn't say** _ **worse**_ **, it was just frustrating!" by then. The two had reached a garden of sorts.**

"Did you guys really take the longest route possible to Orientation?" Blake asked surprisingly.

"Hey! I didn't know which way I was going! I thought Jaune knew!" Ruby defended herself.

"What makes you say that?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, okay! At the time he seemed…mrmmr…" Ruby murmured the last part out.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that?" Pyrrha asked.

Sun started laughing. "Ha! I did! She said Jaune was char*Mmph*" Sun was cut off by Blake's hand over his mouth.

"He didn't hear it either Pyrrha!" Blake reassured the red-head. That seemed enough as she turned to look at the screen.

Blake turned to Sun. "Do you _want_ to start a war?" she glared him down. He aggressively shook his head. "Good now be a good boy and forget all this happened, alright?" she said as she pet his head and sneaked back into her seat.

Neptune snickered. "Dude, you're _so_ whipped!" Neptune laughed at his friend's expense.

"Shut up, you like a dude." Sun pouted.

"She's not a dude in this Universe!" Neptune yelled.

"So you do like her?" Sun smugly said.

"DAMN IT!" Neptune yelled towards the heavens.

Back with Blake as she sat down in her seat.

"That was impressive!" Yang said to her partner. "He didn't even see you sneak up behind him!"

Blake nodded and ordered some tuna. "I used to work stealth ops for the White Fang." She said plainly as the fish arrived.

Yang held her fist out. "Cool!". Blake looked at it before bumping her fist with Yang's. That's when Neptune yelled 'DAMN IT!'

 **Now Rudy was intrigued. "How so?"**

" **Ugh, I just had to deal with someone annoying for most of the morning." Joana sputtered out before she could stop herself.**

" **Someone? Did your brother ditch you too?"**

" **Er...no?" Joana chose her words carefully, she had a chance to make a friend here! She wasn't about to ruin it all so early! She needed to change the conversation.**

" **Oh? Then who was it, an old friend?" Rudy continued to push. Something was fishy.**

" **I guess so, but we're not on speaking terms right now…" she trailed off to look hurt. This had to work!**

" **Oh I'm sorry, who were they?" Rudy asked.**

 **She felt bad lying to a possible friend but she promised her mom she'd make a friend. An Arc never goes back on their work, and she didn't think saying, "Oh just a voice in my head telling me stuff!" would make her many friends.**

" **A voice in your head? What?" Rudy asked.**

 **Joana covered her mouth. Did she say that or think that?**

"Did she just- did she just spill her secret so easily?" Pyrrha asked incredulously.

"This version of Jaune seems to be rather, absent-minded." Ren said as he read over the booklet with his reading glasses. Nora peered over his shoulder to look at a few things whilst petting the bunny.

"Also, before I forget, are you guys together now or something?" Blake asked as she was confused on the pairs' status.

"What? No! Don't be silly! We're just two really good friends who have been together for a long time, but not together-together, and we're adopting a magical creature capable of creating Universes! It's not that hard!" Nora said as if that was the plainest thing ever said in history.

"Right…just wanted it to be clearly defined.." Blake said before turning to the screen.

 **The truth was out there, not only was Joana Arc a psychotic anti-social, she was also a klutz!**

" **You just said something about a voice in your head!" the boy looked excited.**

" **No I didn't!" she said, still slightly covering her mouth. Embarrassment and dread evident in her face.**

" **Yes you did!" Rudy was smiling and jumping up and down to sort of be on eye-level with the tall blonde.**

" **Nu-uh!"**

" **Yu-huh!"**

" **Nu-uh!"**

" **Yu-huh!"**

" **Nu-uh!"**

" **Nu-uh!"**

" **Yu-huh!" Joana covered her mouth again.**

" **Yes!" Rudy cheered in excitement. "You're crazy!" he still sounded happy and excited.**

 **Joana collapsed to her knees. All chances of ever making friends…gone in the wind. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.**

"Smooth Red, real smooth." Roman said as he ordered another drink.

"Yeah kiddo, have you learned _nothing_ from my many lessons in how to woo women?" Qrow asked, sort of hurt by his niece's lack of caring about his mentorship.

"But Uncle Qrow! In this Universe you'd be Aunty Qrowe! In this universe I'm sure you've taught me how to pick up guys! So technically _I_ did listen to your tutoring!" Ruby defended herself.

Qrow thought this over. "Quick, how do you get a woman to stop crying?" he quizzed her.

"Uh, which game? Long or short term?" she asked.

"Long game." Qrow said calmly.

"Tell her what she wants to hear and take her out somewhere nice, then apply short game strategy!" Ruby proudly said.

Qrow clapped. Roman, a little impressed at the little girl's knowledge clapped as well. "Impressive kid, I know I've taught you well." He leaned back and took a sip of his drink.

"Despicable.." Glynda muttered out.

 **Rudy took notice of this. "Ubuhh..no wait this is good! It's cool! You're like some sort of comic book hero!" he tried to calm down the girl.**

"Oh? Hold the phone. I think Rudolph here knows it too?" Roman said. Qrow and him leaned in.

 **She started calming down a bit. She wiped her eyes. "Really?" she asked.**

 **The boy nodded. "Totally! I'm sure you'll make tons of friends!" at this the blonde girl started to bawl her eyes out.**

"Ooohh.." the two flinched back.

"It was a close game Qrow, but he just couldn't stick the landing." Roman acted like a sports commentator. Qrow shook his head.

"I know Roman, and it was such a promising start too." Qrow and Roman bowed they're heads in a 'moment of silence'.

"Qrow I think that's enough." Glynda said before Qrow shushed her.

The pair popped they're heads up and took a drink.

"This is ridiculous!" Glynda said.

Pyrrha looked at the female version of Jaune on screen crying. She ordered a baguette. A snicker bar came out instead.

"What?!" she said in disbelief.

"You're not you when you're hungry Pyrrha!" Nora said as she straightened out some papers.

Pyrrha eyed the candy and took a bite out of it.

"Better?" Nora asked.

"No." Pyrrha said as she continued chewing on her candy. What?! She was overprotective of her partner, sue her!

" **No wait! Don't cry!" she didn't listen to him. Rudy had never had to deal with comforting a girl crying. He was inexperienced in how to deal with ladies. "Uh…I'll do anything just stop crying!" obviously the boy was full of tact.**

" **Anything?" Joana sniffed. She looked up, the tears still in her eyes.**

" **Anything!" Rudy confirmed.**

" **Promise you won't tell anyone about my problem!" she looked up, holding the boy's hands in her hands. She looked up into his eyes with hope in her own.**

 **The boy nodded silently. Joana shook her head, swaying her straight, shoulder-length hair.**

" **I need you to promise!" she said desperately.**

' _ **Wow, begging a 15 year old boy for mercy, how sad.**_ **' the voice said.**

' _ **Shut it! This is your fault!'**_ **Joana thought back.**

"I don't think I'm all that fond of Esprit and her rude demeanor." Pyrrha said as she chewed at the candy.

"Don't you mean De- **meaner**?" Yang said. Suddenly a marble popped in Weiss' pocket.

"Ow! Yang, warn somebody before you unleash puns." Weiss scolded.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to be all **Eiss** cold about it!" Yang said as another popped in Weiss' pocket.

"YANG!"

 **The boy nervously extended his hand, serious look on his face. "Promise on my future as a Hunter." He said with all seriousness. She took it and he pulled her up.**

 **Joana wiped away the remaining tears. "Good, *sniff* I'll be holding you to that!" she poked his chest.**

 **He giggled a bit. "Of course!" he put his hands behind his head. "Guess this makes us friends though!" he continued to walk.**

 **He stopped when he noticed Joana had stopped walking with him. "Hmm? Joana, what's wrong?"**

 **When he looked back at her he noticed her frown from earlier was completely gone and in it's place a bright smile stood.**

" **Friends?" she said in a hopeful tone.**

 **Rudy was taken aback by the blonde. "Uh yeah? Friends know about each others lives, doesn't that make us friends?"**

 **Rudy then found himself being lifted and squeezed by the blonde.**

" **Friend! Yes!" she said enthusiastically. She was an aggressive hugger.**

 **Rudy was flailing in her grasp, face flushed. "Jo, can't…breath.." he gasped out.**

Yang looked at this and laughed. "Heh, that seems familiar to me." Yang said remembering the group's encounter with Penny.

"Yeah Ruby, in all dimensions you're like a magnet for friendless people everywhere!" Nora said excitedly as she put a diaper around Midori.

"It's a good trait to have. It means you're approachable." Ren said as he shut the booklet and pulled up a notepad and began writing on it.

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha asked in between chews.

"It's almost feeding time for little Midori!" Nora said as she finished wrapping the bunny.

"We're feeding it the time we found Jaune at the bottom of the steps after Ruby punched him to test his Semblance." Ren said as he ripped out the sheet, folded it, and held it up to the bunnie's mouth.

Pyrrha's candy broke as she crushed it between her hands. "Right…I'd forgotten about that." She said as she turned to Ruby with a glare.

Ruby retreated into her seat, since she changed her seat she was very close to a slightly peeved Pyrrha.

"I gave him a job as co-host after that! And no one held the camera straighter than him!" Ruby defended herself.

"Because his arm was in a cast!" Pyrrha angrily reminded the reaper.

 **Joana realized she was cutting off precious oxygen from her new friend's brain and released the poor boy.**

" **Woops, sorry about that!" she nervously twirled her hair on her finger. "I've just never had a friend outside of my family."**

 **Rudy finally regained his breath. "Well, unless someone didn't send me the memo, I don't think that strangling your friend is part of the process." He stated.**

" **Yeah…sorry about that." She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.**

" **So…the voice in your head…" Rudy tried to continue the conversation about this. He had never met someone like this.**

" **Well it's more like my** _ **Semblance**_ **," she started.**

' _ **Got you to say it.**_ **' Esprit smugly said.**

' _ **Shut it!**_ **'**

Ozpin leaned in, he was wondering what kind of Semblance could make you hear voices. He's heard of hunters with multiple personalities and their Semblance being affected by it, but never had he heard of a Semblance that gave someone personalities.

' _This is interesting_.' He thought. ' _Wouldn't you agree?_ '

" **Well, my Semblance is constantly picking up on information around me, sometimes even things I can't figure out from just where I'm standing. It gives me the advice in the form of a voice."**

 **Rudy 'Oh'ed all throughout the explanation.**

" **So like, super good super vision!" he boiled it down to simplest form.**

" **Yeah, I guess so.." she said.**

 **The two continued walking after that.**

 **Rudy felt particularly awkward at the silence. He had talk about** _ **something**_ **, and he knew the perfect topic.**

"Here it comes!" Ruby said, she knew what came next.

" **So…I got this!" he said excitedly as he reached behind him and pulled out Crescent Rose in all her metallic beauty.**

 **Joana flinched at the sight of the huge scythe. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"**

" **It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Rudy proudly stated.**

 **Joana looked lost.**

" **It's also a gun." He cleared up.**

 **She still looked amazed by the huge weapon. It looked so cool!**

" **So what do you have?" he asked her.**

 **Joana stood up straight at this. She reached to the sheath on her hip and held the sword and sheath separately.**

" **My weapons are hand-me-downs. My great-great-grandfather owned this set." She pushed a button on the sheath to extend it to a shield. "The shield turns into a sheath in case I get tired of holding it!" Joana proudly stated.**

 **Rudy looked slightly unimpressed. "Uhm…that's all? Not that that's bad but…" He was cut off as Joana held up a hand signifying she wasn't done.**

"Wait what?" Ruby said. She didn't remember this part.

"What is it Ruby?" Yang asked her sister.

"This didn't happen, Jaune's weapon was just a the sword and **sheath-ld**." Ruby looked at the screen excitedly.

A marble popped in Weiss' pocket. "Ow! Seriously?!" she handed the marbles over to Yang. Yang grinned widely. Three marbles, three godly puns.

Ruby was excited. What did Joana do to Crocea Mors? She took out a notepad and pencil and prepared to take notes.

" **I didn't say I was done, did I?" she put the shield into sheath mode and stuck the blade inside.**

" **Check it!" she said and pushed a button on her grip and the pommel dropped down with metallic Klink. "Dust chamber, put a vial in the holder and-" as she was explaining this she reached into one of the satchels and pulled out a fire dust vial. She placed it into the chamber like a battery.**

"HEY! She stole that from my weapon!" Weiss exclaimed.

"How? She's never heard of you before?" Sun pointed out.

"Yeah, and I'm sure the Schnee's don't _own_ the idea of a dust chamber." Blake added.

"No, but we were the leaders in dust use technology! We set the foundation for dust chambers everywhere!" she said proudly.

"SHHH! Guys I want see what it does!" Ruby hushed everyone as she rapidly drew sketches and made notes.

" **Push it back in," she did so. "and push a little bit of Aura…" she explained. When she did, the sheath poked the edges of the shield out and then pushed them upwards making it go up to make the short sword longer and sharper, it caught fire as the edges of the shield pushed up to make a bastard sword. "And voila! One badass weapon ready to go!"**

"Whoah!" Ruby said as she wrote and sketched away.

"Pssh, that's soo Volume four reveal." Blas whispered to himself.

"Should I add an elemental option to my scythe?" Ruby asked as she bit the end of her pencil.

 **She proudly puffed her chest out. Rudy clapped and she bowed. She put the fire sword out.**

 **The two started laughing again. Joana had to think, is this what it felt like to have a friend?**

' _ **Hey dearie, sorry to interrupt the fun but, Orientation?**_ **' Esprit reminded her.**

" **Oh crap you're right, hey Rudy," he turned to her. "I was just reminded that we need to make it to orientation, do you know where you're going?" she asked him.**

 **Rudy paused from walking and turned to Joana. "I was following you…" he trailed off.**

"That's about right. A little extra here and there but overall yeah pretty much." She said as she looked down at her sketch. "Oh yeah and the conversation too."

" **Crap." She said. She held her two fingers to her forehead and closed her eyes.**

' _ **Hey Esp, can you look for-'**_ **she was cut off as a route of the school to the auditorium from her position was show to her as if she was viewing it for herself. '** _ **Thanks.'**_

"Interesting…" Ozpin said. It seems that 'Esprit' could see beyond what Joana could see. It seemed like a very interesting Semblance. "How, useful…"

" **Come on Rudy, this way!" she signaled him to follow her. She started running.**

" **Whoa! That thing you did, the whole 'I have mind powers!' thing, is that your Semblance?" he asked as he caught up to her.**

" **Well, yes and no. It's** _ **part**_ **of it, not the full thing. It comes in handy but it has a** _ **huge**_ **set-back." She explained to him. They made a right turn.**

" **Huge set-back? Are you talking about the-" he didn't say it, instead opted to making a popping sound and twirling a finger by his ear.**

" **Yeah, I'm doomed to forever have an annoying assistant I never asked for." She answered back. They rushed into the main building and started sprinting to make it into the center courtyard.**

" **It sounds like having a forever friend to me!" he said excitedly.**

 **Joana, still running, looked away to the right. Deep in thought.**

 **Joana had never thought of it like that. To her, Esprit was annoying, always going on about Joana's "Ultimate Destiny" and her plans. Sure, she gave some helpful advice from time to time but sleepless nights and a nonexistent social life outweighs a few '** _ **Look out**_ **' 's. Huh, odd, that sounded like her.**

 **Joana looked in front of her and found a door getting way too close to her. She braced for impact but instead the door opened just as she was about crash in.**

"Jaune actually ran into the door in our world." Ruby said as she put up the notepad.

Everyone found it slightly interesting.

" **I said, lookout!" Rudy said. He had rushed ahead of her and opened the door for her so as not to have her collide with it. "For a girl who doesn't like her head you sure spend a lot of time in it!" he quipped.**

 **She nodded and the two continued running until they saw the entrance of where a bunch of students were gathering. They slowed down and walked in. The inside was huge, in the center there was a stage.**

" **Hey Rudy!" a blonde boy waves his arms at the two.**

"There I am! God, I look good. Don't you think so Blake?" she nudged her partner.

Blake rolled her eyes and smiled.

" **That's my brother, I better go. See ya around Jo!" he turned to go to his sibling but his wrist was held by Joana. "Hmm?"**

" **Remember: no telling!" she reminded him. He did a motion of zipping his lips. This seemed enough and she let go. He waved goodbye as he walked off.**

" **One friend added!" she cheered to herself.**

'… _ **I think something big is about to happen.**_ **' She heard Esprit contemplate.**

 **Joana became alarmed. '** _ **What is it?**_ **' she didn't like listening to Esprit but often she found her to be right.**

' _ **I sense a malicious intent around us…**_ **' she said ominously.**

 **Joana looked around her. If Esprit was right, she could be in trouble. She looked until she saw a young man with white hair yelling at her new friend.**

' _ **Found it!**_ **' Joana exclaimed as she pulled up her sleeves, she was about to go over and give that boy a piece of her mind.**

"Is she about to fight me?" Weiss said, recognizing her white hair.

"She can't. Not if she's here on the Hero Clause scholarship, she isn't allowed as much leeway as a normal student." Glynda said as she pushed up her glasses.

"Wow, this Hero Clause sounds really strict." Neptune said.

"It has to be. Beacon is the only academy doing this scholarship program. It invites those with an estranged past, those unable to save the world before because of their life situations. If it backfires and shows _any_ negative results it _will_ be shutdown and it _will_ set the wrong kind of precedent towards the next generation." Glynda explained.

"That being?" Pyrrha asked.

"It being: Come save the world! Help your fellow man! But only if you were born lucky enough." Qrow said as he tipped his glass back to finish his drink. "Luck's a fools game. Not everyone can toss the dice as well as others." He trailed off as he ordered another drink.

"He's right. It shows the next generation that even if you can help, you'll still be unrewarded all because of something out of your control." Glynda continued.

"That's why Beacon academy is the trial run of this program. To set an example, to show everyone that everyone is welcome to save the world. Even if they were born into this world in the harshest of situations." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

 **Joana Arc might not have ever had friends before but if she did, no one treats them like that!**

 _' ** _Restrain yourself you fool, taking on a fellow hunter outside of sanctioned sparing sessions or tournament battles entails instant revoking of your Hero Clause scholarship_.' **_**Joana grumbled. She was right, she always is. She pulled her sleeves down.**

' _ **I'm not gonna fight him, just tell him to stop harassing my friend!**_ **' she defended herself.**

' _ **Sure, but first worry about yourself.**_ **' Esprit stated.**

" **Me?" she said aloud. She noticed that the boy who was yelling at her friend was now pointing at her. This peeved her off a bit more.**

" **Ahem.." an older woman on the stage adjusted the microphone, catching the attention of all the soon-to-be students in the auditorium.**

Qrow did a spit take. He turned to Ozpin.

"Say more than one word Qrow, and I'll dock your pay." Ozpin threatened.

"What," Qrow began.

"The," Roman continued.

"Fuck?" Glynda finished.

"I must say Glynda, I am disappointed. However good job working as a team." He calmly said before turning to the screen.

' _ **That's Headmistress Ozella.**_ **' Joana heard Esprit say.**

"Ozella?" Qrow said, suppressing his laughter.

"I would assume it's a mixture of Olivia and Stella, though it could have a deeper meaning." Glynda said as she looked at the screen.

"I'll never live this down, will I?"

"Aww, don't sweat it Ozzy! If it makes you feel better you've got that ' _Cougar_ ' vibe going on." Roman reassured the man.

"Gee, thanks." Ozpin said sarcastically as he drank his coffee.

The kiddies meanwhile, were traumatized overhearing this.

"Yang? What's a _cougar_?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Uh…hey look a distraction!" Yang said as she pointed at the screen.

 **The woman was daunting, to say the very least. The brown eyes behind her oddly made glasses commanded absolute respect. Her cane in one hand, mug of coffee in other. Her outfit consisted of a dark green wrap dress and matching kitten heels.**

" **I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Her speech started.**

 **Joana looked at the Headmistress with admiration.**

"Wow, I wish our speech was inspirational like that. Professor Lionheart just apologized the entire time and rubbed his tail nervously." Neptune said.

"Wait for it.." Weiss said as she pointed to the screen.

" **But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." The admiration dropped and soon was replaced by doubt, not in the Headmistress but in Joana herself. The surrounding whispers assured that other students felt the same.**

" **You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." She then walked off stage.**

"There it is." Weiss said happily.

 **A man in dark clothing and wearing a purple cape on his back walked up to the mic.** " **You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." He also commanded an air of intimidation. It felt like his green eyes pierced through her very soul.**

' _ **Professor Greyson Goodwitch. Be mindful of him…**_ **' Esprit warned.**

"Pfft AHAHA!" Qrow laughed with no restraints. "Oh Glyn, did you see! You-Ow!" he was interrupted by a heel end stabbing him in the foot.

 **Joana snapped out of it just as the man walked off stage to follow Ozella.**

 **She finally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her attention finally returned as she saw students heading towards where she assumed was the ballroom. She didn't have time for that! She needed to chew out the person who was messing with her only friend!**

 **She walked up to the three guys. Boy was she about to tear him a new one!**

' _ **I wouldn't push if I were you.**_ **' Esprit warned the girl. '** _ **Walk away, I sense a 98% chance of this going not at all how you planned it.**_ **'**

' _ **Shut it!'**_ **she mind-yelled.**

"Joana seems to not listen to Esprit out of spite sometimes." Ren said calmly.

"Yeah, though most of the times she's right." Pyrrha said, still chewing on her snickers bar.

"Can you blame her? From what we've seen so far Esprit is very rude to Joana." Blake pointed out.

"True, but maybe it's like a motherly type of scolding. Winter scolds me like that all the time and she loves me just fine." Weiss said.

Qrow snorted at this.

 **She finally reached the boys and tapped on the white-themed one's shoulder. "Hey buddy I need to tell you…" she drifted off as when he turned around he glared at her with his beautiful light blue orbs. The icy cold gaze shook her to the very core.**

"Uh-oh.." Weiss said recognizing what this was leading to.

"Crap!" Ruby exclaimed. Everyone turned to her. "Yeah I'm sorry Weiss but you're not doing it for me." Ruby said.

"Excuse me?!" Weiss shrieked, not exactly sure why she felt offended.

"I thought that if I saw you as a guy and acted all weird like how you acted with me as a guy, that I could feel less weird about how you have a crush on guy-me!" Ruby confessed.

"Aw Ruby," Weiss felt touched that Ruby was trying to go through all this trouble just to get their relationship back to normal. "I don't have a _crush_ on you!" Weiss explained.

"You….don't?" Ruby asked.

"No. Rudy is like seeing a cute puppy to me. Kind of how Zwei is." Weiss explained.

"Oh….wow do I feel silly." Ruby flushed in embarrassment. "Now I just want to apologize to you! Yang, mind swapping spots with me again?"

The sisters swapped their spots.

"I am sooo sorry for misunderstanding the situation Weiss!" Ruby hugged her friend.

"Oh please, Ruby, you're annoying in all dimensions, known and unknown." Weiss comforted.

"Aww. Weiss!" Ruby took the compliment.

"Huh, guess somethings never change, huh Pyrrha?" Nora asked her friend as Pyrhha ordered another snickers bar. These things were addicting.

Pyrrha nodded, unwrapped the candy again and bit into it. Damn these things were good!

 **Joana was at a loss of words, she looked at him dreamily. "I'm a natural blonde y'know." She twirled her hair with her fingers.**

 **Esprit scoffed '** _ **Clearly.**_ **'**

 **The boy merely looked at her, scoffed, and walked away.**

 **She looked longingly at his leave, but was brought back to earth as Rudy forced a piggy-back on the unsuspecting blonde. "Oomph!"**

" **Jo!" she said excitedly from his position on her back.**

" **Hey Rudy." She smiled.**

 **A loud 'WAIT' from beside her brought her attention to the other blonde with Rudy.**

" **Jo is a girl?! And a hot one at that!?" the other blonde said in disbelief.**

 **Joana took a good look at him. The boy had messy hair with a ponytail tied in the back. His eyes a lavender shade and his complexion fair. He had a brown leather jacket that covered up a yellow under shirt. His black shorts had yellow lines going down the left leg. On his arms were yellow gauntlets.**

"Wow, now I'm torn...I think Yang here looks more like Tai than Tai nowadays." Qrow thought out loud.

"Uncanny." Ozpin said with a light chuckle. "The spitting image of his father, or in this case, mother."

Yang looked over her male counterpart, still mesmerized on how cool he looked.

"Guess Yang is a gender neutral name." Blake said as she looked at her partner's alternate.

" **Yes,** _ **she**_ **is, and who are** _ **you**_ **?" Joana said. She would be lying if she said the compliment didn't inflate her ego a bit.**

 **The young man held out his hand to her, she couldn't accept the greeting as she was trying to hold on to Rudy on her back. "The names Yang Xiao Long, I'm Rudolph's older brother!"**

 **Rudy jumped down from his tall friend's back. Joana, now with her friend off her back, shook Yang's hand. "So that must make you Rudolph Xiao Long, right?" she turned to Rudy.**

 **Rudy shook his head. "Nope," he popped the P, "Maternal brothers. I am Rudolph Rose." He re-introduced himself.**

 **Joana was surprised at the new information. "Well, nice to meet you Rudy Rose, Yang Xiao Long. I am Joana Arc!" she decided to re-introduce herself again. She bowed in an over-the-top manner.**

 **She put both her arms out in a hook manner. "Now will you two gentleman please escort this lady to her sleeping quarters?" she laughed a bit at the gesture.**

 **The two brothers looked at each other then shrugged. Yang took Joana's left hook and Rudy took her right.**

" **Right this way m'lady!" Rudy said excitedly, this was fun!**

 **Joana blushed, she meant to tease the two boys not be teased back! This new development however wasn't** _ **undesirable**_ **.**

 **Joana tried her best to do a sophisticated Atlesian accent. "Right'o good chaps!"… I said** _ **tried**_ **.**

 **Yang however still laughed. "Let's be on our way then!" and then the three friends walked off to the ballroom with their arms linked.**

"Did this happen in our Universe?" Pyrrha asked the sisters.

Yang shook her head. "No, we just introduced ourselves, Jaune made a dorky joke, and we just walked towards the ballroom making jokes."

"So do you think that many things are different in this Universe because everybody is the opposite gender?" Sun asked to no one in particular.

"It could also be the fact that she's crazy?" Weiss offered.

"Weiss! Don't be rude!" Pyrrha defended Joana.

"What? Semblance is the culmination of your very soul! To have another soul from your soul is unheard of!" Weiss pointed out.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge Ms. Schnee. Ms. Arc's Semblance might still be herself." Ozpin calmly said.

"Why do you think so sir?" Neptune jumped into the discussion.

"Well, and this is only a theory, Joana seems to be analytical in a sense. She seems to inspect people and the like, as she said earlier Esprit picks up on things she might not have noticed herself at first." Ozpin paused to take a sip of his coffee. "So if Joana is analytical by nature, wouldn't it make sense to have a Semblance that aids her in doing so?"

The crowd thought this through. Semblances were a tricky thing to understand and explain. It was the very culmination of one's being, and were as easy to explain their full capabilities as it is to explain a human and Faunus' full capabilities.

' _ **Do you want me to add another person to the "friends list"?**_ **' Esprit asked.**

" **Yes sir!" she spoke out loud.**

 **Yang dismissed this as an answer to his previous statement. Rudy had his suspicions about the source of Joana's answer, but he didn't push it this time.**

 **The three friends finally reached the ballroom and separated to get their luggage and dress for the night.**

 **Joana went to pick up her suitcase. After verifying that it did indeed belong to her and accepting the assigned sleeping bag, she went to set up her sleeping bag in a corner.**

' _ **Why aren't you going to hang out with your new friends?**_ **'**

 **Joana sighed. '** _ **Because Esp, my new friends are two dudes. I've had to share a bed with boys before. Not fun.**_ **' She quickly replied to the voice.**

 **Joana set up her sleeping bag and then walked towards the dressing room.**

' _ **Uh-oh.**_ **'**

"Uh-oh?" Pyrrha asked.

' _ **Uh-oh? What uh-oh? Is uh-oh bad?'**_ **Joana asked. She walked into the dressing rooms.**

The film paused as the Author walked up to the front.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our next scene is in the women's changing rooms. Now, I have provided eye masks on the bottom of your seats for the male audience." The forementioned group checked under their seats to find eye masks.

"Granted, I can't _force_ you boys to wear it but I am sure all the females in the room will silently judge you until you do." Blas said as he put on a mask of his own and teleported to his seat where his assistant was already asleep.

Ozpin put on his mask. Neptune and Sun looked at each other before agreeing a few seconds of blindness outweighs being judged by the girls in the room they'd need to share for 22 Universes.

Ren turned to his partner only to have the eye mask before it was shoved in his face. Qrow took a sip of his drink and looked towards his nieces who were already looking at him expectantly. He sighed and put on the mask.

"Ha! You guys are all whipped! Seriously, you can't take a little judgmental glance?" Roman laughed until every female eye was on him.

A tap on his shoulder turned his attention to Neo. She held up a note that said 'JUST DO IT' with a crude drawing of one Shia Lebeoush. Roman, realizing he was outmatched put on the mask.

"There goes my pride…" he muttered out.

' _ **More like, I know what your next letter home is going to contain.**_ **'**

 **Joana arrived into a stall. She started to release the straps on her armor's side.**

"Wait, we can still-" Sun was cut off by Neptune, who had slapped a hand on his mouth.

The two established a mental bond.

' _Dude! What are you doing?!'_ Neptune mind-yelled at his friend.

' _We have to tell them we can still_ _feel_ _the scene! It's the right thing to do!'_ Sun lectured.

' _You've stolen and stowed away before, you're in no position to scold me about_ _morals_ _!'_

' _Whatever dude, I don't care what you say, I'm telling them._ '

' _Wait! You owe me one!'_ Neptune attempted his last-ditch effort.

' _Really? How?_ ' Sun questioned. Neptune's obviously bluffing! Right? Sun confidently took a sip of his soda from last chapter. Don't check for it. I'm like 76% sure I wrote it in.

' _I'll show everyone the video of you and Scarlet doing the pocky challenge.'_ Neptune thought.

Sun held back a spit-take, for he knew that below him a dragon rested and he didn't want to piss her off.

' _ALLRIGHT FINE! Just know that what you're doing is creepy.'_ Sun thought as he leaned back in his chair and waited for this scene to end.

 **After the first strap was undone the armor lifted slightly. It was made to be equipped to a man so the chest plate was a bit tight on her. She then removed her shoulder armor and next came her gloves. After her battle equipment came off she continued her conversation.**

' _ **What do you mean by that? Seriously Esp, it's like you were made to be cryptically inconvenient!**_ **' she thought.**

"Heh, Don't I know what that feels like." Qrow and Glynda said in unison.

 **She then stripped to just her bra and boxers. What, it felt comfortable! Growing up with seven older brothers does something to a woman!**

Neptune was smiling widely whilst Sun felt uncomfortable.

 **She crouched over her suitcase, unzipped it, and opened up to reveal…rocks. "What!? Nononono!" she started freaking out.**

 **Joana tossed the rocks aside and found something that wasn't rocks. A small cardboard package with a note attached to it. She plucked it off the package.**

" **Hey sis, you forgot something?!" she read the note. She tossed the note aside and began opening the box. Her heart froze.**

"No…" Pyrrha said as she stopped eating her candy bar.

"What? What is it? I can't see!" Neptune cried out.

"It can't be…" Ruby trailed off.

"I thought we banished it into the darkness…" Yang said in disbelief.

"What?!" Neptune continued asking.

"Ren! It's back! We knew this day would come but, I always thought we had more time!" Nora cried out.

"It's hauntingly…smaller now…" Blake said, she felt lightheaded.

Weiss passed out.

"Oh no! Guys! Weiss is down!" Ruby freaked.

"Alright! Screw it!" Neptune reached for his eye mask. "What is so bad that-mmmpphh!" Neptune couldn't finish as Blake had gotten a chloroform rag and held it up to Neptune's mouth and nostrils.

"Shhh…Sleep now…you will thank us someday…." Blake whispered to him as his struggling started to slow. Soon he stopped moving all together.

"Nep? Neptune? Buddy? You there?" Sun asked, he didn't enjoy the darkness and the shroud of mystery that surrounded him at the moment. He felt something brush up against his tail and let out a _totally_ manly war cry.

 **Inside the box were her old pajamas. Her soft, blue, bunny themed pajamas. Joana collapsed to her knees. "NOOOOOO!" she screamed to the heavens. If there is a creator he was probably laughing at her despair.**

 **She was interrupted by a knock from the stall next to her. "Uhm, are you alright?" a soft voice came from the next stall.**

"Ooh new character! I think I know who it is!" Nora said as she poked Ren's side.

"Is it my turn now?" Ren asked in despair. He was still blindfolded so he could only wait until he was allowed to see his female counterpart.

 **She sniffled. God, it's been twice today now that she'd cried. "Yeah, just fine here. My future social life just got absolutely murdered by my brothers." Joana replied in a sarcastic tone.**

 **A silence overcame the two stranger's conversation. The other girl finally decided to speak. "Older brothers? I guess I've been there. What did they do?" she asked back.**

 **Joana sighed. "They took out all my clothes from my suitcase and replaced it with my old pajamas and rocks!" she ranted to the stranger on the other side.**

 **The stranger on the other side made a noise to signify she understood. "And this is bad because?" she asked.**

" **Because my pajamas are embarrassing!" Joana responded.**

Weiss sat up from her place on the floor. "Understatement of the year." She deadpanned.

"I thought we already made that joke?" Pyrrha asked.

"Shhh! The audience doesn't notice it as long as you don't point it out!" Nora said.

"Stop it! I'm the only one allowed to break the fourth wall!" Blass whined.

 **The other side made a small giggle. "If it's so embarrassing why not wear what you came with?" the stranger asked.**

" **Because! Because, tomorrow is gonna be initiation and I'm positive there'll be some element of fighting involved! I only brought my armor, I don't want my opponents knocked out by stank alone!" she poured her problems out to this person she'd never met before.**

" **Well, if it makes you feel better: I too, have embarrassing sleep attire, how about we both make fools of ourselves together?" the girl proposed.**

' _ **Joana think about this: eye of the beholder.**_ **' Esprit advised.**

' _ **Eye of the beholder? What does that even-you know what? I'm done! I'll just go out, leave my gear, make my way to my sleeping bag and hopefully wake up to a better day!**_ **' Joana reasoned out.**

" **Okay, I'll wear it, but you must also wear your embarrassing pajamas, okay?" she asked her stall-mate. A noise of confirmation and Joana rushed to put on her bunny onesie. She unpacked her rocks and packed up her combat attire.**

" **Alright, on the count of three!"**

"Alright boys you can look now, she's done changing." Blake said as the men took off their eye masks.

"Hey Neptune you scared me earlier, huh Nep?" Sun shook his friend. He was asleep.

"Guess he must've fell asleep." Sun reasoned as he turned to the screen.

Blake chuckled silently at her handiwork.

" **1…2….3!" Joana burst out from the stalls and at the same time a small girl with flowing, straight black hair also popped out of the stall next to her.**

 **Joana towered over the small girl. Her eyes were a weird shade of magenta, on that note she had a single strand of magenta in her hair. Her complexion was slightly tanned. Her night wear consisted of a green cotton shirt and black short-shorts.**

"Renny look! It's…Renni!" Nora laughed as she saw how cute and small female Ren was.

"Welcome to the get bent club Ren, payments due on every other month. First Members get access to exclusive content and stuff that Basic Members would normally wait weeks for." Yang listed off as she shook his hand.

"If I'm actually named Renni I'll be disappointed." Ren stated calmly before turning to the screen.

 **She was very small as opposed to the Arc girl. The bunny pajamas, that once fit her too big and slightly loose, now hugged her figure.**

"Man, Neptune's gonna be so pissed he dozed through this." Sun said as he ordered popcorn.

" **What the hell? You said your pajamas were embarrassing?!" Joana shrieked.**

 **The small girl looked confused. "But they are? These shorts are far too small for my taste." She calmly stated.**

 **Joana recalled Other's statement. Eye of the beholder. Joana reached a realization, "Ohhh…eye of the beholder…damn." You win this round Universe!**

"Once again, Joana's Semblance gives her good advice and she ignores it! Seriously, for all the help it gives she foolishly doesn't want to listen to it!" Weiss complained.

"Weiss, maybe there's a good reason for why she doesn't like her Semblance." Blake said as she pulled out her notepad from the first few paragraphs.

"What reason is there to deny help people offer you?!" Weiss shrieked. Joana irritated Weiss about as much as Jaune, and _she_ hadn't even tried to hit on her!

"Maybe for pride?" Pyrrha asked, remembering when Jaune didn't want her help at first because of his pride.

"But what if it's not because of her but because of her Semblance?" Blake suggested.

"I'm not sure I follow?" Pyrrha's attention turned to Blake.

"I don't get it either but earlier when Rudy exploded Esprit mentioned something about a _plan_." Blake explained.

"Yeah the plan, the plan to be friends with me! No?" Ruby joined in.

"Right, except Esprit never told Joana about a plan to be friends with you. She specifically said ' _The plan we discussed_.', which implies they have _another_ plan they made before coming to Beacon." Blake explained.

"Well, do you think it's a good plan or a _bad_ plan?" Nora asked.

"I don't know. But when Joana and Rudy were running to orientation, Joana drifted off in thought and talked about why she didn't consider her Semblance a friend. What was the reason she didn't like her?"

"Because she keeps her up at night?" Ruby asked.

"and?"

"She's rude?"

" _and?"_

"And she's always going on about Joana's 'Utimate Destiny'?" Ruby guessed.

"Exactly! I think Esprit has plans that involve Joana and an 'Ultimate Destiny' and Joana doesn't want to follow them." Blake offered her theory.

"So she ignores Esprit's advice because she doesn't want to be part of this 'Ultimate Destiny'?"

Blake nodded.

" **Right, it was my fault, should've asked what you were wearing. Sorry about that, uhm… sorry I never caught your name." Joana said to the small girl.**

" **Eri, Eri Ren. It's Mistrali." She extended a hand out towards the blonde girl.**

"Eri? Huh, I was expecting something funnier." Nora said as she started rocking her bunny in her arms.

"I'm actually contempt with how this one turned out." Ren said as he ordered some tea.

"Also, apparently you like people reffering to you by your first name." Weiss presumed.

"By the way, did any of this happen?" Blake asked Ren.

"Hmm? Oh no. I didn't meet Jaune until the second day, did you see how confidently he strutted out in his pajamas?" Ren said as he picked up the tea when it arrived.

Everyone who experienced Jaune's bunny pajamas first hand shuddered at the memory.

"Guess Joana has more humility than Jaune." Ren said calmly.

 **Joana shook her new acquaintance's hand. "Right, Eri. Now that it's just out in the open let's just go put up our gear." Joana said with no enthusiasm. It was the end of the day, sue her.**

 **The girl nodded and led the two into the locker room. Joana remembered that she got a note on which locker was hers. She took it out and after locating the locker, quickly put her gear in the locker.**

" **Well Eri, it's been nice meeting you but,*yawn* I better go get my rest. Tomorrow is a big day!" Joana said her goodbye's to the small girl and walked out.**

" **I still need to finish a few things, see you later." She heard Eri call out.**

 **Joana looked off in thought. '** _ **Man, now I have to make my way to-'**_

" **Umph!" she bumped into somebody, snapping her out of her thoughts.**

" **Sorry about that, I didn't see you there!" she apologized briefly.**

 **The tall man looked down at her. He laughed. "It's okay, I'm just waiting for a friend!" he said excitedly.**

Nora squealed in excitement. "Look it's me! I'm so tall! And so buff!" Nora shook her partner.

"Why were you waiting outside the girl's changing rooms?" Pyrrha asked. "Did you also do that on your first day?"

Ren sighed. "I wish…"

"I barged into the guys locker room and accompanied Ren to put up his stuff!" Nora said as if that wasn't the boldest thing anyone ever said.

"Yeesh, kid's these day get crazier and crazier." Roman said.

"You said it brother." Qrow agreed with the man's statement.

 **Joana looked at the stranger. He was tall, that was for certain seeing as he was about a head taller than Joana. He wore a white shirt with the words 'boop' written on the chest. His orange hair was kept up in a bun.**

" **Right, I better get going" she waved goodbye as she walked away.**

 **The boy scratched his head. "What weird pajamas…" he trailed off seeing the girl walk away.**

 **He felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned and looked down to find Eri.**

" **Hello Norde." She softly spoke.**

 **The boy, Norde, smiled brightly at the girl.**

"Norde? That sounds like such a cool name!" Nora excitedly said. She stood on her seat and whooped.

"Geez Pinkie, anything ever bring you down?" Roman asked the pink bundle of energy.

"Nope!" she said as she took her seat again.

 **Back to Joana as she walked past a group of 3 girls and kept her head down to avoid eye-contact.**

' _ **Heads up, eyes eyeing your assets at 9 o'clock.**_ **' The voice informed her.**

 **Joana turned from the floor to the direction she was told. There she found Rudy, blush on his face, writing something in a book and Yang eyeing her up and down. She wanted to retreat or speed up but something caught her attention, Yang was shirtless and her eyes went directly to his chest.**

Yang felt somewhat offended, she didn't know why. Her male counterpart had great pecs! Still, was this scene one hundred percent necessary?

"I'm sure this is some comedic commentary somewhere in here. I just can't put my finger on it." Roman said in the back.

Neo finished drawing something and folded it into a plane. She threw it and it landed perfectly on Yang's lap.

Yang picked up the paper.

"Don't do it Yang." Blake warned.

"What?" Yang asked confusedly at her partner.

"You'll only get mad." Blake said as she ordered a glass of water.

"I won't." she began unfolding the plane. "Geez Blake, it's not like I'm some ticking time bomb just looking for an excuse to explode!"

Yang looked at the message. It was a crude drawing of two stick figures, one with a ponytail and two squares on their chest, the other a wavy haired one with two circles on their chest. The note read ' _It's the chest. In both Universes they look at your chest._ ' It said.

"Yeah see, normally this would've-" Yang was interrupted as a splash of water hit her in the face. "angered…me.." she spat out.

"Sorry, it was more force of habit at this point." Blake defended.

Yang twisted the water out of her hair.

' _ **My god**_ **,' Joana thought to herself. She knew she should look away but she just couldn't. The fellow blonde's pecs were so defined.**

' _ **Foolish girl. Look in front of you for once.**_ **' Esprit scolded her. Joana finally pried her eyes away from Yang's muscles to look in front of her only to find herself hitting a wall head-on. She fell back.**

Ruby and Yang flinched in their seats. "Ooff.." they said simultaneously.

 **Rudy and Yang flinched from their spots on the floor. "Ooff.." they said simultaneously.**

 **She rose soon after. And rushed to her sleeping bag. This day had been horrible! She just wished tomorrow would be better.**

" **It's okay Joana, tomorrow will be fine." She tried to reassure herself as she closed her eyes.**

' _ **But things were not going to be fine tomorrow. For you see, tomorrow initiation began and the Young Arc must now find a way to take her position as leader by the reigns and lead!'**_

' **SHUT UP! I'M TRYIN' TA' SLEEP HERE!' Joana mind-yelled at Esprit to let her rest.**

'… _ **you bumpkin…**_ **'**

 **The screen faded black.**

The lights came on.

"Wait, that was it?" Ruby asked.

"Of course not, we're on intermission right now." Blas said as he snapped his fingers. "Take this opportunity to stretch your legs, go to the bathroom, eat. Whatever it is you people do." He then teleported away as the door in the back opened.

Everyone got up to walk around.

Weiss got up to go check out the paintings some more when she was stopped by Ruby.

"Weiss, I need to apologize again." Ruby looked dejectedly at the ground.

"Seriously, Ruby, it's fine no one can blame you for jumping to conclusions and weirding out. It was a natural response." Weiss placed a hand on her partner's shoulder.

"No it's not okay, and I've thought about it. I don't think I'd mind even if you did have a crush on me from a different Universe! Like Nora said, it's not me-me it's me-him." Ruby smiled at her partner.

Weiss visibly relaxed at this.

"Oh thank god. Ruby I have a confession to make, I _do_ have a crush on Rudy." Weiss said happily.

"What?!"

"Yeah, but you said it's okay to, right?" Weiss asked again.

Ruby's eye twitched. She forced a smile and nodded "Uh-huh…" she gritted out through her teeth.

"Great! I didn't want things to be weird!" Weiss walked off to the paintings.

The camera clicked.

Meanwhile with Ren and Nora

Ren and Nora picked up their paper work and walked to where the Author had teleported to.

"Here you go sir! All the paperwork is filled out!" Nora said as she handed it over to the boy.

"Great, enjoy your bunny!" he said as he walked off.

The two turned to the Plot Bunny in their hands. They were now responsible for a life, for a creature that has potential, for something so small and fragile….

"Oh my god what were we thinking!" Nora freaked out.

The camera clicked.

Meanwhile with Neptune, Sun, and Blake.

"Neptune! Come on dude! Wake the fuck up! It's brake time!" Sun shook his friend. He was out like a light.

"Hold on, I know how to wake him up." Blake reached for the remote and ordered a glass of cold water.

"Oh dude, genius!" Sun said as Blake took the water. She lifted Neptune's hand and placed it in the water, instantly he shot up and yanked his hand away.

"WATER! Mommy!" he shrieked as he stood up.

Blake and Sun laughed at the man's inconvenience.

"It's not funny!"

The camera clicked.

Meanwhile with Yang, Qrow, Neo, and Roman.

"So, this is my niece, she's always pissed and can punch like a truck." Qrow pushed Yang forward.

"This is Neo. She will stab everything. You, me, herself." Roman pushed Neo forward.

"Uncle Qrow, why are we doing this?" Yang asked her uncle. Neo turned to Roman and looked at him with a confused face.

"Because, firecracker, Roman and I are becoming drinking buddies and you'll be seeing more of each other." Qrow explained.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Neo and Yang yelled. Well, Yang yelled. Neo angrily mouthed the words.

The camera clicked.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter done, but the Universe isn't over yet. Look out for part two coming sometime soon.**

 **Anyways on names: Rudolph is named so because I couldn't think of a team name with G, B, and Y. I know that a lot of people dub 63 Ruby as Garnet Rose but I was thinking on Team RWBY still being team Ruby but spelled Team RBEY. With Eiss being from Ice in German just with an added S.**

 **Joana is named Joana and not Joan because of the 'of' in Joan of Arc's name. I pronounced the of as an uh and came up with Joana Arc!**

 **Esprit is the voice in Joana's head. Kind of like the voices Joan d'Arc heard telling her messages from god. In this case it's one. Esprit means mind in French. In early drafts of the story I referred to her as Other, Michelle, and even Desprit (d'Esprit) in the end I chose Esprit for its simplicity. Also when Joana shortens Esprit's name she refers to her as Esp, which coincidentally is Extrasensory Perception a thing Esprit assists Joana with.**

 **Eri is a common Japanese first name, it can use the Kanji symbol (** 恵梨 **) which can be blessing, pear. Pears are green and still fits the RWBY naming rules.**

 **Norde is from it sounding like the word Norse, as in Norse mythology. As in the mythology involving Thor, Nora's original inspiration.**

 **Ozella wasn't a poor attempt at picking a female name for Ozpin, that'd be Ozma. No, Ozella comes from the biblical name Uzziel and Oziel meaning my power is from god. Ozpin's power to reincarnate and basically fuse minds with their host is a power (curse) given to them by the brother Gods.**

 **Greyson Goodwitch to keep up the color naming excuse for a tad longer.**

 **And finally, Aunty Qrowe. Short for Qrowella and subtle reference to DarkDevilKnight's fanfic Cool Dad, Coolest Aunt. Loved that one. Check it out if you have the time, it's super funny.**

 **Any who. That's it for this chapter part two is coming, I just need to do some final touches and reactions and I'll have it right out. Till next time!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

"No she's right, you guys are cheezy as balls."


	5. WRLD 63 pt2!

**Welcome to another chapter of Project: Multi-view!**

 **Been gone for a while, sorry about that. It's been a hard chapter to react to but I completed it! Also the bottom part is longer than ususal…we have bonus content!**

 **Other than the author's note, I wrote two more sections for** _ **if**_ **you want to read it! Once again, it's optional and it doesn't add to the story in any way it's just some facts about Plot Bunnies and an Omake.**

 **The Omake is something I'm testing out this chapter, it's essentially more of the Universe that was shown but it's uncanonical as in the cast won't react to it. It's mostly to keep it comedic.**

 **Also I see some people are worried about shippy stuff, I'll adress it here and now: I do intend to write Romance. It is a genre that I need to improve on and this whole fic was made so I could practice and improve my writing. So, that will be starting…chapter 8! I'm working on it.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth LLC.**

* * *

 **Last time on Project: Multi-View:**

 _The camera clicked_

 **Now, this time on Project: Multi-View** :

The camera clicked.

Blas kicked the camera into a wall, effectively breaking the annoying plot device.

"Damn thing's broken!" he cursed as he walked over to recover the film from last chapter.

"Seriously, the thing snapped like four photos for like, no reason!" Yang said as she walked away from Qrow and Roman.

"Anyways, enjoy your break, we will resume World 63 in five minutes." Blas snapped his fingers and bunnies covered the scraps of the discarded plot device.

In a few seconds they dispersed and the scrap on the floor was gone. Speaking of bunnies…

Ren held the bunny he and Nora just adopted, Midori, while said girl was freaking out in a rocking ball on the floor.

"ohmygodrenwhatwerewethinkingwe'rejustkidshowcanwecareforanactulaLIFEwhataboutheircollegetuitionohweneedtogetahomefarfromthecity…" Nora rambled on as she slowly lost her pinkish hue.

Ren somehow understood all of this and used one hand to stop the girl's rocking.

"Nora, calm down. It's a rabbit, it doesn't _need_ to go to college. Also with the same argument, it doesn't take up much space so we won't need to move anywhere." Ren reasoned.

Nora calmed down a bit.

"But Ren, it's still a life! A life that needs caring! Can we really give her the love and attention she needs to grow up healthy _and_ still keep our future careers as hunters?" Nora worried.

The green-themed boy looked deep in thought. What his partner needed to hear right now was reassuring words.

"You're right." He said simply.

Nora did a double-take. "Uh Ren, I think you got confused for a bit. See, _I'm_ the one who's having second thoughts about the bunny, _you_ are trying to convince me it's not that bad."

The boy held up a finger indicating he wasn't done.

"It's true, things will be different. We might not be able to have as much free time as we want and we will have to adjust to a new schedule." Ren put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder.

"But if _anyone_ can raise a magical creature with the power to make Universes, I'm positive _we're_ the one's who can."

Nora calmed down a bit. She made a gesture for Ren to hand over the small creature.

"Ren, you're right! We're future hunters! We're basically super heroes! We can totally raise a bunny!" Nora held the bunny up in the air.

"Though I do wish we could know what to expect. The booklet only tells us it's dietary habits." Ren said as he flipped through said booklet.

Just then Mac came rushing in. (The rabbit Faunus dude in charge of taking care of the plot bunnies. Don't worry, I forgot he existed too.) He ran past the pair and made a bee-line for the author.

Nora and Ren looked at each other and had the same idea. Surely the guy whose job it is to take care of these bunnies would know what to expect from years of raising the magical creatures.

Meanwhile, with the unholy fraternity that is Qrow and Roman…

"-and then I said Pineapple!" Qrow finished his joke and Roman burst out laughing.

Roman finally caught his breath. "Qrow, buddy, how come we've never hung out before? I mean we have so much in common!"

"Yeah for example, we're both fellow dipsomaniacs." Qrow started.

"We both have a great way with words." Roman continued.

"And we both have a high chance of having bastard children somewhere in the world!" Qrow finished and laughed, Roman joined him.

Neo rolled her eyes. This was horrible. She'd have already grabbed Roman's cane and shot herself if it actually worked and she didn't have Aura.

This new friendship had many disadvantages to her personally. Roman had a new drinking buddy, he could potentially let slip out future heists to the _enemy_ , and that Yang chick really annoyed her. Wait a second…

Neo walked over to Yang who was talking to Blake. She poked her shoulder to get her attention.

Yang turned around and saw the top of a familiar head of hair. She looked down to see Neo holding up a piece of paper.

' _Listen, I don't like you and you don't like me._ ' It said.

Yang nodded in agreement and Neo took that as a sign to continue. She held up another paper.

' _But, my boss and your uncle have a new 'friendship'. This means they want us to be 'nicer' to one another._ ' She continued.

"Yeah and no offense Tiny, but I wasn't beaten up _that_ badly to forget you almost shanked me!" Yang said, remembering when they were on the train.

' _And I, that your_ _mommy_ _had to fight for you._ ' She quickly wrote down.

"So what are you getting at, Tiny?" Yang asked the small girl. Neo did not look pleased at her new nickname. The girl quickly wrote something down.

' _I'm getting at, let's have a_ _temporary_ _mutual partnership that gets us what we both want: to not be associated with one another.'_ She held up.

"Wow so now we're forced to work together. How ironic." Yang mused.

At that point Blake, who was listening and reading in on the conversation decided to join in.

"No, ironic would be if you worked together to hurt one another." She pointed out.

Neptune and Sun who were a distance away decided to also join in the conversation.

"No, it would be ironic if in the process of breaking Roman and Qrow up, you two become friends." Neptune added.

Sun shook his head. "I think it would be ironic if our weapons didn't shoot bullets, instead they shot a healing salve that cured all wounds." He added.

Everyone looked at him funny.

"What? Tell me it wouldn't be ironic!" he defended.

Ruby jumped in at that point. "I believe it would be ironic if everyone was made of iron." She stated.

Everyone's attention shifted towards the reaper girl.

"What?"

 _ **Two minutes later**_ **…**

"OKAY!" Yang yelled getting the group who gathered for the discussion's attention.

"While the current situation isn't TOTALLY ironic, the fact that we have to work together is odd in an unexpected way that defies our normal circumstances." She looked around to the group.

"Is everybody happy with that?" she asked. Everyone nodded and dispersed.

Neo held up another paper. ' _So, do we have a deal?_ ' she extended a hand out to Yang.

Yang eyed it suspiciously, but then shook it.

"Okay, but if we're gonna be partners, we need to communicate better." Yang said as she stopped shaking the girl's hand and pulled out a remote from underneath a chair.

She typed in the words 'Text-to-speech device' and hit ok. Two seconds later a cart passed by holding the device.

Yang picked it up and handed it to Neo.

"There you go. Try it out." She said as Neo started typing on the small keyboard with a speaker on it's side.

" _Knock, Knock."_ it robotically spoke for her. Neo looked at the new machine with wonder.

"There we go. Now, when we need to discuss on how to separate them we don't need to go through an entire book!" Yang said as she put her hands on her hips.

"So, what do we do now? How do we get Roman and Qrow to stop being friends?" Yang asked.

'…' Neo thought. Shoot, she didn't think they'd get this far. " _I guess we wait for the opportune time_." The device spoke.

Yang nodded.

"Okay, movie's starting again!" Blas said as he walked to his seat.

Everyone took their seats. Ruby noticed something off.

"Hey, where's Pyrrha?" everyone's attention turned to find that the Mistrali champion was indeed not in her seat nor anywhere to be found.

"Odd, we saw her in the hall on the way to the bathroom." Ren said. Nora nodded her head beside him.

"Crap. Inigo, babysit while I go looking for her." Blas commanded as he teleported away.

In the hallway stood Pyrrha, looking at a closed door. It was slightly ajar and she swore she could hear machines whirring and breathing of sorts coming from the room.

Her curiosity piqued, something felt _off_ about all of this. She reached for the handle of the door but suddenly, the door opened completely and there stood the author.

"Hey! Pyrrha! Everyone's been looking for you!" his face was smiling. It then turned serious. "What are you doing here?"

Pyrrha flinched at the sudden change of moods.

"Uh…just coming back from the bathroom!" she nervously said. Something in the room caught her attention and she looked over his shoulder and saw a blue neon light illuminating something.

He quickly moved his body to cover her line of sight. He started walking forward and closing the door, she backed up slowly until she hit a wall. He smiled again.

"Glad you found it! This place is _pretty_ big and the hallways and doors often lead to _nothing_ _important_." He pulled at the door knob and it pulled off with a pop. It left the door and showed no signs of it ever being there.

"You know, unimportant stuff that no one wants to know about and thus, shouldn't concern ourselves with!" he placed a hand on her shoulder and they both teleported into the screening room.

"Plus, aren't you guys just here to watch movies?" he asked as he walked away.

Pyrrha nodded suspiciously and walked to her seat.

"Alright! Now that everyone is here, let the show begin!" the author said as the lights started dimming and the screen turned on.

 **The next day Joana rose with a ringing in her head. This alarm of course, came courtesy of one very annoying Semblance. Hers.**

' _ **Wake up! You've got a world to lead to victory!**_ **' the voice said as she continued ringing inside the blonde girl's head.**

 **Joana groaned and used her pillow to cover her head, this did nothing to stop the ringing but it did make her feel better.**

' _ **Five more minutes Esp,**_ **' she thought.**

"Heh. I've been there." Ruby mused.

"Really?" asked Nora to the girl.

"Yeah, when you have a teammate like Weiss you find that punctuality is everything to her." Blake said remembering the morning after their first day at classes.

Weiss did _not_ want a repeat of that morning.

"I'll have you know, it _pays_ to be on time. What's so bad about wanting my team to be punctual?" She defended her strict morning routines. If she can't be leader she will be the best damn second-in-command there ever was!

"Nothing wrong with it... when it's your _job_. Any other time it's the highest form of treason!" Yang said as she pointed a finger accusingly at the girl.

" **Usurper**!" Ruby hissed as her voice deepened to a growl.

"Ruby!"

"Now, now, ladies waking up early is what is _expected_ of you as students. Ms. Schnee, you keep doing what you're doing." Glynda said as she pushed up her glasses.

' _Square_.' Qrow thought as he took a swig from his drink.

"What was that Qrow?" Glynda turned to Qrow and glared.

Qrow held back a spit-take. Glynda was a witch, but she couldn't read minds could she?

"No I cannot." Glynda turned away from a shocked Qrow to the screen and smiled.

Ignoring all that, Weiss turned to the screen. She could still hear Ruby hissing 'Usurper'.

' _ **Five more minutes and everyone will be up! Do you really want your peers to see you pajamas again?**_ **' the voice lectured**

 **Joana immediately shot up, hair a mess, eyes wide-open. "I'm up!" she said as she proceeded to rise.**

Neptune's jaw dropped. A blush exploded on his face.

Sun took notice of this and laughed. "Oh, dude!" he managed in between breaths.

"What's so funny?!" Neptune yelled at his friend.

"Could it be, the fact that you have a crush on a female version of Jaune?" Blake asked from her seat.

"So?! Weiss has a crush on the male version of Ruby and no one's laughing at her?!" Neptune pointed out.

"Neptune, it's because it's old news." Weiss said as she wrapped an arm around Ruby who was still hissing. "Ruby and I discussed it and she said it's perfectly fine! There's no weird vibe between us."

Ruby felt a little guilty about that. Truth was, she was still kind of _weirded_ out by this. She thought it would be okay if she just _said_ it was fine but to her it still felt weird. She didn't even know _why_ it felt weird it just did!

Weiss was a good person!...probably…she should be happy for her friend! Still, why did it feel weird Weiss liked her, err him?

"Rubes, you okay? You kinda stopped struggling and laid dead for a bit." Yang asked her sister.

" _Yeah, you're even creeping me out_." Neo said through the TTS machine.

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff…" she trailed off.

"Like what?" Weiss asked her partner.

" **USURPER**!" Ruby hissed again.

"Oh, come on!"

 **A quick look around showed most of everybody still asleep, save for a boy in black reading in a corner and the orange-haired boy she bumped into yesterday coming out of the locker room, fully suited up.**

"Look Blake! It's me! And you!" Nora said to the Faunus girl excitedly.

"That it is…" she said. Blake had to hide it but she was actually pretty excited to see what she looked like in this world. Call it a morbid curiosity.

Speaking of curiosity. "Hey Nora," Blake got the attention of the orange-haired girl. "I've been meaning to ask, what's with the big book you got there?"

She was of course, referring to the big, clunky book on the girl's lap. It looked old and worn.

"Oh this? Renny and me went to the rabbit guy in charge of the bunnies to ask what we should expect from Midori and he handed us this book! I think some cool, old scientist wrote it!" she said as she flipped the page she was on.

"Right…any ' _cool_ ' things you've found out about your bunny?" Blake did air quotes around the word cool. Nora nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Apparently, if a Plot bunny touches a similar Plot bunny it has a thirty-five percent chance of ' _Merging_ '! Cool right?" Nora said excitingly.

Blake decided there was a good place to cut off the conversation. Nora had elevated to a whole new level of weird ever since adopting the small creature.

 **She stood up and went to the locker rooms to shower and change into her hoodie and shorts.**

 **She came back to find everyone was rising up, including her two new friends and that Eri girl she met yesterday next to the boy who she saw leave the locker rooms earlier.**

' _ **See, a few minutes later and you would've had to bear more humiliation.**_ **' Esprit proudly said.**

"Wow, guess Esprit isn't always so mean to Joana." Pyrrha said.

"Honestly, yeah. Rude comments aside, she does seem to offer good advice to Joana." Weiss pointed out. "Like when she directed her to Rudy, warned her about Eri's pajamas, and all the times she's told her to look forward and pay attention."

"Yeah, but she doesn't have to be so mean about it!" Ruby pouted, she still found it unnecessary to be so mean to the girl.

 **Joana chuckled nervously. '** _ **Uh…thanks, I guess.**_ **' Joana thought about Rudy's comment yesterday.**

" _ **It sounds like having a forever friend to me!**_ **" she recalled the young boy's statement. It reminded her of a kid's naivety at a thing too hard for them to understand.**

 **Still, she never thought of making "friends" with her Semblance. Maybe she could-**

' _ **Really, it was more in my interests than anything else. If your popularity sinks any further I'm just not sure my plan will work.**_ **' Esprit interrupted Joana's train of thought.**

 **...**

 **On second thought, maybe making friends with her was still a little ways off.**

"And there it is." Blake said, she knew something like this was coming.

"Yeesh, Esprit makes Weiss nicer and Blake friendlier by comparison!" Yang said.

"Hey!" both girls said at the same time.

"What?! You know it's true! At least you guys warmed up to us! God knows how long Joana has had Esprit and she still treats her like crap!" Yang defended.

Blake sighed. "Whatever, I'm over it. However, there she goes mentioning a plan again. What plan needs you to have a good standing with your peers?" Blake asked.

"Ooh! I know this one! I saw it in a movie I watched recently: an infiltration!" Nora said excitedly. Everyone turned to the Valkyrie. "Think about it! Why would a plan that _doesn't_ involve you needing to blend in would need you to seem normal to your peers?"

"So she's infiltrating Beacon?!" Neptune asked, worriedly. Only bad people infiltrate places, was Joana a bad person?

"I doubt it." Ruby said, getting the groups attention. "Maybe we're jumping to conclusions, we still don't know what this 'plan' is but we can't go around assuming the worst."

Everyone thought this over, maybe they were jumping to conclusions a bit.

Weiss turned to her partner. "Wow Ruby, that was extremely insightful. I'm proud to call yo-"

" **USURPER**!"

"GODAMMIT RUBY!" Weiss yelled in frustration.

 **She sighed and made her way to the cafeteria. "Man, I'm starving! I feel like I could eat a horse!" she said to herself.**

' _ **Yes, and with your appetite and savagery I'm sure you would.**_ **' Esprit sniped.**

Yang made the sound of loading a shotgun. "BURN!" she said as she "shot" the imaginary shotgun.

 **Joana's face grew red in embarrassment. "Shut up! What do you know?" she said aloud, gaining a few stray glances at her sudden outburst.**

' _ **Everything. I know everything. And please refrain from speaking to me. I was serious about the thing from earlier, any lower and the whole plan falls apart.**_ **' The voice calmly stated.**

"She can't possibly mean _everything_ , right?" Sun asked.

"Calm down monkey brain, she probably means something like everything that blondie didn't notice." Qrow said.

"That voice is _annoying_ , but I doubt it's _omnipresent_." He finished.

 **Joana finally reached the cafeteria and went through the buffet table, picking out toast, eggs, a muffin, two cookies, a sausage, two pancakes, and a small carton of milk.**

"Whoa, she wasn't kidding earlier. She was hungry!" Nora looked at the large amount of food Joana served herself. Nora herself got hungry and ordered some pancakes.

"Nora! That's a very rude thing to say!" Weiss scolded the girl lightly.

"Wha-how? It's a compliment!" she defended.

' _ **Joana, if you continue eating like that-**_ **' the voice was interrupted as Joana knocked on her head. It seemed to stop Esprit from saying her insulting comment.**

"Heh, the annoying voice has a _snooze_ button, awesome." Sun mused as he saw the girl hit herself to shut up her mind's other occupant.

"Yeah but having to do that _every_ time just to stop a rude comment would hurt after a while, no? Especially with how often she makes those rude comments." Neptune pointed out.

"So it's a ' _save for special emergencies_ ' type of deal, cool." He said plainly and returned to the screen.

 **After taking her seat at an empty table she then went on to devour her breakfast. She briefly stopped from her feeding frenzy when someone sat next to her.**

 **The man who sat next to her was reading a book while eating his toast. Joana recognized him as the man who was reading in the morning. His dark hair and yellow eyes clashed against one another for attention, the winners however were the two cat ears atop the man's head.**

"Whoa! Blake, look! Your alternate you has his ears out _and_ you look like freakin' ninja!" Yang said to her partner.

Blake analyzed herself, err…himself? I don't know man, this entire Universe messes me up. She noticed she did in fact look like a ninja.

"Guess he's braver than me…" she trailed off at seeing him proudly wear his heritage out in the open.

"Hey, don't say that! I'm sure there are reasons why he wears his ears out." Yang tried to reassure her partner.

"Like what?" Blake asked insecurely.

Yang was thinking. What _was_ a good reason why Blake wouldn't wear something to cover up his ears?

"Because you'd look silly as a dude with a bow!" Sun said as he used his tail to pull off Blake's bow. He quickly proceeded to put the bow on his head. "See!"

Blake looked at this than giggled a bit. Her previous worry washed away by the two blondes.

"Now, I know _I_ make it look good but it's very hard to pull this look off!" he continued to try to make the girl laugh by doing various poses with the bow.

Yang laughed as well and then yanked the bow off the monkey Faunus with a small yelp of pain from him. She handed it back to Blake.

Blake stopped laughing to look at her two friends, one to always pick her up and the other to make her laugh. She instantly forgot all about her worries and insecurities.

 **A whoa escaped Joana's lips and it caught the man's attention. She flinched under his gaze.**

" **Eep. I mean sorry!" she said to him and then looked away. The man sighed and put the hood he was wearing up to cover his ears.**

 **Joana was scared, it was her first time seeing a Faunus up-close and not through a CCTV screen. She had so many questions she wanted to ask in regards to the man's animal qualities. She started freaking out.**

 **The man ignored her and continued reading and eating his breakfast**

' _ **Say something Joana! He'll think you're being weird because he's a Faunus! Just say something to him!**_ **' Joana scolded herself.**

"Do people do that?" Blake asked.

"It _is_ often hard to ask a Faunus questions about their heritage because you don't want to seem insensitive to them." Pyrrha spoke out.

Blake was confused. "How? You're trying to close the racial gap, why would anyone be offended?"

"Well, most people aren't the most ' _tactful_ ', they might ask dumb things like, "Does the tail _hurt_ if it get's stepped on?" or something like that." Sun said.

"It was _one_ time!" Neptune defended himself, even if he wasn't mentioned.

"Don't think too much about it Ms. Belladonna, racial ignorance has been a problem since way back when. The natural instinct of self-preservation is a basic survival instinct. Of course it would evolve into a social instinct as we as Humans and Faunus evolve." Ozpin said.

"I can't believe it…so people would rather not embarrass themselves than make an effort to connect with others?" Blake said in disbelief. Then an idea came to mind.

"Okay! How about this, if you have any questions about Faunus," Blake started as she reached over and wrapped an arm around Sun. "You can ask the only two Faunus in the room!" she said confidently.

Sun, however, wasn't as confident. "Uh Blake you sure about this? Maybe there's a reason they don't wanna ask they're questions."

Blake glared him down. "Sun! We have a _chance_ to clear any misconceptions our group of friends, and Roman, have about Faunus!"

"Hey! I heard that!"

"You were _meant_ to hear it!" she yelled back at the man.

Blake turned back to Sun. "How can you pass up this opportunity?"

Sun looked at her. He sighed. "Fine, but if it gets too weird, I'm out." He said in defeat.

"Great! If any of you have questions about Faunus we'll have a Faunus Q&A at the end!" Blake said excitedly as she turned to the screen. Oh _boy_ was this going to be a good idea!

 **Joana paused from eating to look at the man. He wore clothes that reminded her of the ninja shows her brothers used to watch.**

 **His black scarf/hood wrapped around his neck ending in two tail ends, one on either side of his neck. His dark clothes didn't seem made for defense, they seem to be more for speed and stealth.**

 **The white bandages wrapped along his arms signify a close-range fighter but the lack of muscle definition on his arms indicated a distance weapon could be used instead. His boots seemed soft and flexible as if made to adjust to advanced foot movement.**

"She can predict Faunus-brat's fighting style just by one glance? This girl is seriously weird." Roman said.

"That might be a good thing in this situation." Ozpin said mysteriously.

" **Uhm." Joana stuttered out but the man closed his book and got up to walk away, seemingly finished with his meal.**

 **Joana saw his figure shrinking as he walked off. She sighed and continued to eat her own breakfast.**

"Heh, total Blake move!" Sun said earning a glare from said girl.

 **After finishing, Joana stood up to put her plate in the return area.**

" **Let's just go get my armor." She said in defeat. Today was gonna be a long day.**

 **Joana took out the note that had her locker number written down.**

 **She passed by Rudy and Yang and waved hi, they waved their hellos.**

 **She passed by another set of lockers. That's where she found** _ **him**_ **.**

 **Her prince, Eiss Schnee…and some other dude.**

"Here we go again…" Weiss said as she remembered her encounter with Jaune at initiation.

"Hey look, it's me." Pyrrha noticed the person next to Eiss and rightly assumed it was her.

"Oh yeah, then after we come to an agreement Jaune came in with his corny one-liner." Weiss said.

 **Oh how he looked so dreamy with his icy-blue eyes and his soft, porcelain pale skin and that** _ **manly**_ **scar over his left eye. He stood in his white vest and white pants, looking like something ripped straight out of Joana's romance novels she'd often read late at night when everyone else in her house was asleep.**

"MY SCAR ISN'T MANLY!" Weiss yelled at the screen.

Ruby held back a giggle from her seat. Weiss' heightened pissed off senses picked up on it however.

"What?! It isn't!" Weiss defended.

"Weiss, you're right your scar isn't _manly_." Pyrrha said.

"Thank you!"

"It just _looks_ manly on a guy." Pyrrha said as she too, held back a giggle.

Weiss growled in annoyance.

"Hey Blake, looks like you and Joana might have something in common after all!" Yang teased her partner. She was of course, referencing the "romance" novels they both read.

Blake blushed and dismissed Yang's comment about her LITERATURE(!).

 **She kept walking. '** _ **Act cool. Be slick…wait until the perfect time**_ **'**

' _ **Joana, weren't you going to get your gear?**_ **' Esprit reminded her. Joana winced until she saw locker 636 up ahead. She ran to it and opened it. "Yes!"**

 **She put on her armor, adjusted the straps, grabbed her dust vials, sheathed Crocea Mors, and ran back to where her prince charming was.**

" **That's great!" she heard him say.**

' _ **He's still here! Alright Joana, this is it! Be cool Joana approach with caution..**_ **' she then saw him off in thought so she decided to slip in between her and the other dude.**

' _ **Alright, be charming.**_ **'**

" **Hey, you know what else is great?" she said. '** _ **Nonononono! ABORT!**_ **' she mind-yelled. Yet she couldn't stop. "Me." she said with faux confidence.**

"Same corny line and all." Weiss grumbled.

"I don't know, I think it's endearing." Ruby said.

"What?! It's annoying at best, Jaune was very persistent in harassing me and Pyrrha!" Weiss said.

"What she means is, he flirted with her and called me "hot stuff". Weiss, you do have a tendency to over exaggerate some things." Pyrrha reminded the heiress.

Unbelievable! Sure, Jaune had gotten much better since their first encounter, but the fact of the matter still was that he still was annoying in his pursuit of her.

"Fine! Let the record show that I was right and Jaune was annoying!" Weiss said pointing at the screen.

 **On the outside Joana had a confident smile and a relaxed demeanor, inside however she was freaking out! Eiss didn't look impressed at all.**

" **And you are?" Eiss said, one eyebrow up in questioning tone. He analyzed her face, he'd seen her before but he just couldn't put his finger on it.**

 **Joana was surprised for a moment, maybe this could still work! "I am Joana Arc!".**

 **The boy he was talking to earlier jumped into the conversation. "Nice to meet you Joana!" he greeted in a friendly manner.**

 **Joana quickly looked at the red-haired boy, then dismissed him. "Yeah hello," she turned to her original target.**

"Oof, did Jaune dismiss you as quick as that Pyrrha?" Nora asked her teammate.

Pyrrha sighed. "Fraid so." She said as she remembered how dead-set Jaune was with Weiss.

Weiss made a tally mark on her notepad. She had set up a T-chart that had Weiss on one side, Joana on the other. On her side was a tally mark and small drawing of a girl with a side-ponytail and a scar. On Joana's side there were no tally marks and a drawing of a short haired girl with her tongue sticking out.

" **So, I couldn't help but overhear you're looking for a teammate. I'm not one to toot my own horn but I'm pretty confident in my abilities on the field!" she puffed her chest out in pride.**

 **The red-headed man next to her decided to speak up. "Actually, Joana, I think the teams are comprised of four members."**

' _ **Crap! Quick! Keep it going!**_ **' She turned to the man. "You don't say? Well hot stuff, maybe you should join our team as well!" she said to him. The red-haired boy blushed.**

"Point, Joana!" Nora said as she fist-pumped the air.

Weiss scoffed and put a tally in Joana's side.

 **At this the white-haired boy finally interjected. "I recognize you! You were the 'Natural Blonde' girl!"**

 **Joana recoiled from the boy's outburst.**

" **Oh yeah…you remember that…" she trailed off nervously.**

 **Eiss rolled his eyes at her and nodded. "Plus, do you even realize** _ **who**_ **you were talking to just now?" He said to her while gesturing to the red-headed boy.**

" **Uhm…no?" she said. She turned to the other boy, he certainly looked familiar. He stood there with his hands on his hips.**

 **His long red hair was held in a warrior's wolftail, also on his head was a golden circlet. His green eyes shone in the light. A simple brown, leather armor around his torso and ending below his arms was equipped on his body. His pants were cut at the back of the knee, probably to allow for full movement.**

 **She could say with full certainty she didn't know this person in the slightest.**

" **He is** _ **the**_ **Acheel Nikos!"**

 **Acheel re-introduced himself. "Hey."**

"Acheel? I guess it's tamer than I expected." Pyrrha said.

"It seems our team has had the most affected with the name changes." Ren pointed out.

"So that's Joana, Eri, Norde, and Acheel. Team JENA?" Nora said confusingly. "How does that make sense?"

"There could also be the possibility you don't team up with your original team," Blake said. "this is a different universe after all."

"Not possible!" Ruby said with confidently.

"How can you be so sure Ms. Rose?" Ozpin said as he took a sip of coffee

"Cause of team names, duh! Err, sir. If Blake is still named Blake then that would be Rudy, Blake, Eiss, and Yang. We'd still be Team ruby!" Ruby said as she wrote out R, B, E, and Y on a piece of paper and showed her work.

"Good theory Ms. Rose." Ozpin praised.

"How about Team J, A, N, E?" Ren suggested.

"Team Jane? Sorry Ren, I don't think that's a color." Nora argued.

" **Acheel graduated top of his class at Sanctum!" the man told her.**

 **Joana had a look of confusion on her face. "Never heard of it." She said.**

" **He's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row!" Eiss, clearly frustrated by the girl's ignorance, explained.**

" **The huh?"**

 **The boy face palmed at the girl's ignorance. Seriously! Was she from the country or something? "He's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box." He finished. This however did get a reaction out of the girl.**

 **She put her hands to her cheeks in awe. "That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" the girl exclaimed.**

 **She felt so stupid! How did she not recognize him before? He was practically a celebrity!**

 **Acheel rubbed the back of his head bashfully with a smile on his face. He could practically see her imagining him on a cereal box.**

"Did he seriously not recognize you until he remembered you were on a cereal box?" Roman said from the back row.

Pyrrha nodded, a little disheartened.

"Oh you poor thing." Roman said in actual pity for the girl.

" **It was a fun experience overall, unfortunately the cereal is pretty bad for you." Acheel said with a frown.**

 **Eiss decided now was an opportune time to re-establish his presence in the conversation. "Now that you know who he is, do you honestly believe you have what it takes to be on a team with** _ **him**_ **?" Eiss coldly said.**

 **Joana could feel her heart hurting. She slumped her shoulders in defeat. "No…I guess not…" she admitted quietly.**

"Ouch. That was harsh dude." Sun said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That didn't seem, completely necessary." Neptune said as he glared at Eiss on the screen.

"What did you expect? If Weiss is the Ice Queen, that that'd make Eiss the King of Cold." Blake said.

"The Monarch of Frost!" Yang jumped in.

"The Prince of Ice!" Ruby jumped in.

Weiss rolled her eyes and put another tally on Joana's side.

" **Actually Joana, I think you'd make a great teammate!" Acheel put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. She stood up slightly.**

" **You think so?" she asked hopefully.**

 **Acheel nodded with a smile. Joana blushed with embarrassment.**

" **D'aw stop it!" she said while enjoying the compliment.**

" **No seriously stop it. This type of behavior should not be encouraged." Eiss coldly said to the boy.**

"That was a little too mean." Weiss herself admitted. God, it felt so harsh seeing it from the outside. Was she really _that_ mean to Jaune?

She put a tally on Joana's side.

 **Joana, already cheered up, turned her attention to Eiss. "Well there you go! Acheel's on board! How's about it Eiss?" she got closer to him.**

 **Eiss scoffed and walked away. "Come on Acheel, we'll be late for initiation at this rate." He said as he walked away.**

 **Acheel nodded and walked in his direction, but not before saying goodbye to Joana.**

 **She waved until they turned the corner.**

"Huh, guess it wasn't that bad." Weiss said.

"Don't forget you had Pyrrha stick him to the side of a locker." Ruby reminded.

Weiss grumbled as she made another tally by Joana's side.

"So what's the verdict?" Yang said with a smug grin.

Weiss threw the notepad back. "It seems it was a tie! Guess Jaune was justified but still in the wrong."

Ruby opened the notepad that fell on her lap. She read over the first page. "Weiss one, Joana four." Ruby read to the group.

Weiss grabbed her notepad back.

' _ **That guy was a jerk.**_ **'**

 **Joana swooned. '** _ **He's not so bad! Plus, compared to you, he's practically a soft puppy!**_ **' she responded to Esprit.**

 **Rudy and Yang walked up to Joana.**

" **Hey Jo!" Rudy greeted as the brothers walked up to the blonde girl.**

" **Hey Rudy." She said, still a little off in thought.**

" **So you ready for initiation?" Yang asked her.**

 **Joana looked off to the left, deep in thought.**

 **Now they're standing at the cliffs overseeing Emerald Forest. Joana has 'fear' written all over her features. She is the last in line next to Rudy.**

" **No…I don't think I'm ready." She answered the question from earlier.**

 **Rudy turned to his friend. "Oh good, you're talking again. You kind of just stopped talking for like the entire way over here."**

"What just happened? Weren't they just in the locker rooms?" Ruby asked confusingly.

"It's called a conversation cut. It's often used in media as a way to transition from point A to point B without wasting screen time on things that don't matter." Neptune explained.

" _Nerd._ " Neo's TTS spoke.

"Intellectual!" Neptune yelled. Seriously, did he need to write a sign specifically for when people call him a nerd?

 **Joana looked confused. She didn't notice her surroundings until just now. That's when she noticed Headmistress Ozella and Professor Goodwitch standing on the other side of the students.**

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

 **The Headmistress took a sip from her coffee.**

Roman looked in between the screen and Ozpin.

"Freaky." He said with a shiver.

" **For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." She said calmly.**

"Here it comes! Finally, we get some action!" Nora said.

"It still seems kind of boring no? I mean, we know what's gonna happen, we meet each other, get attacked by the nevermore and Deathstalker, and eventually defeat them." Weiss said, listing off the events that happened during initiation.

"I wouldn't be so sure Weiss, remember, things are different in this world. Joana has her Aura _and_ Semblance unlocked in this world." Blake pointed out.

"So?"

"No, I think Blake has a point. Maybe Joana's Semblance can stop her from finding the Deathstalker and in turn we have one less enemy to deal with." Pyrrha reasoned.

"Truth is, we might not know how this might go at all. It's not _our_ Universe it's similar yes, but there have been small variations in between." Blake pointed out.

"So…new fights?! Awesome!" Nora said as she turned to the screen.

 **Her right-hand man stepped forward. "** **Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...** **today** **."**

 **Joana could hear Rudy's cries of dismay next to her.**

" **You will also be assigned partners** _ **today**_ **." Ozella stepped in. "The first person you make eye contact with in the forest will be your partner for the next four years."**

 **Joana froze at this. Four years? Could she really keep Esprit a secret from her partner for four years? Oh well, she'll burn that bridge when she gets to it.**

' _ **Joana, take out your sword and prepare a dust vial.**_ **' Esprit instructed. Joana didn't think twice about it and detached her sheath with the sword in.**

' _ **What kind of dust?**_ **' she asked.**

' _ **The Gravity one.**_ **' She responded.**

' _ **What?! Why?**_ **' Joana asked but no response came. She did as instructed and swapped the fire dust from yesterday for the gravity dust.**

"Well, this is interesting." Ozpin said.

"What is?" Qrow asked the older man.

"Esprit is warning Joana ahead of time to prepare for the launch." Glynda said as she too picked up on it.

"Wait, you guys _launched_ into a Grimm infested forest?" Sun said as he leaned forward in his seat.

"You guys didn't?" Ruby asked the Faunus boy.

"No, Professor Lionheart just made us find some scrolls he hid throughout town." Neptune said as he pouted, remembering he had to _swim_ in a lake to find his team's second scroll.

"Each Hunter Academy has different initiations. I hear in Atlas they alternate from a tournament of sorts to a scavenger hunt in the snowy plains." Qrow said, recounting some old acquaintance of his told him about her initiation day.

"And in Vacuo it can be a sort of sports event where they sandboard to the finish line!" Glynda said, uncharacteristically excited. Realizing her slip she straightened up and cleared her throat. "Or so I've been informed."

Everyone questioningly looked at Glynda for a bit, then dismissed it and turned back to the screen.

Glynda sighed in relief. It was a _one time deal_ she made with Ironwood when she had enough vacation days stacked up. It was a one. time. deal.

 **Around that point she decided to tune back in to the Headmistress' speech.**

" **-Each pair will choose a relic and make their way back to the cliffs where you will be graded based on your performance. Now, any questions?"**

 **Joana raised her hand. "Uh miss?"**

" **Good! Now take your positions." Ozella instructed.**

 **Joana did so. "Uhm miss?" she missed Eiss being launched off into the forest.**

" **Yes Ms. Arc?" Ozella turned to Joana**

' _ **Foolish girl! Pay attention to your surroundings!**_ **' Esprit scolded. Joana ignored her and continued her talk with the older woman.**

" **Uh yeah…so about that landing…strategy thing…wh-what is it? Are you like, gonna drop us off or something?" she asked her.**

 **Ozella chuckled a bit and then pointed to Joana's left. Joana turned to see Eri being launched into the forest.**

 **She let out an 'Eep!' and got into position. She saw as Yang got sent off and soon Rudy.**

"Here we go!" Nora got excited! She was ready to see her fearless leader in action!

' _ **You ready?**_ **' she asked the voice.**

' _ **Hmph! Am I?**_ **' Esprit said sarcastically, overconfidence can be heard in her voice.**

' _ **Are you?**_ **' Joana asked worriedly. Before the voice could answer the launch-pad sent Joana flying.**

 **As she was flipping in the air she saw the Headmistress sipping her drink and watching her off.**

Ruby looked at this and smiled, it reminded her of when Weiss launched her to have her behead the Nevermore.

' _I wonder what it'd be like to have someone like Weiss in my head?_ ' Ruby wondered.

' _Very annoying, no doubt_.' Ruby heard and echo in her head.

"Wah!" Ruby yelped out of her seat at the sudden shock of hearing something she didn't think.

 **Joana held her sword awkwardly above her head and then extended her sheath to shield mode to cause some drag and slow her descent.**

"Well, it seems Ms. Arc knows what a landing strategy _is_ after all." Ozpin said with a small chuckle.

"Kid's got brain, at least enough to think quickly on her feet." Qrow said. "Even if they're in mid air and flailing like crazy."

 **She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in as the tree-line got closer.**

 **Joana opened her eyes, determination gleaming in them as she put the shield back in sheath mode and prepared her self.**

 **She pushed some Aura into her weapon and it took it's second form with a gray glow. She did a strong downward slash and she could feel her movements slow a bit.**

 **Another slash. Another. Another. She slowed down to a moderate speed, this however, shortened the angle at which she was arriving.**

" _ **Esp, how many more slashes?**_ **" she asked.**

' _ **Three more. If you didn't have that extra large breakfast we'd have five more! Make them count.**_ **' Joana ignored the rude comment and nodded.**

"So Esprit plays a type of assistant to Joana." Blake pointed out. "It seems that she was able to quickly calculate how many uses are left on her gravity dust. That's actually very helpful."

 **She counted them off in her head.**

 **One slash diagonally to slow her descent.**

 **Another one downwards.**

 **Last one, she slashed behind her to push her at an angle. The sword stopped glowing. She changed Crocea Mors from the bastard sword mode and transformed it into sword and shield mode to prepare for landing.**

 **Joana held the shield above her head for a bit.**

 **' _Wait for it…_ ' the voice advised.**

 **Joana got closer to the trees**

' _ **Now!**_ **'**

 **With one smooth motion she timed it so she could hit the branches and clear a way for her entry. After bursting through the canopy she angled her body and prepared for a roll.**

 **She successfully rolled and stood up with her shield and sword out and in battle stance.**

Qrow held up a sign that said 10. Ozpin held up the same sign. And Glynda held up a sign that read 9.5.

The other two judges turned to the woman.

"What? Her posture was sloppy." She defended her scoring.

 **After she surveyed the area for any signs of danger and not finding any she relaxed from her pose.**

" **Raaghh!" she growled in frustration.**

"Oh no." Pyrrha said.

"Oh no indeed Ms. Nikos. Now isn't the time one should freak out, at least not alone." Glynda said.

Everyone in the room knew what they were talking about. Grimm.

' _ **Joana, calm down.**_ **' Esprit warned her.**

" **No! I won't calm down! What if I left my Gravity Dust back in the locker? You know I almost did!" she complained. "I need to group up with someone first, I can't go dying in the forest! I don't even know what I'm looking for!" she put her arms out in frustration.**

' _ **You fool! Stop that! You'll attract-**_ **' the voice was interrupted as a loud growl came from the greenery behind Joana.**

"Run!" Nora yelled at the screen.

"Nora, you know she can't hear you right?" Ren said as he tried to calm down the hyperactive Valkyrie.

"I know! Maybe if I believe hard enough she'll _feel_ it or something!" Nora explained and closed her eyes shut and held her breath.

"Nora, that is absolutely absurd." Weiss said. "Isn't that right Ruby?" she turned to see her partner doing the same thing. "What the?"

" **Usur…per…** " Ruby forced out with a hiss.

"Oh come on! There's no way you can find this _remotely_ logical!" Weiss complained.

 **Joana felt something and immediately dodged to the left to avoid the Ursa's left swing. In the dodge, she turned on her right foot to face the Grimm.**

Nora and Ruby smiled smugly at Weiss.

"Not. One. Word." She warned them.

" **Crap! Esp, analysis!" she commanded.**

' _ **Alright…it's an Ursa, but a minor. You can tell from it's mask which is different from a major.**_ **' Esprit stated.**

 **Joana dodged another left swing, she jumped back.**

" **Enough with the lesson, how do I beat it!" Joana held up her sword and shield.**

' _**I'm getting to that. While still having heavy blows, it's smaller shape entails quicker attacks.**_ **' The voice informed.**

"So Esprit aids Joana in combat too, she was able to size up the Ursa rather quickly." Pyrrha pointed out.

"True, but knowing the enemy is half the battle. The other half is actually the one that matters, whether you can actually fight them or not." Roman said as he looked at the girl on the screen get ready to attack.

 **Joana charged at the bear Grimm and parried it's left swing with her shield to slash at it. She ducked from the Ursa's right arm as it tried to make a swing for her. She rolled backwards and slashed at the monster's arm as she retreated..**

' _ **It seems more prone to start off with heavy left swings, after that it seems to leave openings below the waist. I calculate a total of seventeen different combinations to ensure victory.**_ **' Esprit kept spewing out information.**

 **Joana stood up and dodged a left swing by jumping and landing a distance away.**

" **Alright, let's try em' out." Joana said as she prepared her sword.**

"A fast calculation, it seems Ms. Arc's Semblance is very useful in a combat scenario." Glynda pointed out. "Though Joana's fighting skill is very mediocre. It's not bad, but it also could be better."

"Still, with how quickly Mr. Arc has improved since his begging in Beacon I can only assume how well a fighter Joana's going to be, seeing as how she has a head start from him." Ozpin said while analyzing the girl.

' _ **Alright, slide under the Ursa and hit it's weak points, if you don't hit hard enough the Ursa will recover and do heavy damage.**_ **' Esprit informed her.**

 **Joana nodded and charged at the bear, slid under it's left swing and made it behind the monster by sliding between it's legs. She quickly sliced at the Ursa's kneepits and caused the heavy monster to fall forward.**

"Go Joana!" Nora and Ruby cheered. They had small white flags with two yellow arcs in the center.

"I have to admit, that was well executed, the Ursa will definitely have a harder time fighting Joana after that hit." Weiss appraised the Arc girl.

"It did seem risky though. But I guess Esprit must've predicted that this was the best chance Joana had." Pyrrha reasoned out.

' _ **JOANA LOOK OUT!**_ **' Esprit yelled.**

 **Joana turned around to get in a battle stance but was too late. The Ursa kicked it's back legs with a pained growl and hit Joana on the chestplate. She got sent flying back until she hit a tree. The tree was knocked off.**

Everyone recoiled back a bit. The tree itself moved from Joana's arrival, meaning it was a very heavy hit.

"I guess, warning or not somethings are still too quick for someone to react to in a normal circumstance." Pyrrha said.

" **Agh! Esp, health status! Mine and his!" she commanded.**

' _ **You'll be fine, you have ninety-eight percent of your Aura left. The Ursa, I would estimate, is at one fifth of it's health. One more good hit and it's over. Get up, it seems to be getting ready for attack.**_ **' The voice informed.**

"Ninety-eight percent after a wallop like that?! Geez, this kid's Aura is incredible! Who knows, I might train this kid to become the next me." Qrow mused.

"That'd be awesome!" Ruby said excitedly. Another fellow pupil taught under Qrow's wing. She'll be like an upperclassmen!

"That'd be horrible." Glynda simply said. Knowing Qrow, Jaune would most likely learn how to follow in Qrow's debaucherous tendencies.

"The _last_ thing Remnant would need is another you." Glynda coldly said as she pushed up her glasses.

" **Right!" Joana pushed herself off the tree and assumed a battle stance. Not to her surprise, the Ursa got on all fours and faced her.**

" **What do you suggest?" she asked.**

' _ **I'm suggesting a distanced fire attack.**_ **'**

" **Can't, the dust swap would take too long. What else?" she dismissed the suggestion.**

 **The Ursa growled fiercely and started revving itself for a charge.**

 **Esprit scoffed. '** _ **Fine! Let me see…**_ **'**

 **The Ursa charged.**

" **Too late! Focus Aura to the tip of my right foot!" she commanded.**

' _ **Right.**_ **'**

 **Joana waited until the bear Grimm got close, and then flipped backwards to kick under the bear's head, sending it upwards on it's hind legs that were damaged.**

"Nice!" Yang said. That kick was powerful!

"Full Aura control, battle strategies, and a walking talking HP bar?! Her semblance is too overpowered!" Sun said as he sat on his seat.

"I know, isn't she great!" Neptune said, still enamored with the girl.

"It's still creepy that you like Jaune." Blake turned to Neptune from her seat.

"I don't see why it's creepy, I just find it funny!" Sun said as Neptune frowned.

"But it's someone you know from a parallel dimension. Eventually she's going to meet a female version of you. Doesn't that weird you out?" Blake continued to interrogate the boy.

Neptune thought this over. "I guess it's true. But to me, Joana is just another girl. Sure, eventually she'll meet Neptunia, but I'm _positive_ they'll have as great friendship as Jaune and I have!" he replied optimistically.

"Neptunia?" Sun started laughing.

"Yeah, I thought about it. I'm Neptunia and you'll be Soleil." Neptune reasoned out. Sun only howled in laughter even harder.

' _ **Go! One more slash and it's done!**_ **' Esprit told her. Joana nodded and went to finish the big Grimm off.**

 **Suddenly, Joana heard a bullet sound. She and the Grimm turned to the source to find a bright red blur.**

 **Next thing she knows, the Grimm is decapitated and fading away as Acheel Nikos stands in a heroic kneeling pose, spear and shield out.**

Nora and Ren winced.

"Oh no…Acheel…" Nora said taking pity on the boy on the screen.

"What?" Pyrrha asked the pair. Seriously, they were acting like she just committed the highest form of treason.

"Ms. Nikos, you had no way of knowing and I'm sure you didn't mean to so I'm sure Joana will understand." Ozpin said calmly.

"What? What will she understand, sir?" Pyrrha asked the ever-so vague Ozpin.

"The Hero Clause, to continue being held at Beacon, needs to _show_ results. So students here under this scholarship must keep up with a Grimm-kill quota." Glynda explained for Ozpin as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yes. In return for allowed full-usage and mentoring of the school and its faculties students who got accepted using the Hero Clause must have a Grimm-kill quota no less than five hundred." Ozpin said.

"Wait, five hundred Grimm?!" Ruby said, bewildered.

"Of course not Ms. Rose, it's a point system. The points vary between Grimm you can find in the Emerald forest. Boarbatusk are five points. Beowolf are ten points. Ursa Minor are fifteen, and Majors are twenty. And in the rare case of a foreign or rare Grimm it's twenty-five." Ozpin explained.

Most of the students started to count they're own kills.

"And what Cereal Boy did just now set Blondie there fifteen points back?" Roman said as he took a drink of his alcohol.

"Exactly." Ozpin said.

Pyrrha looked at the screen. "Oh no…."

 **He got up, turned to the blonde and flashed a charming smile. "Need any help?" he made eye contact with her.**

" _Applying salt to the cut_." Neo said through the TTS. " _Nice."_

 **Joana's eye twitched. "What…" she said softly.**

" **Hmm?" Acheel's smile went away.**

" **THE HELL?!" she screamed at the champion.**

The audience recoiled back a bit.

" **I'm…sorry?" he asked cautiously, surprised and slightly scared at the young woman's outburst.**

" **Damn right you are! That was** _ **my**_ **kill! Ah had him on the ropes!" her accent slipped around the end, she didn't notice however.**

 **She walked over to him and began tapping him in the chest with her fists, it didn't hurt the Spartan in the least.**

" **Whoa, whoa, calm down. We're on the same team!" he raised his hands to defend himself from the blonde's barrage.**

" **Look tournament-boy, I don't go into** _ **your**_ **tournaments and defeat** _ **your**_ **opponents, so don't go finishing off** _ **my**_ **kills!" she scolded.**

"Looks like Acheel didn't make the best first impression." Yang smirked as Pyrrha looked distraught.

"Nooooooo…." Pyrrha softly said as she curled up into a ball.

" **I'm sorry! It's just, from my point of view it looked like the bear was going to finish** _ **you**_ **off! I meant to** _ **save**_ **you!" he defended himself. Joana stopped her soft barrage and took a step back.**

" **So you…** _ **didn't**_ **mean to steal my kill?" she asked suspiciously.**

" **No! If had known you didn't need help I wouldn't've intervened!" he explained to the girl.**

 **She blushed. "Ah geez, I'm sorry 'bout the misunderstanding." she bashfully said.**

"Would you look at that, the lucky bastard recovered. And so flawlessly too." Roman said in surprise.

" **Uhm…sure," he looked around. "So, uh…where's your partner?" he asked.**

" **Come again?" she asked.**

" **Well on the way over here I heard talking so…" he trailed off, still looking around.**

 **Joana stiffened up. Crap, she got careless!**

" **Uhm nope! No partner here! Just me, myself, and that Grimm," she gestured to the last of the disintegrating Grimm.**

" **Oh…so that must mean we're partners now!" he said while he extended his hand.**

" **Right! Glad to be your partner, uhm…hold on I know it, just give me a second. It's at the tip of my tongue…" she trailed off.**

 **Acheel smiled at this. "Acheel." He reminded her.**

 **Joana smiled and shook her new partners hand. "Pleasure to meet you Acheel. I'm Joana Arc!" she reintroduced herself.**

" **Pleasures all mine!" he continued the shaking.**

"Is this how you two met?" Qrow asked the red-haired girl.

"Actually-" Pyrrha got interrupted by Weiss.

"She pinned him to a tree and that's how they became partners."

Qrow raised a brow.

"Don't say it like that!" Pyrrha scolded Weiss, a little flustered at the implication. "That's how misunderstandings happen." She turned to Qrow.

"He was falling through the sky and I simply used my javelin to…'change his trajectory'." Pyrrha said as she air quoted.

"Yeah, by pinning him to a tree." Weiss said again.

"Meh, preferred the first implication." Qrow said as he took a sip of his drink.

 **This went on for a while.**

" **Uh…buddy, I think the shaking is sufficiently awkward now." Joana said.**

 **Acheel let go promptly. "Right, sorry." He apologized.**

" **Dude, it's okay. Seriously, anyone ever tell you that you apologize too much?" she reassured him and began walking.**

"She's right Pyrrha, that _is_ kinda your catchphrase." Ruby snickered.

"I don't say it that often do I?" Pyrrha asked. She hadn't noticed it before but after hearing it as a spectator she couldn't _not_ hear it.

 **He followed her. "Sorry."**

" **See, there you go again! You've no need to apologize! If anything** _ **I**_ **should be the one saying sorry!" she sheathed her sword.**

" **You? Why?" he asked her.**

" **Because! Because, I kind of freaked about the Grimm kill. I guess I overreacted. God, I must've looked like a fool." She apologized.**

" **It was pretty funny to see your reaction." He chuckled.**

" **Don't push." She playfully warned.**

 **The two laughed and continued walking. At some point Acheel took the lead and cleared them through some branches. He pushed a branch back, walked through and let go of the branch.**

' _ **Duck.**_ **' Esprit warned her. She did so and the branch whizzed past her head. Joana continued walking.**

"And in our Universe Jaune got hit by that branch. It gave him a cut and it showed me that he didn't have his Aura unlocked and so I unlocked it." Pyrrha informed the group, noting the differences.

"Wait, the kid went into a forest _full_ of Grimm with _out_ his Aura being unlocked?!" Roman exclaimed.

" _He's either really strong, really brave, or really stupid._ " Neo said through the TTS.

"You forgot option D, _both_ answer B and C." Weiss sniped.

"Weisss!" Ruby whined. "We _talked_ about this! Be nicer to people!"

"What? I am! I called him _brave_." Weiss defended.

 **The two walked until they saw a clearing with a hole in the wall.**

' _ **I feel something from inside the cave.**_ **' the voice informed her.**

" **Do you think the relic's in there?" she asked.**

' _ **I'm not sure…**_ **' the voice responded back to her.**

" **I'm not really sure, we don't know what the relic looks like." Acheel also responded.**

" **I think we should check." Joana suggested. "Leave no stone unturned, right?"**

 **Acheel seemed to contemplate this. It was true that the Headmistress did say to the north, and this is north. Still, something felt odd about all this.**

" **I don't know about this Joana…" Acheel worried.**

' _ **I don't know about this Joana…**_ **' Esprit said at the same time as Acheel.**

 **She already had a torch made.**

"Looks like we're fighting a Deathstalker in this Universe too." Ren said, tired.

"I know! Isn't it great!" Nora said, excited about the fight that was going to happen!

" **Come on! Nothing ventured, nothing gained!" she said enthusiastically as she walked towards the cave entrance.**

 **A hand on her shoulder stopped her from going inside. She huffed in frustration.**

" **Joana, listen, I'm not sure this is the place." Acheel calmly said.**

 **Joana turned to her partner. "And how do you know this** _ **isn't**_ **the place?" she asked him.**

" **I don't…but-" he was interrupted by the blonde.**

" **Then how can you say this isn't the place?" she kept getting really close to him.**

 **Acheel flushed, the girl kept getting closer.**

" **I uh- don't. I-i-it's just t-that I don't really see any people around here…" he stuttered out. He noticed that her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue.**

A bit of the audience members started laughing at seeing Acheel falling for Joana's feminine wiles.

Yang elbowed Pyrrha. "Hey Pyr, did Vomit-boy do the same to try and convince you to ditch all reason and go into a dangerous cave with him?" Yang teased.

Pyrrha hung her head in shame.

"Oh my god he _actually_ did." Yang said in disbelief. This only caused Yang to laugh louder.

" **B-but…I guess, i-it wouldn't hurt to check?" he gave in** _ **gracefully**_ **.**

" **Great! Let's go!" she grabbed his hand and led them to the cave.**

' _ **Too easy!**_ **' she thought to herself.**

"That little minx, she _knew_ what she was doing!" Weiss accused.

"I must say, Joana is different from Jaune in so many ways it's hard to believe they are technically the same person." Ren said calmly. Everyone turned to the young man.

"How so?" Blake asked.

"Well for starters, while Jaune does often get distracted Joana gets distracted _way_ too easily." He said calmly. Everyone agreed.

Pyrrha nodded. "Yeah, and not to mention Joana's combat skills are a few ways off from Jaune's current skill. They're fighting style is also different, Joana seems to move around, using full advantage of her area to fight when in a one-on-one scenario where as Jaune fights head-on and exchanges his mobility for heavier and stronger attacks." Pyrrha analyzed.

"Uhuh. _And_ while Jaune is a pretty sensitive person, Joana cries way more than him!" Nora said finishing off NPR's analysis.

 **After a while of wandering in the cave, Acheel finally snapped out of his trance.**

" **I don't think this is it." He said worriedly.**

 **Joana sighed. "Acheel, I already have a torch! Could you maybe entertain me for like, five more feet?" she asked.**

 **Just after she said that, she tripped over a rock on the ground and fell into a puddle on the floor. The torch extinguished soon after.**

 **Joana gets up. "Crud…" she shakes off some dampness in her clothes.**

 **Acheel feels a warmth. "Do you feel that?" he asks her.**

" **Is it, soul-crushing regret?" she sarcastically asked.**

" **No…it's warm. I think we should head back." Acheel turns towards the entrance.**

 **Joana squints her eyes and notices something shiny and bright in the distance. "Hey Acheel, I think I see it!" she tells him as she starts running towards the object.**

"Well I guess they do share a few things in common as well, for one their thick-headedness." Weiss said unamused.

"They're both super friendly too!" Ruby chimed in.

"And they're both total dorks!" Yang said while laughing a bit.

 **Acheel sighs and gives chase after his partner. "Wait for me!"**

 **The two slow their running once the bright object is illuminating them.**

" **That's the relic!" Joana says as she reaches for the object, only to have it elude her grasp. "What the-" she makes another attempt to grab the object only to have the same result.**

"And I'm assuming that's how you guys brought a Deathstalker into your initiation?" Neptune asked.

Pyrrha nodded.

"Yep, you guys definitely had a more exciting initiation than us." Sun said.

' _ **Joana, that's not the-**_ **' Esp began but was cut off by Acheel.**

" **Joana?"**

" **Hold on Acheel, almost…nghh..got it.." she keeps trying to reach for the object. "Bad relic!"**

' _ **Joana…**_ **' the voice spoke.**

" **I said hold on!" she jumped for the object and finally grabbed hold.**

 **She was above the ground and tired but she smiled triumphantly. "Got it!"**

 **The yellow orb lowers and brightens further showing a Death Stalker being the owner of the, now revealed, stinger.**

" **Uhm…good Grimm?" she smiles nervously.**

 **The Grimm hisses and Joana decides to bravely emit her own high pitched cry in a heroic attempt to scare the monster of darkness.**

 **Elsewhere in the forest a certain hooded Faunus perks up to the scream in the distance. His partner, Yang Xiao Long turns to him.**

" **Blake, did you hear that? Some girl's in trouble!"**

Yang burst out laughing after remembering she said that back in their Universe too and the fact that it was _Jaune_ was hilarious to her. Blake smiled a bit too.

 **Back with Joana, Acheel was being chased out of the cave as Joana was still holding on to the Grimm's stinger. The Death Stalker destroyed the cave entrance entirely.**

 **Acheel took out his weapons. "Joana! Whatever you do, don't let go!" he warned her.**

 **Joana couldn't hear him completely as she was being flung from side to side.**

" **Let go? Okay!" she misheard and did so. She was flung off towards the forest.**

 **Acheel turned to the Death Stalker. The beast glared at him. He laughed nervously and then ran off into the direction Joana was thrown.**

"And then from there she collides into me, "saves" Weiss, and then we team up to fight the Grimm!" Ruby said excitedly.

"I wouldn't be so sure Ruby. Remember, this is an alternate dimension. This version of you might not decide to come riding in on Nevermore." Blake said.

Weiss and Ruby looked between each other, then to their Faunus teammate, and laughed.

Weiss wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh Blake," she caught her breath. "I didn't know you could tell jokes!"

Blake grimaced and turned to the screen.

 **Joana was flying through the air.**

' _ **Esp! Landing maneuvers, go!**_ **' she commanded.**

' _ **Just wait and brace for impact.**_ **' Esprit calmly said.**

' _ **WHAT?!'**_

' _ **What do you mean 'brace for impact'?**_ **' she mind-yelled at her assistant.**

' _ **I mean that we're out of gravity dust and your descent can't be angled towards a soft landing.**_ **' The voice plainly stated.**

' _ **What about wind dust?**_ **' Joana suggested as she began to reach for the vial of wind dust in her dust satchel.**

Weiss shook her head. "That's not a good idea." She said calmly.

"Why not?" Neptune asked the heiress.

"Wind dust is very tricky to maneuver with, one use too long or too short and everything spirals out of control." She explained.

Everyone, except the teachers, "Ohh"-ed at this.

' _ **Changing dust vials mid-air is very risky. Also, at the rate your traveling any cut in any direction will only send you spiraling out of control.**_ **' Esprit informed her.**

"See?" Weiss said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. Weiss is an expert on all things dust! Shush! I wanna see what happens!" Ruby said while hushing Weiss.

"Ruby, you know what happens!" Weiss argued.

" **USURPER!** " Ruby hissed.

"AARRGHH!" Weiss yelled in frustration. How long was Ruby going to keep this bit up?!

' _ **Then what?! Am I supposed to wait for a miracle?!**_ **' she complained.**

'… _ **Yes, actually...**_ **'**

" **What?" Joana asked, confused.**

" **Heeaaaddss Uuuupp!" Joana heard ahead of her. She looked up at a blur of black and red.**

" **Rudy?!" she said before colliding into the boy and changing their courses from hitting the ground to hitting a tree.**

"Ooh, I could feel it still." Ruby said while shuddering.

 **The two are in the tree branches. Joana, more tangled than Rudy, was upside down.**

 **Rudy seemed dazed. Joana cleared her throat to get the boy's attention.**

" **Hey Rudy." She weakly said.**

" **Hey Jo." He responded, still slightly disoriented.**

" **So uh…what's your story?" she asked the boy.**

" **Oh you know, came riding on a nevermore alongside my partner, Eiss." He said calmly.**

" **Lucky!" she said enviously.**

" **I'm really not…so how about you? Why were** _ **you**_ **flying?" he asked.**

"Rude!" Weiss turned to her partner.

"Say that to _him_ not _me_!" Ruby defended

"Did you say that in the tree?!" Weiss interrogated her friend.

"What?! No. Maybe…" Ruby looked away nervously.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Geez Rubes, if I didn't know any better I'd say _you_ were _Rude-y_!" Yang chuckled as the entire audience groaned from the horrible Pun.

"Now you're down to two free puns, are you happy with yourself?" Blake said disapprovingly at her partner.

"Definitely." Yang crossed her arms and smiled.

" **A big scorpion Grimm flung me." She said as if it was the most casual thing in the world.**

' _ **Heads up, new players.**_ **' She heard the voice warn.**

 **Joana heard some rustling in the bushes. She turns to the source and from the bushes out comes an Ursa, growling in pain.**

" **Yeehaw!" she heard a deep voice cry out from behind the beast.**

The entire audience was stunned. Everyone save for Nora, who was excited, and Ozpin, who had seen so much shit in hiss lives that he was _completely_ immune to any and all twists.

"That's an Ursa!" Neptune said.

"Yep!" Nora said proudly while rocking her bunny in her arms. "Look Midori, that's how cool your mommy is!"

Ren snapped out of his stupor. "Uh Nora…we rode in on a _Minor_ , that's a _Major_."

"Is it? COOL!" Nora said excitedly.

 **The tall monster collapsed to reveal an orange haired man laughing whilst holding Eri in his arms, bridal style. He realized that the bear monster stopped moving and stopped laughing.**

 **He set the girl down to inspect the still creature.**

' _ **That boy, he arrived on an Ursa Major.**_ **' Her Other spoke.**

 **Joana was impressed by this.**

" **Ohh..it's broken.." he whined. The girl walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.**

 **It worked as he instantly cheered up and turned to the temple area to pick up his piece.**

"I'm King of the castle! I'm King of the castle!" Nora cheered alongside her male counterpart. Though instead of using a rook piece she used her adopted rabbit.

"Some things never change huh Ren?" Pyrrha asked her teammate.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Nope."

 **Just then Acheel rushed in, Deathstalker on his tail.**

 **The Grimm's pincer made an attempt to grab the man but he jumped instinctually and avoided the vice grip.**

" **Joana!" Acheel yelled for his partner, seeing her stuck in a tree.**

" **Acheel!?" she said in disbelief. Her Semblance's attention went to something else. The relics.**

"Whoa! Pyrrha did you outrun a Deathstalker?!" Sun asked, impressed and amazed by the red-haired girl.

"For a while, yes. Then.." she held up the tip of her sash around her waist, showing the cut splitting the end in two.

"I've been there too Pyrrha." Ruby said as she showed the sowed up part a Nevermore feather pierced it.

The two looked at each other with a sense of sympathy.

' _ **Those are the relics.**_ **' Her Semblance explained.**

" **Yeah, I can see that! No need to point out every little thing!" she said out loud.**

 **Rudy looked at her weird. Joana pointed to her head and mouthed 'voices'. This seemed to be enough of an answer for Rudy as he then jumped down from the tree and rushed to his brother's side.**

" **Rudy!" she exclaimed.**

" **I better get down there and help!" Joana said as she got down from her position upside down.**

 **Below her the two brothers were running to each other and prepared for an embrace.**

" **Rudy!"**

" **Yang!"**

" **Norde!" the orange haired man who carried Eri earlier said, placing himself in the middle of the reunion.**

"And if I'm not mistaken Eiss should be dropping some time soon." Blake said, recounting the order of the reunion.

' _ **Careful. Trouble, incoming.**_ **' Her Other said.**

 **Joana looked around and found her** _ **prince charming**_ **falling at a terrifying speed.**

"Yep." Blake said looking at the screen.

"I still have no idea how Ruby convinced you to ride a Nevermore!" Yang said to the heiress.

"And you'll never know! I made Ruby promise to take it to her grave." Weiss said while pointing at Ruby.

"Uh-huh! She said if I did so we'll be Super Duper Best Friendsies For Ever! Or if you wanna shorten it: SDBFFE's!" Ruby said excitedly. "Isn't that right Weiss!"

Weiss forced a smile and gritted her teeth. "Yep..we're totally…" she gulped and forced out, " S..D…B..FF..E's… yayy…"

"C'mon Yang, let's back away from all this…crazy.." Blake advised her partner and they did. Metaphorically.

 **Joana panicked and jumped up to try and save him. She didn't completely think it through.**

 **She caught him in mid-air. "Just dropping in?" Joana asked in her faux-smooth tone.**

 **Eiss looked surprised and then looked down, Joana looked down as well. They were still a few feet off the ground.**

" **Oh no.." Joana hugged the white-haired man, he hugged back.**

 **The two let out a yell as they fell to the floor.**

 **They were now on the floor. Joana opened an eye, not feeling any pain. "What the?" she opened her eyes fully to find she was sitting on something,** _ **someone**_ **that had broke her fall.**

 **She got up and swooned. "My hero!" she said with admiration at Eiss.**

Sun, Yang, Ruby, Nora, and Neo burst out laughing.

"Holy…" Sun tried to catch his breath but failed. After a while the laughing finally died down.

"Sorry, that was," Sun cleared his throat and let out a small chuckle. "my bad. What I was saying was, did Jaune sit on you when he "saved" you?"

Weiss sighed. "No, he broke my fall." Weiss cleared up.

"And you his back!" Yang said.

" **My back…" he said, in pain. He got up and stretched. "Honestly, did anyone ever tell you Breakfast is supposed to be a** _ **quick**_ **meal?" he asked.**

 **Joana however, clocked out into lala land and heard: "My back! But it was worth it to save a pretty girl such as yourself." She imagined him saying.**

 **She nodded and let out a giggle.**

This got a laugh out of the audience.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that _was_ what Jaune heard." Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Ruby giggled at the thought of Jaune imagining Weiss calling him a ' _pretty girl_ '.

" **I mean seriously, now my shoelaces are untied!" he got on one knee to tie them. He noticed she seemed** _ **off**_ **.**

" **Are you even listening?" he asked her.**

 **Joana, throughout all that, heard:** _ **"My fairest maiden, I simply cannot live another day without you!" he got down on one knee.**_

" _ **Marry me!" he begged her.**_

 **Joana giggled. "I do." She said with the goofiest look on her face.**

This got some more laughter out of the audience, even out of some of the more serious members.

 **Eiss scoffed and made his way back to the group. Joana followed blissfully.**

 **Acheel landed on the ground in front of the group of teens. Joana snapped out of her trance.**

Now it was Pyrrha's turn to recall her pain.

" **Acheel!" both Joana and Eiss rushed to the man's side.**

 **Yang put his arms in the air. "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"**

 **Rudy unfolded Crescent Rose. "Not if I can help it!"**

" **Rudy wait!" Yang cried out for his brother but he still charged at the Deathstalker.**

"Here we go.." Yang grimaced remembering the scare that Ruby gave her with the Deathstalker.

"I said I was sorry!" Ruby defended.

 **Going at an incredibly fast speed, he pulled his weapon back for a slash.**

 **The Deathstalker swatted him away with a flick of it's pincer. Above them a Nevermore prepared it's attack.**

' _ **That Nevermore it's about to-**_ **' Joana interrupted the voice, already knowing what she was going to say.**

" **Rudy! Yang! The Nevermore is about to launch it's feathers! Fall back!" she commanded. Rudy started to retreat, Yang still rushed after his brother.**

 **The Nevermore launched it's feathered flurry at the two.**

" **No!" Joana yelled.**

 **Rudy narrowly avoided all the feathers, save for the one that pinned his hood. Yang still rushed after his brother but was stopped by two feathers blocking his way.**

" **Rudy!" Yang reached from his feathered entrapment for the small, hooded boy.**

 **Rudy pulled at the hood to try and free himself. A loud screeching noise was heard from behind Rudy. He turned around just as the Deathstalker thrust it's stinger.**

" **NO!" Yang reached for Rudy in vain, stunned in fear.**

 **A white blur sped past Yang. The stinger was stopped a few inches away from the retreating boy, encased in ice. Eiss stood in front of the boy, Myrtenaster in hand.**

 **Back with the group, Joana sighed in relief.**

' _ **They're going to be fine,**_ **' Esprit said.**

' _ **Yeah, it was close but they're safe now**_ **.' Joana mused.**

' _ **I wasn't talking about they're safety.**_ **' Esprit cleared up.**

" **What?" Joana asked but no answer came.**

"And thus began one of the best friendships in all of Remnant!" Ruby said excitedly.

Weiss smiled a bit and rolled her eyes. "Sure Ruby."

 **Yang, Rudy, and Eiss regrouped with everyone.**

 **Joana looked to the sky and to her horror, the Nevermore was circling back.**

" **Guys, not to alarm anyone, but that Nevermore is coming back and we need to get out of here!" she said to the group.**

" **What about the Grimm?" asked Yang.**

 **Eiss stepped forward. "No…she's right." He turns to Joana. She has the brightest smile plastered on her face.**

 **He sighs and walks towards the temple area. "Our mission was to retrieve the relics and make it back to the cliffs. The Grimm are obstacles we** _ **can**_ **take down, not** _ **have to**_ **take down." He explained.**

" **So, we're running?" asked Yang, a little pissed about the cowardly act. He could totally take on the Grimm!**

" **Think of it as: live to fight another day." Blake coolly said from his partner's side**

 **Yang looked at his partner and smiled.**

"Originally-" Weiss started but was cut off by Nora.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it! "Originally this and that happened!". Look, at this point we know it's all different so let's not point out _every little_ difference!" Nora snapped.

"Wow, Nora that was…" Pyrrha started but trailed off.

Nora sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just hearing that so often it gets old. Y'know?"

"No, we also have been stressing out too much about all this. You're right, we don't _have_ to point out every difference." Weiss said calmly.

"Right! It's an a alternate Universe, differences are implied. So let's shut up and watch!" Ruby said excitedly.

" **Acheel, I'll pick the relic. Is that cool with you?" Joana asked her partner. He held a thumbs up from his spot on the floor and Joana walked up to the temple.**

" **I'll go!" Rudy said before Eiss could interject.**

 **The two were standing in front of the array of chess pieces. Rooks and bishops. Knights and Queens. Joana reached for the Queen piece.**

"No! Go for the castle piece! That's what happened originally!" Nora blurted out.

Roman scoffed. "Pinkie, you just said to not point out differences."

"I know but…this is _too_ different!" Nora defended.

"I wouldn't worry about it Nora, I'm sure she'll reach for the rook piece." Pyrrha said, trying to calm down the girl.

' _ **No, go for the rook piece.**_ **' Esprit advised.**

Nora did a small fist pump.

 **Joana didn't give it a second thought and picked up the rook piece. To her the pieces didn't matter so long as they got out of there.**

 **She picked up the rook piece and Rudy picked up the knight piece. The two looked at each other's choices and smiled.**

 **Eri caught everyone's attention. "Time we left." She said softly and everyone nodded.**

 **Joana got ready to run.**

' _ **JOANA WAIT!**_ **' Esprit yelled, stopping Joana in her tracks. Joana yelped in pain and covered her ears in an attempt to stop the ringing.**

"Wait? Wait for what?! The way is right there!" Weiss said.

"Weiss, calm down. Different world remember?" Blake said coolly.

"I'm more worried as to what's happening to Joana! It looks like she's in pain!" Ruby worried for the blonde.

 **Everyone took notice of the girl's huddled figure and turned to look at her.**

" **Jo! Are you alright?" Rudy asked in worry.**

" **Rudolph, we don't have time for this! Acheel pick her up and let's go!" Eiss commanded.**

 **Acheel got close to her to do so but was stopped as Joana held a hand up signifying the man to stop.**

' _ **Joana, route's been compromised. Unexpected Boarbatusk movements are compromising your group's only escape routes.**_ **'**

"Boarbatusk movement? That didn't happen last time?" Yang looked confused.

"I wonder what negative emotion made them come close?" Ren asked calmly.

"Grimm don't always move towards negativity. They are attracted to it yes, but a Grimm must move around too." Qrow said, surprisingly not with a drink nearby.

"Qrow, are you sober?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah, shit's about to go down. Wouldn't wanna miss my next pupil in action!" Qrow chuckled a bit.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

"Unbelievable." Glynda grimaced

 **Joana stood up and took out Crocea Mors in it's sword and shield mode. She got in a battle stance.**

" **Guys! Boarbatusk movement is blocking off our escape routes! If we go we'll be ambushed and surrounded!" she said.**

 **Eiss looked skeptical. "What are you blathering about?! There's no way you could tell that from over here!" he exclaimed.**

 **Rudy unfolded Crescent Rose, stood to the left of Joana, and got into a battle stance.**

" **Now you too?! Why are you believing her nonsense?" Eiss was frustrated.**

"Rookie move Popsicle, if she _was_ right Grimm would feel your negativity and go right for your group." Roman said nonchalantly.

Everyone turned to Roman.

"What? I had a life before being a smooth criminal!" he defended.

" _One of the best at what he did!_ " Neo praised.

"Were you a Huntsman?" Ruby asked the self-dubbed "smooth criminal".

Roman and Neo looked between each other, then burst out laughing.

"Oh Red," Roman wiped a tear from his eye. "You slay me!"

"Seriously, can we get an origin story on you two?!" Yang asked, frustrated at the man's vagueness.

"Ask again in two seasons, I might answer then!" Roman said while laughing.

 **Yang unfurled Ember Celica and stood next to his brother.**

 **Blake rolled his eyes, unsheathed Gambol Shroud and took right of Joana.**

 **Acheel equipped Milo and Akuo, rushed to the right of Blake and got in his trademark battle stance.**

" **Now you guys? Seriously?"**

 **Eri looked towards Norde and smiled as he smiled. The two took out StormFlower and Magnhild respectively and placed themselves to the left of Yang.**

" **Have you all gone insane? That ice won't hold the Deathstalker forever and the Nevermore is going to be a** _ **huge**_ **issue! And, there is no way," he dramatically paused.**

 **A boom could be heard from the forest.**

Weiss cringed into her seat.

"Oh no…"

" **A Boarbatusk," he continued.**

 **Another boom punctuated his pauses.**

"You've done it now popsicle." Roman had a sadistic smile on his face.

" **IS COMING HERE!" he yelled at the group.**

 **A loud, shrill squeal could be heard as a huge Boarbatusk emerged from the woods.**

 **Eiss blanked and fell into the line with everyone else.**

" **Lucky shot." He said as he poised and pointed Myrtenaster at the monsters.**

This got a laugh out of some of the audience. It was a brief moment of comedy in a difficult situation, it was just what the scene needed.

" **It's not luck, not if it brings this much misfortune." Joana calmly said. Her eyes darting between the three beasts.**

" **Well what is it then?" Norde spoke up.**

" **It's her Semblance!" Rudy said excitedly. Joana turned to Rudy to chew him out but remembered he didn't tell them about Esprit. He nodded and winked.**

" **So what, you can tell when Grimm are near? That's super helpful right about now." Blake said sarcastically.**

"I'm not that sarcastic all the time, right?" Blake asked to her partner.

Yang clicked her tongue and did a so-so gesture with her hand.

"Blake, one time you tripped and fell and I asked if you fell." Sun joined in. "You said, and I quote, "No Sun, I attacked the floor."." Sun said, raising his pitch just a bit.

"I don't remember that instance." Blake feigned ignorance.

"You remember, then I said "With your back?" and you said, "It was sarcasm Sun!"." Sun finished the scene.

"Well if you didn't want a sarcastic answer then you shouldn't've asked something so obvious!" Blake said, frustrated.

 **Joana shook her head. "More like my vision is** _ **really**_ **good." She explained.**

 **Eiss processed the information. "Think you could do it again?" he asked.**

" **I can't really control-" she stopped for a bit.**

 **She looked off to the left.**

" **Crud." She said.**

 **Everyone turned to where she was looking and found the Ursa Norde and Eri rode in from earlier struggling to get up on all fours.**

"What?!" the audience was surprised at seeing the Ursa still alive. (except for Ozpin. Once again, immune.)

"But I finished it off in the original!" Nora said.

"Well that was a Minor, this one's a Major. It's more defense based, the fact that you got it this close is impressive." Neptune pointed out

" **What? I thought it was dead!" Norde said surprisingly. "I didn't expect it to tough it out from sheer will power!"**

 **Joana had a look of determination present in her eyes. "** _ **Most things do**_ **." She said.**

 **The Ursa, realizing it wasn't getting up growled out in pain.**

" **Augh! What's it doing?" Acheel said, holding his ears. A quick look at the group showed they all assumed the same position seeing as how the noise was very loud and shrill**.

"Interesting, you got an Ursa Major to call for back up." Roman smiled further.

"Back up?! So now we have to deal with a Deathstalker, a _huge_ Boarbatusk, a Nevermore, _and_ more Ursa?!" Yang exclaimed. This was getting out of hand!

 **Joana stopped after she adjusted to the sound and looked off in the distance. "If you want to guess I'll let you phone a friend." She said before turning to look at the frozen Death Stalker.**

" **What?" asked Norde. Eri tapped on his shoulder to catch his attention.**

" **He's calling for back up." And as if the universe wanted to prove her right, two Ursa Minor emerged from the forest behind the Major and started sniffing it.**

 **Eiss flinched. "Let me clear up my previous statement," he cleared his throat. "Can you do it again and** _ **see**_ **a way out of this mess?" he asked her.**

 **Joana sighed in defeat and sheathed her sword.**

"What is she doing?" Ruby asked to no one in particular."

" _I think she's throwing in the towel_." Neo said through the machine.

"No, not Jaune, or Joana for that matter. I think we should just watch." Pyrrha defended her partner.

" **Joana?" Rudy worried at his friend's sudden change of stance.**

" **Alright, here's what's gonna happen: I'm gonna close my eyes. After that I will give out orders, if you do as I say I can guarantee our survival. Okay?" she said with a voice of authority.**

"A tactician, interesting twist. Let's see what blondie can do." Qrow said while looking intently at the screen.

"Jaune did lead a very good strategy against the Deathstalker in our world, so I'm sure Joana will find a way out of this." Pyrrha said, confidently.

 **Everyone nodded and prepared their battle stances. It felt weird, they just met this girl and they were now putting their lives in her hands. Still, the situation seemed hopeless and some guidance is better than no guidance.**

 **She nodded, held two fingers to her forehead and closed her eyes.**

 **Time slowed down to a halt and colored dulled to a grey.**

"Okay, this is where I draw the line!" Sun stood in his seat.

"I can understand the battle assistant, I can understand the Aura control, what I _can't_ understand is why she has time manipulation too!" Sun was frustrated. Too OP plz Nerf.

"Oh calm down monkey boy, I'm sure that's not it, Joana's also grey and frozen." Yang pointed out.

"Then what is it?! How does an annoying voice do _that_!" Sun gestured at the screen at the 'that' part.

"I don't know, but if you'd shut up we'd see!" Yang yelled at the Faunus. He sat in his seat with a huff, muttering something about _nerfing_.

' _ **You ready?**_ _ **' asked Esprit.**_

' _ **Let's go!' Joana replied.**_

 _ **From Joana came a bright, yellow silhouette. It's light dimmed and showed a woman with a mature face, her hair blonde, short, and messy. Her white robes draped and layered over each other.**_

 _ **She opened her eyes to reveal bright blue eyes. She glowed in a white light.**_

"Whoa. Is that Joana?!" Neptune asked in shock at the pretty woman.

"No, Joana has dark blue eyes, I'm guessing that's her mind's other inhabitant: Esprit." Ozpin said while taking a sip from his drink.

"So…Joana legitimately has another _soul_ living in her head?" Blake asked.

"We don't know that, or what all of this is. I've learned it's best not to jump to conclusions." Ozpin mystically said.

So they did just that.

 _ **Another bright, yellow silhouette emerged from Joana's body, this one dimmed and revealed Joana herself with a white light surrounding her. The bottom of her feet seemed to be slowly dissolving.**_

"There she is!" Neptune said at the girl's appearance.

"Anyone else worried as to why her feet are dissolving?" Ruby asked the group.

Pyrrha raised her hand.

" _ **Oh man!**_ _ **" the robed woman stretched. "**_ _ **You and your new friends seemed to have gotten themselves into quite the pickle.**_ _ **" She said energetically as she continued stretching.**_

" _ **Alright Esprit, enough. Let's get to work, shall we?" Joana said as she started walking away from her body.**_

" _ **By the way, why do you care so much about these meatsacks?**_ _ **" Esprit asked the girl.**_

"Uhh rude! It's meat _and_ bone sacks, thank you very much!" Nora said with fake haughty attitude.

Ren sighed.

" _ **Uhhh, because they're my friends! Duh!" she turned to the line of her friends. "At least... I consider them my friends…I want to get to know them more…" she trailed off.**_

 _ **" Okay, whatever you choose. So what's the goal here? Alive but barely kicking? One or two alive?**_ _ **" she continued stretching.**_

" _ **WHAT?! NO! All of them alive! Minimum damage!" Joana yelled at the apparition.**_

" _ **Right, can't have you completing a Divine Quest without a few allies can we?**_ _ **" Esprit said. She stopped stretching, then disappeared and reappeared next to Joana.**_

" _ **What can I do for you, oh powerful master?**_ _ **" she asked sarcastically while bowing.**_

" _ **You can start by cutting the act and checking on the Deathstalker. I need you to give me the most accurate estimate you have over how long that ice will hold." She commanded.**_

 _ **Joana walked over to the line of her friends.**_

" _ **What will you do?**_ _ **" the woman asked.**_

" _ **I'll check inventory." She said and went to the first person on the right.**_

 _ **Esprit nodded and disappeared and reappeared next to the frozen Death Stalker.**_

 _ **The first person was Norde. Joana looked him over, his clothes were different from before. His battle attire consisted of pink shorts and a navy blue bomber jacket. His shirt was still white but it had a triangular hole showing his clavicle.**_

 _ **Joana tapped on the huge hammer that the boy wielded and soon a transparent, pink copy was in her arms.**_

"Whoa! Cool!" Nora said eyeing the "cool" transparent version of her weapon.

"It seems Joana can make copies of things she touches in…wherever she is." Ren said.

"Seriously, what is this place?! It's like she froze time and is walking around using an Aura copy!" Sun said, clearly frustrated at the lack of explanation.

"…" silence from the audience.

"I think that's about the closest thing to an explanation we'll get, huh?" Neptune said in defeat.

Everyone nodded their heads in acceptance. It was probably the most logical explanation there was.

 _ **She looked it over, making observations on it's use. She activated it's grenade launcher mode and checked how much ammunition it had. Five rounds. After being satisfied with her observation, she set the weapon down and it disappeared.**_

 _ **Joana walked over to Eri, she also looked different from when she last saw her. She now wore white pants and a dark green tailcoat that was trimmed with black.**_

 _ **Joana tapped on her weapon, this time a transparent light purple version of Eri's weapon appeared, and repeated the same process.**_

 _ **Back with Esprit and the Death Stalker. She looked at the Grimm, it's pincers were mid-banging on the ice and it's wiggling seemed to start chipping on the edges around the stinger. Esprit sighed and touched the ice her hand began to glow.**_

 _ **She closed her eyes and began her calculations, after some time she seemed satisfied after triple-checking her work.**_

 _ **She teleported to where Joana was testing out Eiss' weapon. "**_ _ **Joana, I've reached a conclusion with only a point zero three percent margin of error.**_ _ **" She happily reported.**_

"That fast? She's like some sort of super computer!" Weiss was impressed.

"So we can guess what happens from here on," Qrow began. "She's gathering data to form a plan of attack. Impressive."

 _ **Joana set down the holo-Myrtenaster and turned to Esprit.**_

" _ **And?" she asked, waiting for Esprit to answer.**_

" _ **Seventy-six seconds until the ice breaks and liberates the Deathstalker**_ _ **. " Esprit reported.**_

" _ **Damn, that's going to be the first order of business, well let's check out the Nevermore." Joana said and floated upwards, heading towards the beast.**_

"She can fly, she can fly, she can fly!" Nora said in a sing-song tone.

 _ **Esprit joined her up. "Problemo numero dos." Joana butchered out the pronunciation.**_

" _ **Esprit," the woman stood at attention. "See if you can check whether it'll fly upwards or downwards, also see how many feathers it has left." Joana commanded.**_

" **How do I check for the first thing?** _ **" Esprit asked.**_

" _ **You can check where its muscle pressure is at, if its near the back of the wings and mostly on its arms then it'll ascend. It won't have any on where I mentioned if it's gonna swoop down." Joana informed.**_

 _ **Esprit nodded, touched the bird, and closed her eyes.**_

"Kid's a genius, can your blonde knight do that?" Roman asked, smugly.

RWBY and NPR kept quiet.

"Ha! Wait, let me guess he has "a ton of potential"." Roman laughed.

"He does!" Ruby defended.

This only caused Roman to laugh harder.

" _ **Meanwhile," Joana floated downwards in the direction of the three Ursa. Everything below her knee was gone.**_

"Her knee, it's-it's disapearing!" Pyrrha was startled.

"I noticed it earlier too, at the beginning her shoes were dissolving. Why is that?" Ren asked.

"Sun?" Neptune turned to his teammate.

"Whuff?" the boy, mid chew of a mouthful of popcorn, turned to Neptune.

"What do you think it is?"

"Howf ve hell phould I fow?!"

"You figured it out last time! And hurry up and eat your popcorn!" Neptune scolded the boy and wiped stray crumbs from his clothing.

Sun held up a finger and swallowed. "That was just a guess you all accepted as correct! I could be wrong!"

"Or you could be right? Look, dude, just say what you think it is and we'll accept it!" Neptune comforted his friend.

"Fine!" Sun turned to the screen. "I think Joana's "Aura manifestation" is _all_ of her Aura, she activated her Semblance and it's draining her Aura. Slowly." Sun guessed.

"Oh yeah!" Ruby perked up. "I remember! When Joana was talking with Rudy she said that using her Semblance had a huge set-back!" Ruby recalled.

"Didn't she say that Esprit was the drawback?" Pyrrha asked the reaper.

"Yes but she said when she _uses_ it. Esprit acts more like a _passive_ Semblance, Joana has no control over her! But! She _does_ have control over all _this_!" Ruby pointed at the screen.

"So, the huge set-back was the Aura draining from her when she _uses_ her time-stop thing?" Weiss inquired.

"Exactly! _This_ is _all_ her Semblance!" Ruby said proudly as she sat back in her seat.

"A talking, real-time battle assistant, the ability to control her Aura, and the power to pause a battle to make a strategy? Kid has a Grandmaster's mind!" Roman exclaimed.

 _ **She inspected the biggest threat out of the three, the Major. It seemed incapacitated, multiple bruises and multiple cuts all over it's back and tendons. It wasn't getting up anytime soon.**_

" _ **And if it does I'm sure Acheel can just do the same thing he did before and steal the kill, this thing is practically dead." Joana giggled at the thought and then a red, mini-version of Acheel decapitating an Ursa appeared.**_

 _ **Joana swatted the memory away and it dissolved. She floated towards the two other Ursai. They looked like the one she fought in the forest, which meant fast and heavy attacks.**_

 _ **Esprit appeared next to her. "**_ _ **It has a seventy percent chance of flying higher.**_ _ **" She informed.**_

" _ **Crap, that means it's going for another feather attack. Quick, how many feathers does it have left?"**_

" _ **15,557 feathers.**_ _ **" She said automatically.**_

" _ **And how many seem loose?"**_

" _ **About a fifth of them, the rest seem more for flying.**_ _ **" Esprit said.**_

" _ **That's around 3,000 feathers if it decides to shoot them all in one go…" Joana trailed off and then turned to**_ **her** **partner.**

" _ **Let's check the Boarbatusk and prepare a strategy." Joana said. At this point everything below her waist was dissolved.**_

 _ **The two made their way towards the creature.**_

" _ **Alright, try to find out whether it will either roll or charge." Joana told Esprit.**_

" _ **Same as with the Nevermore right?**_ _ **" she said.**_

" _ **Right. If it's gonna charge it puts pressure on it's back legs, if it rolls it prepares pressure on it's front legs." Joana informed.**_

 _ **Esprit put her hand on the beast and closed her eyes.**_

 _ **Joana stood waiting quietly and looked at her new friends.**_

" _ **Done.**_ _ **" The woman said and got down on Joana's level. "**_ _ **It'll lead with a charge.**_ _ **" She informed.**_

 _ **Joana floated towards her friends and tapped on them in order and with each tap a holographic version appeared in front of them, battle stance on, holo-weapons equiped.**_

 _ **Eiss, Acheel, Blake, herself, Rudy, Yang, Eri, and Norde.**_

 _ **Joana's waist was gone.**_

" _ **Alright, let's start some simulations, shall we?" she said as she turned to the Grimm.**_

"Simulations?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, a controlled imitation of a situation to account for all factors that are present. It's like playing chess." Neptune explained.

"Dude, if you don't want people to call you a nerd, then stop acting like one." Sun rolled his eyes and ate more of his popcorn.

"Intellect-" Neptune began but was cut off by everyone.

"Intellectual, we get it…" they said condescendingly and in unison.

Neptune pouted and sat back in his seat.

 **Joana opened her eyes and then kneeled. Her Aura shone and then faded away.**

" **Joana?" Rudy worried for his friend, seeing as her Aura nearly broke by standing still and closing her eyes.**

" **I'm fine, it just…takes a toll out of me to use my Semblance." She stood up shakily.**

" **How much do you think you have?" asked Acheel.**

" **I'd say, about…ngh" she winced and nearly fell but was caught by Blake. "Thanks. About twenty-five percent.**

 **She let go of Blake and stood up straight.**

"Twenty-five percent? If her Aura manifestation was like a gauge of her Aura then she was at about fifty percent before she started simulations." Ozpin pointed out.

"If this were a tournament she'd be disqualified." Pyrrha noted.

"Yes, but unfortunately they don't have a choice to retire from this match." Ozpin calmly said.

"Geez Ozzy, a little harsh for kids don'tcha think?" Roman said to the Headmaster.

"Mr. Torchwick, while it is true that they are children, it is also true that they are hunters. You'll be surprised what hunters do when cornered." Ozpin mused.

" **Ok, listen up!" she boomed. "In one minute the ice will break, releasing the Deathstalker."**

 **She turned to Eiss. "Eiss, I'll need another ice wall, only this time don't freeze it in place. I want you to make an ice barrier under the Deathstalker! Aim for in between it's cephalothorax and it's abdomen. Try to flip it on it's back, it'll be left defenseless as it tries to get up."**

 **She then turned to Eri and Norde. "Eri, provide cover fire so Norde can get in and smash the soft spot on it's stomach! If it's still kicking by then, decommission the tail and continue to hit it!" she instructed. The three nodded and prepared their weapons. They headed to where the Death Stalker was just beginning to break the ice.**

"A valid strategy. Kids, I would take note Ms. Arc's tactics may prove useful one day." Glynda said to the students.

The students sighed but after a stern glare from Glynda they whipped out their notepads and pens and began writing.

 **She turned to Blake and Yang. "You two, it's two against two. You will be fighting the Ursai twins, they're Minors so be quick and hit hard!"**

 **The sounds of screeching and bullets could be heard, as well as ice crackling.**

" _ **That**_ **is something I** _ **can**_ **two** **!" Yang confidently said. Blake simply groaned at the pun and nodded.**

The Audience groaned.

A pun marble popped in Yang's pocket.

"Ow!" Yang yelped in pain. "Is that what it feels like?" she turned to Weiss who was smiling smugly.

"I'm sorry I did thst to you Weiss, that hurt like hell!" Yang could still feel the pain in her thigh.

"Well, as long as you earned your lesson I guess I can find it _Schnee_ -sy to forgive you." Weiss chuckled at her own pun as the remaining marble popped in Yang's pocket.

Yang cursed out in pain.

" **Before you throw down in a cage match, do me a favor and put ol' Grampa Major out of it's misery! Wouldn't want any more relatives showing up uninvited." She playfully said and the two nodded and prepared their weapons. They rushed towards the Ursa.**

" **Rudy! Acheel!" She called them over. "That Boarbatusk is gonna lead with a tackle. Lure it to the right and away from the big fights. It'll throw a wrench on everyone's fight. Go for it's underbelly." She instructed.**

 **Shotgun blasts, pistol firing noises, and bear growls can be heard behind them.**

" **What about the Nevermore?" Acheel asked.**

 **Joana reached into her satchel and pulled out two dust vials. "I'll blow all my savings but, I'm taking that bastard down with it!" she swapped the empty dust vial inside her sword for an electricity one.**

"Don't tell me she plans on taking down that Nevermore all by herself?! That's crazy! She's nearly out of Aura!" Weiss shrieked.

"Yeah, it took all four of _us_ to take it down!" Yang added in.

"Calm down girls, I'm sure if Joana ran through simulations she _must_ have a plan to take care of the Nevermore. And in case things go south I'm sure you all would help her." Glynda pointed out.

"Glyn's right." Qrow said. It left a weird taste in his mouth. "Blondie wouldn't just _sacrifice_ herself for no reason."

This reassured the students a little.

 **The two nodded and ran off in the direction the Boarbatusk was. Joana grabbed Rudy's wrist before he could go. Acheel kept running towards the Grimm.**

 **Rudy turned to her, she had a serious look on her face. "Rudy, if something happens to me, get everyone to safety. Leave me behind." She told him.**

"WHAT?!" Ruby's high pitch voice screeched.

Everyone else was in shock.

"Uncle Qrow, you said she wouldn't!" Yang accused the man.

"Does it look like I can control her?! Oh man, the kid's crazy." Qrow took a sip from his previously discarded drink.

"Thought that was established when we found out she hears voices in her head." Roman added on.

Ruby was tearing up and being comforted by MRDR meanwhile Pyrrha had froze up and Neptune had a horrified expression on his face.

 **Rifle blasts and hog squeals meshed with the already loud noises from the other fights.**

" **What?! No! I won't-" Rudy began.**

 **Joana interrupted him. "Leave me behind! If the plan falls apart, everyone is in danger. I'm of no use to you guys Aura-less and tired, I'll just weigh you guys down."**

" **B-but the plan…it-it won't fail!" he argued weakly. Tears started welling in his eyes.**

" **Rudy, I'm not saying the plan will fail. It has a ninety-five percent chance of success, I ran through the scenarios a bajillion and one times in my head, in every scenario that everybody is wiped out you guys stopped fighting to save defenseless me!" She looked him dead in the eyes.**

"Everybody?" Nor asked in a worried tone.

"I'm guessing so…but that does make sense." Ren said.

"How?" Nora asked.

"Like Joana said: if the Boarbatusk isn't controlled it will go for the nearest fight, the Deathstalker. If we're overpowered there that can be the end of us and Eiss. Blake and Yang are the most skilled to fight the two Ursa individually, but if they don't take down the Major it will call for more help. And if the Boarbatusk does wipe the middle section out then that leaves Blake and Yang surrounded." Ren explained.

"But still, she can stay and hide and lead from the back!" this time Pyrrha pointed out.

"No, it _would_ make sense to do that but the Nevermore is above all of us. Not only can it attack and disrupt the battle it can also divide and hurt us. If Joana eliminates the Nevermore she can take cover, if any of us finish off our Grimm we can go help Joana." Ren continued his explanation.

"She really thought it through that much huh?" Blake joined in. "She really is a tactician."

" **But…I can protect you! Acheel, me, everyone! We'll protect you if you're in trouble!" Rudy tried to reason with her.**

 **Joana began to feel dizzy, a sign that the rapid Aura deduction was taking it's toll on her body. She didn't have time for this! If she wanted her friends to get out of this alive she needed Rudy to go. NOW.**

"Makes sense, no matter how much Aura you had losing Aura that fast does affect you majorly." Roman pointed out.

" **Rudy listen to me!" she snapped, "Do you want to protect me?" he nodded. "Get rid of the Grimm, I'm in danger every second they're out." She told him.**

 **He looked like he was about to say something but instead nodded and ran off towards the fight with Acheel.**

 **Joana sheathed Crocea Mors and ran back to the temple. She climbed a pillar to oversee everything. Everything seemed to be going as planned.**

 **In the middle of the wide opening Eiss, Eri, and Norde were beating on a flipped Death Stalker. Shattered pieces of ice spread out everywhere. Norde was holding the tail down and at some point Eri or Eiss must've cut off it's stinger. The Death Stalker however, was tanking all the hits Eri and Eiss were giving it while trying to pinch the two teens.**

"Operation: Kill the Stinger, is a go!" Nora said excitedly as she jumped from her seat, made her way to Weiss and extended her fist out. Weiss flinched.

Weiss cautiously fist bumped the girl back. Nora smiled brightly and ran back to her seat to high-five Ren.

 **Joana turned to the left side of the field. There Blake was taking on one Ursa with fast attacks and Yang was trading blows with the other, the Grimm seemed to handle the hits well but Joana could tell Yang was just beginning. The Major that was calling for help earlier was slowly disintegrating.**

"Ursa Cage Match Ultra-slam Rumble Mania is a go!" Yang said excitedly as she too, extended a fist to her partner.

"But there's no cage?" Blake pointed out.

"It's a figure of speech Blake!" Yang wined, slightly frustrated.

"Oh." Blake returned the fist bump.

 **She looked to her right to find Rudy and Acheel having great synergy. The two prodigal fighters made the battle look like a choreographed dance. When Rudy would slash at it's legs, Acheel would be shooting from the side and in one fluid motion they'd switch parts and continue as if that's what they'd been doing all along. All while effortlessly dodging the attacks the deranged pig Grimm was dishing out.**

"Wow Pyrrha, we fight well together!" Ruby said excitedly as she looked at the screen.

"That we do." Pyrrha smiled.

 **Now Joana looked above to her own foe. The bird started ascending slowly. Joana held the wind dust vial in her other hand.**

' _ **Esprit, I know you're tired but please help me.**_ **' She pleaded. She had to take a step back to adjust her balance, the dizziness already affecting her.**

' _ **I'll ***_ **yawn*** _ **try my best.**_ **' She sounded tired out.**

"I'm also guessing, by how tired she sounds, the less Aura Joana has the less useful Esprit is." Sun made another theory.

 **The Nevermore pulled it's wings back and started dropping slightly to prepare for it's feather flurry. Joana pointed her sword and pushed some aura into it causing a thunder bolt to come out of the tip, it successfully hit the aviary Grimm causing it to be paralyzed in the air and start falling.**

"She did it!" Nora said excitedly.

"Well, she stopped it from attacking the fight." Ren added.

"Yeah and she also made a target out of herself, Nevermore are infamously known for never letting go of a grudge. Blondie must've known that and is using it to make big bird focus on her." Qrow mused.

"Honorable sacrifice." Roman added.

"Well now, she isn't dead yet." Qrow countered.

" **Yess!" she pumped her fist in the air. The Grimm stopped falling and flapped it's wings so as to begin flying.**

 **It stopped just a few feet above from the other fights. Everyone continued fighting, unfazed by the Nevermore.**

 **The Nevermore had a target now, Joana. It made a bee-line towards the blonde.**

 **Joana started emptying her lighting dust hurling thunderbolt after thunderbolt at it. A few hit, some didn't. The Grimm got closer to her.**

Silence swept through the audience. The suspense was thick. It didn't look good for Joana.

 **Acheel turned from fighting the Boarbatusk and made a run for Joana. The second Acheel stopped giving cover fire the Boarbatusk started flailing and heading towards the Deathstalker battle.**

"No!" Pyrrha finally spoke up. Joana's plan, her sacrifice it was all going to be in vain because of her (or him).

 **Rudy jumped atop the beast in a flurry of Rose petals. He stabbed his scythe in a chink in the Boarbatusk's boney armor. He pulled it back and redirected the monster to the left, away from the fight.**

 **Mid-steer He shot a sniper round towards the Acheel and barely missed him. Acheel turned around, anger in his eyes only to be met with Rudy's own glare. He motioned his head for him to get back to the fight. With one last look at Joana, he turned and began shooting at the Grimm.**

"Whoa, some tense atmosphere between Rudy and Acheel. Wonder why?" Yang said with a teasing smile.

"It's because they both want to protect Joana, in some way. Acheel by aiding her in a fight and Rudy by following through with her plan." Blake ignored Yang's teasing comment.

"You're no fun Blake!" Yang wined.

" _What, don't trust your partner, Cereal Girl?"_ Neo teased.

"It's not like that! Trust takes time! Worry comes first, and so far Acheel had only seen Joana being attacked by an Ursa and slung by a Deathstalker!" Nora defended Pyrrha.

 **Back to Joana as the Nevermore opened it's mouth to break her. She tossed a vial of dust wind high above her and jumped, barely dodging the Nevermore. She held Crocea Mors above her head.**

 **She pushed the button on her sword's handle making the pommel drop. The second it dropped, the empty dust vial popped out from the chamber and the wind dust she threw earlier fell into the chamber perfectly. The pommel retracted into the sword quickly.**

 **Joana started falling and she was only half way across the bird. She pushed some Aura into her sword making it glow light green and swatted it down using the broad-side like a fan. The wind lifted her up and pushed the gliding Grimm down.**

"Cool!" Nora and Ruby said with stars in their eyes.

Even the adults had to admit, it was an impressive feat.

"Still," Qrow began, catching everyone's attention. "That heavy of a push, and enough to lift her must've cost a lot of Aura."

"True." Glynda pushed her glasses up. "I doubt Ms. Arc can keep this up, she's nearly done and the Nevermore has only taken a few hits. Things don't look well…"

The front row all had varying degree's of worry on their faces.

 **Eiss, Eri, and Norde stood atop a dissolving Death Stalker and saw the girl's flight. They rushed to her, being done with their own monster.**

 **The Nevermore crashed into the pillar she was on and crashed into a few trees behind it. Joana landed safely on another pillar.**

 **Yang finished taking out his Ursa just as Blake finished cutting his Ursa into ribbons. The two looked at the girl atop the pillar and then at each other before wordlessly running towards the fight.**

" **How much Aura do we have?" she asked Esprit.**

'… _ **.twenty...percent...**_ **' Esprit muttered out.**

" **That's bad." Joana muttered, out of breath, she finally started to feel the fatigue. Only adrenaline was keeping her standing.**

 **Rudy, still steering the Grimm, pulled back fully causing the beast to fall on it's side. He pulled his scythe out and jumped off it with a kick. Acheel slashed horizontally on the Boarbatusk's belly as Rudy cut vertically with his descent, making an x on the Grimm's underside.**

 **The creature stopped wriggling and started dissolving. Rudy and Acheel looked at each other and silently agreed. They both ran towards where Joana was fighting her Grimm.**

"It's okay now! Now we can go help Joana! We're gonna go take the Nevermore down and everything is gonna be alright!" Ruby said with a sense of relief.

Yang smiled from seeing her sister cheer up after what Joana told Rudy.

" _Will_ we be able to take down the Nevermore?" Blake asked in a quiet voice but Ruby still heard it.

"How can you say that Blake! We were able to take it down last time with just the four of us now we have all eight!" Ruby pointed out.

"Right, but last time we were at the cliff and we were able to decapitate it using the fortress to make a slingshot." Blake explained.

"Seriously, your initiation was _way_ cooler than ours!" Sun wined.

Blake ignored him and kept going. "But now we're cornered, we're probably low on ammunition from our own respective fights, and to top it off we're tired and I doubt Joana is unable to run that far. She's nearly at her limit." Blake kept adding on.

Yang frowned. "Way to bring it down, Blake."

"Ms. Belladonna is right. However this goes down, this is the end." Ozpin coolly said as he took a sipp from his coffee.

 **The Nevermore started ascending. After a certain height it pulled it's wings back. The seven teenagers started firing everything they had, from grenades to sniper bullets to icicles.**

 **Joana stood, sword ready.**

" **Joana get down from there!" Acheel yelled at his partner.**

' _ **One...more attack… and we're...done for…**_ **' Esprit warned.**

 **Joana chuckled with a somber smile**

' _ **What are you... laughing for? I meant...one more attack from..either of us.**_ **'**

" **Heh…I know." She stopped smiling. And glared at the bird.**

 **The Nevermore clapped it's wings and flung out it's feathers. They covered the sky in darkness, Joana guessed this was its last-ditch effort. Unfortunately for it, so was hers.**

" **Joana! Get down!" Rudy yelled.**

"I can't watch!" Ruby covered her eyes with her hand but made a small window to view the scene.

Everyone was on edge. Joana on screen showed no signs of backing down.

 **The feathers got closer. Joana brandished the broadside of her sword and pushed as much Aura as she could in the small time-frame.**

" **HYAAAHH!" she cried out as she swung the blade and let out a heavy gust at the feathers.**

 **The feathers were swept up by the gusting winds and redirected towards the Nevermore. The Grimm saw this and spread it's wings to try and flap out of the arrows path, it didn't react fast enough as it was then speared by each and every feather.**

" **Whoa…" Rudy let out.**

 **Everyone was stunned as the defeated Nevermore started dissolving in mid-air whilst weightlessly floating down.**

"She did it!" Ruby grabbed Weiss in a spine crushing hug. "I thought she was a goner but she made it! Isn't that great Weiss?!"

"Can't…breathe…." Weiss struggled out. Her face was become blue.

"I know! I couldn't breathe the whole time either!" Ruby intensified her hug. Weiss paled.

"Uhh Ruby, I think she means she can't breathe right now." Pyrrha said to the little girl.

"Huh?" she noticed Weiss was gasping for air and looked off in the distance. "Oh. Sorry Weiss." Ruby let her captive go.

Weiss took in the sweet oxygen she was deprived from so earlier ago in mouthfuls.

"Ruby..don't…do that….again.." Weiss said in between gasps.

 **Acheel was the first to break the silence by applauding. Soon Rudy picked up and then Yang, and Blake, and Eiss, and Norde, and Eri. Soon everyone was cheering.**

 **Joana turned around, and bowed. She slightly leaned but recovered and stood atop the pillar with a heroic pose.**

' _ **...eight…percent...**_ **' Esprit stated weakly.**

" **Hey Rudy!" she yelled, slightly dizzy. "Guess we didn't need plan B after all!" she said.**

" _That's good. I had only known Joana for about an hour and a half, but if anything happened to her I would kill everyone in this room and then myself._ " Neo added with a sigh of relief.

"…"

Roman scooted away from Neo a bit.

"Neo! Love the enthusiasm, but let's try to tone down the massacre talk 'kay?" Yang tried to diffuse the situation.

" _No promises."_ Neo typed out.

 **The gang all had wide smiles and happy attitudes.**

 **A light rustling noise was heard from what was left of the wooded area. A giant, dark figure made it's way from the woods and stood behind the blonde girl.**

 **Everyone's faces shifted to horror. They pulled their weapons out and tried to shoot but were out of ammo from the Nevermore Barrage.**

 **Rudy unfolded Crescent Rose into scythe mode and jumped forward in a burst of rose petals.**

 **Joana confused, turned around only to be staring down at a Beowolf's chest.**

'… _ **Al….pha…**_ **' Esprit pushed out.**

The whole audience was shocked and couldn't speak. Except for Ozpin, the special little snowflake when it comes down to trauma.

 **The big wolf Grimm had boney spikes protruding from it's hunched back and broad shoulders. With claws the size and sharpness of warrior's swords. It stood up straight and growled loudly in her face.**

 **Joana took a step back but was slashed under her chestplate, effectively breaking her Aura, giving a huge cut to her abdomen, and sending her back a slight distance.**

Pyrrha hopped in her seat in shock. Somewhere totally not important a pipe bent.

 **Tears filled her eyes from the pain, fuzzing her vision a bit.**

 **The last thing Joana saw before the darkness enveloped her was Rudy, decapitating the Beowolf.**

 **The screen fades to black.**

The lights turned on and the screen turned off.

"…" no one dared speak, still shocked from seeing Joana's apparent death.

" _Welp, it's official, time to go on rampage."_ Neo put down her device to speak and reached into her hidden knife compartment strapped to her back the author didn't mention a few chapters ago.

A tranquilizer dart hit Neo on the side just as she was about to turn her rage on Roman.

"Well that was a fun Universe wasn't it!" the Author said excitedly.

"No it wasn't! Joana died!" Nora complained.

"Well yeah, but other than that it was good, no?" he asked the crowd.

"Why did she have to die?!" Ruby said, fighting back some tears.

"Why? Because that's how the story goes! Joana, doesn't make it past initiation but her friends fight on for her! It's truly great storytelling if you think about it." The Author blathered on.

He dodged a stray porridge bowl.

"No it isn't!" Ruby, surprisingly, was the one who threw it. "The hero doesn't die! They're supposed to overcome this and grow stronger! Everyone lives! Everyone's happy! And nothing," Ruby threw some cookies.

"Bad," she threw some more, this time with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ruby…" Yang softly said to her sister, she didn't hear it.

"evER!" Ruby threw more cookies and started to raise her voice.

"Ruby." Weiss said, more sterner than her sister. Blake looked on in silence.

"HAPPENS!" she yelled and stopped throwing Her food to glare the cloaked man down.

"WELL SOMETIMES THE STORY ISN'T SO HAPPY!" the Author, clearly frustrated, yelled back. The audience flinched as the theater shook, except Ruby who glared the man down. The Author calmed down.

"You guy's sure isn't" he finished calmly. And turned to leave as the painting appeared on the wall. No one got up to look at it.

"You're a creator of worlds! Can't you change the ending of the story?!" Ruby still held the glare at the man's back.

He turned around. "I'm sorry, you have _how_ many years of experience making Universes?! Cause if you're such an expert you'd know that _that_!" he pointed at the turned off screen. "Means the story is _done_. Can't edit, can't continue! D-O-N-E, done!" he glared the girl down.

She glared on and stood her ground like a five-year old with a lot passion. Neither giving way to the other.

"Midori VakyrRen! You get back here this instant!" Nora called after her bunny. Everyone turned to the scene.

The bunny had hopped out of Nora's arms and made it's way to the turned off screen. It hopped high and made it _into_ the screen with a ripple affect in it's place. The ripple settled.

"Where is she going!" Nora turned to the Author.

"Well, she isn't so much _going_ anywhere as her body is being destroyed and scattered throughout the Universe." The Author said calmly.

"My baby!" Nora got on her knees and began to sob.

The screen made an odd noise. Soon, the same bunny that had went into the screen made it out of the screen with a ripple affect.

"What the?"

The lights started dimming and the screen turned on again.

"Another Universe?" Ozpin asked the man, a soft glare in his eyes.

"No…I-I didn't put one in…" he trailed off and looked at the screen.

Ruby rushed over to her seat and looked at the screen. Desperate hope on her face.

Nora scooped up Midori and pet her. Neo broke came to from her tranquilization at that moment, suddenly more calmer.

The screen went dark.

 **Joana saw darkness but could hear a beeping noise rhythmically sounding next to her. Curious, she opened one eye and was greeted by a blinding bright light. She closed her eye shut and made a groaning noise.**

"She's alive!" Ruby cheered again, most of the audience did. "Beat that ya big meanie!" she teased at the Author, who still had a shocked and terrified expression on his face.

" _I'm glad I don't have to kill anyone_." Neo sighed.

"Yeah me too…" Neptune nervously chuckled.

" **Guys! I think she's waking up!" she heard a voice say.**

" **R-Rudy?" she weakly asked. She sat up a bit only to feel a stinging pain across her stomach. "Augh.." she muttered.**

" **Hey, hey, hey! Take it easy! Wouldn't wanna pop your stitches, you just got those!" She heard a voice say. Everything was still a blur and mesh of colors and bright lights.**

 **She lied down and noticed her bed was at an angle.**

" **Yang?" she asked. She could make out a yellow blot in her view. Her eyes must've been covered with dried tears.**

" **Honestly, how foolish are you to not jump away when we try to fire behind you?" a brash voice spoke.**

" **Eiss?" she asked to be sure. The white fuzzy was blending in with the white lights above.**

" **You gave us quite a scare there." A soft feminine voice spoke.**

" **Yeah! You're soo lucky that Eri brought her first aid kit with her!" a contrasting male voice yelled in excitement.**

" **Eri? Norde?" she asked.**

" **Seriously, though. You're either really ballsy or really stupid."**

" **Blake?" she asked in confusion.**

" **Alright guys," a soft ahem came from the sides. "and girl, let's give her some space." She felt something being shoved gently into her hands. A water bottle.**

" **Acheel?" she asked. She rubbed her eyes and the picture cleared up. Everyone was there. Everyone was smiling.**

"It's so grand!" Pyrrha happily said.

"Yeah it's like nothing bad ever happened! Ever!" Nora said with a big smile on her face.

"Except it did and she's got stitches and what will probably be a scar." Ren pointed out.

"Scars are cool! They're a sign that you've survived a pretty nasty tumble!" Nora optimistically said.

"Or if you're me, from hanging off a tree with your tail too long." Sun showed a scar on his right arm.

"Aww.. it's the shape of a banana. It's cute." Yang teased.

"It's not cute, it's _manly_!" Sun defended with a blush.

Everyone laughed a little.

 **She was on a hospital bed, she had hospital clothes on. On the right of her bed was Yang, Blake, and Eiss. To her left was Acheel, Norde and Eri.**

" **You gave us a heart attack when you wouldn't wake up!"**

 **And in front of her bed was her first friend ever,**

" **Rudolph Rose…" she smiled and he smiled. Joana began laughing. Everyone joined in.**

 **Everyone, everyone was saved! No one got too injured, aside from her, and they passed the initiation! Nothing ever bad happened….** _ **ever.**_

 **Joana, in mid-laugh, started crying. Everyone slowly stopped laughing and looked at the crying girl in front of them.**

"Goddamn, this is like the second time you've made a girl cry Ruby, I'm disappointed in you."

Ruby, not wanting to have this conversation again, decided not to say anything.

 **Rudy got nervous. "** **No wait! Don't cry!" he begged her. She didn't stop.**

" **I was so scared you guys were gonna leave me behind!" she said in between wails.**

" **But you said to leave you behind!" Rudy poorly argued. Her sobbing intensified.**

"Way to go Ruby, you made her cry!" Yang teased.

" **Way to go Rudy, you made her cry!" Yang** _ **playfully**_ **punched his brother's shoulder.**

" **Ow! Uh-uh..I'll do anything!" Rudy said nervously, this worked** _ **last**_ **time, it should work now.**

" **Anything?" she sniffled.**

" **Anything!" he affirmed.**

" **Then promise me! All of you! Promise me that from now on you guys won't leave my side!" she pointed around the room at everyone.**

" **Promise me!" she repeated.**

 **Rudy sighed and put his hand in front of her flat down.**

" **On my honor as a future Hunter!"**

"No…." Roman started chuckling. "No way…" he started laughing.

"Kid, what were the three things I taught you _never_ to do when celebrating a near-death victory?" Qrow shook his head and turned to Ruby.

"Uh.. Don't start a long-term relationship, never completely rest, and never do a Team Hand-Stack?" Ruby struggled to remember.

"Right! See, Roman, _this_ is why I train _women_. Guys are too stupid to remember all of this useful information." Qrow turned to his friend.

"Here, here." Roman raised his glass as if to toast.

" _You guys are so cheezy._ " Neo spoke through the TTS

"Hey!" Blake turned around to defend they weren't all cheezy when Qrow interrupted her.

"No she's right, you guys are cheezy as balls" Qrow took a sip from his drink.

 **Yang, picking up on his brother's sentiment and placed a hand on top his.**

" **On my family," he said proudly.**

 **Eiss rolled his eyes and placed a hand atop Yang's.**

" **On** _ **my**_ **name," he said with a rare smile and putting emphasis on the** _ **my**_ **part.**

 **Eri put her hand on Eiss'.**

" **For all the things we've seen," She calmly said.**

 **Norde put his hand on hers.**

" **and for everything we've** _ **yet**_ **to see!" he finished Eri's statement with excitement.**

 **Blake set his book down, and placed a hand atop Norde's .**

" **On my sense of justice," he said with a serious tone.**

 **Acheel placed his hand on Blake's.**

" **On our bonds as comrades," he said excitedly.**

"Anyone else notice the order?" Neptune asked.

"What do you mean?" Sun replied to the boy's question.

"It's just, they are doing their cheezy pledge in the exact order they met Joana. First Rudy, then Yang, then Eiss, then Eri and Norde, then Blake, and finally Acheel." Neptune explained.

"I think it's neat." Ruby said with a smile.

"Well I know it's neat but from a storytelling point of view it's really-"

" _Neeeeerrrrrrdddd. XDDDDD_ " Neo's machine spoke.

Neptune deadpanned and turned to Yang.

"And _why_ did you give her that again?" he asked the blonde.

She shrugged. "Thought it'd make life easier." She said nonchalantly.

 **Joana was tearing up at the act. She put her hand atop of Acheel's.**

" **And on our future. For whatever it holds we'll face it," she looked around to her friends. They're smiling faces and bright eyes. "and we'll face it together."**

" **Go team on three?" Rudy suggested.**

" **Go team on three." Joana confirmed.**

" **one…" they started.**

" **two…"**

" **THREE! GO TEAM!" they yelled, broke off, and laughed.**

String cheese fell from the ceiling into the laps of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren.

' _ **Shall I add five more people to the friends list?**_ **' Esprit asked.**

' _ **Nah, make that six.**_ **' Joana thought.**

' _ **Six?**_ **'**

' _ **Yeah. Eri, Norde, Eiss, Blake, Acheel, and you.**_ **'**

' _ **...Me?**_ **'**

' _ **Yeah you…I guess, Rudy was right. If we're together this long we're forever friends. And all it took was me nearly dying to appreciate your annoying voice!'**_

' _ **...Interesting, remember though. You still promised to-**_ **'**

' _ **Yeah, Yeah. I'll keep my promise, I'll just do it when the moment arises.'**_

'… _ **someone's coming**_ **'**

"And now Joana's made friends with Esprit! Everything is great!" Nora said excitedly. "Guess the moral of the story is: the more you complain to a content creator the more likely what you want will be true!"

"Nora, I don't believe that's one hundred percent true." Ren pinched his nose and shook his head.

 **Joana turned to the door just as Ozella began walking in the room.**

" **Well, it seems** _ **someone's**_ **feeling better." Ozella said smugly.**

 **The group turned to find Headmistress Ozella standing in the door way.**

" **Professor Ozella? What are you doing here mam'?" Joana asked** _ **respectfully**_ **.**

" **I think the real question here is : what are** _ **you**_ **doing here Ms. Arc?" she held up a tablet of sorts showing footage of Joana in battle, leading, and eventually getting hurt. "Your teams are about to be assigned." She walked off with her cane taping every other step. "Wouldn't want someone of your skill level to be late before classes even start. Now would we?" she said from the hall. A kind chuckle could be heard when the Headmistress was a good distance away.**

 **At the assembly Rudy, Eiss, Blake and Yang stood proudly on stage with Ozella talking and a screen showed their pictures.**

" **Blake Belladonna. Rudolph Rose. Yang Xiao Long. Eiss Schnee. The four of you retrieved the White Knight piece. From this day forward, you will be known as Team RBEY (Ruby). Led by…Rudolph Rose!" Ozella finished her speech and a round of applause from the audience followed.**

A bunny hopped by Weiss, charioting a tall desk with a phone on top. It started ringing loudly.

"SHUSH! Weiss, No one ever tell you to turn off your phone before a movie!" Nora scolded the heiress

"Oh my bad guys, that was me." Ruby raised her hand. "I'm sorry Weiss can you get it cause I just called that!"

Airhorns sounded off from somewhere in the distance.

"Really, you set up a phone line, just to do a bit?" Weiss was more disappointed than mad.

"Yup" Ruby said with a popped out P.

 **From her position at the bottom of the steps Joana tugged at the bottom of her "newly upgraded" hoodie, as Rudy so optimistically put it. The Beowolf's slash tore a gaping hole at the second part of the favorite aparel (and her abdomen) so she decided to get a pair of scissors and cut out the torn bottom part.**

 **Thankfully, the Pumpkin Pete logo was intact and any skin that would be shown was covered by her yellow undershirt. It essentially made her have a baggy crop top hoodie.**

" **I heard that they fought five Grimm and three of them were elder-level." Someone whispered.**

 **Joana turned towards the source of the noise.**

" **No way dude, not first years." The other whispered back in disbelief.**

' _ **Talk of your first conquest is spreading fast, this will make our plans much easier in the long run..**_ **' Esprit noted, much to Joana's disdain.**

 **Acheel placed a hand on his partner's shoulder, getting her attention again.**

" **C'mon, we're up." He told her. She smiled and walked up with her team up to the stage.**

" **And finally: Eri Ren. Acheel Nikos. Norde Valkyrie. Joana Arc. You retrieved the White Rook piece. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JANE (Jaune). Led by…Joana Arc!**

"Team Jaune? That won't get confusing.." Pyrrha sarcastically said.

"Tell me about it." Ruby said, thinking on her own team's name

 **The crowd let out a round of polite applause.**

 **Ozella walked away from the microphone and stood next to Professor Goodwitch.**

' _ **There's your chance.**_ **' Esprit said and Joana sighed.**

"Looks like we're about to see what the big plan is!" Nora said optimistically at the edge of her seat.

"Now if that's a good thing, is still up for debate." Blake said pessimistically while retreating in her seat.

"Two types of people huh? Neat." Roman said.

 **Acheel went to give a playful shoulder tap to his partner but Joana had stepped forward, unintentionally dodging Acheel's affectionate gesture, and stood in front of the mic.**

" **Young lady, what are you- Ozella?" Goodwitch was stopped from punishing the girl as Ozella held a hand at his chest to hold him back.**

" **Let her Greyson, I have a** _ **feeling**_ **this is going to be interesting…" she trailed off.**

"What is she planning…" Ozpin said in reference to is other self. This all seemed, premeditated.

 **After receiving the thumbs-up from Ozella, Joana turned to the crowd and gulped nervously. Their murmurs louder than ever.**

' _ **Do it!**_ **' Esprit demanded.**

" **Right. Ahem. H-hello, I am Joana Arc. And I-I've," she looked towards the crowd and saw Team RBEY with various levels of confusion on their faces. She turned to her own team, same looks of confusion.**

' _ **Do it! It's for the greater good! Millions will be saved!**_ **' Esprit continued to encourage Joana.**

"It's a good thing?" Weiss asked in disbelief. Here she was, thinking she'd be a terrorist or something.

"Shush!" Nora hushed the girl.

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee.

 **She sighed. "I am Joana Arc and I've been sent from the Gods themselves to lead all of you in a holy fight against the Grimm King, Salem!" she pushed it out in one commanding yell.**

Ozpin did a spit-take, unfortunately landing on Pyrrha. She didn't even seemed fazed by the hot substance because of the information of a Grimm King.

A collective "What?!" spread throughout the audience. From those who knew who Salem was and those who are just finding out.

 **A complete silence swept throughout the assembly. A deafening silence.**

" **Right…if anyone needs me I'll be off in my dorm with my team incase any one wants to…follow me in uhh...Holy Victory." She stuttered out, left the mic and exited stage right.**

' _ **You did it! Now we can begin saving the world!**_ **' Esprit exclaimed happily.**

 **Joana sighed and continued walking.**

 **As she passed by Ozella and a dazed Goodwitch she could've sworn she heard Ozella saying "Oh my." While smiling under her hand. Her team followed soon after her.**

 **After exiting the area and walking back to their dorms in silence Team JANE closed the door.**

" **Uhm…Joana…mind telling me what exactly you meant by,** _ **everything**_ **you said in front of the whole school?" Acheel asked politely, still kind of shocked at the scene that happened.**

" **Uhm I…" she stopped talking briefly, got up silently, turned the knob on the door silently and narrowly avoided Yang, Eiss, Blake, and Rudy all falling over each other now that the door wasn't supporting them.**

 **Rudy chuckled nervously. "Eheh…so about that Holy War, you…uh... taking recruits?" he asked.**

 **Joana sighed and walked over to a bed and laid on it. "If everyone thinks I'm crazy I might as well say it." She sat up and looked at everyone.**

" **I hear a voice in my head that keeps telling me to declare a Holy Crusade against Grimm." She said calmly.**

 **Everyone stood in silence.**

" **What?! This is new information I am hearing for the first time…just now!" Rudy said, his acting skill showing itself.**

 **Joana sighed and lied back down. "This is gonna be a** _ **long**_ **four years." She muttered as the screen turned dark.**

The screen turned off and the lights turned on.

"…" everyone was still shocked.

"Well, now, we learned something new." Ruby began snapping everyone out of their collective shock. "There's a Grimm King out there…"

"Yup…" Blake said, still kind of dumbstruck.

"Well what's the explanation for that Author guy?" Yang turned to the Author, who still had a shocked expression on his face.

He shook out of it. "Well…first off," he teleported to where Nora was. He arrived and took the bunny from her arms.

"HEY!"

"This little guy shouldn't be able to do what it just did, much less still be here." He dodged a Nora-tackle.

"This is serious, his concept keeps changing, it's irregular.." he rambled on to himself and dodged another tackle.

"I need to speak to the High Council, I'm sure they'll actually listen and know what to do." Nora jumped at him with wide arms to grab him no matter what direction he'd dodge to but in the last second he teleported away from the room.

" **Have fun and don't destroy the place.** " An echo said as it faded away.

"Well now, who wants to start that Faunus Q&A?" Blake stood up, gaining everyone's attention.

"MY BABYYY!" Nora wailed as she collapsed on the floor in a puddle of sobs

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Phew! That was intense, had to fight a bit but I finished it!**

 **World 63 notes:**

 **I finished the story in about two weeks and started working for a half week on the reactions. Halfway through I realized that the word count was reaching 21,000 and I was barely on the first day, and that was without this super long bottom part! So I split it in two so I could show something and to not overwhelm you with a super long chapter! I'd like to say, Thank you for your patience!**

 **So all in all I made Joana a bit of an anxious girl who's a bit of a crybaby. But she has this** _ **huge**_ **destiny to uphold on her shoulders so I think she's allowed a good cry once in a while, no?**

 **But I was thinking... that after the fall Joana becomes more serious and less in her own world. She resents Esprit for not warning her about the fall but they are recovering slowly. Now, more determined than ever, she wants nothing more than to take Salem down.**

 **But well, there goes another bunny.**

 **Names and fights:**

 **Final one let's goo! Acheel is named so because of Pyrrha's connection to Achilles. Boom** _ **done.**_ **And also team Jaune was cheesy but it means Yellow so…**

 **Fights and stuff. Like I had Pyrrha mention, Jaune's fighting style sacrifices offense for power. So I made Joana the near opposite, giving her an upgrade version of Crocea Mors from Volume 4 and 5, it made a decent fighter... which was my plan.**

 **What wasn't something I planned on was Esprit being like a super AI during combat but the idea popped into my head after re-watching Epsilon super calculating Carolina's fight in RvB season 12**

 **Also, I made the main fight with the** _ **intent**_ **on Joana being separated to be hurt later on, and tacked on the excuse of power balance. That if certain events** _ **don't**_ **happen then the whole plan will fall apart. I tried showing it with Rudy losing temporary control of the battle with Acheel trying to rush off to save Joana.**

* * *

 **The following is the introductory paragraph in the book written by Dr. Nejo about Plot Bunnies**

In my many years researching _Fábula Cuniculus_ I have reached two conclusions about these creatures.

1. _Plot Bunnies_ are abstract thoughts, feelings, ideas taken physical form.

second they are conceived they are made of specific thoughts, feelings, and ideas. The official name for the conjunction of these things are what I have dubbed _concepts_. _Concepts_ in a Plot Bunny will _never_ change.

3.A Plot Bunny can grow into a _full_ Universe when provided with enough _concept_ and handled by an Author.

way Plot Bunnies grow is by _merging_ with other Plot Bunnies of similar _concepts_. This results in one or the other's physical form destroyed.

Bunnies may also merge with similar, ongoing Universes if they're _concept_ is high enough. This also results in the complete destruction of a Plot Bunny's physical form.

Bunnies need _concept_ to survive.

It is in this book that I will guide you in everything you need to know about these wonderful creatures!

-Dr. Nejo

* * *

 **Omake:**

In the Beacon cafeteria, there stands a specific group of teenage boys arguing around a cafeteria table.

Today's heated discussion,

"Dude, I'm telling you mine's bigger!" Norde said to a pouting and blushing Rudy. The young boy growled in frustration.

"Nuh-uh! Just from a quick glance anyone can tell it's not!" Rudy complained to the orange-haired man.

Joana walked into the cafeteria alongside Eri, soda can in hand, the two were having a nice conversation when they noticed their friends arguing. They made their way to the table.

"I still feel like I'm still in the running for-" Eiss began but was cut off by Yang laughing very rudely.

"Oh that's rich! Dude, no offense, but I think Acheel's got you beat by a long distance." Yang continued laughing as Rudy and Norde kept bickering.

"It's really nothing…" Acheel said nervously. This was seriously embarrassing.

Eiss fumed. "You're hardly one to talk, Dead Last!"

"Why you little-"

Back to Rudy and Norde's argument.

"Well, Squirt, if you're so _positive_ yours is bigger, then why don't you whip it out?" Norde challenged the boy.

"Right here?! We'll get in serious trouble by Professor Goodwitch though!" Rudy argued while looking around for the professor.

"Sure, but guess that means you forfeit and I'm right!" Norde kept pushing the young boy.

"FINE! You wanna do it here?! Let's do it!" Rudy yelled. Just then Joana and Eri arrived.

"Hey guys! What's all this commotion about?" Joana asked and took a long sip from her drink.

"Oh, we're just comparing who's is bigger!" Norde proudly said.

Joana did a spit-take while still holding the can to her lips so it came back into her mouth and nearly choked her.

Joana went into a coughing fit.

"Whoa, Jo, what's wrong?" Rudy asked innocently.

Joana recovered from her near-death experience. "What's wrong?! What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong, THIS!" she gestured between the two boys. "We leave for a _minute_ and you two decide to do something so _inappropriate_!" Joana screeched.

' _Calm down, let them explain themselves._ ' Esprit said to Joana.

"No I won't calm down! They're out here comparing sizes and for what?!" Joana responded to the voice.

No one seemed fazed by this. It had been about a month since Joana had made that crazy speech on initiation day and revealed to her friends about the voice she hears in her head. It was a common day occurrence by this point and everyone has adjusted to this new norm.

"To finally settle who's better! Magnhild or Crescent Rose!" Rudy said calmly. Just then the two Hunters-in-training unfurled they're weapons and laid them out on their table.

"Say what now?"

Eri giggled from her place beside Joana.

"Yeah, we've been arguing about it _all week_! You even told us to do it! Have you not noticed?" Norde asked the blonde.

Joana looked off to the left to have a flashback.

 _While Joana was distracted by a butterfly in the Emerald Forest Rudy and Norde were arguing while completely plowing down hordes of Grimm._

" _Hey Jo! Who do you think would win in a fight? Magnhild or Crescent Rose?" Rudy said while doing impressive maneuvers to stave off a Beowolf._

 _Joana closed her eyes and at that exact moment had a small conversation with Esprit._

' _So why do you think no one's come to recruit for the Holy Army yet?_ ' Esprit asked Joana. ' _Also watch out, Beowolf coming at you._ '

 _Joana got up in a battle stance, sword and shield out. "I have no clue, but I'm sure we'll figure it out." She said as she dodged a claw and cut off the Grimm's arm._

 _And thus began the competition!_

Joana snapped out of it.

"Nope, can't say I have." Joana said as she saw Norde and Rudy with measuring tape, measuring their weapons.

"HA! Looks like I win! Crescent Rose is 7 feet 8 inches!" Rudy jumped up happily.

"Noooo, Magnild's only 7 feet 3 inches!" Norde put his head down in defeat.

"I'M THE WINNER!" Rudy started doing a small victory dance.

"Wait, 7 feet 8 inches?" Joana cut in. "Crocea Mors beats that!" she puffed her chest out proudly. The boys looked amongst themselves before laughing.

"What?! It is!" she defended only causing the boys to laugh even louder.

"Jo, no offense," Yang caught his breath. "But Crocea Mors is a small sword, even in it's second mode." Everyone agreed with the blonde boy's statement.

"That's second gear, you guys've yet to see third gear!" she said, confidently taking out Crocea Mors while it was sheathed.

"Third gear?" Rudy asked, stars in his eyes.

"Ya-huh! It's still experimental but it definitely beats Crescent Rose!"

' _Joana, I suggest not doing this…_ '

"Yeah, yeah, comradery should not be tested and all that mystic mumbo jumbo. Now! Prepare yourselves! Second gear!" Joana yelled as she pushed some Aura into the sword, making the sides of the shield/sheath pop out a bit and slide up before stopping about a seventh of the way up.

"Third gear!" she said excitedly as she pushed a little more Aura into the sword. A loud clink was heard and the shield sides started pushing up slowly. They finally stopped and joined together at the top to make a new tip of the sword, doubling it in it's length.

Joana strained to hold up the heavier weapon with an imbalance in its weight. She quickly set it on the table. She motioned for Rudy to hand her his measuring tape and he complied.

"Seven feet…eleven inches!" she said proudly.

Rudy fell to his knees and cursed the world. Norde looked impressed.

"Dude, can you even lift that?" Norde asked from his place in third.

Joana thought about it for a moment.

"Sure I can!" she reached for the sword and with a lot of effort lifted it above her head and place the dull side on her shoulder.

"See….told…you…." she muttered out before she could feel her weight being pulled back.

Fortunately for Joana, behind her was the wall and her sword impaled it, stopping her fall. Unfortunately for her, this action _almost_ caused Professor Goodwitch, who came over because of all the ruckus, to be stabbed.

"MS. ARC! Headmistress Ozella might tolerate all of your pranks but I however will not!" he reached into the breast pocket of his suit and pulled out a pink slip. "See me after school for detention and a refresher course on weapon safety!" he walked off.

Joana let go of the sword, it was effectively stuck to the wall. She looked at the pink slip in her hand.

"Aww tits." Joana cursed in the weirdest exclamation ever.

* * *

 **Preview:**

"OOH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BABY YOU SICK, SICK BASTARD?!"!


	6. RWBYhind the Scenes

**Hey! It's me, back from a short hiatus that no one but me knew about…heh. Anyway feels good to get this out! Finally! Before I get into the chapter I'd like to both thank and apologize to a reviewer addressed as boob and vagine, who gave me the concept of this world. And I'd like to apologize in advance if it's not up to snuff, I had to cut a lot out, I left some of it in the omake. I probably rewrote this chapter 3 times! But nonetheless it's here and We'll begin**

 **Order of bottom:**

 **Author's Note**

 **WB (world building)**

 **Omake**

 **Preview 2.0**

 **I do not own RWBY, Rooster Teeth, or RWBY Amity Arena, all rights go to owners.**

* * *

The Author teleported back in with an irritated face and holding Midori with one hand.

"I'm back. I brought back the- WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY THEATRE?!"

He looked at the wasteland before him, the once beautifully adorned theatre was now set ablaze as chairs were found broken and scattered around the flames.

The fine, red fabric that once made up the soft cushions of the chairs was now an ugly shade of maroon as they were burned from the inside out.

The hardwood floor was dented and burned in some areas. The paintings and screen, however, were not damaged in the slightest. Because magic.

"I was gone for a maximum of, for you guys, ten minutes! Were you _trying_ to destroy the place?!" he turned to the cast.

The cast were all in a corner of the room looking at the fire and chaos with a look of wonder. All except for Nora who successfully tackled the Author this time and took back her adopted daughter.

She kicked him one time on the ground before making her way back to the group.

"…Ow…Okay, who did this?" he looked around the characters.

Ruby stepped up. "Well you see, it all started a short while after you left…" Ruby looked off to the left to begin the flashback.

 _After you had left,_ _Nora_ -

"Nononono! We don't have _time_ for a flashback, so just give me the abridged version!" The Author cut her off.

Ruby nodded and then looked off in thought. "Well two big events were going on so I'll tell both. The Faunus Q&A began and we were busy with that."

"The questions were so stupid!" Sun complained. " ' _Ooooo…Can I make a Dragon Faunus by mixing a bird and lizard Faunus_?' the answer is no, Roman." Sun glared at the man.

Roman shrugged. "Meh, you say no, I hear _I_ _don't_ _know_. It's still in the air."

"Except it isn't!"

"Hush! Go on Ruby." The Author silenced.

"Right, so meanwhile we were having that discussion Nora was depressed that you took Midori."

"And that equals to my theatre burnt, _How_?" he looked to Nora who was glaring him daggers.

"I'm getting to that, she started going around ordering food and petting the bunnies to comfort herself."

"I was _grieving_ and _they_ were just having fun with their little group chat!" Nora said accusing Blake.

"We were at each others throats! How is that fun?!" Blake argued.

"Shoosh. I'm telling the story now!" Nora handed Midori to Ren and turned from him to the Author.

"So after ordering a tub of ice-cream and finishing it, I ordered a Birthday cake! _"_ Nora smiled.

"Wait a Birthday cake?! Why?" The Author asked the girl.

This didn't make sense at all! The fact it was fire _and_ Nora alone should've made the system stop this from happening! Something must've been broken _before_ all of this mayhem.

"Because silly, Birthday cake is _way_ better than normal cake!" She said cheerily.

"But it's just normal cake?" Neptune added from his spot next to Sun.

"Yeah but it's imbued with all the good energy that comes with a Birthday party and it is scientifically proven that the more candles on the cake, the more enjoyable it is! Tell em' Renny!"

Everyone turned to the calm teen. He simply gave a look of 'what can you do about it?' and shrugged.

Blas sighed in defeat.. "Augh! Just get to the part that matters to the insurance companies…"

"Right, so when it arrived I thought that the bunny who came back was Midori so I hugged it..."

' _Poor creature_ ' most of the cast thought in unison.

"…unfortunately it wasn't Midori and it accidentally caused the candles to fall onto a seat…then the fire spread…." Nora finished.

"We acted immediately though!" Ruby jumped back in.

"Yeah. But the problem was, we don't know how to put out a fire. Some suggested smothering it while others said to douse it and a few said to fan it off." Blake recalled.

"So which did you choose?" The Author turned to the Faunus girl.

"Well we didn't _choose_ so much as split up and did all three at once." Yang corrected.

"Yes and somehow when we fanned the flames they grew bigger and smothering it just consumed the objects,"

"Which were my chairs."

"Right, and by the time the water got here the fire was too big and hot and the water did nothing." Blake recalled.

…

Qrow took a sip from his scotch, finishing whatever was left of the drink.

"Well what did you expect kid? We're _Hunters_ , more or less, not firemen." Qrow said.

The Author sighed and snapped his fingers, ropes fell from the ceiling beside each audience member. He grabbed the rope and it instantly rose a few feet off the ground.

"I'd hang on if I were you." He warned as a rumbling noise was heard echoing through the theatre. Everyone held on to the ropes as the rumbling got louder.

The left and right walls opened up and from the left wall came a torrent of water. The water put out the fire and swept away the rubble of the chairs. Soon the water stopped flowing and the walls closed. The floor kept moving towards the front and bending downwards similar to a treadmill, this went on until the floor looked new and dry.

The ropes disappeared and dropped a few of the audience on their rears as the others landed on their feet.

"Right, I feel like my stupidity meter has reached it's limit for today, what with the High Council and _this_. So I think I'll sit this Universe out." He sighed then began to walk away.

Ruby looked at the man's retreating form. Something about his walk made him look like he wanted to say something on his mind. "Bad meeting I take it?" she inquired.

"Oh my god yes! Those old farts have no clue what they're doing! Always going on about, " _blah, blah, blah, we don't have time to talk about you're stupid plot device! Blah, blah, blah, the Multiverse is shattering!"_ the Author said in a mocking tone.

"I'm sorry, what was that about the Multiverse?" a worried Pyrrha asked.

The Author however was too wrapped up in his rant and continued. " _Blah, blah, blah, get that rabbit's ass out of my face! Security!"_ it gets so boooring after a while y'know?"

Ruby nodded. She too knew what it felt like to be told over and over again _not_ to do things. She lived with _Weiss_ of all people!

The Author smiled until he remembered something and grimaced. "Right then," he stretched, "I'll send the Universe down in a bit, have Inigo put it in the player and we'll speak later…"

He teleported out.

The RWBY cast now stood in an empty room with a screen and a few paintings.

Weiss spoke up. "Right, now let's get to our seats…." The girls turned to where the seats normally were and found nothing.

"Right. They burned down." Weiss deadpanned.

A rumbling noise surrounded the theatre. Some members of the audience began panicking while others prepared for the worst.

The floor opened up square panels on the floor. Rising slowly were "new" chairs. Ten in each row, five rows total.

"New seats! Cool!" Nora excitedly skipped to her new seat.

"About time, seven a row was really weird." Qrow smiled as he sat in his new chair.

The second Qrow sat down his cushion deflated slightly.

"What the?"

Everyone who was taking a seat for the first time found the same result more or less.

"Agh! These seats suck!" Yang exclaimed as she moved in her chair trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah, my butt feels like it hit a rock!" Sun too, tried to adjust to the hard seats. He and Neptune decided to sit in the front row now that there was space.

"What's the meaning of this?" Roman, who had decided to join the adults in the second row, complained.

" _Yeah, what gives? Why couldn't we get our old chairs back?_ " Neo complained.

The screen turned on to show the Author.

" **Well it's all the Pun Jar, what little the M.O.V-D could sell for on etsy, and part of Inigo's paycheck could afford! This is on you guys for trashing my theatre! Also, before I forget,"**

He snapped his fingers and from the ceiling fell two packages, neatly wrapped. They fell on Pyrrha and Nora's laps.

"Gifts?" Pyrrha looked at the box suspiciously.

" **Yes and no. For Nora it's essentially a late baby shower gift. For you it's to sponsor my merch for the soon to be open Gift Shop."**

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. What was the need for a gift shop?

" **Well anyways, the Universe should be down in a minute. Also, after this Universe we'll have a "trivia game" for the Universes we've seen so far!"**

"A trivia game? How boring." Roman scoffed.

" _Yeah, we've only seen three Universes. How can you make an entire game around that?"_ Neo asked.

" **Four Universes if you count this one. Which we will. And I'll do a double upload for that and the next Universe."**

"A double wha?" Weiss asked the screen.

" **Nevermind, just know that after this Universe we'll put you in groups and then start the Trivia Chapter."**

"Well that hardly seems fair." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Weiss is right. We're just here for the Universes." Blake added in.

" **No, you're here for information. It's an I scratch your back you scratch mine type of deal. I give you information when you see these Universes, but I never let you choose what you want to know. So, if your team wins the round, you can ask me any one question and the next Universe will answer it! No exceptions!"**

Everyone paused. They could ask any _one_ question they want if they win? The secret on how to beat the bad guys? How to win the Vytal festival?! How chips are sealed in bags?! What? It's one of life's greatest mysteries and Nora was gonna get to the bottom of this!

The screen turned off.

The two girls who received presents opened their "gifts".

"A kid leash? I remember these!" Nora said as she started equipping the gear to her bunny.

"A shirt?" Pyrrha picked it up and showed it off to the audience.

"It looks cool!" Ruby said from her seat.

The shirt was yellow and in red text had written, ' _I survived world 63 and all I got was this crappy shirt_.', on the front. In the back was a photo of everyone with weirded out faces. Also on the front were printed on claw slash marks _tastefully_ adorned where Joana had gotten injured from the Alpha Beowolf attack.

"This is my Pumpkin Pete sponsorship all over again." Pyrrha sighed.

"There's a note here." Yang reached into the box and pulled out said note. "Ahem. _This shirt and other great Merchandise will be available soon at the Gift Shop. Pyrrha, I know you're still drenched from the coffee incident so if you want, you can use the restrooms to change. Nora, If that Green_ _Monstrosity_ _doesn't mess with my Universes, I won't obliterate him. Deal?_ " Yang finished reading the note.

"I'd like to see him try!" Nora challenged as she played 'upsies' with the rabbit.

"Wait _Green_? I thought Midori has purple fur?" Blake asked the duo.

Before Ren could answer Ozpin cut in. "It means _green_ in an ancient Mistrali language. This was before the Great War ended and Remnant decided to adopt one collective language. She must've been named after the color green. Am I to assume I'm correct Mr. Ren?" Ozpin asked the calm boy.

Ren nodded. "My parents.. they taught me a few words. Important words such as colors and greetings. They always taught me that no matter how sour, roots should never be dug up." Ren reminisced.

"As is a good lesson." Ozpin smiled.

Sun looked confused. "Wait…but won't that ruin a garden?" he scratched his head.

"It's a metaphor Monkey-boy!" Nora scolded. She bonked him in the head.

"Ow! But it works metaphorically too! A bad root can affect a whole garden, bad rep for the family and all that!" Sun shielded himself from any further blows.

Instead he got a small chuckle and _smile_ from Ren. "I would guess so. But a family can also learn on the mistakes of their ancestors." He chuckled again. Something must've been really funny. "Think of it as how a garden would be using the sour roots to enrich the soil for future plants."

Sun smiled. See! He too can be insightful at times!

Now it was Nora's turn to be confused. "Wait, are we still talking metaphor or are we talking gardening?" she scratched her head.

Pyrrha looked at the shirt and then at her wet clothing. She decided that it was better than nothing and decided to go to the bathroom to change.

A little after she left a bunny hopped into the room carrying a Universe on its back. It made its way to the front of the room and waited for someone to put the disk in the slot on the wall.

"What's it waiting for?" Ruby asked as she ordered a strawberry milkshake.

"I think it's waiting until someone puts the disk into the player." Weiss reasoned.

"Well, what's the hold up?" Blake looked around for the guardian who was _supposed_ to be in charge of this.

"Screw it, I'll just do it!" Yang got up and put the disk in the slot. She walked back to her seat as the screen turned on and the lights faded murmuring something about ' _crappy_ _customer_ _service'._

 **Team JNPR stood amongst the chaos that is the Vale breach, each with their weapons out and ready to kick ass. A cool guitar riff could be heard in the background.**

"Coooooolll! Look guys it's the Vale breach and there's awesome music in the background!" Nora pointed at the screen before doing an air guitar riff.

"I have to admit, even if the chaos is pretty tragic, the music makes it look…cool." Blake said.

"I'm already working on a music stereo function for Crescent Rose! It'll be so cool!" Ruby wrote down a few notes on her new innovation for Crescent Rose.

"Stop saying _cool_! You'll desensitize the word!" Weiss scolded.

 **Jaune opened his mouth to begin giving out orders.**

" **Let's move!" Pyrrha commanded. Instantly Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha dashed forward, leaving Jaune behind in a state of stupor.**

 **He sighed then ran after them, albeit slower.**

 **In the distance he could see Nora taking on some of the more heavier hitting Grimm. Ren was providing some cover fire for Team RWBY and slicing a few strays down. Pyrrha was a ways away single-handedly taking on some Beowolfs and Creeps.**

"Yeah! We kick Grimm-butt like it's nobody's business!" Nora cheered.

"Nora, it _is_ a business. Our future jobs?" Yang chuckled at the Valkyrie.

 **Jaune saw his friends fighting and knew that he needed to step up and put a few kills under his name.**

" **Okay, who's first?" he said confidently. Well, as confidently as he could. He was trembling a bit, there were just so many Grimm!**

 **He heard a loud stomp and an accompanying growl from behind him. He slowly turned around to find an Ursa, right behind him.**

 **Jaune knows not to panic in a situation like this, it only riles them up further. '** _ **Keep calm. Cool. Collected.**_ **'**

 **He slowly starts backing up a few feet.**

' _ **Confident!**_ **' Jaune reminded himself. He starts feeling a warm, tingly sense of morbidity. It elicits a small chuckle from his throat.**

" **Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine." He gulped slightly washing the chuckle and the smile that was with it, down his throat. "Totally fine, done this before, done this before..."**

 **He stopped backing up and got in a stance, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.**

" **Haaaaaaaa!" he let out a fierce battle cry and began slashing wildly at the Grimm.**

 **The Grimm, caught off guard from the once negative emotions emitted turning into confidence, didn't prepare for and instead got dragged along for every single one of Jaune's slashes.**

"I must say, Mr. Arc's skill has increased exponentially since arriving here." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"Hmph, he's still average compared to the rest of his peers." Glynda pointed out.

"That's the thing about losers Glyn, once you're at the very bottom, you have no where else to go but up!" Qrow chuckled. "And from what I hear and can tell so far, this boy has a lot of potential."

 **With a final horizontal slash Jaune stops his assault, in all the momentum he's built up he finds himself looking away from the Grimm.**

 **He turns back to find the Ursa slowly falling forward. He smiles a little.**

Sun and Neptune stood up at the same time and posed holding invisible badges.

"What are you goofs doing?" Weiss asked the boys.

"We're up next!" Sun said with a huge grin on his face.

 **Behind the Ursa, a few feet away, were Sun and Neptune holding their badges out and posing.**

" **Nobody move! Junior Detectives!" Sun announced and smiled.**

" **We have badges so you know it's official!" Neptune too, flashed a smile and prepared to jump into the fray.**

The boys high-fived each other and jumped back to their seats, much to the chagrin of some of the audience.

"Was that really necessary?" Blake turned to the duo.

"Uh, duh! We gotta admire how awesome we were!" Sun said while Neptune made a pose as if flexing.

"Boys…" Yang rolled her eyes.

 **Suddenly, a sound came from above them. Sun, Neptune, and Jaune looked up.**

" **Aaaand CUT!" Ren said from his position in the distance. "Good job everyone."**

 **As soon as Ren said that the action music stopped and the Grimm stood still. Jaune looked up at the Green screen overhead.**

…

…

…

"Hey guys, I'm back." The Author teleported into the room just in time to move the story along. "What's up?"

He turns from the frozen expressions to the screen. "Ahhh…hold on." He reaches into his cloak's pocket and pulls out an airhorn.

 **Maaaahhoooowwww**

A deafening and very annoying sound fills the room and makes everyone instinctually cover their ears.

"Owwccch!" Blake yelped in pain, seeing as how she could only cover one set of ears.

"What the hell man?" Yang recovered first, a little thanks to her rage. "What happened to the whole, "I'm done for the day!"?!"

He sighed. "Look, I don't like it either but I can't find Inigo on the premises and I'd rather not declare bankruptcy before chapter 16!" he sighed before snapping his fingers making a more illustrious chair appear from thin air.

"Hey! That chair's nicer than ours!" Neptune complained.

"Yeah, yeah, look we've dragged this on long enough," he yawns a bit, "I'm just gonna close my eyes…for a…sec..ond..Zzz…"

"Huh, that's so weird, why are z's coming out of his mouth like that?" Sun looked at the scene in bewilderment.

"What's weirder is why is that in Garamond font?" Neptune inquired. Immediately, he felt the gaze of everyone in the room. "Right, even _I_ felt that was nerdy." He sighed.

"Right…" Ruby stepped away from that rabbit hole entirely. "So guys…we're a TV show! Thoughts?"

…

"I have one!" Nora declared. "AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed in terror.

Ren quickly put a hand on her shoulder and activated his Semblance. All at once a wave of calm spread over Nora.

"Thanks Renny, I really needed that!" Nora sighed in relief.

"Wait, we knew this, why are we shocked? It was one of the first things Mr. Blas told us." Glynda recalled.

"I guess we tried to force it out after the mind wipe. It must've slipped out minds." Ozpin reasoned.

 **He sighed. This was his** **last scene for today. They had already shot the 'Roman's Capture' scene yesterday and the group shot. Now he just needed to wait for them to finish the CMET scene and the Volume would be ready to air starting in July.**

 **Jaune sighed once more and walked off set. A short woman with long, black hair wearing a black t-shirt walked up to him, holding a coffee. He accepted it and handed her the 'Crocea Mors' prop.**

"So I'm safe to assume that we're all actors and that everything we've seen is a series." Weiss reasoned out.

"Well maybe not all of it, maybe only the important parts." Neptune pointed out. "Imagine how boring it would be if they showed you're day to day lives going to classes, eating lunch, studying for a test. It'd be best just to mention them in passing or just _imply_ that that happens!"

"I guess so…but…are _we_ right _now_ actors?" Weiss asked.

Neptune thought about this for a while. "I don't necessarily _feel_ like one. You?"

"No, at least I don't think so." Weiss thought it out.

"Well then there's your answer! If we were actors we'd be able to get out of character!" Neptune reassured Weiss.

"I guess that makes sense." Weiss turned to the screen.

 **He thanked the woman and walked up to a door leading out of the set area.**

 **The screen fades to another scene, this one of Jaune sitting in a director's chair with a backdrop of Beacon. The blonde man was wearing a red and black flannel shirt with some jeans.**

"Gasp! Fearless leader is a director! That's so cool!" Nora said excitedly.

"Then again Nora, this seems like an interview, maybe they just gave him that chair to sit in to fit the theme that this is a show." Blake pointed out.

Nora pet her bunny. "I still think he's important! I'm sure even if Jaune isn't a director he's still important to the show!"

Ren sighed. He noticed that the version of him in this Universe called "cut" implying that he was a director, but that was neither here nor there. Plus, he didn't really want to deal with Nora's admiration just yet.

" **Alright, we can start any time you want Miles." A voice said from behind.**

" **Right… so is this supposed to feel like a porno scene for anyone else or is it just me?" the blonde man, Miles, made a joke with a smile.**

"Miles is…very mature…" Glynda face palmed.

"So Jaune's actor's name is Miles? That's so…plain…" Ruby thought out loud. Miles wasn't even a color!

"Well it does stand to reason, imagine if an actor had the exact same name as the character, it'd be weird." Weiss pointed out.

 **After no laughter accompanied his humorous remark he stopped smiling and coughed into his hand. "Right, ready."**

" **Ok Miles, we'll start with you introducing yourself and then move on to a some questions a few lucky fans submitted."**

 **The blonde man nodded. "Hello! I am Miles Luna, co-writer of RWBY and Jaune Arc's actor!" Miles introduced himself.**

 **A small rectangular box appeared on the bottom-left corner reading** _ **Miles Luna/**_ _ **Co-writer of RWBY/ Jaune Arc**_

"Ha! Co-writer! That's important, right Neptune?" Nora turned to Neptune.

"How should I know? Why does everyone expect me to have answers?!"

" _Because you are a huge dork_ " Neo's machine spoke and she giggled.

"Haha, well figure it out by yourselves, it's in the name!" Neptune huffed and leaned back into his seat angrily.

"Okay, geez, a simple no would of sufficed!" Nora recoiled from the man.

Ren picked up his ordering device and ordered something.

Neptune sighed. "Look I'm sorry it's just that if I help clear things up, people call me a nerd. If I don't I'm a jerk! It's a lose-lose situation no matter what!" Neptune rambled on.

"You could also, not care what people think?" Weiss said, which caught Neptune's attention. "I mean look who you've been taking this teasing to heart from: Two wanted criminals ("Hey!/ _Hey_!"), one no good stow-away hoodlum ("Hey!"), and one…Nora… point is, are these the people you want to appease?"

Neptune looked at the group mentioned. "You're right! I shouldn't care what others think! I feel great, I feel empowered, I feel-" before he could finish whatever he was gonna ramble off on, a whipped cream pie courtesy of Ren hit Neptune directly on his face causing him to fall back on his chair.

Neo leaned forward from her chair, swiped a finger across his cheek, and licked it. She made a silent 'bleh' face and typed something out on her device. " _Tastes like Nerd._ "

"So…a writer is an important person? That's what I can get out of all of this?" Nora ignored the Pie attack and continued. "Ha! In your face Blake!"

Blake simply rolled her eyes.

" **Okay, first question up is sent by RWBYfan2438: Miles, how did RWBY begin?"**

" **Well children, gather round so I can tell the story of how RWBY came to be…" he wore a smug smile and put a hand to his chin and began stroking it as if there was a really long beard on his face. He laughed and stopped the gesture.**

Ruby giggled. "This version of Jaune is so confident, it feels weird seeing him like this!"

"Yeah, fearless leader actually seems fearless! I wonder what Pyrrha would think of seeing him like this?" Nora thought out loud.

"Which reminds me, Pyrrha has been gone for a long time. Do you think she's lost?" Weiss asked to no one in particular.

Meanwhile, with Pyrrha:

Pyrrha sighed as she looked in the mirror at the image of her wearing the shirt. This all felt _weird_.

First of all, watching different Universes?! That should be impossible, yet here she was, in the bathroom of an inter-dimensional cinema!

And so many other things didn't sit quite right with her either. One of them were "Blas" and his cohorts.

Yes, he might be providing them information but he's also played many awful pranks on them. Yang and the complaints box, the _first_ Universe he plays short-circuits their memories, the controls to order stuff often malfunction? And wasn't one of the first few things he's told them is that he admires them?!

AND WHERE IS JAUNE?! If he was there with Ozpin and Glynda why not just grab him and bring him here with them?! Or the scarier thought: he _did_ grab Jaune but he's not here with them. And why Jaune?! Why not anyone else?

Pyrrha sighed now in frustration as she looked in the mirror one more time. So many questions and no answers.

That's why Pyrrha had a mission: get some answers. She was going to win this trivia game no matter the cost.

" **So one day Monty and Kerry rush into the RvB season 10 after-recording party, excited for this really cool idea for a show. They said "Miles, we want you to help us write for our badass web series about badass teenagers with badass superpowers and badass weapons!"…I'm paraphrasing here."**

"Miles is…really excited easily huh?" Sun looked at the smiling blonde.

"I mean he's a writer." Neptune wiped off the remaining whip cream from his face. "A writer makes the world for the story their telling. Their in charge of all that happens in a story. It only stands to reason he'd be passionate about something he created."

"Can you blame him? Team RWBY is awesome!" Yang declared and puffed her chest out pridefuly.

"Oh please kid, how full of yourselves can you be?" Roman cut in. "Just cause it's the name of the show doesn't mean it's all about you guys, there are other teams in Remnant. I mean, look at Loser knight's team. Pinkie, what does your team do on a regular basis?"

Nora perked up at this. "Well let's see; we wake up, we take turns taking showers, then we go to breakfast, then we head to class, study, go to lunch, back **to** class, go to our dorms, sleep, wake up-"

"Okay, okay we get it. How about you Monkey Brat?" Roman turned from the girl to the blonde Faunus.

"Well we wake up, we take turns taking showers-" Sun began but was interrupted when Roman groaned in defeat.

"And all _we_ regularly do is kick your butt, and put a stop to any evil activity you might try!" Ruby said triumphantly.

Neptune thought this over. "…Support characters…" he mumbled to himself.

"Pardon?" Weiss asked the blue-haired boy.

"Support Characters, we must be characters to help move the story along for the main cast. We provide a break from it being _only_ the faces the audience sees on screen. Roman and Neo are Antagonists and Team RWBY are the main characters." Neptune clarified.

"So we were only made to help them?" Qrow asked and took a swig from his drink. "That's kind of depressing."

"While I feel that this will be an interesting discussion, I feel it will be a _long_ one so I suggest let's wait until we have another intermission before we inquire more of your knowledge on this Mr. Vasilias." Ozpin offered.

Neptune nodded.

" **I'm instantly sold, badass fight scenes?! Cool weapons?! School of teenagers with superpowers?! Sounds like an anime! Sign me up!" Miles said excitedly. His excitement died out for a bit.**

"Annie-may?" Ruby asked.

"… **Granted, at the time I didn't think Matt or Burnie would give the big thumbs up. It's a production company, people have great ideas all the time but it's also about resources." He explained.**

"That makes sense," Weiss said, gaining the attention of the audience. "Schnee Dust Company owns a few production companies, and it's always the same thing: not enough resources."

"But why not? You guys are like filthy, stinkin' rich?!" Nora asked the heiress.

"Yes but money is limited and when my father has to choose between buying another mining shaft or keeping a sub-division open to provide a few shows which do you think he'll choose?" Weiss said, a slight venom in her tone.

" **Then one day, when we're in the middle of editing the first episode of season 10, Monty and Kerry burst into the room holding up the paper that has Hullum's and Burns' ok. So I instantly stop what I'm doing and help Monty and Kerry with whatever I can." He looked off in memory before chuckling.**

" **Imagine my surprise when Kerry and Monty tell me it's** _ **not**_ **an anime but it is** _ **similar**_ **in tropes and stuff! Still, a live-action series sounds like a fun project! First thing we worked on: trailers. And the casting-" He began before he was cut off from a voice behind the camera.**

" **Actually, sorry, but the next question actually deals with that! Uh.. ShipnComunityTrash25 asks: Miles, when choosing actors for characters were there any specific guidelines you followed?"**

"Augh! This is so borrinng!" Nora groaned in complaint.

"Maybe, but it might be an opportunity to learn more about ourselves we might not have known ourselves." Ren reasoned out.

Nora groaned again. "Augh! I can't even get mad because that's good reasoning!"

" **Oh uh, yeah, when choosing the actors it wasn't a matter of what they were it became more of what they** _ **can**_ **be. For example, I remember, for Ruby, Monty just walked up to Lindsay one day and said "Hey, you can be socially awkward, wanna play this character?"." The man explained.**

"Lindsay?" Ruby repeated her actor's name. "That's such a cool name!" Ruby gushed.

"Oh please, you only think that because you have a Bias." Weiss said as she tried to calm down her partner.

" **So Monty did Ruby's actor recruitment?"**

" **Yeah, he did most of everybody's. For Kara he knew she can play the strict and mean-ish character we'd need for Weiss. Barbara is just Barbara so it was a near perfect fit. And I thankfully convinced Arryn to try out for a part, sure enough, she gets Blake!"**

"So I'm Kara? That's a cool name I guess.." Weiss thought the name over. It felt foreign, but welcoming, sort of like being introduced to a friendly stranger.

"Ba ba ba ba Barb-a-ra…" Yang started with a smile on her face.

"Oh god…." Blake face-palmed.

"Ba ba ba ba Barb-a-ra…" Ruby joined in, recognizing the catchy tune by an old 60's band.

"Ba ba ba ba Barb-a-raaaa!" The two sang in unison. Sun from his seat sang in a high pitch voice " _Taake my haand_!"

Now all together. "You got me rockin' and a-rollin', rockin' and a-reelin'! Barbara ba ba ba ba baba!"

"I regret everything…" Blake grimaces and lies back in her seat.

" **So it was always who you could find could do the character you've written out?" the interviewer asked.**

 **Miles thought about this for a while. "For some characters...yes. Though for some characters, like Sun, we had an actor we wanted and made a character based off of them!"**

" **Alright, another question. Notaborg69-"**

 **Miles chuckles at this a bit.**

"The epitome of maturity." Weiss grimaced at the man's maturity.

" **-asks: When you write or act out scenes for Jaune, how do you get into character?"**

" **Heh. First I raise my pitch back to when I was first meeting the female species for the first time." He raised his voice a few pitches to sound freaked out.**

" **A-and then I stutter f-for a lot of his lines." Sure enough, he began stuttering.**

" **N-next question!" he said still in Jaune-mode with some faux bravado.**

"Heh, that's vomit boy alright. Sounds like him and all but…" Yang trailed off.

"It feels like an imitation of him?" Weiss finished.

"Yeah! It sounds and looks like him but when it comes down to it, he feels like a fake Jaune." Nora added in. "Almost like a super exaggerated version of himself made to make people think it's exactly him by making it _sound_ like something he'd do!" Nora said as she fiddled with something in her lap.

"Uh Nora, what are you doing?" Weiss asked from her seat noticing the suspicious movement the small girl was making.

"Oh! I was just making sure Midori wouldn't sneak off again so I handcuffed her to me, me to Ren, and Ren to the armrest between us!" Nora said excitedly.

As she said all of this the stoic boy finally realized that he was indeed, handcuffed to Nora and the armrest. More impressed than scared as to how she did all of this without him noticing he looked at the handcuffs with a sigh.

"Were the last two really necessary?" Ren asked the girl, she merely shrugged and turned back to the movie. Every other cast member just backed out of _that_ rabbit hole entirely.

" **This one is for SMPLsoul439: How do you write a world as big as Remnant?"**

" **Once again, Oum did a lot of the work on that department too, RWBY is this man's brain baby."**

 **The scene went from Mile's interview to a man with long, black hair sitting at a table in a family diner of sorts. Something or other having to do with pancakes.**

"Look Renny it's you! And you're at a pancake restaurant! How cool is that!" Nora was so excited about Ren's appearance and Pancakes that she missed what everyone else had figured out: Ren is a writer for the show. _He_ is Monty Oum.

"No way…" Qrow puts 2 and 2 together way before everyone else. He pulls out his scroll and loads up a map of remnant.

 **The camera changes from a professional camera to a recording someone might make on their phone.**

 **The man, Monty Oum, holds out a napkin spread out in one hand and a ketchup bottle in the other.**

 **He squeezed some ketchup out of the bottle and crumpled up the napkin. After about a good eleven seconds he holds up the napkin with the ketchup smeared in various places.**

Silence.

Everyone stood still as the man on screen held up the napkin with pride.

Qrow looked between his scroll and the napkin. "Missing a few islands but that's Remnant alright." Qrow took a large sip from his "Special Reserve" flask, the one saved for heavy nights and even heavier swigs.

"Renny you're a _**god**_!" Nora shook the poor man.

The young man, through shaken words utters out, "I am not a god….".

"But you are! Well…you-him is but considering he's the creator you, it'd be him-you and _he's_ a god so by association, _YOU'RE_ a god!" Nora still shook the green-clad boy excitedly.

"But I'm not." Ren mutters out mid-shake.

"Ren, when someone asks you if you're a god, you say "YES!"!" Sun scolds the boy next to him.

 **It cut back to Mile's interview.**

" **Yeah, from there it's just about region, honestly Monty came up with the whole thing. The man is a genius." Miles finishes.**

" **Next question is from Hollyhandgrenade13. They asked: Miles, you've worked at Rooster Teeth for a while. What's the craziest thing you've ever done at the company?"**

"Rooster Teeth? What kind of ridiculous company name is that?!" Weiss asked in confusion.

"Yeah, roosters don't even have teeth!" Ruby added in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Maybe that's the point?" Blake suggested.

"What do you mean Ms. Belladonna?" Glynda asked the young teen.

"Well maybe it's meant to be nonsensical and funny on purpose? Like a statement, that this company is different from the rest? I mean it came up with us." Blake explained.

Everyone else seemed to think this over. It felt right, it felt-

"Or maybe it's like Cockbite?" Qrow suggested with a grin. A hit from Glynda. "Ow! What? It's just a suggestion!"

 **Miles looked off to the left, deep in thought.**

 **The scene cut to a dark room with a few lights spread here and there. In the middle of the shot stands a sort of translucent glass-screen wall. One can tell a manly figure stands behind the screen because of the shadow made on the screen.**

 **A familiar guitar riff begins playing.**

"I love this song! It's on my kickass playlist!" Ruby jumped up and down in her seat, ignoring the uncomfortable cushion seat.

"What's with the hero pose?" Sun asked

"I'm assuming that's Miles, and _this_ is the craziest thing he's done." Neptune noted.

Just as Neptune said this, Pyrrha walked back in.

"Hello!" she said in her trademark way. "What'd I miss?"

 **As the figure begins strutting and posing, slowly, out from behind the glass screen.**

Another silence fills the room.

"Pft! Hahaaaaa!" Nora laughs at the scene, effectively breaking the silence.

A few others join in the laugh feeling it was safe. This is of course not including Pyrrha and Ruby who have been frozen in shock.

Qrow was laughing most of all, that is until Glynda pulled out her own scroll and pulled up a picture of Qrow in a skirt. He instantly stopped laughing and sat back in his seat with a puff. Glynda would have to remember to thank Taiyang for this wonderful gift.

 _ **THIS WILL BE THE DAY WE WAITED FOR!**_

 **From behind the screen wall emerges a blonde man…wearing a Ruby Rose costume. And not just any Ruby Rose costume,** _ **the official**_ **Ruby Rose costume.**

 **The music intensifies as several shots and cuts of Miles playing with several of the weapons props.**

"YOU PUT MYRTENASTER DOWN RIGHT NOW! IT IS A SCHNEE FAMILY HEIRLOOM AND IT WILL NOT BE USED AS A FLIMSY TOY!" Weiss yelled out in an outburst as she saw the blonde man using the prop like a long sword and _not_ a rapier.

Yang wiped a stray tear of laughter from her eye. "Just be glad," she stopped a bit to let out a giggle, "that it's only a prop and not the _actual_ clothes you're wearing!" she turned to her frozen sister. "Which reminds me, how you holdin' up Rubes?"

"…" Ruby remains frozen.

"…Right….and how about you Pyrrha?" Yang turned from her sister to an equally frozen Pyrrha.

"…" Pyrrha remains frozen.

"Of course. Thanks for joining me on today's show, you were honestly the best guests I've had in a while. Everyone please give a round of applause to Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos!" Yang said as if she were a late-night show host.

 _ **IN TIME, YOUR HEART WILL OPEN MINDS-**_

 **The man ruffles the floofs of the combat skirt.**

 _ **A STORY WILL BE TOLD-**_

 _ **He applies on red lipstick**_

"Jaune's really getting into this," Ren said to Nora. "I wonder what this company pays him."

"It must be a whole ton! I mean he did this _and_ he wore a dress during the dance episode!" Nora recalled.

"Wait, how do you know that was an episode?" Neptune turned to the small girl next to him.

"Uh, duh! Jaune wore a dress! Of course that's gonna be an episode!" Nora said again. "Oh yeah, excuse me for a second." Nora got up from her chair and walked back a second later dragging Pyrrha by her arm to sit her down at her seat.

 _ **CAUSE VICTORY IS IN A SIMPLE SOUL!**_

 **As the song fades the last shot is of Miles "riding" the Crescent Rose prop similar to how a six-year old would a stick pony.**

This however did seem to wake Ruby up from her trans, er… trance.

"OOH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BABY YOU SICK, SICK BASTARD?!" Ruby yelled at the screen as she saw Miles doing profane things to her "baby".

"Ruby, chill. It's only a prop!" Yang attempted to calm her sister. It was amazing even hearing that Ruby even knew the word bastard.

"It doesn't matter! All Crescent Roses are beautiful and should be protected!" Ruby reached behind her and pulled out a notepad.

"It's a seven foot tall weapon of slice and shooting! I think it can protect itself just fine!" Sun noted.

Ruby however wasn't paying attention and was instead drawing up a new banner for MCRDR (Multidimensional Crescent Rose Defense Rally).

"Ruby calm down it's just a fake toy." Yang tried once more.

"The one on screen might be the original prop, which would make it the one that Ruby uses, so in theory: that _is_ Crescent Rose." Neptune added.

"Thanks for the not help, Nep." Yang grimaced.

 **The screen cut to a black screen with white text.**

 _ **Bonus:**_

 **The next scene was of Miles, still wearing the Ruby Rose outfit, duct taped to a treadmill that was still going but he however was passed out.**

Nora burst into a giggling fit.

"What is it Nora?" Yang turned to the girl.

Nora snorted. "It's just that-" she giggled again. "-he couldn't go the extra _Mile-s_!" Nora burst out laughing again.

"Goddammit! Why didn't I come up with that one?!" Yang felt at a loss. Were her pun powers failing her?

Nora after a while slowed her laughing to a stop and took out a lien bill. She waited a while but found no Pun Jar coming.

"What the?" Nora looked around, still nothing.

"Blas said he sold the Pun Jar to buy for the seats, you don't suppose he'd sell the _actual_ jar do you?" Neptune reasoned.

"I don't know and care, I keep my money!" Nora smiled and returned her bill to whatever pocket she had.

"Oh no…" Blake grimaced and face-palmed.

"Blake what are you complaining about? This is purrfect!" Yang said excitedly. "All fun and no punishment!" even the words weren't highlighted.

Everyone groans at the two puns. A frozen groan comes from Pyrrha.

 **Cut back to the interview.**

" **Nope, nothing comes to mind."**

"Oh you…*grumble, grumble*…curse..." Ruby mumbles as she angrily writes and angrily scratches out Jaune's name on a notepad.

Weiss sees this but decides not to intervene in this make-shift voodoo ritual.

 _Somewhere, asleep and in a dark room Jaune Arc feels a slight pain on his side. He wakes up with a start and slight panic before he feels his eyelids go heavy and he goes under again._

" **And the last question, before we head to group questions will be from JustinGetounwitit55. They want to know if CRWBY celebrates the end of a season with something?"**

 **Miles smiles at the camera. "Actually, we do-"**

 **Jump cut to a spacious warehouse with red, white, black, and yellow furniture all throughout the place. Several promotional posters showcasing RWBY are on the walls. It's filled with people all drinking and hanging out.**

"Whoa! It's like a party celebrating us!" Yang takes it all in with a look of wonder.

 **Miles appears from behind the camera and faces it.**

" **Welcome to the RWBY Volume 2 party! We are here to celebrate FINISHING RECORDING VOLUME TWO!" Miles yelled the last four words to the crowd, in response, many of the cast whooped.**

" **Enjoy yourself, remember, you can ask any of the cast questions about stuff just be cool about it. Get some good shots of the party. Have fun-"**

" **Miles! Come on!" a Black-haired woman called out, a bow adorning the top of her head.**

" **Gotta go." The Blonde walked away leaving the camera man to fend for himself.**

"Anyone else find that weird?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, he did it so quick you'd think he was dating you or something!" Sun blurted out without thinking.

All at once Yang, Blake, Sun, and Pyrrha's faces stop whatever expression they were doing and melt into that of a realization.

Ruby stops angrily scratching out Jaune's name for a second, noticing the silence. "What?"

"Ruby, in this Universe Jaune and Blake are dating." Weiss explains her partner.

Yang's face contorted into a big, wide smile. "Blakey! You sly dog you!" oh the teasing comenceth!

"Are scruffy, less intelligent, blonde boys your type or something? First in the Daredevil Universe with Sun and then this one with Jaune!" Weiss added in.

Blake just sighed in frustration and sat back in her seat.

 **In the corner of the room are Penny and Velvet's actors conversing with one another in casual clothes. Penny's eyes are light blue instead of cybernetic green and Velvet's characteristic rabbit ears are nowhere to be seen.**

Ruby stops her ritual abruptly and tosses aside the notepad. "Penny! And Velvet!"

"I can see why Velvet'd be there on the last day of recording, but Penny wasn't there at the Vale breach. Why's she there?" Weiss cocks her head.

"Well it's a party celebrating the cast, she's part of the cast so why wouldn't she be?" Ruby reasons.

 **The camera zooms in and is somehow for the sake of the story able to pick up on the conversation.**

" **So did you hear?" the red-head spoke.**

" **Hear wha?" The accented girl asked.**

" **There's a rumor going around that a lot of people are gonna be killed off next season!"**

"What?!" Most of the cast said in unison knocking whoever was, out of their stupor.

"Someone's gonna die?!" Neptune began freaking out, what if it was him?! His character arc wasn't even fully explored! He's a sympathetic death mention at best!

"Not just someone, apparently a lot of someones." Qrow took a swig, this is definitely a lot to take in.

"This is concerning, what if it's someone in this room sir?" Glynda turned to Ozpin.

Ozpin seemed to be deep in thought. "The better question is what can kill a lot of characters in one season? I feel that we'll either find out in this Universe or we might need the help of Mr. Vasilias."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you. I feel that if we really are a story that is being told, your knowledge about these matters might come in handy." Ozpin said.

"Uh Oz," Qrow leaned in. "That might mean we'd have to tell him stuff. Stuff he might not need to know right now."

"I'm not looking specifically to tell him everything. But at the rate in which these Universes are revealing secrets I believe it is only a matter of time." Ozpin takes a sip from his coffee.

" **Oh my! Are you sure they're not just rumours? They've said that about this season as well and I don't think anyone died." The brunette reminded the smaller girl.**

" **Hey, I heard it from Kara, she's really up there with the process and all that."**

"Me?" Weiss perks up at the mention of her name.

"So, apparently you're telling people that someone's getting killed off next season." Ruby turns to the girl.

"Me, a Schnee, spreading rumors? How ridiculously absurd!" the heiress grimaced and looked off to the right, offended.

 **The scene cuts to a white haired woman with her hair down in a beige room with blinds next to her. The woman was Kara Eberle, Weiss Schnee's actor.**

 **She wore normal clothing and was missing her character's right eye scar. A box appeared for Kara the same way it did for Miles.**

 **Kara Eberle / Weiss Schnee**

" **Me, a Schnee, spreading rumors? How ridiculously absurd!" the woman grimaced and looked off to the right, offended.**

 **She peeked at the camera from the left corner of her eye before bursting out in giggles.**

" **How good was that! I channeled full Ice-queen and it just blurted out of me! That was so cool!" the woman's frown became a wide smile.**

"Hey, isn't that the exact same thing you said earlier Weiss?" Yang turned to her teammate with a smug grin on her face.

"That's not m-"

"Technically," Blake interrupted, "that's the real you so that argument is invalid now."

"OH! SNAP! Nerd burn!" Nora made a legit snap at the "burn".

"That wasn't a "Nerd Burn"!" Blake defended.

"Oh please kid, the only way that could've been any _more_ nerdy was if little boy blue here did it himself!" Roman added in.

Neptune just had an irritated face but kept his cool.

"Yeah, Blake, I could practically see you pushing up invisible glasses when you said that!" Sun added.

A tuna was flung at Sun's face immediately.

" _Anyways_ can we just treat this as different people? I mean they already have different names!" Weiss argued.

"Notion passed!" Nora hit a gavel to the wooded arm rests breaking it off and making everyone cover their ears instinctively. "Whoops…"

 **She realized that she was in an interview. "But to answer your question, no, I don't know who's been spreading the rumor that someone's being killed off next season. I haven't the slightest clue who told you it was me."**

 **The scene cut back to the party.**

"Oh she did that shit." Qrow turned around to Roman who had the same expression.

Weiss overhears this and sighs in frustration.

"Yeah she did that shit!" Roman repeats. He turns to Neo.

She mouths the words, " _Totally did that shit!"_

 **The camera looked around and walked forward it started to film some of the other cast members.**

 **Ren's actor, Monty, was setting something up on stage. Roman's actor Gray Haddock was having a conversation with a stage crew member who was in the back so poorly lighted they seemed like just a silhouette.**

"Hey Gray Haddock is identity number 45!" at this rate we should make BINGO cards!" Roman feels excited that this fun little activity he did to kill time in between robbing stores and the like, was actually showing up again.

Neo pokes his shoulder, he turns and faces two BINGO cards with random fake identities in each square.

"See, this is why you're my number two, Neo." He ruffles her hair.

"This looks like fun, count me in." Qrow hops in.

"Of course you can buddy! Hey Neo, we got anymore of those cards?"

Neo silently huffs and draws up a quick and sloppily made BINGO card for Qrow as well.

Yang turns around and sees this and catches Neo's eyes.

Neo makes a slit-throat hand motion, points at Qrow and Roman. Yang nods in understanding.

 **The camera was so busy taking in shots of the party it didn't notice the person right in front of it's path.**

" **Oof! Hey look out buddy!" a blonde man in a green shirt with a white star symbol on it turned to the man.**

 **A box appeared.**

 _ **Michael Jones**_ **,** _ **Achievement Hunter/ Sun Wukong.**_

"Hey look it's me!" Sun sits up excitedly.

"What's an Achievement Hunter?" Blake looks over the title suspiciously.

"Well it could mean like video-game wise in which case it might imply that Sun, or Michael Jones plays video games for a living." Ren noted.

"Play video games all day and get _paid_ for it?! That sounds like the dream! Maybe if the Hunter business doesn't work out I can stream gameplay over the CCTS!" Sun started to get excited over this idea.

"Oh please Monkey-boy, who in their right mind is willing to waste their time watch _other_ people play games they can play themselves?!" Weiss scolded the blonde.

 **An apology came from behind the camera, the man smiled instead and handed the cameraman a drink and proceeded to walk away, drinking from a comically large beer mug.**

"Whoa, were can I get me one of those?" Qrow looked at the screen impressed.

'"I got ya' covered buddy!" Roman typed away at his remote, soon two equally comic beer mugs came towed by a comically small plot bunny.

Roman picked them up and handed one to Qrow. "Cheers!"

Clink!

 **The camera looked at the drink before setting it down on a table nearby.**

 **The camera spotted a blonde woman in the middle of the dance floor dancing wildly. It zoomed in and a box appeared on the bottom-left corner.**

" **Whooo!" the woman whooped and proceeded to "bust a move".**

 _ **Barbara Dunkelman/Yang Xiao-Long**_ **.**

"That's me alright!" Yang got excited, other her had some serious moves.

" **I'm gonna do a flip!" the woman declared and gained a raucous cheer.**

 **The camera went from the blonde to another scene happening on the corner nearly hidden shadows.**

"Hey go back! I need to see if she made the flip!" Nora complained.

"Nora, it's me, of course I landed it!" Yang said with great confidence.

Weiss heard some noises from beside her. "Hmm? What've you got there Ruby?" the younger girl was tapping away at her scroll.

"Oh, just checking out the Amity Arena Game that came out a few days ago!" Ruby smiled and continued playing.

"Ruby! Anyone ever tell you it's rude to have your scroll out during a movie?!" Weiss scolded the girl.

"Nah, theatre's just say that so you don't record their movies and upload them to the CCTS for free." She continued tapping away.

"And who taught you that absurd thing?!"

Without looking Ruby pointed to her uncle in the row behind her.

Weiss looked at the man half-way done with his huge mug and sighed.

"Chill out Weiss, I'm just getting this last crate!" Ruby tapped a bit. "Aaaannnndd… done!" she quickly pocketed the device. "See, no harm no foul!"

Weiss huffed and turned back to the screen.

 **The same woman who called Miles over at the beginning of the party seemed to be talking with him.**

"Oooohhh Blakey, you sly girl! Stealthy, I like it." Yang turned to her partner and teased with a wide smile.

"Look, can we just not talk about it and get on with this Universe?!"

"AW! But you guys are toootaallly a cute couple! Why not give it a try?" Tang continued teasing.

"Because! I'm not…really looking to date anyone right now…" Blake said in a sudden change in tone.

Yang noticed this.

"Right, sorry for that I'll just Tease Ruby when it's her turn." Yang turned to the screen.

"…" Blake looked at her. She sighed. "Look it's not that I-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Yang interrupted.

"…"

"I can wait, you can tell me when you feel comfortable. I'm not gonna force it out of you." Yang kept looking at the screen.

"…Thanks.." Blake turned to the screen.

 **The camera zoomed in.**

 **A box appeared in the same place as before.** _ **Arryn Zech**_ **/ B** _ **lake Belladonna.**_

" **I'm telling you, it was big and hairy but also had more than four legs!" Arryn said.**

" **Right, you saw a tarantula, no biggie we'll buy some spider venom on our way home!" Miles said confidently.**

" **I'm telling you though, it** _ **wasn't**_ **a tarantula! It had teeth!" Arryn argued.**

" **Are you sure? You could've been seeing things, you were pretty scared…" he leaned in with a cocky smile.**

 **She punched him lightly on the shoulder.**

" **Ow!"**

" **I know what I saw!"**

" **Alright fine, but when it turns out to be a tarantula-" she held up a playful fist as if saying to test her, "** _ **IF**_ **, it turns out to be a tarantula what do I get?" Miles corrected himself.**

"Seriously though, ya'll cute." Yang said without looking away from the screen.

"Yang!" Blake nearly hissed until the author realized there was no S in the name Yang and thus had to hit the thesaurus for a different word to use.

 **Arryn smiled suggestively but before she could respond a blue-haired man and Monty walked up to Miles. The blue-haired man whispered into his ear, the camera barely picking out a few words over the party music.**

"… **emergency…..Ozpin…..bagels…" was all it could pick up.**

 **The two men headed up ahead of him and ducked into an office space of sorts.**

"What a weird structure of words…" Ozpin thought aloud.

"Wait, I'm a director? Awesome!" Neptune stood up with a triumphant pose.

"…"

"What? No, "Sit down you Nerd"?" Neptune looked at the crowd.

"Honestly kid, I don't care at this point. It makes sense, no?" Roman said with a tone of indifference.

"Really?"

" _Yeah, now you're somebody important! So sit down, boss._ " Neo said through the machine.

Neptune looked around in disbelief and waited for the punchline. After a while none came so he sat down.

" _Wow, this thing doesn't translate sarcasm does it?_ "

And there it was. Neptune sighed and ignored the laughter from Roman, Qrow, and Neo.

 **Miles turned from where the two men disappeared to Arryn.**

" **Arryn…I uh, I gotta go…it's just that-"**

" **I get it, "writer's only emergency" just go. I'll be waiting though." She said.**

 **Miles just smiled and ran off. The camera followed Miles disappear into the office Kerry and Monty disappeared into earlier.**

"Ooh super secret stuff! I wonder what it is!" Nora got excited. She felt a slight tug at the child leash she put on Midori. "No! Sorry baby but Blas said if I don't do this he'll obliterate you!" the creature stopped its struggling.

 **Arryn sighed and turned back to the crowd only to notice the camera was on her. She looked nervous and walked off to avoid the camera's vision. Thankfully, the camera didn't follow.**

 **The mic came to life with some small feedback on stage as Barbara stood there next to a blocky machine. She held an ice-pack to her head.**

"WHAT?! I didn't land it?!" Yang yelled in disbelief.

"Well stands to reason, no? She's your actor, not you, so maybe she wouldn't be able to do all the stunts you do?" Ren spoke.

"Yeah but…" Yang quieted. "aw man, it feels like my whole life is a lie!"

" **Ahem! Will the ladies of Team RWBY please report to the stage, it's time for our traditional Team RWBY karaoke song!" an audible groan could be heard from the crowd, minus a few whoops coming from Lindsay and Kara who were in the middle of the crowd.**

 **After the two made their way up they noticed that they were short their B from RWBY. A hunt ensued from Kara and Barbara until they found Arryn trying to hide in a corner.**

 **After being nearly dragged on stage, Arryn went willingly to the stage and picked up a mic.**

"Karaoke! Woo!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, if I must." Weiss said in a "humble" tone.

" **Alright Team RWBY!" Lindsay said in her Ruby voice, "Initiate Team Attack: Karaoke!" she pointed to the ceiling with a heroic pose.**

 **Now it was Kara's turn to speak up. "Karaoke?! Ruby, how absurd can you be?!" the up-beat music started playing.**

"This seems, heavily rehearsed." Blake deadpanned.

"I know right? I can't wait!" Yang got excited.

" **I don't know…do we really need to do this Ruby?" Arryn said in a tired tone, fitting the Blake character quite well.**

" **Well I think it sounds fun!" Barbara said in an happy-go-lucky way.**

" **Guys! The song's about to start! Just do what I say for once!" Ruby complained as the words began.**

 **It didn't sound** _ **bad**_ **per-say but it did sound weird. The combining pitches of "Ruby's" high pitched notes against the music's own, "Weiss'" whiney tone, "Yang's" refusal to stay on beat, and "Blake's" lack of enthusiasm.**

"What happened to my voice?! I can't sing!" Weiss was shocked.

Neptune spoke up, wearing a beret of sorts. "Well it is hard to find an actor that can bot sing _and_ act. And from what I can tell it feels like casting for characters was semi-limited to friends and people already at the company. And this version's Ren said tha-"

"Neptune…"

"Yes?"

"Not…helping!" Weiss grit her teeth and glared at the boy.

He yipped and retreated into his seat.

"And take off that stupid beret! It's making me mad just looking at it!" Weiss growled.

He did so.

Sun leaned towards his friend. "Hehe. Whapish!" he made a whipping noise in case my onomatopoeia is a little rusty.

Say what you will about Neptune, a fool he is not! Well, not entirely. If he feels his nerves freeze over he knows that means he's in danger and will thus, stop whatever is putting him in danger.

 **Everyone who had been there before groaned a little, see the "Team" had done this every RWBY party. The Volume 1 end-of-recording party, the Volume 1 launch party, the Volume 1 end-of-airing party, etc.**

 **While all of this is going on, a gray haired man was talking into a phone in a corner. The camera zoomed in.**

"Uncle Qrow! Look, it's you!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Heh, sweet." Qrow finished off his mug and looked at the screen with a look of satisfaction.

" **Yeah…I just got hired and they're already talking about killing a characters off…no I know, I have death flags all over the place!…I just need to make a good impression and I should be safe…" Qrow's actor said, his character's raspy badass voice gone and instead a smooth voice took it's place.**

" ***Ahem*" he cleared his throat. "So lovable drunk covers it?" he made a cocky smile.**

"…what the hell?" Qrow sobered up real quick.

"Whoa, Qrow, I didn't know your voice could do that?" Glynda turned to the man.

"I've never tried to be honest." He said in disbelief. "Hold on." He pulled out his remote and ordered something.

Soon enough, a glass if water passed by Qrow. He picked it up and drank it.

A cough. "*Ahem* Testing, testing?!" Qrow's rough voice soon turned smoother.

"OH.." Glynda started.

"MY…" Ruby continued.

"OUM!" Nora finished.

Everyone turned to the small girl.

"What? I've now officially decided to join the church of Ren and Oum!" Nora crossed her arm.

Everyone turned to Ren. He just sighed and turned to the screen.

"Anyway…" Qrow steered, still with a smooth voice, "I feel, like this is wrong and an offense to nature. So I'll try to go back now if you all don't mind." Qrow ordered his drinks.

 **The scene cut to a hallway near a bathroom and a water fountain. Standing in the hallway were Lindsay, Kara, Arryn, and Barbara, each holding a red, white, black, and yellow plastic cups. The boxes appeared showing each of their boxes showing the actress' names and accomplishments.**

 **Lindsay Jones/ Achievement Hunter/ Ruby Rose**

"Heh, look at that. You and Monkey-boy have the same last names. What are the odds of that?" Yang said with amazement.

"Uh Yang?"

"Yes Blake?"

"I think they have the same last name because they're married." Blake suggested.

"Oh? And what makes you think that?" Yang said in a calm voice.

Sun realized something bad was gonna happen began to run towards the exit.

"Well, they work at the same company, at the same sub-division…and the rings on their fingers make it obvious. " Blake noted.

"YOU'RE DEAD MONKEY-BOY!" Yang's hair lit on fire. She stood up and rushed after the boy.

"Yang stop it! He hasn't done anything! Don't try to kill him!" Ruby tried to calm down her sister.

"YOUR DEAD YOU BASTARD!" Qrow also stood up and ran after the blonde.

"Uncle Qrow!"

"Oh boy…" Blake deadpanned at what was about to happen.

As Sun approached the door he forgot about the nifty little contraption from chapter 3 and violently kissed the wall as it fell and closed the door frame. Roman looked at this and laughed.

Qrow and Yang caught up with the boy's prone body on the floor.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Yang growled in a demonic voice.

"NOT IF I GET TO HIM FIRST!" Qrow said in a similar demonic voice.

At that moment a dart hit each of them in the shoulder causing some short paralysis. At this Neo laughed a silent laugh.

"Will you two quit it?" Ruby caught up with the three of them. She picked Qrow and Yang up and began dragging them back to their seats. Well, just dropping them at the base of their seats is more like it.

Blake sighed and went to go pick up Sun. "C'mon you loser."

He stood up and felt dizzy immediately. "I don't feel so good Blake…." He began limping.

"Your exaggerating, and you didn't hit your legs." Blake rolled her eyes.

" **It's Team RWBY!" Lindsay said in her Ruby voice as she gestured towards the group. A cheer came from the women.**

 **Half way through the whooping Lindsay started coughing.**

" **Oh god, it's hard to keep that voice up.." she said while massaging her throat. Her pitch went down a bit, sounding very un-Ruby like.**

"Whoa! I sound so mature! Don't you think so Yang?" Ruby turned to her motionless sister. "Nora do you mind?"

"I don't!" Nora pet Midori and conveniently quick Yang. And Qrow became unparalyzed. This however didn't stop their rage and charged after the boy, still limping for some reason.

As soon as they got close though darts hit them. This process repeated for some time until both parties signed the treaty of Ruby in where Qrow and Yang can't kill Sun and Sun is not allowed to talk to Ruby unless Yang, Qrow, or Taiyang are within a radius of 10 feet.

" **Anyway, we are Team RWBY!" Barbara segued from that. "And for a little while, at least until the other's finish their karaoke, we will answer YOU GUY'S questions!"**

Midori began to fidget.

"Hey! Cool it! Ren, mind writing a quick story? Midori's acting up and I think she's hungry."

The boy nodded and took out a notepad and pen.

" **Here we have a question each," Kara held up her slip of paper as she said this, "chosen by the staff and drawn by hat! We'll start off with…" she pointed around and landed on Barbara. "Babs cause whenever we do these things she never goes first!"**

 **Barbara playfully stuck her tongue out.**

"It's true in RWBY the Y is last so promotional reasons would dictate by order that Yang goes last." Neptune reasoned.

"What? That's crazy talk!" Ruby said.

"That's very unreasonable." Weiss added.

"Makes sense if you look at it from an aesthetic point of view." Blake offered.

"That can't mean for all situations right?" Yang asked.

"…" RWBY stood in silence at the realization.

" **Alright, first question is from TheHNTR, cool name by the way, and they asked: If you could have any skill you want, and be perfect at it, what would it be?"**

 **The actresses looked amongst themselves looking to see who would answer first. Finally, Arryn spoke up.**

" **Like really good? That'd have to be cooking for me. I mean like, I'd be able to cook whatever I want and it'd be delicious." Arryn said while the other's agreed.**

" **See that'd be my first choice too because of self-sufficiency." Barbara agreed. As she said this a raven-haired man passed behind and went to the water fountain.**

"Look Ren! There's you! I'm guessing you needed a break from all that boring writing stuff!" Nor said excitedly.

"Nora if I don't write the story stops and we cease to exist." Ren pointed out as he kept writing.

"Well, you could just leave it to Neptune and Jaune!"

"Nora, no offense to them but I don't think two people can be in charge of a whole Universe." Ren said as her ripped out the page and folded it.

"Hmm..maybe…I have faith in them though. Who knows, maybe they can pull it off." Nora began to feed the bunny.

"…maybe.." Ren thought about it for a bit. He didn't really know why he felt slightly sad, it was quick and fleeting something that lasted too short and ended too quick for him to know.

" **I don't know, I cook decently enough and the McDonald's is pretty close to my house. So I think singing. If I could sing that'd be cool!" Kara pointed out.**

"You can!" Weiss jumped up and down her seat in frustration.

"Chill out Weiss." Yang tried to calm down the heiress. Missing the pun she made.

"No I won't! I can't even imagine any reality where I can't sing!" Weiss began to freak out.

"You don't have to because it's shown on the screen for us!" Ruby tried to cheer up Weiss. _Tried._

"AUGH!"

" **Ooh! Scratch that, I change mine to singing, I'd give an arm to sing** **really good!" as Barbara said this, Monty, who had been drinking from the fountain, did a small spit take catching the girl's attention.**

 **He made a simple nod and walked off with a small smile on his face.**

"Wait. What?" Yang looked at the scene in confusion.

"Oh no…" Blake realized it.

"Wait hold on, why did he react like that?"

Qrow realized it too. "Oh firecracker…"

"Why are you acting like someone…died…," she looked at her arm, feeling a phantom pain. She began to freak out. "What's gonna happen to my arm?!"

"Mr. Vasilias?" Ozpin turned to the blue-haired teen.

"Hm?"

"I believe we could use your knowledge at the moment." Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"But, how am I supposed to-" Neptune stopped as he saw Yang look like she was about to lose it while her team tried to comfort her.

"…Character development."

"Oh?" Ozpin inquired.

"What?" Yang overhears.

"Your number one weapon is your fists, right?" Neptune began. A nod from Yang told him to go ahead. "So fists mean power to you, but when you go into things you're often hot headed and brash-"

"Want to run that by me again?" Yang said, a little irked.

"I'm improvising, give me a second. Your fighting style symbolizes your attitude to most things in your life; if it's in your way, violently punch it! But a character development for you would be maturing out of that behavior and what better way than giving you a constant reminder?" Neptune explained.

"So you're saying that I lose my arm to learn to keep a cool head?"

"At least I think so, if anyone would know," Neptune turns to the author, "it'd be him."

"Interesting theory Mr. Vasilias…" Ozpin thought.

" **That was weird…but to answer the question, I'd like to be able to draw. Anime and Manga have always been a** _ **huge**_ **part of my life growing up and I'd always thought it'd be cool to be behind the screen to do all the designing and stuff…" Lindsay said. The other actress' nodded their heads in understanding.**

"There's that word again! What is Annie-may an Manga?!" Ruby asked. Still no answer.

 **Next question comes from TheTruBlank: How do you guy's get into character?" Kara reads out the question.**

 **Lindsay smiles a bit. "Do we uh, do we do the bit Barb?" she turns to the blonde and she smiles.**

" **Ruby!" Barbara says in her normal voice but sounding a bit distraught. She acted like she was running towards Lindsay but stayed stationary.**

" **Yang!" Lindsay, automatically brought her voice to a high-pitch, but hadn't reached Ruby level exactly. Now Lindsay did the same as Barbara.**

" **Ruby!" Barbara said it again but this time she sounded relieved.**

" **Yang!" Lindsay reached the Ruby level.**

" **Ruby!" Now Barbara sounded angry.**

" **Yang?"**

" **RUBY!"**

" **Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea!" Lindsay acted like she was running away.**

" **And scene." Barbara said and she stopped "chasing" her.**

"It's pretty cool that this is how we get into character, huh Yang?" Ruby tried to change the tone.

Yang kept looking at her arm.

"Yang!"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I guess it's cool…" Yang's regular cheeriness was on vacation at the moment.

"Yang…Let's try to not focus on _that_ for right now."

"How can I not Rubes? It's like set in stone, right? Blas wouldn't reference it if it "possibly" could've happened!"

"Well maybe it'll be different! This time you know the lesson ahead of time and I'm sure the more we watch, the more we'll know!"

"How do you know?!"

Ruby recoiled a bit from Yang's outburst.

"I don't." Ruby turned to the screen, not mad but sympathetic.

Yang did too and saw Lindsay and Barbara laughing with each other.

"But something tells me things will be different." Ruby smiled.

" **You do this every time?" Arryn raised an eyebrow in amusement.**

" **Not** _ **every**_ **time…only the ones that matter!" Lindsay said in her Ruby voice before clearing her throat. "What about the Ice Queen?"**

"Finally, I did take a few acting lessons when I was a child." Weiss said proudly.

Yang sighed. "Hey Nep, you don't suppose there'd be Some body part Weiss could lose to develop out of this?" Yang deadpanned.

"Hey!"

"Hey you're back to normal!" Ruby celebrated.

"That was quick, how'd you do it?" Blake turned to her partner.

"Simple, I was sad at first, mad at second, and glad on third!"

"Why glad?"

"Because I stopped to think of all the _arm_ puns I could do that would _always_ apply!" Yang fist-pumped in the air.

"…you've learned nothing…" Blake sighed.

"But if I'm real, I'm kinda scared when I think about it… but if I just sat there and felt sorry for myself the entire time I'd miss out on a lot, especially on training to be stronger than whatever took my arm. It might not be something I can just punch away so I'll have to think of that."

"Wow..Yang, that was really…deep. I didn't know you had it in yo-"

"Yeah, next time we fight I'll be fully _Armed and Ready_!" Yang fist-pumped again.

"aaanndd there it is." Blake rolled her eyes.

 **Kara straightened up. "I'm glad you asked! First I get like super serious and like sophisticated," she straightened up and put on a small glare.**

" **Then I get...not snobbish, exactly, but like whiney." She seemed to think this through a lot. "And then I just start talking and it comes naturally!" true enough, with enough whine she sounded exactly like Weiss.**

"HEY! S-stop it me!" Weiss didn't understand this version of her, spreading rumors, can't sing, and insults her?! It was like Ruby and Nora fused to form one soul and that soul possessed Weiss' body!

"Well there you have it Ice Queen, from the mouth of babes." Yang smugly said.

"Hey!"

"But she's a grown up so…not Babes?" Ruby added.

"Hey!"

"No, Babe still applies." Neptune said as he winked and did a "finger gun" at the heiress.

"Hey?..."

" **What about Blakey!" Lindsay asked the black-haired girl.**

 **Arryn sighed, handed her black cup to Barbara, and put her hair above her head to cover her face. "I…am…darkness…" she said in a serious tone. The other girls chuckled a bit at Arryn's technique.**

Everyone burst into laughter. Well, all except from Blake.

"Bwahaha, Oh Blake! She got you! That's totally you!" Sun said, a little out of breath.

"Of course it is, it's me." Blake rolled her eyes.

In this moment of weakness Midori escaped from Nora's grasp.

"*Gasps in Nora* Midori! Get back here young lady!" Nora jumped after the leash while the bunny hopped into the screen with a ripple effect.

Everyone stopped laughing as they saw Nora pulling at the leash. Ren got up to go help her but with one mighty pull Nora pulled Midori back. She caught the bunny in her arms.

"Seriously, if you don't stop that I'm gonna ground you! Do you hear me?" Nora scolded the bunny and looked them in the eyes.

A slight nose twitch.

"Aww I could never be mad at you!" she hugged the magical creature. "I won't tell if you don't."

"Uh Nora…" Pyrrha pointed at the screen.

"Hmm?"

 **Lindsay raised her hand holding the slip of paper. "Next Question! This question comes to us from (screen static and slight distortion) M1Dor1: who asks "I've been hearing rumors online that someone's getting killed off next season. Who do you guy's think might be killed off next season?"?"**

"…" Nora turned to look at her bunny. "Did you. Do that?"

A slight nose twitch.

"Well isn't that neat, now we can see who dies." Roman said in a somber tone.

"Maybe not…" Neptune said.

"Hmm? Why not, Nerd?"

"Argh! Just watch…" Neptune deadpanned.

" **Whoa…that's not really our department." Barbara put her hands up defensively.**

"I get it." Ren spoke up.

"They're only actresses story writing isn't up to them it's up to Jaune, Neptune, or me." He continued.

"So this is only what _they_ think?" Pyrrha asked.

" **Yeah…but** _ **if**_ **someone's getting killed off next season who do you think would?" Kara asked the group with a sneaky grin.**

"Stop instigating this propaganda, other me!" Weiss pointed at the screen in vain.

 **The girl's seemed to think about it for a bit.**

" **Pyrrha." Arryn said blankly.**

"Me?!" Pyrrha asked in shock. Today was just going _so_ great for her!

"Calm down Pyrrha, remember that this is only their opinion." Blake turned towards the champion.

"Yeah, there might not even be a reason it might just be because Blakey here is jealous that you get so many intimate scenes with Jaune!" Yang said.

"Hey!"

"I guess but…something feels off…"

 **The others turned towards her in shock.**

" **What?! We were all thinking it! The signs are all there!" Arryn said defensively.**

 **The others looked amongst themselves. It** _ **is**_ **true that Pyrrha Nikos' name was meant to mean a Pyrrhic victory, but what would bring down such a competent fighter?**

"…"

" **I mean in a sense of story…this would impact a lot of characters, especially Jaune." Barbara thought-out-loud.**

" **Yeah and Monty, Kerry, and Miles have been trying to take the show in a more serious tone…" Lindsay joined in. "But, it's best not to think like that! Let's go, next question!**

"So whatever happens next is something serious." Ruby though out loud.

"Seems so but what could it be? When?" Nora asked, worriedly and protectively hugging Midori.

"The Vytal festival." Pyrrha spoke.

Roman did a small spit take but passed it off without people noticing. ' _Shit, if Cinder's plans are foiled I'm toast!_ ' he turned to Neo to his left, who had the same shocked expression.

' _That doesn't matter.._ '

"Why the Vytal festival?" Glynda asked.

"Think about it, it's bradcast throughout all of Remnant, it's supposed to symbolize the unification of Mistral, Vale, Vacuo, and Atlas if Cinder and her gang take it down it sends a message." Pyrrha added.

"So Roman," Qrow turned to his new "friend". "You know anything about this? Cause, now's the time. Buddy." Qrow said in an intimidating tone.

"Of course not! I was just paid to make the bombs and invade Vale! I didn't plan on Cinder and her associates to turn me in?! I'm just a pawn here!" Roman lied.

Qrow looked him in the eyes.

"Fine, but if I find out you're lying-"

"Which I'm not!"

"Right…IF I find out you lied to me I will personally find a way to take you down."

*gulp*

"Here, let's order another drink. Buddy." Qrow tapped away at his remote.

 **Before Arryn could read hers an announcement could be heard over the intercom.**

" **Would Team RWBY go to the stage your time is starting for the Karaoke machine." The transmission ended.**

" **Well looks like it's time to go, let's go!" Lindsay and Kara rushed off with Barbara following suit. Arryn sighed and ran after her group.**

"We didn't get to see Blake's question!" Ruby complained.

"Meh, maybe for the better, the interviews were getting kinda boring to me." Nora said with a yawn.

 **Cut back to the party as Team RWBY was getting on stage and preparing to sing again.**

" **So who do you think is gonna get the boot?" a voice came from the corner.**

"I recognize that voice, it's Mercury!" Roman said as he knew he was _this_ close to being found out. ' _Please no spoilers. Please no spoilers! PLEASE NO SPOLIERS!_ ' Roman died inside.

 **The camera turned from the girls on stage about to sing, to the group sitting in a booth in the corner. In the group were "the bad guys". A self-dubbed group made up of Cinder, Roman, Mercury, Emerald, and Neo. Five boxes appeared showing their names.**

 **Jessica Nigri/ Cinder Fall**

 **Gray G. Haddock/ Head of Animation/ Roman Torchwick**

 **Yuri Lowenthal/ Mercury Black**

 **Katie Newville/ Emerald Sustrai**

 **#%$$ #^#%#/ Neopolitan**

"Neo, why's your name like that?" Yang turned to the silent girl.

She just shrugged.

"More importantly, Neo! Cross off Gray Haddock if you got it!" Roman stamped one of his squares nervously.

"Oh that's right," Qrow stamped one of his squares.

Neo didn't happen to have one and just glared at Qrow.

" **I don't think they'll kill anyone off?" Katie spoke up while taking a drink from her cup.**

" **Arf oo kiffing?" Yuri said with his mouth still chewing his burger. He swallowed. "That's why we're here, to mess shit up!" he bit into his burger again. "Ainf fhat rife Gray?"**

 **The man put up an arm to shield himself from stray burger chunks. "Obviously…we're looking at a bigger plan here. Whether it be from us-" he dodged another food chunk. "Or something bigger than a petty crime organization." He finished.**

" **Oooh! How'd you guess that?" Jessica asked the older man.**

"They seem less…bad guy-y than I thought they'd be…" Glynda looked at screen in confusion.

"Well Glynda, they're actors not villainous masterminds." Ozpin chuckled a bit.

" **Heh. It's simple storytelling 101! Either all the enemies are connected or the smaller, more insignificant villains will eventually be connected!" Gray said with a confident smirk on his face.**

Neptune brightened up. "Oh my god! You're such a ner-"

Roman pointed the tip of his cane at his head. "It might not be a gun anymore, but it did start as a bludgeoning weapon. So I suggest you use your next words carefully.." Roman said with venom in his tone.

"…Nerd!" Neptune said.

"That's it!" Roman brought the cane up to begin swinging but was hit by a dart. "Damn…it…forgot about…that onneee…" Roman fell back on his chair, slightly paralyzed.

"Nora, would you wake him up in a few, make sure he cools off first." Neptune said with a smug smile on his face.

Nora nodded.

" **Anything you want to add on to #%$$?" Jessica turned to the small girl eating ice-cream.**

"Wait, does this version of you talk?!" Yang turned the silent girl again.

Neo hadn't even thought of that! She was now curious as to what she sounded like.

 **She opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by some pretty loud mic feedback.**

Neo mouthed the words dammit very aggressively.

" **May I have your attention please?" a young woman stood atop the stage spoke into the mic, catching the attention of everyone.**

" **The annual beer pong competition is about to begin! Remember if you can beat the reigning champ-" she gestured to a one Michael Jones standing triumphantly near a ping pong table with a necklace made of red and black plastic cups.**

"Of course you're the champ…" Blake rolled her eyes.

"Hey, if you got a natural talent, don't waste it!" Sun said.

Glynda pushed her glasses up. "I do hope you don't mean that you've played a game such as this before Mr. Wukong." She threatened.

The boy yipped.

"Oh chill out Glyn, hey Monkey-boy when you reach 18 apply for the Hunter's "early access" card." Qrow suggested.

"The wha-?"

Glynda sighed. "The Hunter's _Reliever_ program is a program allowing an exception for minors if they've had enough field experience and are shown responsible enough. It's _meant_ to be used as a way teenagers who have been through a lot of trauma to take the edge off. It's a despicable and completely irresponsible law!"

"Oh really Glynda?" Ozpin spoke up. "If I remember correctly, you yourself applied for this card." Ozpin smugly said.

"Headmaster!"

Qrow burst into laughter.

"But seriously kid," Qrow wiped away a tear. "If I'm ever in town and you can drink, I'll challenge you and see how good you are!"

"Hmph! I feel like you'll lose on purpose, Qrow!" Glynda sniped.

"Heh, probably.

" **-then you'll be the champion! It's a king of the hill free-for-all!"**

 **The woman handed the microphone over to the "champion".**

" **Miles! Where's Miles?!" he scanned the audience. Miles had been the only one last year to even come** _ **close**_ **to beating him. Fortunately, thanks to some luck and a lot of skill, Michael had won against Miles by the grit of his teeth last time, this time he wanted to make an example out of him.**

"Wow, vomit-boy's good at this game too? What is this revenge of the dorks?!" Yang wondered.

"Okay fine, I'll add him to the list!" Qrow took a swig from his flask.

"Please don't encourage my students to drink." Gylnda face-palmed.

 **Silence. The woman who had made the announcement earlier whispered something into his ear. Michael looked disappointed as he turned to the audience again.**

" **I have just been informed that Miles is in a meeting right now..." he looked annoyed, "Guess that means I'm going unchallenged…" he sighed.**

" **Oh no ya don't!" Lindsay raised her hand from the crowd. "I'll take you down Jones!"**

"And my own niece, huh? Never thought I'd see the day." Qrow felt like an old teacher now.

Glynda just sighed in defeat and turned towards the screen.

 **Michael smirked and made his way back to the ping-pong table, already set up to play.**

" **Ready? Go!" the woman from before announced.**

 **The game started, both players began staring each other down and shooting their ping pong balls while not breaking eye contact.**

"Midori!" Nora called after the bunny.

"Not again!" Pyrrha grasped at the leash but was too slow and the rabbit plopped into the screen.

 **As two triangles appeared on screen the match sped up enough to fill in two whole paragraphs.**

"Hurry up guys! It's fast-forwarding the match!" Ruby whined from her seat.

"We're trying!" Pyrrha pulled at the leash with Nora pulling on her.

"Use your legs! It all comes from the abdomen!" Ruby cheered.

"RUBY!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Yes?"

"NOT…mmph!...HELPING!"

"Oh, sorry!"

 **Michael started the game on his turn making Lindsay drink three on his first turn but after a wayward bounce shot it was now Lindsay's turn.**

 **Lindsay made Michael drink 6, putting him at a disadvantage. Now Michael's turn, slightly dizzy now seeing as how he's had more than a couple of drinks before the match thus only making her take one shot before missing.**

 **In two more exchanges Lindsay was declared the victor and new champion.**

With a 'thunk' noise the two were successful in pulling out the bunny.

"Hey look, I won!" Ruby cheered from her seat.

"Yayy…." Pyrrha deadpanned, tired as she walked back to her seat.

 **Taking her necklace of cups from a defeated and slightly drunk Michael, she held it above her head as the crowd cheered. Donning it proudly, she set herself on the Champion's side and awaiting her new challenger.**

"It's settled I'll be taking all three of them, at the same time!" Qrow said excitedly.

 **Scene cut to Michael sat in the same place they had placed Kara for her solo question. He sat, drinking from a comically large beer mug with a slightly peeved off look on his face.**

" **Am I mad that my wife stole my champion title unfairly? No not at all, why do you ask?" he took a long sip from his mug.**

"Someone's salty." Blake turned to Sun.

"Meh, kings rise and fall, I'll get it back." Sun reasoned.

"Heh, seems other you is extremely competitive. And you _were_ on a disadvantage cause you've been drinking more than Ruby the whole night." Blake reasoned.

 **The scene cut back to Lindsay, slightly dizzy and still standing behind the Champion's corner after defeating her 4** **th** **victim.**

" **Anyone else *hic* want some!" she hiccupped out.**

 **Everyone else took a step back and accepted their new victor.**

"ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!" Yang mock-bowed.

"Yang!" Ruby complained, this was seriously embarrassing.

" **Alright everyone!" the same woman who had announced the beer pong battles stood onstage again and took up a mic.**

" **Now before we dismiss this party to a close, #%$$ has a little speech she'd like to make! Neo's actress (for my sake and everyone's sake let's address her as Neo) walked up on stage with a folded up piece of paper.**

 **The woman handed Neo the mic and stepped off stage.**

Neo was on the edge of her seat.

 **Neo began to unfold the paper and held up the mic to begin talking.**

" **Hold it!" a loud voice came from the side. Everyone turned to see Michael, slightly pissed, slightly drunk, jump up on stage.**

Neo cursed aggressively in silent.

"Calm down Neo, we got 21 more universes to go through. I'm sure one might have you talking?" Yang tried to calm the Neo down while she was reaching into her pocket suspiciously.

She pulled her hand out, crossed her arms, and silently grumbled.

"Or just wait a bit, Blas said that our story is still ongoing. Who knows? Maybe they reveal you can talk and suddenly you got a voice!" Nora said as she pet the bunny on her lap.

"Nora I don't think that's how that works…" Ren sighed.

Neo still had her arms crossed but held onto hope. Maybe that's not how that works but it doesn't hurt to hope?

 **The blonde took the microphone from the girl. "Yo, #%$$ I'mma let you finish, but, I just need to say something real quick!" he turned from the girl to the crowd.**

" **Quick question: Has anyone seen Miles? Hmm? Or Kerry or Monty? That's because their in there," he pointed to the office the men disappeared into at the beginning of the party. "Drawing sticks to see who's getting killed off next season!"**

"Ooh, village revolt how interesting!" Roman smiled. Watching chaos unfold was his favorite pass times, right next to robbing and clubbing of course.

" **So? What do you want us to do about it?!" Nora's actress, who had kept to herself most of the party, spoke up.**

"Nora and calm? That just sounds unnatural…" Ren shuddered as he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Hmm? Were you saying something Ren?" Nora turned to her childhood friend.

"Oh, nothing."

" **This is our job! I think we're at least entitled to have a clue as to who's on the chopping block! I say we storm in there and demand answers! This is our livelihoods!" he fist pumped, gaining a few cheers from the audience.**

" **Now what say you?!" He yelled, and was met back with an agreeing mob. "Then let's go!"**

"Say what you will about Mr. Wukong, he's definitely a leader." Ozpin mused.

"Yeah, at starting revolutions." Glynda deadpanned.

"He has a certain air of charisma to him, I'm sure he can persuade people's opinions easily enough," Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "If he ever applied himself in a position to lead." He finished.

"Just get him away from alcohol." Glynda noted.

 **Michael led the mob to the office and stopped at the door, he seemed to think for a second if this was a good idea, but immediately recognized it was and barged in.**

" **Whoa! Hey! What are you guys doing here? Writers only!" Miles complained and desperately tried to cover from their vision what was laid out on the table.**

"What. The. Fuck." Blake said in shock.

"That's messed up…" Pyrrha added in disbelief.

"It can't be…" Weiss said in some other adjective synonymous to surprise.

 **On the table were pictures of the cast and on nearly all of them black jelly beans were placed on top. The cast flooded in and looked at their fates.**

" **Whoa, this is messed up." Pyrrha's actress said when she notice her picture seemed to have the most jelly beans.**

Pyrrha felt a chill up her spine. She ignored the sympathetic looks and the gnawing feeling of dread and morbidity.

" **Why are there only three jelly beans only on my arm?" Barbara inspected her photo.**

Yang felt that damn phantom pain again. Foreboding, aching. She clutched her fist in anger, and maybe some stubborn perseverance.

 **Kerry sighed and tossed a jelly bean onto Michael's photo.**

"I was spotty clean! Dammit other me!" Sun complained.

"Dude!" Neptune elbowed him.

"Ow, what?!"

"You got a slash at best! Pyrrha and Yang are worst off!" Neptune reasoned.

"What are they?" Pyrrha turned to the boys and asked in a calm way yet still managed to make it sound threatening.

Neptune recoiled a bit from the surprise. Whether her tone or the fact she sounded much better than one would assume, he couldn't tell.

"They must be symbolic of death flags." Neptune reasoned.

"Death flags?" Ruby asked.

"It sounds bad, because it is." Blake spoke up. "Death flags occur when a character's life is put in danger or hinted danger. So while one death flag might not be fatal," Blake glared at Sun, who recoiled. " multiple ones means your life is bigger threat."

"So I'm in danger of dying?"

 **Monty was surprisingly calm in all of this. He was more disappointed than mad.**

" **Why are there four jelly beans on this very old, frizzy-haired photo of me?" Arryn turned to her boyfriend who sort of stood in place with a face of guilt on his face.**

"Oof, feels bad your own boyfriend did this, huh Blake?" Yang tried to change the mood.

"How do we know it just wasn't Neptune or Ren?" Blake tried to reason.

" **I didn't want to seem biased…" he simply said without turning to her.**

"That's how Faunus Brat." Roman said from his seat.

"Hey, listen-"

"Shut up for a bit I'm looking for me…" Roman interrupted Blake.

"Oh, there you are Roman, in a basket with more photos." Ruby pointed out.

"Is that good or bad?!" Roman felt a sudden sense of dread. Somewhere deep inside he felt he knew the answer.

"One of the photos is Ozpin…" Glynda noted.

"So it is…" Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

" **Nu-uh, no way I have more beans than Caiti, I'm part of the Main characters!" Kara picked up a bean to go and place it on Velvet's photo right across hers before she was slapped in the hand by said actress.**

" **Oi, back off!" she threatened.**

 **This however led to the everyone else trying to move beans away from their own faces.**

"Heh, it's kinda comedic, no?" Ruby tried to change the somber mood.

"I guess, if it wasn't our lives." Blake deapanned.

"Argh! This is such a drag! Can't we just all agree that something big is coming?!" Weiss, surprisingly was the one who had the outburst.

"Ms. Schnee is right, we know something's coming and soon. All we can do right now is prepare for the worst." Glynda reasoned.

"Heh, maybe if we stick to it long enough we'll know enough and we can use James' compensation, er…army to use." Qrow pointed out.

"Then we'll need to have a conference…" Ozpin looked down a bit and saw Nora "burping" her rabbit. Ozpin looked into it's dark-red eyes for a bit.

A wink.

"Soon." He finished.

 **The scene cuts to Monty and Kerry sitting on directors chairs while Miles sat in a normal chair. Monty had a world's number one boss coffee mug, Kerry having one that said world's number two, and Mile's said world's third best.**

 **The men simultaneously took a drink from their coffee.**

Ozpin and Qrow simultaneously go to take a sip of their own drinks out of reflex.

 **Miles decided now was the perfect time to speak up.**

" **Y'know, we probably could've waited until** _ **after**_ **the party ended to talk about firing people…"**

 **The three of them face palmed at the same time.**

The screen dimmed off and the lights turned on slowly.

"Mmmh…Zz-wha- what?! I'm not asleep you're asleep!" Blas woke up with a start and saw that everyone was getting up to stretch their legs.

"Oh hey, shows over?" He asked the cast.

"Yeah, and I guess now we go to that Trivia game." Weiss said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh we'll get to that, first and foremost," he snapped and a new painting appeared on the wall.

"Come on Ruby, let's go see the painting." Yang walked to the wall.

"Right!"

A few people went to see the painting.

It depicted Jaune, or more like Miles, standing in the Ruby Rose costume. He was indeed riding the Crescent Rose prop with a goofy smile on his face.

"Goddammit!" Ruby cried out.

"Whoa, the detail is intricate on this one." Blake noted.

Neptune took out his scroll to take blackmail photos just like Yang was doing. Sun noticed this and grinned smugly.

"Uh Nep, you know that Joana's painting is the one next to that one?" Sun teased. Laughter from the cast.

"I-I know that it's for blackmail! Look Yang's doing it too and no one's giving her shit for it! I call double standards!" Neptune defended.

"We expect that from Yang," Sun began

"Hey!"

"-or Blake-"

"Hey!"

"-and especially Pyrrha!"

"Hey!...no he's right." Pyrrha took out her scroll and began taking pics.

"But from you it's out of character." Sun ended.

"So you do pay attention during my film lectures!"

"Not the point, point is: it's creepy."

"This painting's creepy, I say let him." Weiss added.

"Thank you!" Neptune said in relief.

He set up his shot, focus…

"But I do think it is creepy you'll have a photo of a man wearing a skirt on your scroll." Weiss said and turned away.

Neptune realized what he was doing and put away his device. Glynda overheard this and sighed heavily.

"Dammit.." she deleted the Qrow blackmail photo.

"Yeah, but why is _this_ the scene they put on the painting?!" Ruby asked, still kinda pissed, where's that voodoo notepad when you need it?

"We didn't really see much of him this Universe, it is the most memorable moment he was on screen." Weiss reasoned.

"Oh it's memorable alright…" Ruby grumbled.

"Whatever let's just get ready for the trivia game." Blake walked away.

"Yeah let's." Yang walked back just as Blas disappeared from the doorframe. "Well look who finally decided to show up for work! What got bored playing hooky?"

Inigo just sighed heavily. "Let's just begin this everyone divide into teams of three."

Ruby stood up and counted everyone. "Uhm…we only have 14 people?"

Inigo sighed once more. "Alright, guess I can add one more person." He pulled out a remote. "Let's see one person… and go."

The whole, still in the ceiling began making noises as a voice began screaming in panic.

"That sounds like… Penny?" Ruby recognized the voice.

Midori sneezed. Soon the one voice became different and sounded weird.

"What?"

Soon 4 bodies landed on the floor.

"James?"

"Ozpin?!"

"Penny!"

"Friend Ruby!"

"Velvet?"

"Coco?"

"Adel."

"Schnee."

"Nora!" and once again Nora pulls through with the solution to awkward introductions.

As the new arrivals began to panic as they realize their weapons and belongings were gone, Inigo stared in shock.

"I'm so fired…."

* * *

 **A/N: I'll tell the truth: I burned out. I felt like World 63 was a great idea and I kept writing out concepts and ideas and before I realized it, school began again. Free time diminish to near 0 and I just wasn't all too inspired to write this chapter. So once again, I'd like to thank and apologize Mr. boob and vagine for giving me the concept of this Universe. I'm sorry I wasn't able to add a lot of the stuff you mentioned, hopefully some of the omake will be enough. Sorry if I didn't do this very funny idea justice and just brought down the mood with my interpretations of the characters.**

 **I think that's it for my ranting on that note, second thing, sneak peeks.**

 **I feel as if I need to apologize for that too. I 've been trying to make the previews as vague as possible so people don't just do it themselves and disregard the story but I now realize that has its flaws too. So, I'll try using text from the actual Universe as opposed to the character's reaction. For those of you that didn't get the last one, it was a reference to Scrubs you can look up the scene but Ruby's dialogue is pretty much the exact same as Dr. Cox's. It might've been easy for me to make the connection so again, I apologize.**

 **Now that that's all done and said, world building below and after that Omake**

* * *

 **WB: warning it's loooongg..**

As everyone rushed to the painting…

"Hey." A purple haired man walked in.

"Inigo! Where the hell have you been?! You're supposed to be watching them! They burned my theatre down!"

"Would you chill? I was on a paid vacation." Inigo said indifferently.

"Paid vacation?! I don't give you paid vacation?!" the Author went from angry to confused-angry.

"Right. So I used yours." He yawned a bit.

"I have paid vacation days?" from confused-angry to confused.

"Correction: _had_."

"WHY YOU- why shouldn't I fire you right now?!" back to angry. The theatre shook slightly.

"Cause I bought you a souvenir." Inigo didn't flinch at any of this.

"You did!" and off the grid into happy territory. "Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit!"

"It's a surprise, I left it in your office."

"Great!" he rushed out of the room like a jet through the door.

"Heh, works every time." He sat back in the very nice lounge chair that was left.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, Inigo." Blas' head poked through the doorframe.

"Hmm?"

"I also left a souvenir for you!" The author snapped his fingers and the chair turned wooden and hard. A box dropped off from the sky onto his lap.

"What the-"

"You get to host the Trivia Chapter! Have fun! If you mess up that's the last strike! Kay byeeeeeee!"

"Trivia chapter?! Wai-" but he was already gone. "Dammit!"

As Blas rushed through the halls, passing the work-in-progress Gift shop, the painter's lounge, the door containing the Universe that shall never be opened he came to skidding halt when he arrived at his office door.

He opened it and on his desk was a gift basket full of exotic candies and fruits. He dived in and began rummaging through the basket like a crazed animal.

"Uh…Sir?" a meek voice, belonging to Mac, came from next to his desk.

"Oh," Blas stopped digging through the basket. "Hey Mac! My favorite scientist on premises!"

"Sir, I'm the only scientist on the premise."

"Not important, did you get my text?"

"To meet you in your office? Yes, that's why I'm here. Sir." The Faunus said nervously.

"Right so I need to explain the full reason why my call for help was rejected by the council."

"Please do, sir."

"Right, so I arrive at the High Council's court and before I present my case they tell me to buzz off!"

"They didn't even hear you out? Sir?"

"No they did after some aggressive persuasion they had a hearing with me. I told them about the Monstrosity and they just ignored that and told me they were dealing with more important things."

"More important than a being that can _undo_ changes to a story?" Mac asked.

"That's what I said." Blas sighed. "But apparently the Multi-verse is in crisis."

"What?! How?! Er…sir?"

"Apparently there's been a slight increase in the Meta-verse. Those old bones are scared that the Intra-verse will fall."

"But how?"

"Well the kind of Meta-verse Fics that are made are ones like these where the cast reacts to an outside story."

"Oh! And the High Council thinks that with the increase in the Meta-verse the Extra-verse will collapse on the Intra-verse?" Mac concluded.

"Apparently. But that doesn't matter! I have a problem that needs fixing now and they have a problem that needs fixing now! So I proposed something to them!"

"Oh no, sir.."

"I'll put my best mind to find a solution to your problem and when he fixes it you'll help me with mine!" Blas proudly said as he leaned back in his chair.

"But sir!-"

"But nothing! It's simple! Volume 6 is out and with that comes new information, new ideas, an increase to the Intra-verse! Those old coots'll think we're responsible for this and trip over themselves to help me out! It cannot fail Mac!"

"Oh…but I better begin research as to why they think the Extra is going to collapse on the Intra. Sir." Mac stood up and walked off deep in though as he began mumbling his ideas.

"Yeah you do that Mac! I'll stay here and work on my next masterpiece!"

* * *

 **Omake: WARNING: the following is a clusterfuck of ideas and tidbits cut out for time reasons and because the Author couldn't fit them into the story naturally. Viewer discretion is advised.**

 **Penny took to the stage and began doing the robot, causing a raucous laughter from the audience.**

" **-Domo arigato Mr. Roboto-" she began singing into the mic while trying her best to sound like a robot.**

 **Lindsay stood in the solo interview room.**

" **Alright, favorite ship?"**

" **Nuts and Dolts!" Lindsay responds rather quickly.**

 **Kara stood in the solo interview room.**

" **Favorite ship?"**

" **Hmm..I think that White knight's pretty cute!" The platinum blonde woman smiled.**

 **Inside the conference room.**

" **What do you mean Shannon quits?!" Miles stood at disbelief.**

" **I mean that Shannon will be here for one more season so we need to drop the bomb and drop it hard." Kerry stood in a corner.**

" **Do I get the plans out?" Monty stood in the middle of the table.**

" **I mean…does he still want to do RVB?" Miles was still in disbelief.**

" **Oh my god.." Kerry rushed over to Miles. "Snap. *slap* out. *slap* of. *slap* it. Man!" he went for another slap but was stopped by Miles' hand.**

" **I get it!" he removes his hand. "Ow…ok but how do we do this? Monty?"**

 **The silent man stood still for a second.**

" **We'll have to push the plan forward faster and make the choice over who dies. Ozpin needs to be one of them."**

" **Right." Miles felt guilty about this all, here he is deciding who lives, who dies, who tellss your story! (It's around this point I realized it was sounding stupid and cheezy and decided to scrap it)**

 **(Part of the first draft)**

 **Ren raised his hand.**

" **aaaannndd….ACTION!"**

" **Augh! Crapcrapcrapcrap!" Cardin retreated further as the animatronic Ursa began to pull back and get ready for an "attack".**

 **The bear growled and swung.**

 **Jaune got in the swing and held out his shield to stop it.**

 **Another growl followed by a bzzzt.**

" **Huh?" Jaune didn't like the sound of that noise.**

 **The feet went loose and the bear began leaning forward.**

" **Fuck." The bear fell on both Jaune and Cardin.**

" **Cut!" Ren yelled from his director's chair.**

" **Let's take five and get a new Ursa on stage." Ren said with a sigh.**

* * *

 **Next chapter will be Trivia chapter.**

 **But I** _ **can**_ **tell you that the next Universe is gonna be Legen-**


	7. Wait for it

**Hello everybody! Welcome to a filler chapter! Technically, it's a transition chapter to transition to a different Arc, the L.O.V-E Arc so if you want to skip this I completely understand, and I'll prepare an abridged summary in the next chapter. This one's mostly so I could practice characterization and transitions, but if you do read it. Thank you!**

 **No WB because this whole chapter is one big world building**

 **Sneak Peak**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, check out their new series Gen:Lock on ! It's awesome!**

 **Also, yes, I just put a Gen:Lock trailer in front of RWBY, sound familiar? :D  
**

* * *

"Ozpin? What is going on?" James Ironwood looked around. He seemed to be in a…theater of sorts with Beacon students, Qrow, and… "Torchwick!?"

"Hmm? Yes, James?" Roman said calmly as he sipped his drink.

"You're supposed to be in custody!" Ironwood stood up from his spot on the floor.

"And?"

"And?! I'm taking you back to custody as soon as you explain why you put us here and what it is that you're planning!" Ironwood threatened? There really wasn't much of a choice aspect more like a set of instructions…a to-do list if you will.

"Hey, I'm just another henchman of fate. I didn't choose to _be_ here I was just summoned. Kind of like you, Weird Girl, Bunny Chick, and little miss sooo last season." Roman addressed the newly arrived guests.

"That wasn't much of an insult…" Velvet looked confused at being called "Bunny Chick", it really wasn't an insult so much as a true statement. Yet somehow, being the only one not insulted felt insulting to her!

"Uhm, excUSE YOU?!" Coco took offense, as she should! This outfit was so "in" that it was practically _made_ "in".

"Uh, Coco?" Velvet tried to calm her friend.

"Just one sec bun… Hey Grandpa, the XX70's called, they want their dumb hat back! They said you can keep the coat though, it's an antique." Coco sniped.

An ooh came from somewhere indistinguishable.

"It's called a fashion set! And if you want talk about ancient looks, a beret and sunglasses indoors? What is this? 50's upper Vale?" Roman sniped right back.

"Aw snap!" some disembodied voice called out.

"I'll have you know-"

"ENOUGH!" Ironwood interrupted any further fashion jargon. "Whatever crimes he's done against fashion-"

"Hey!"

"He's done worse crimes against humanity! Torchwick, you're under arrest for robbery, terrorism, and attempt to escape custody!"

"James, I suggest you calm down…" Ozpin said from his seat.

"Yeah! Laws have no dominion in this realm!"

"Torchwick, enough." Ozpin looked over his shoulder at the antagonistic man.

"What? They started it!" Roman whined like a child. Besides him Neo stuck her tongue out.

"And I'm ending it!" Ozpin scolded.

"Oz, will you just please explain to me what's going on?" Ironwood could feel a headache coming on again. "Where are we? Who is that man in the corner freaking out? And why the hell are there rabbits everywhere?!"

True enough to Ironwood's confusion there was indeed a large amount of Plot Bunnies convening around a specific spot. That spot being Velvet Scarlatina.

Velvet looked into the eyes of one of the bunnies that approached her. Stareee…..

"Hello little…guy?" she tilted her head in confusion. She'd seen rabbits before but never has she seen ones of this particular color.

The rabbit, mirroring her, tilted its head in the same direction. This caused the bunnies behind it to also tilt their heads.

"Wow Velvet! Not even a minute in and you've become the alpha of these bunnies!" Nora popped up from nowhere, slightly surprising Velvet.

"A-alpha?"

"Yeah! These little guys are magical! They must think you're their queen or somethin'!" Nora lifted Midori up to eye level with Velvet. "Do you mind kissing my daughter?"

"Q-queen?! Daughter?!"

"Yeah! Can you not hear me well?" Nora pet Midori, soon a megaphone dropped from the ceiling. Nora held up the megaphone to begin her speech but before she could speak Blake appeared from the shadows and karate chopped the megaphone from her hands.

"Don't." she warned. Blake turned towards Velvet and Coco. "Look, the situation is a little hard to explain, and I hope that display of magic gave you a clue that we're not pulling your legs. So just keep an open mind when you hear the truth. Ok?"

Velvet looked from the bunnies to the ceiling to the megaphone on the floor to the bunnies again. "Did tha- did that Rabbit just manifest a megaphone?"

"Yes, and if _that's_ shocking you guys might want to take a seat." Blake warned.

The two girls sat down, Penny walked up alongside Ruby who kept gushing about her being here, Ironwood walked up not-so-sneakily all while keeping an eye on Torchwick.

"Alright, to begin…Nora, do you mind petting Midori so that this can pass by a lot faster?" Blake called out to the small girl. Nora nodded and began to pet the bunny in her arms.

 _One convenient and easily accepted explanation later…_

"So, let me see if I got this correct," Ironwood was the first to recover from the shock. "We're here in a "pocket dimension", to watch alternate Universes of us and mainly centered around _one_ person?"

Blake nodded.

Ironwood sighed. "I swear, I wanted a break but not like this…"

Qrow walked up and put an arm around Ironwood. "I know it's a lot to take in Jimmy, here," he offered up his drink. "helps with the understanding part as much as the rabbits do."

"Not now Qrow," Ironwood passed on the offer.

"Fine, more for me." Qrow smiled and downed the offered drink, but was it really ever offered?

"The idea of alternate universes is highly unlikely and while theorized by many scientists it has never been proven, thus making this impossible!" Penny spoke up.

"That's what we thought at first!" Nora responded.

"Then we saw some Universes! We saw one where our friend's a super hero, a counselor at a camp scheme owned by Torchwick, a girl, and a show director! A show about us!" Ruby added.

"But that-" Penny began looking confused and distraught.

"Anyone smell smoke?" Sun asked, he sniffed the air once more.

Ironwood noticed this too. "Uh, Penny, just ignore that..." Ironwood discreetly commanded.

"Ok!" Penny's mood switched quickly and the smell of smoke began to dissipate.

"All of that aside, let's say that this is true," Coco snapped out of her stupor. "Who are these Universes about?"

"That'd be Jaune!" Nora said with a smile.

"Jaune!" Velvet said with a slight smile on her face.

"Arc?!" Coco said with a very clear grimace on her face.

"You know Jaune?" Pyrrha approached with a slight curiosity from the very distinct reactions.

"Yes!" Velvet said with a slight blush on her face. Slight is such a fun word, huh?

"Unfortunately." Coco made a face.

Pyrrha noticed Velvet's reaction. "So Velvet, how do you know Jaune?" Pyrrha asked the bunny girl.

A plot bunny hopped onto Velvet's lap, she didn't notice it and subconsciously began petting it.

"Well,

 _Velvet stood at the table she and her team usually share. Yatsuhashi was going through the lunch line and thoroughly picking out the team's meal all while Coco was criticizing his choices on the food stuffs pointing out that it wasn't all too "healthy"._

 _Fox was off somewhere meditating but he always found his way to enjoy lunch time with his team at the table. And Velvet, poor Velvet, was left for a while to defend CFVY's sacred threshold from any "vultures" as Coco so kindly put it, that might want to sink their grimy talons on their table._

 _Velvet picked at the carrot cake that was her dessert and sighed. This was the routine that Team CFVY has developed for its years in Beacon. Velvet would arrive first, rush through the lunch line to get some food, and hurry to defend the table all while Coco and Yats would go and pick out the food for the team and pick up an extra plate for Fox who would arrive mid-lunch and begin eating._

 _And this is fine! It's totally fine! ...Well, it would be if only-_

" _Hey Freak!" a rough and obnoxious voice came from a distance away._

 _If only Cardin would stop messing with her. The orange-haired boy approached the table._

 _Velvet looked to the lunch line and saw that Coco and Yats noticed that Cardin was about to start something, however there were tons of people in the way impeding them from springing into action._

" _Uhm, Cardi-" Velvet began but was interrupted by Cardin grabbing her ears. Pain. It hurt, no matter how many times Cardin did this Velvet couldn't get used to it. It was humiliating and painful._

" _HEY! Hands off the bun!" Coco yelled out in frustration from behind a wave of people. "Yats! Take em' down! Push them to the side! Throw me! Do something!"_

 _Yatsuhashi was also being surrounded by people trying to get their lunch. "I think…that'd be…ngh!...Dangerous right now!"_

 _But back with Velvet, as this is what the flashback is supposed to show…_

" _Ow! Cardin, can't we just talk about this? Ow!" Velvet cried out in pain._

" _Hey Cardin!" a voice called out from behind the group. Cardin let go of Velvet's ears, she instinctively reached out to hold them._

" _J-jaune! Heh, funny seeing you here!" Cardin became nervous._

" _It's lunch time, where else would I be?" Jaune asked, Cardin wasn't fooling anybody with the innocent act._

 _Cardin burst out into forced laughter. "Oh that's rich! Well, see you aroun-" before Cardin could turn to leave Jaune placed a hand on his shoulder._

" _Cardin, what did I tell you to do after I helped you out with that_ _Major_ _problem of yours?" Jaune asked, a slight cockiness in his voice, the pun only serving to add more suffering to Cardin that he had to answer to Jaune._

" _To not bother your team again?" Cardin turned around slightly to look at Jaune's expression._

" _And my friends." Jaune added in with an eyebrow raised. He then motioned with his eyes over to Velvet._

" _Yeah but- no way is Bunny-hop over there your friend!" Cardin looked back at Velvet who's been looking at all of this in wonder._

" _Yeah she is! Isn't that right, Velvet?" Jaune looked at a very confused Velvet, smiled, and made a face that she understood as 'go along with it'._

 _Velvet furiously nodded._

" _See Cardin? So I suggest you go find someone else to go pick on." Jaune threatened._

 _Cardin looked from the scared Faunus girl to the blonde knight and sighed in defeat. Cardin walked off with his cronies in tow, mumbling under his breath._

 _Jaune watched them walk off. He turned to Velvet. "I'm sorry for that, he's trying to change… I think, buuut…old habits die har-" Jaune was interrupted by a sudden hug from Velvet._

" _Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" the Faunus girl thanked him._

" _Oh yeah, no problem, heh…" Jaune's face flushed with embarrassment at how close a pretty girl was touching him._

' _So…soft…smell…so nice.._ _' Jaune thought as the Faunus girl hugged him and as a bonus creeped the author out as he's writing this._

 _Velvet realized that she was maybe dragging this on for too long past the point of "thankfulness" and with a deep blush across her features, released Jaune from the hug. "Sorry about that!" Velvet looked off at the ground._

" _It's fine!" Jaune answered, a little too eager, "And hey, Velvet, if Cardin keeps messing with you then come to me and I'll straighten him out!" Jaune cheekily told her._

" _Mhm! Thanks again, he's just been so persistent and the rest of my team can't do anything about it without getting into trouble. How did you do that? He just looked at you and became immediately scared!"_

" _Eh, long story short, he owes me more than one and I'm just that cool." Jaune looked off to the left in a heroic pose._

 _A small giggle escaped Velvet's lips._

" _Wha? Hey! I'm serious! I killed an Ursa! I'm like, 89% sure it was a major!" Jaune went on the defensive._

 _Velvet slowly eased her giggling. "I'm sorry, it's just a little funny. I mean, I've seen how you do in class and combat spars. It just surprised me is all!"_

 _Jaune made a face. "Well, I best be going back to my dorm, I forgot my scroll...again…see you around Velv!" Jaune walked off._

" _Ehm…wait!"_

 _Jaune stopped walking away and turned to face the girl._

" _I just, I-…thanks. Again." Velvet stuttered out._

 _Jaune smirked. "No problem." And he walked away._

 _As Velvet watched Jaune walk away into a table further in the corner she felt a sudden tug from behind. This tug led into hug by none other than her leader._

" _I was so worried about you!" Coco pulled herself away and began inspecting Velvet. "Are you alright? Are your ears still intact? Am I gonna have to break their kneecaps or their elbows?"_

" _I'm fine Coco!" Velvet gently broke free from her leader's overprotectiveness. "And I don't think Cardin will be messing with me from now on…" Velvet looked around to see if she could still find the blonde knight who helped her. Nothing. Just like that, he was nowhere to be found in the dining area._

" _Huh? He was just here?" Velvet still looked around._

" _Hm? Who Bun?" Coco also looked around, even if she didn't know exactly who she was looking for._

" _Uhm…never mind I'll thank him later." Velvet stopped her smirk and turned around to face Coco, wearing a very smug grin on her face._

" _Oh, a_ _Him_ _is it?" Coco asked in a suggestive tone._

 _The rest of the lunch was different from Velvet's routine as it now involved Coco mercilessly teasing her._

"-and that's how I know Jaune." Velvet concluded.

Roman acted like he woke up from a long nap. Coco glared him down.

"Oh yeah, I remember that day!" Ruby spoke up. "Yeah, it was right after the trip to Forever Fall. He got a _huge_ ego boost."

"Oh yeah, I think he tried skinny jeans for a while…" Nora recalled. She shuddered.

"Yeah and then I tested to see if he had his semblance unlocked." Ruby recalled.

"I remember that…" Pyrrha glared at Ruby, she simply looked away and whistled innocently.

"Okaaay, so we know how Velvet knows Jaune, but from what I can tell it doesn't sound like you noticed him. So Coco, how did you meet Jaune?" Blake segued the conversation away from the ticking time bomb that was Pyrrha's calm rage.

"Unfortunately, I had the displeasure of meeting Jaune when he was in a _less_ heroic mood." Coco rolled her eyes but it wasn't entirely visible behind her sunglasses.

 _Coco was walking up the stairs and_ _hating_ _it. She swore that she was going to personally find whoever invented stairs and_ _gut_ _them._

 _Putting the violent thoughts aside, and the horribleness of the stairs, today was a very good day. Today Coco had decided to go downtown, luck had shone down on her and blessed her with the cutest boots known to humanity…and Faunusity. Faunism? Faunom? Faunkind? Whatever it was, the boots were_ _cute_ _._

 _Studded brown leather (sorry Velvet), 2 and 1/2-inch heels that made the height not too tacky and not too unnoticeable but that just right height where it made her look powerful and beautiful. Truly Vouis Luitton had done it yet again._

 _Such a good day was this, in fact, that Coco had decided to spoil herself a little after the 300 lien purchase. What better way to indulge than with a drink from her most favored coffee shop: StellarDeer._

 _So there she was, in a break in between the 3rd and 4th floor of the dorms, shopping bag in one hand, double-shot macchiato in the other._

 _ **Bvvvmm! Bvvvmmm!**_ _Her scroll buzzed._

" _Hm?" Coco set her bag down and reached into her pocket to retrieve the device._

 _Velvet. Coco figured that whatever it was that she was calling for was important seeing as how Velvet hardly ever calls on account of her not wanting to be a burden._

 _Coco picked up the call._

" _Velvet? Whatcha need honeybuns?" Coco answered the call in her usual way she did. With a slight tease._

" _C-Coco? Uh…I know you're super busy b-but I was hoping that while you were out in town you could maybe get a carrot cake from that bakery you took us to last week? I-I'll pay you for the cost of it I s-swear!"_

 _Coco looked down at her bags and then at the stairs above her. "Oh Velv, I was just on my way back. I'm already at the dorms." Coco explained._

" _Oh…" You could practically see Velvet's sad bunny eyes from just hearing her sad tone._

 _Coco, never one for upsetting her precious bun, reacted immediately._

" _B-but! But, if you want I can meet you at our dorm and we can head out together to the bakery!" Coco offered._

" _Really! Yo-You'd do that for me?" Velvet sounded happy and instantly a smile found its way to Coco's features. Some loud footsteps could be heard from above her._

" _Oh yeah totally! Anything for-"_

" _Run for our lives Jaune!" Ruby's voice cried out._

" _I'm trying to!" Jaune called back._

" _What the-" Soon a blur of yellow, black, blue, and red zoomed past Coco, a little too close. In an attempt to evade bumping very harshly into the yellow figure, Coco backed up rapidly onto the wall. This however cause Coco to let go of her coffee and through some cruel twist of fate the coffee spilled into her bag and into her new boots._

" _Sorry!" the Blonde boy called out from behind him as he and the Red blur descended the stairs._

" _Hey! You! You're gonna pay for this!" Coco called out after the figures but it was too late, they were an entire floor down by now._

" _JAUNE! RUBY!" A very irritated voice called out from above. This one Coco prepared for and dodged just as a blur of black passed her._

" _Coco?" a voice came from her scroll._

" _Shit, Fuck!" Coco cursed._

" _W-what's going on?" Velvet asked._

" _Some jerk just made me spill coffee all over my new boots!"_

"-and that's how I know Jaune." Coco finished her story.

"and I remember _that_ day…" Blake glared at Ruby who just retreated behind Weiss.

"But anyway, yeah we're here to-" Blake began explaining things to Penny, Coco, and Velvet.

Meanwhile she was doing this, Ironwood snuck up next to Ozpin and Glynda.

"This is crazy. I mean, this shouldn't even be possible!" Ironwood began to start up conversation.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "And yet here we are, but James we have even bigger matters at hand here."

"How so?" Ironwood turned to the man.

"A trivia segment of sorts will be coming up in a bit, and the reward for winning this challenge will be one question answered, and it seems that the person who's brought us here knows quite a bit about the future." Glynda responded.

"Any question? Oz, we could use this to answer so many things we've been wondering about and we don't have to wait 100 years for Jinn! We could know the whereabouts on all the Maidens! What Salem's plans even are! How to take down Sale-"

"The problem with that-" Ozpin cut Ironwood off. "The problem with that, James, is that I'm sure Mr. Blas' knowledge is limited in of itself, future or not."

"How can you be sure Ozpin?" Ironwood felt a twitch in his left eye. "What if he does know how to end this fight?! How to kill Sa-"

"Enough!" Ozpin said, calmly yet still sternly enough to make the general stop talking about the subject.

"…"

Ozpin sighed. "…Good…now we need to form a group and win this quiz."

Glynda looked at the tension between the two men. "But Sir, wouldn't it make more sense if we separated and had even more chances of winning?" she pushed up her glasses.

"Statistically speaking, if we make a group of 3 then that limits us to a 1 in 6 chances of winning. But, if we divide into three we can have half a chance of one of us winning." Glynda reasoned.

"That'd be a good plan…if not for who our guests are." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"I don't think I quite follow…" Glynda looked confused.

"Ms. Belladonna, Mr. Ren, and Mr. Vasilias are all much keener than we give them credit for. Ren is an observant boy at heart, Blake is curious by nature, and while Neptune does often deny it he is an astute young man." Ozpin noted

"I don't see what that-"

"I see," Ironwood picked up on it. "You're saying that it'd seem suspicious to those three if we joined a group other than ourselves." Glynda's face became one of realization.

"Not only that but if we were to sabotage the other groups by messing up their answers it'll look like we have something to hide." Glynda added in.

"Exactly. So I say we try as hard as we can to win." ' _and avoid answering anything about Salem_ ' Ozpin finished off in his head.

"But what'll we ask? If we win." Glynda asked as Ozpin began to walk towards the rest of the group.

"I wouldn't worry about that, I already have a question in mind." Ozpin didn't even look back.

"…" Ironwood turned to Glynda.

"Let's go, we can't waste much time it seems alliances are already being made." Glynda walks off towards the group. Ironwood sighs and follows after her.

 _Meanwhile…_

Pyrrha looked from Blake using dolls to explain the situation to Penny-

"Alright, and when Jaune goes and hops in _this_ dimension," Blake made the doll with blonde hair jump. "But not in this one." She had a separate doll stand.

"That's a split in the timeline and now two Universes exist; one where Jaune jumped," Blake shook the doll that jumped. "And one that didn't." she shook the other.

"I know basic string theory." Penny noted.

"…Right…guess this makes this next part easier-Nora! Phase 2!" Blake called out.

Nora, wearing an army helmet, saluted and proceeded to pet Midori. A miniature theatre with everybody as dolls fell from the ceiling. It was a standard box with a wall separating it into two rooms with a square shaped hole in the wall to act as a screen.

"Alright, next part is," Blake threw the Jaune doll into the theatre behind the screen. "The viewing of those dimensions."

Sun sniffed the air. "There's the smoke again, is the heater broke or something?"

Pyrrha sighed and walked towards her target.

"Roman." Pyrrha approached the man.

"Cereal Box! This is a rare opportunity, and to who do I owe the honor and displeasure of coming to your acquaintance?" Roman smiled smugly.

"I'll cut to the chase: Roman, when you touched the Daredevil painting you said you had a vivid dream of what happened, right?"

Roman felt a sudden throb from his jaw. Truth is, he did. He remembered it so well it felt like he _was_ there. Like all of his life _was_ that Universe and he remembered every excruciatingly painful detail.

"I might, what's it to you?" he turned the question away from giving information about him. An old persuasion tactic he'd picked up from his many years on the job.

"I was going to suggest that we form a temporary alliance to win the competition." Pyrrha extended a hand out.

Roman looked at her hand. A slight smile found its way to his lips and a laugh followed soon after.

"Oh," he said in between laughter, "Cereal Girl, that is _rich._ " He wiped a fake tear from his eyes. He looked back at Pyrrha's face, she was not amused. "Oh you're serious… well hate to disappoint you but my "alliances" have already been made."

"Well I'm here to make you reconsider your alliances. You wanted Neo and Qrow on your team, right?" Pyrrha got into a negotiating mind-set.

Roman stood still for a second, one hand revealed is nothing! Just gotta keep cool. "And if they are?"

"I implore you to reconsider and put _me_ in your team." Pyrrha put her offer on the table.

"Ha! And why would I go do that? My posse is here? And why me?" Roman asked, if this were a game of tennis, the ball would be in Pyrrha's court now.

"Because your entire team would drag you down." Roman's.

"Oh? How so?" Pyrrha's.

"Neo doesn't talk-"

"But she has that machine now!"

"Right, and in the time it'd take her to type out an answer Ruby and Nora would have yelled out the answer five times over." 15-love.

"So? That doesn't matter! Neo's my number two!" Roman noted.

"Right, because you're so well known for your integrity Torchwick." Pyrrha sniped. "And honor for your friend is fine and all but you want to win. Win, and get your question answered. And I might be wrong here, but I think your question involves Neo." Pyrrha added in.

"Psh, and if it does?"

"If it does do you really think Qrow would let you use it for that?" Pyrrha asked Roman.

"He's my friend, he's-"

"Loyal to Ozpin."

"…"

"and to his family, we all saw how he threatened you last Universe. That man cares about Ruby and Yang first, everyone else second." Pyrrha noted.

"…"

"So, instead of having him on your team have me, an extra mind who can answer quickly wouldn't hurt." Pyrrha offered.

"Alright, I don't know what your game is here but let me tell you something: I know how this works. I know that no one does anything good just to be good. So let me ask you, what's your goal here?" Roman pointed a finger accusingly at Pyrrha. "What's your endgame, your reward for this? So far all I've been hearing is me win, but I wanna know, what are you getting out of this? Huh?"

"…" Pyrrha fell silent.

"I know your friends won't look at you all too kindly for associating with a criminal. You could've just as easily linked back up with Pinkie and Ninja boy, so why didn't you?" Roman looked her in the eyes.

"Because for all the help they are, they don't have information on Cinder's plans." Pyrrha answered.

"This again?" Roman put his arms up in frustration. "I already told you guys, I don't know what that crazy witch wants!"

"But you do know up to the Vale Breach and any information should be valuable. So once again: My loyalty for your information?" Pyrrha extended her hand out again.

Roman eyed it up and down. "You've got yourself a deal." Roman shook the hand. "Welcome to the Team."

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to my friends." Pyrrha walked off.

"Hey don't go too far, I'll call for a team meeting in a bit." Roman called after Pyrrha.

Pyrrha just kept walking.

After a while she finally reached Nora and Ren.

"Pyrrha! Just in time too! So, you ready for this trivia thing!" Nora got super excited.

"Actually guys…I'm kinda teamed up already…with Roman…" Pyrrha avoided their eyes.

"Wait Pyrrha, Roman? That's…very out of the blue…" Ren turned an eye of suspicion to Pyrrha.

"Yeah and more importantly, WHY NOT US?!" Nora looked up at her with big puppy eyes.

"It's complicated…but just know that I have a reason for all of this." Pyrrha begged her teammates.

The two looked at Pyrrha, she seemed, different. Like something had clicked inside of her somewhere, worry overtook them.

Roman whistled. "Hey Cereal Box, we're having a team meeting! Get your ass over here!" Roman waved Pyrrha over, while Neo was eating a popsicle and smiling wickedly at the Red-haired girl.

Pyrrha turned from Roman to her friends. "Well, see you after the trivia thing." Pyrrha walked off.

"Pyrrha wai-" Nora began but was stopped by a calm hand on her shoulder.

"Nora, I say we have faith in Pyrrha. Something's off with her but I feel that this is something only she can figure out for herself." Ren calmly explained to Nora.

"B-but…oh fine! But what do we do now?! Where are we supposed to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" Nora called out to the Universe whilst absentmindedly petting Midori.

"Salutations!" Penny appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Sweet mother of Forks!" Nora jumped into Ren's arms Shaggy and Scooby style.

 _Meanwhile with Ruby…_

Ruby was off in thought, with a very distressed look on her face.

' _What am I gonna do?! Three people a team means I can't have Weiss, Yang, and Blake on my team! And now Penny's here too?!'_ Ruby thought in frustration.

Qrow walked around, he was honestly thinking of skipping out on the stupid "Trivia" thing that was coming up, but for that he'd first need a team that wasn't expecting much of him. He looked over at Glynda talking with Ironwood.

"Hard pass." Qrow mused out loud.

He then looked over at his boss, Ozpin.

"Meh, Plan B." Qrow dismissed it. Ozpin was always being silent and distant for as long as he'd known him but now it felt even more so.

Qrow then turned his attention to his new drinking buddy, who was uncharacteristically pumped about this and even teamed up with that cereal girl. Great, just his luck that the one person who he could slack off with was deciding now of all times was when he was going to decide to be gifted with sudden motivation.

He then looked over to the Sun and Neptune conversing. ' _Psh, if you ever find me babysitting somebody else's kids, shoot me_ ' Qrow thought with a grim smirk.

Eventually, his eyes landed on his niece, Ruby. ' _Perfect._ '

Ruby was snapped out of her endless circle of choices by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found her Uncle Qrow.

"Uncle Qrow!" see?

"Hey kiddo, something biting at ya?" Qrow asked the small girl.

Ruby looked off for a second as if deciding whether or not to confide in her uncle, after a few seconds filled with her eyes shifting left to right as if she saw two guidance Rubys on her shoulder she piped up.

"Actually Uncle Qrow, I'm having a hard time choosing who to put on my team for the trivia!"

Qrow chuckled a bit. "That sounds…rough..."

"I know! If I choose Weiss and Yang then Blake will feel like I don't like her enough to be on my team!" Ruby explained.

"Well, that does seem like quite the dilemma but I think your emo friend has it co-"

Ruby, however, wasn't paying attention and kept going on. "and if I choose Yang and Blake, WEISS will feel left out!"

"I'm sure your friends are gonna be fine. They're tough kids I'm sure they can take a hi-"

"AND, if I choose Weiss and Blake then YANG will feel like I'm mad at her or something!" Ruby said, freaking out as if she just now didn't consider not having Yang on her team.

"Now kid, does that sound like something Yang would-"

"And I haven't even began to think about PENNY!" Ruby began hyperventilating.

"Oh for the love of-" Qrow reached into his pocket, pulled out a paper bag, and handed it to Ruby.

 _ **. .**_ the bag crinkled with every inhale and exhale until it started slowing down.

After the breathing became normal Ruby looked at her Uncle.

"You good? Good. Cause I came over here to say we should team up, but seeing as how you'r-"

Ruby's eyes lit up. "YES! This solves everything!"

Qrow recoiled a bit from Ruby's sudden change of mood. "It does?"

"Of COURSE! If I have you on my team Weiss won't want to join up with me, Blake's not good with new people so she'll opt out, and Yang can just team with us!" Ruby explained.

Qrow thought this over, it was just like his niece to choose a solution so as not to hurt anyone's feelings. "Okay sounds like you got yourself a deal kiddo." Qrow held his hand out to the reaper. Ruby smiled and shook it. "Oh, wait, what about your weird friend? Copper or something?"

At the mention of this, Ruby's face dropped the smile and paled. "Oh no…I forgot about Penny!"

"Yes?" Penny appeared out of nowhere.

" **Ahh!** " Qrow and Ruby were surprised by the girl's timing.

"Penny!" Ruby recovered first.

"Yes?" Penny turned her head a bit.

"Oh Penny, I'm so sorry!" Ruby rushed forward and hugged the quirky, orange-haired girl. "Ijustwasn'texpectingyoutoarriveandthentheteamswereonlythreepeoplesoIpanickedanddidn'teventhinkofyou! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" Ruby began rambling.

"Oh, Friend Ruby, don't be! It's not your fault that it's teams of three or that my arrival was so sudden!" Penny patted her friend's head.

"Wait you understood that?" Qrow asked the odd girl. She simply nodded and continued comforting Ruby.

"In fact, I came here to apologize to you!"

Ruby looked surprised. "To me? Why?" Ruby looked at her friend.

"Because I can't be on a team with you, Nora said I have to join her team." Penny explained with a smile.

"Really?" Qrow looked from the scene that was going on to the orange-haired bomber who was waving aggressively at the trio.

"Guess that means I have to go, see you after the break Ruby!" Penny separated herself from the hug and walked over to the join Nora and Ren.

Ruby stood there, stunned, unresponsive. Qrow sighed and walked up to his niece.

"Look kid, I'm sorry about your friend, I'm sure it-"

Ruby turned around with a big smile. "Are you kidding? This is great! Penny gets to make new friends and I don't have to break anyone's feelings! This is awesome!" Ruby jumped up and down giddily. "Now, come on Uncle Qrow, let's go get Yang before anyone else does. Ruby took her Uncle's arm and began to drag him towards her three teammates.

 _Meanwhile with Neptune..._

Neptune looked at Weiss from a distance as she spoke to her teammates. That's when Qrow and Ruby arrived and began talking with the three girls. But that's not here but over there, over here, Neptune was having an existential crisis of sorts.

' _Is the only reason I exist…for Weiss?_ ' Hoh yeah, the author could practically hear the sound of people quitting the fic. ' _All the signs are there! I appeared into Weiss' life, provided comedic relief, gave character development to many characters-'_ , It was just Jaune, ' _and I even went to the dance with her!_ ' Neptune clutched his head as it began hurting. ' _These are all signs of generic love interest that can be killed off for the sake of character development!'_

He shook his head and slapped himself, scaring the monkey Faunus next to him.

' _Neptune, you're overthinking all of this! You're a support character sure, but at least you have depth. For example, your family! ..._ ' Neptune's freaking out came back to him quickly as he had a very rough time remembering the Vasilias family in its entirety. Neptune began hyperventilating.

"Dude, you alright?" Sun worried for his friend. "Uh…Hold on…" He reached into his pocket, pulled out a paper bag, and handed it to Neptune. "Here just breath into this I saw it in a movie so it must work!"

 _ **. .**_

After a few seconds of the bag inhaling Neptune finally reached a normal breathing pace.

"You good now?" Sun asked his…partner? Is it ever official? I mean, I checked the fan-wiki and I found jack-zilch? Maybe I'm overlooking a line or a mention? Where was I? Oh yeah, story!

"NO!" Neptune yelled at the blonde Faunus.

"Okay dude, geez…what's got you in such a bend?"

"Nothing! Nothing, it's just…" Neptune wondered if he should even talk about this with Sun.

' _He'll never understand! He's probably better solidified as character than you!_ ' Neptune 1 in his mind told him.

' _He arrived earlier! Surely, a little bit more of screen time doesn't mean he's less likely to die than you!_ ' Neptune 2 tried to calm down the worries of the other Neptunes.

"It's just what?" Sun snapped Neptune out of his trance.

' _Neptune 0, he's your friend! Your partner…maybe…and as his maybe-partner that means you can talk to him about anything that troubles you!_ ' Neptune 3 spoke.

' _Fools! All of you! That's it I'm leaving!_ ' Neptune 1 outraged. Neptune could hear echoing in his mind the sound of clothes folding and a suitcase slamming shut.

' _And where do you think you're going?!_ ' Neptune 2 asked.

' _Don't know! But I do know that wherever I'm going I'll be respected!'_ angry footsteps echoed and soon a door slamming shut as Neptune 1 stormed out.

' _He'll be back, he literally has nowhere else to go, after all, this is a clever literary metaphor used to personify the abstract concept of thought.'_ Neptune 3 referenced.

'… _just shut up and make him answer he's been staring into Sun's eyes for the past 14 seconds.'_ Neptune 2 sighed.

"Okay…but don't laugh alright!" Neptune resumed.

"Sure, if it's got you _this_ out of it then it must be serious to you and I'm sure I couldn't possibly laugh at something like that." Sun said with a reassuring smirk.

"You don't have to lie to me either." Neptune saw through it though.

Sun sighed. "Ugh, fine! I'll try! But just know that ever since we got dropped off here you've been acting weird and I don't like that!" Sun warned the blue-haired man.

"Hey, I just found out we're an online series! How the hell are you taking it so well?!" Neptune snapped back, somehow guessing correctly that they are a web-series despite never been told this information.

Sun shrugged. "Meh, I've seen weirder things."

Neptune looked at his friend with a look of disbelief. "Whatever…look, I think I have a theory about my existence!"

Sun groaned. "Dude, if this is the marble thing, I swear I'll find a way to get Sage down here and you two can have this settled like last time."

"Hold on, hold on, this one makes sense!" it doesn't. "Okay, so, I think my role as a support character goes further beyond just any-old support character. I think I'm meant to be Weiss' love interest!"

"…" Sun remained silent.

"What?"

"That's it?"

"What do you mean " _That's it?_ "?! I might've solved how to save myself from dying next season-" he didn't. "-and all you have to say is " _That's it?_ "?!" Neptune snapped at his friend.

"Well it just doesn't sound like you is all! I mean, you're the last person I'd imagine wants to settle down in the near future and Weiss seems to want things right away. Plus, Weiss is all "proper lady" and all so isn't like going for you a downgrade? She is the heir to the Schnee Dust Company." Sun defended himself.

"Hey, I can be proper and stuff! And besides all that stuff doesn't matter when you're in love!"

"Yeah but this isn't love, it's you being selfish and using Weiss to save your butt. And this idea that you were meant to be Weiss' boyfriend from the start is very farfetched." Sun made a valid point.

Neptune rolled his eyes and ignored previously mentioned valid point. "No but see, it does make sense when you look at our interactions with one another!"

"Well duh, we're teammates!"

"Not me and YOU _our_ , me and HER _our!"_ Neptune facepalmed. "Look, just know that if I want to survive whatever it is that's coming up, I need to solidify my role as Weiss' love interest, and to do that I need to spend quality time with her!" Neptune got on his knees and began to beg his friend. "PLEASEPLEASEPLEAAASEEE!"

Sun blinked. "Well…sounds reasonable to me!" it wasn't. "What do you want me to do?"

Neptune got up and wiped off the tears he was saving for plan B. "Okay, so right now I think Ruby and Yang are about to team up with their Uncle Qrow leaving Blake and Weiss…"

"Okay." Sun nodded.

"And I'll need to spend time with Weiss so I'll most likely team up with Blake and Weiss, so I'll need you to not do that…teaming up with them…don't…" Neptune finished.

"What?! But I wanted to show Blake this cool key I found on the ground!" Sun whined and held up a golden key using his tail. "I found it on the ground when the new floor came in and I was gonna see if Blake was gonna detective it up and solve the mystery as to what it does!"

Neptune decided to amuse his friend's idea a little longer. "And what would she do with a key?"

Sun shrugged. "I don't know, unlock stuff that was locked? What else do you do with a key?"

Neptune sighed. "Dude please! Just once and I think I can solidify my place with Weiss and then I'll be set!"

Sun looked into his friend's eyes, they were currently trying to resemble puppy's eyes. "Eugh…" trying. "Alright, fine! But you owe me, dude!"

"Thanks, bye!" Neptune smiled and dashed off towards Weiss and Blake but slowed down to a brisk walk when the girls noticed him.

"Oh hello Neptune!" Weiss smiled as the blue-nette approached.

"Hnn." Blake acknowledged Neptune's existence.

"So, Weiss, I was wondering if you and Blake would like to team up with me, seeing as we're all like-minded intellectuals?" Neptune offered with a smirk.

"Actually Ne-"

"Yes! We were actually about to go and ask you if you wanted to be part of our team!" Weiss cut-off Blake.

"Uhm…Weiss, can we have a quick team huddle. You and me. NOW." Blake dragged off Weiss and made distance between them and Neptune.

Neptune turned to Sun behind him and shot up a thumbs up with a big smile on his face, Sun returned this gesture with a single bird and a deadpan look. Neptune stopped smiling and turned away from Sun, knowing this isn't the time to bother him.

As Sun sighed, he could feel a malicious presence behind him. ' _Faunus Senses…Tingling!'_ Sun made a quick spin to catch whatever predator set off his primal instincts and found two girls, surprising them with how quick he noticed them and how closely it looked like a battle stance.

Coco was the first to snap out of it. "Monkey-boy! So good to see you!" Coco began, taking a tone like she'd met up with a friend she hadn't seen in a while.

"Uh, hey Coco…" Sun dropped the fighting stance and the two girls relaxed.

Coco smirked. "So! Can't help but notice that your buddy over there left you alone and went to join up with Blake and _Schnee_." she made eye-contact behind her sunglasses while still pointing at Neptune, still standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

Sun scoffed. "Yeah, but what can you do about it?" Sun shrugged.

"You dress better!" Coco happily responded his rhetorical question and Velvet nodded in agreement.

"Huh?" Sun, with all the rights to be used, was confused.

"It's elementary my dear Sunny Boy!" Coco puffed her chest out proudly and a bright aura surrounded her, that might have more to do with Velvet petting a Plot Bunny in her arms rather than Coco. Sun felt a little impressed, like looking at a hero or something in a comic book about to do a super cool fight with their archnemesis. She pushed up her glasses and they gleamed in that cool way one sees in an anime,

"CUTE OUTFITS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!" Coco posed.

"GIVE IT BACK! GIVE ME BACK THE ADMIRATION I JUST FELT!" Sun cried out.

As the two were discussing this, over there with Blake and Weiss…

"That isn't what we agreed upon!" Blake whisper-yelled.

"You said, and I quote, "We'll team up with the next person that asks!"!" Weiss whisper-yelled too.

"Yeah, but I thought that Sun was gonna ask us regardless and I didn't need to interact with anybody else!"

"Blake, that's really shallow thinking! You can't live an adult life having a single group of friends and ONLY interacting with them and them only!" Weiss pointed a finger accusingly at her friend.

"You just watch me!" Blake pointed a finger back.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you need to meet new people and Neptune is perfect!"

Now it was Blake's turn to roll her eyes. "I think I'd be fine with anybody BUT Neptune, he gives me creepy vibes." Blake shuddered.

"Is this about that stupid "Faunus Senses" crap you keep babbling about? I keep telling you it's just you being nervous!" Weiss dismissed the accusation

Blake sighed. "And _I_ keep telling _you_ , it's scientifically proven! There have been case studies dating back to-"

"UGH! Blake! Just let me have this one PLEASE!" Weiss stopped that whole debate short again. "Please! I've never asked for anything else of you for as long as I'd known you!" Weiss looked into Blake's eyes, piercing into her soul…piercing….

"….Fine, but if my Faunus senses start tingling again I'll hold it over your head until you die in your dust covered coffin!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "OR, if you're begging to feel uncomfortable just make a safe word and we'll try to back out of the situation!" Weiss suggested.

"Safe word?"

"Yeah. You know, words like Pineapple, Jenga, Hammertime, Sudoku, words that we know what it means but other people don't."

Blake sighed. "Let's do the last one."

"Sudoku? Ok, if you feel uncomfortable with anything just start saying Sudoku and we'll back out."

Weiss and Blake rose from their huddle, and turned around almost mechanically towards Neptune. They approached.

Neptune did his signature pose (yes, the "Hey," one) and snapped his fingers. "Laddiesss," He said in his pseudo-smooth tone.

Weiss giggled, Blake however…

"Sudoku."

"What?! Blake, we _just_ started!"

Meanwhile with Sun and Coco…

"Come on Sunshine!" Coco begged the Faunus boy. "I don't even care about the stupid prize, I need a challenge!"

"Like I said before, NO!" Sun's eyebrow twitched.

"But everybody could use a makeover!" Coco whined. "We use Velv's Plot Bunny and ANY outfit we could ever want will be at our finger tips! Think about it!"

"You mean any outfit YOU could want! I like my style, there's nothing wrong with it!" Sun shook off Coco's puppy dog eyes, which were still behind the sunglasses.

Coco stopped for a second and the let out a small giggle. "Really?"

"What?! What's wrong with my clothes?!"

' _Gotcha'_ Coco thought with a devious smile. "Nothing! Nothing at all…well except for one _tiny_ detail…." Coco looked off to side.

Sun examined his clothes. "One detail?" He asked curiously and unknowingly fell for Coco's trap.

"Or two…For example, your belt!" Coco pointed at the accessory.

"My belt?"

"Yes! Putting aside the fact that it's not brand, I need to give you props for matching the belt correctly with your top." Coco complimented? Well, whatever it was Sun got bashful all of a sudden, he _was_ being complimented(?) by Beacon's fashion icon after all. "However, I can't give you props for the fact that the match makes you look like a rejected boy band member!" Coco glared behind her glasses and Sun immediately felt intimidated.

"And the gloves!" Coco cried out as if the very thought of it hurt her. "I mean, I know you were going for the hot-hobo turned boy-next-door look but geez I swe-" before Coco could continue, Velvet placed a hand over her teammate's mouth.

"I think," Velvet interrupted, "What Coco was _trying_ to say was that we need your help Sun, and in exchange we'll give you some pointers on your look from a different point of view!" Velvet offered with a smile. "And I promise, Coco won't be as mean and give actual constructive criticism!"

"…" Sun looked down at his gloves. They were cool, right? "Okay…but on one condition!"

Velvet nodded furiously.

"I keep the gloves, they're cool!" Sun said confidently.

"They sure are! Isn't that right Coco?" Velvet took her hand off of Coco's mouth.

"…I can make it work." Coco sighed in defeat and extended a hand out towards Sun. "Welcome to the team, Sunny-D!"

"Alright then!" Sun smiled and shook Coco's hand.

Just then,

"Alright everyone, get in your seats, sit with your teams, we'll begin the Trivia Game shortly." It was Inigo, who had recovered from the fact that he was very much soon going to be fired…most likely from a cannon.

Every one walked to their seats and sat with their teams, in case you forgot who was with who let's have a check in with how each team is doing I even went through the trouble of naming them! Sorta.

 **Team CVS (Canvas)**

As Coco's team passed Weiss' team an interaction occurred.

"Schnee." Coco said in a dismissive tone.

"Adel." Weiss said with venom in her voice.

"You two have beef?" Sun asked as he saw Weiss' team walk away.

"Hmm? No, why would you think that?" Coco picked up a notepad and began drawing on it. "But regardless, Sunster, since you joined last you get to choose where we seat!" Coco patted Sun's back and went back to sketching on her notepad.

Sun scoffed. "It doesn't matter, all the seats are stale crackers regardless!" Sun huffed and sat in the back row, he winced as he sat on the hard seat.

Coco rolled her eyes. "Sun-Sizzle, don't exaggerate!" Coco began the motion to sit down. "How bad could they possibly bE!" Coco felt…discomfort. Oh, this would not do! "Ah! It feels like someone just hot glued two pieces of wood together and spanked me with it!" Coco exclaimed in frustration causing Sun and Velvet to blush. "Velv, your bunny friend got anything for these seats?"

Velvet looked down at the rabbit in her arms, approached the seat and pet the bunny. A white glow blinded everyone for a second but after it subsided all the seats had changed to their old material. The chairs seemed even newer and softer than ever.

A cheer erupted from everyone who had either sat down again or remembered the good ol' days with those seats.

"And this," Coco reached underneath her seat and began pressing buttons on the control, "this is why you're my number two Velv!"

Velvet smiled and nodded.

 **Team RPN (Rippin! TM, as chosen by Nora)**

"Alright Team Rippin! TM, let's get ready to win!" Nora pumped her fist in the air.

"Uhm, Miss Nora, commanding general in charge, I have a question?" Penny raised her hand.

"Yes Private Penny, what is your question?" Nora turned towards the girl.

"I don't know how useful I'd be to your cause, what with me missing all the "universes"," (She did this with quotation marks) "is it really okay for me to join you guys?" Nora looked guilty.

"HA!" Nora laughed rather loudly. "Of course it's fine! Team Rippin! TM NEVER leaves a man behind, unlike SOME backstabbing ex-teammates!" Nora glared at Pyrrha, who looked miserable as Neo was putting her hair up in twin tails.

Penny shook her head, she still felt guilty. "But Miss Nora, commanding general in charge, logic stands to reason-"

"Logic, shmogic! Look kid, you don't get as far as I have by listening to something as made up as "logic"," (Nora also put logic in quotation marks) "sometimes you gotta go with what your gut tells ya!" Nora posed while standing on her chair.

"But…" Penny sighed.

Ren noticed this. "Penny, if you're feeling guilty about taking a spot on our team, don't be. Nora seems to enjoy your company enough and as charismatic as she seems, she doesn't bond with someone as quickly as you'd think."

"But what if I'm just holding both of you back!"

Ren chuckled. "Sure, it'd be nice to win and maybe get an answer or two, but I don't think Nora cares all too much about that." Ren reassured the girl, she seemed to calm down a little more. "As long as you're enjoying yourself and Nora's enjoying herself, I think we've won." Ren smiled.

Penny looked from the calm boy to the hyper girl who seemed to be giving a motivational speech to her Bunny. "Yeah. Maybe that is how we win…Alright! I'm trivia ready!" Penny all of a sudden felt very motivated.

"That's the spirit Penny!" Nora interrupted her motivational speech to go back with her team. "WE'RE TRIVIA READY!"

"TR-VI-A! TR-VI-A! TR-VI-A!" Nora and Penny began chanting.

 **Team RQY (Rocky)**

Ruby looked worried from all the noise that was coming from Penny's group. She worries for Penny and if she fits in.

"Oh…yeah!" Yang meanwhile wasn't worried at all and instead relaxing on the more comfortable chairs. "I swear, Velvet is an angel!"

Qrow chuckled and looked around the floor, "There ya' are!" he made a swooping motion and picked up a Plot Bunny.

Ruby noticed this. "Uncle Qrow, what are you doing with that bunny?"

Qrow pet it. "What do you think, Kiddo?" an eye cover dropped from the ceiling. "Taking a nap!" he donned the sleepwear and leaned back.

"What?! Uncle Qrow! You can't jus-"

"ZZzzzz" Qrow was out.

"Oh no…Yang help I-"

"Zzzz" Yang was out.

"…crud…"

 **Team OGI (I don't have a clever name for this one, it's just Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood)  
** "Now, you all remember the plan?" Ozpin sat down.

"Yes sir, notes are ready, hypothetical questions are written down and answered, and nerves have been calmed!" Glynda reported.

Ironwood raised his hand up to inspection, the robotic one, and noticed he was shaking a bit. "Oh, one second." He reached behind his right shoulder and twisted a knob labeled mouse sensitivity and soon the small trembling ceased.

"Unbelievable…" Glynda shook her head.

"What? It has its perks sometimes." Ironwood winked.

"If you two are done," Ozpin interrupted. "I'd very much like to get serious now." Ozpin glanced at the two and they immediately straightened up. "Now, let's beat a bunch of students at a test."

 **Team RPN (Ripping, with "ing" not to be confused with RippEN, who we do NOT associate with)**

"-and that's all I know, sad to say other than the plan to break out of custody, hijack a ship, and have fun Cinder didn't give me all that many instructions or details." Roman sighed and took a sip of his drink.

Pyrrha finished writing stuff down on her notepad. "And that's it?"

"'Fraid so." Roman shrugged. "But well, at this point the plan will change."

"Change?" Pyrrha asked, a little intrigued.

"Well of course! After we win this little trivia thing, I'll find out how I can escape this obvious suicide mission and get me and Neo as far away from here as possible!" Roman laughed at his ingenious plan. "And all you need to do is help pick up some of Neo's slack. Got it?" Roman gestured to Neo who was eating a Neapolitan sundae with a very happy smile on her face.

Pyrrha's gaze intensified. "Yes." A twin tail fell on her face and she blew it out of the way.

 **Team WBN (Web the N's silent and hardly there, after Volume 3 that is)**

Blake and Weiss were discussing strategy all while Neptune sat there awkwardly.

' _Dude! You gotta start a conversation, you look like a weirdo! Just talk to them!_ '

Neptune opened his mouth to speak but closed it right away.

' _What are you doing?! Talk to Weiss! If you don't, you might die next season!_ '

Neptune opened his mouth to speak and closed it even faster than before.

' _Do a pick up-line! Ask an interesting question! State an interesting fact, no don't, you'll seem like a nerd! Say something, ANYTHING!_ '

"Muarp." Neptune said something, anything.

' _*Facepalm*_ '

"Huh? Did you say something Neptune?" Weiss turned towards the blue-haired man.

"Nothing!" Neptune said quickly.

Weiss shrugged and turned back towards Blake.

Neptune kicked himself in his mind, but after a few more seconds hyped himself up to strike up conversation. "Soooo, Weiss what would you ask for if we won?" Neptune struck up a conversation.

"You mean _when_ we win, for as much as Jaune annoys me seeing different versions of himself is rather entertaining, and thus I've actually paid attention to the Universes!" Weiss bragged. "I'd wish to find out how to restore the Schnee name to a back to its honorable ways."

"Restore implying there ever _was_ an honorable way…" Blake muttered under her breath.

"That's really noble of you Weiss," Neptune complimented. The Heiress smiled a proud smile. "But what does that have to do with Jaune?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, think about it; Blas offered up answers by saying the next Universe he shows will answer it, _but_ if it's a Universe it will need to have Jaune at the center of it." Neptune explained.

Blake overheard this. "That…actually is a valid point, Neptune."

"Yeah, so if you _do_ win and ask how to make the Schnee name honorable again, it will show you how to do that but Jaune would be needed for it to work." He reasoned.

Weiss thought about this for a bit.

"And if that's what is needed I'll do it."

Blake made a smug grin. "What if you had to date him?"

Weiss made a small grimace, "If that's what I need to do…"

Neptune panicked. "Now let's not get too hasty here!" Weiss and Blake turned to the boy with a raised eyebrow. "I mean…that…you shouldn't have to settle…for any less?" he said?

"Aw thank you Neptune, you kno-"

"Alright, since everyone is in their seats we can now begin." Inigo said in a monotone voice. Everyone sat down. "Alright, there are 5 questions in total with a lightning round at the end if a victor isn't decided upon. The team with the most points wins, questions will be displayed on the screen, write down the answer on the boards that will be provided," as he said this, whiteboards and dry erase markers dropped down to each team one for each member. "If you're team gets the answer right you'll-"

Ruby raised a hand. "Uhm, Mr. Inigo, sir, my whole team is asleep is it too late to-"

"Yes."

Ruby sighed in defeat.

"Now, as I was saying: write the answer, if you get it right your team gets a point, we will see the leaderboards every two questions, and there's no time limit on these. Any questions?" Inigo looked at the group.

All at once, several hands shot up. "Good, now we'll begin!" he threw away the cue cards he was holding and pressed a red button on a box he was holding.

 **The screen turned on as a countdown began to appear.**

 **3…**

Ruby tried shaking her teammates awake to no avail.

 **2…**

Nora began pumping her fists in the air and Penny followed suit.

 **1…**

Ozpin gripped the marker in his hand, unbeknownst to him Pyrrha was sitting not too far away from him and also gripping the marker equally as hard.

 **A purple background with white text appeared:**

 **What is Roman's Scheme Camp named?**

A sigh of relief passed through Ruby. "I know this one!" she wrote on her board. She looked towards the rest of her team and saw the two still sleeping. She sighed and looked around at the other teams.

Sun ruffled his hair in frustration, he knew the answer he swears he did! It's at the tip of his tongue he just had to remember! "Augh! Camp…Roman? No! It was catchy but not too catchy.."

Speaking of Roman…

"Neo! Notes!" Roman held his hand out.

Neo nodded and handed Roman a notepad.

"Thank you, Neo. Now, Cereal Girl, you can thank my infinite genius for thinking of writing down the scheme ahead of time to-"

Pyrrha held up her board to show Roman she had already wrote the answer down. _Roman Campbell's Camp Campbell_.

Roman's face fell from a smug grin to a grimace. "Pff, whatever." He threw the notepad behind him, forgetting that his retirement/plan B was on said notepad.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha smiled a bit.

Back to Sun…

"Is it Camp Camp? Yes! Wait, that was the Universe name, not the camp! Right? ..." Sun mumbled under his breath. Velvet pet the bunny on her lap. "Camp Camp has to be the name!" Velvet pet the creature again. "But is it?" pet. "Yes! It is!" pet. "Or could it be-" Coco cut him off.

"Oh for the love of-" Coco picked up her whiteboard. "Camp Camp, there done! Now shut up and let me get back to designing your new outfit!"

Sun stared as his whiteboard had the word _Camp Camp_ written on it in messy hand writing. Pet. Suddenly, conveniently, the correct answer donned on him. "NOW I remember!" Sun went to wipe off one of the camps but after a while of trying to wipe it off nothing came off. "What the-"

Inigo spoke up. "Did I forget to mention that once a team mate has picked an answer there is no changing it." Inigo heard a beep on his watch. "10 seconds till the next question, if no answer is put them the answer is wrong.

"Hold on! You didn't mention any of these rules at the beginning!" Weiss stood up from her chair.

"..8 seconds.."

She quickly sat back down, if there's anything that was to change Weiss' topic it was tests. When she sat down however, she noticed that the answer was already there. "Huh?"

"What can I say?" Neptune spoke from his seat next to her. "I have a near perfect memory when it comes to useful facts." Neptune said in a "humble" brag tone.

Weiss looked a little impressed.

"It was a movie." Blake muttered under her breath.

Ironwood was paranoid. Was there a secret camp scheme that Roman was planning? What was it? What does it do? How can it affect Remnant and how can he stop it?!

Glynda noticed Ironwood's grim mood. "Don't worry James, it's only a get rich quick scheme mixed in with tax evasion I assume."

"That's a relief I was worried I had to launch an investigation."

"If you two are done talking, we should focus." Ozpin took a sip of his mug.

"Ah-right sir!" Glynda looked down but the question was already answered.

Penny was freaking out! She searched all throughout her criminal database and found no data under Roman's extensive files. "C'mon memory-" her system memory, "don't fail me now!"

Nora yawned and wrote something. "BOOM! Next question!" Nora continued to pet her "daughter".

Penny began freaking out. "B-but what if it's a wrong answer I *hic* can't give a wrong answer!"

"Penny! Will you chill out? It's just a game! Plus, I'm 73.54% sure I was right!"

"B-but that still leaves a 26.46% chance that you're wrong!"

Nora looked towards Ren. Ren looked back, highly impressed that Penny had made such a quick calculation. "Riiight…so what?"

"Huh?!"

"So what if we get it wrong? We have a ton of rounds left!" Nora smiled

"We have 4 left and a ton is a unit of measurement made specifically for weight!"

"…pff!" Nora began laughing. "I know that silly! It's a saying! Have you never heard that saying before in Atlas?" Nora looked at the girl suspiciously.

"Uh…not like that…"

 _Flashback!_

 _Ironwood looked impressed as the small robot, who looked like a teenage girl, lifted the solid steel cube._

" _Color me impressed Dr. Pollendina, she can lift a ton of weight!" Ironwood smiled at all the possibilities of robots like P.E.N.N.Y._

"Different region and all that!" Penny dodged the question.

"Hmm odd, what's it like in Atlas anyway?"

"Oh! It's really nice I especially like the-"

"Alright, time is up! The answer was:"

 **The screen switched to a yellow panel with black text.**

 **Roman Campbell's Camp Campbell**

A groan came from Sun.

The answers wiped themselves off the board.

"Next question."

 **What are Lindsay and Michael's jobs other than actors?**

Penny looked at Nora. "Michael and Lindsay?" she asked her fellow red-head.

Ren spoke up. "Hard to explain it all, but essentially, in an alternate Universe we were all actors in a show about our lives. Michael and Lindsay are Sun and Ruby's actors' names."

"Oh…" Penny began feeling dizzy. "I think I get it now."

Nora snorted. "Yeah, and in that Universe Ruby and Sun were marr-mmpff!" Nora was cut off as a blonde tail covered it.

"Careful!" Sun leaned in from CVS' seat in the row behind them. He pointed at Qrow and Yang's sleeping form.

"MMhh?" Qrow stirred.

"I think that if we so much as mention it they'll flip Ou-WCH!"

Sun retreated his tail only to find it crooked and wet. "Did you just bite me?!"

"No! It was her!" Nora held up Midori, who was baring their teeth. "Now buzz off! Team ears only!"

Sun backed off with his tail between his legs, literally.

Ren looked at Nora.

"What?"

"Nora. That wasn't very nice." Ren simply said.

"WHAT? I didn't bite him! Midori did it before I could! And hey, he put his dirty butt tail on my mouth! That was also rude!"

Back with CVS,

Sun looked at his tail, slightly crooked, in pain. Aura began uncrooking his tail but it hurt as every joint fixed itself into place, slowly. "Alright! I actually know the answer to this one!" Sun went to write his answer down but his arm was snatched by Coco. "What the-"

"Stand still! I need to measure your arm length!" Coco got out measuring tape.

"This is ridiculous!"

Ruby was slightly relieved on this one too, it seems as if though these questions aren't all that tough!" _Achievement Hunters_ Ruby wrote and smiled, until she heard Yang mumbling in her sleep.

"Mngh…Blake..no, don't,…I swear I didn't even know it was your secret stash…" Yang began talking.

And then Qrow began to as well, "..Tai…I told you…I lick…juicer…mine…"

Ruby sighed.

Weiss looked over to Neptune. "Well?"

Neptune looked at the whiteboard and smiled. "Easy! It's A-" he was interrupted as an answer was written on the whiteboard. He looked towards Weiss who just looked as confused as he was.

"You take waaay too long to brag, just write the answer." Blake said with a smug grin on her face.

Neptune's face went sour but then he smiled too. "Noted."

"Honestly, I found the entire Universe boring so I just sort of glossed over it." Roman gave an excuse.

Pyrrha sighed. "How about you Neo?" she looked towards the silent girl, Neo simply shrugged.

"10 seconds!"

"Great." Pyrrha grimaced.

"Hey Cereal, chill. I got this." Roman handed something to Neo. In a flash Neo threw it towards the ceiling and it stuck. Roman smiled. "Check it." He pulled out a mirror and pointed at an angle so that he could look into the mirror on the ceiling. In the reflection he could see some words that Team WBN had on their board.

Pyrrha gasped. "That's cheating Roman!" she whispered.

"SHH! It's not cheating, it's called _surviving_." Roman put the mirror back in his pocket and wrote on the board.

Pyrrha just looked down and saw the words appear on the board. _Achievement Hunter_.

"Times Up! The answer was:"

 **Achievement Hunter**

"Wait? Achievement Hunter, not plural?" Ruby asked as she looked on her board.

"Yes miss Ruby, no 's'." Inigo confirmed.

Penny groaned. She knew it should've been a brand name not a job title!

Ruby face palmed, she might need a team after all.

Glynda looked miffed, "That's just dumb! There's more than one so it'd be Achievement _Hunters_!"

Ironwood tried to calm her down a bit.

Now then, we reached a checkpoint, time for scores and then we continue."

 **The screen switched to a light blue background with black text, a leader board was shown**

 **RPN(G)- +2**

 **WBN- +2**

 **CVS- +1**

 **OGI- +1**

 **RQY- +1**

 **RPN- 0**

The scores appeared.

Nora pumped a fist in the air. "Boom! In the lead! Go team Rippin' TM!" Nora got excited.

Ren put a hand on her shoulder. "Actually Nora, I think that's-"

"TEAM RIPPING!" Roman stood up with a proud pose.

"Hey! You stole our team name!" Nora pointed an accusing finger at Torchwick.

"HA! Puh-lease!" Roman pulled an Akanbe. (Translator's note: looked it up, it's when you pull your eyelid down and stick your tongue out.) "We formed our team first so if anything, YOU'RE the one "Rippin" off our team name!" Torchwick was very proud of that one.

Nora tried going after the criminal but was held back by Penny. "Let go of me! I got this! I can take him!"

Penny was effortlessly holding her back but had to put up appearances so as to not arouse suspicion. "Miss Nora!...ngghh!...Please don't make a scene!"

Roman snickered. "Oh, and before I forget-" Roman pointed at everyone else, "It's best if you all give up now and save yourselves the humiliation!"

Weiss stood up. "No way in hell! We're also in the lead and have just as much chance of winning than you if not more!" Weiss remarked.

Roman engaged in more Banter Kombat with the heiress. Pyrrha covered her face away from the situation, turned to face the opposite direction and was face to face with a rather smug Neo.

Neo pulled out a notepad, wrote something quickly, and faced it towards Pyrrha. ' _You come here often~?_ '. Pyrrha blushed and turned around to see the problem with Torchwick and Weiss coming to a close as, similarly to Nora, Weiss was being held back by Neptune and Blake. Torchwick sat down with a smug smile on his face next to Pyrrha.

"I don't get what you're so smug about, we only got that point because we cheated." Pyrrha whispered to Torchwick.

"Ah Cereal, Cereal, Cereal, I have so much left to teach you! Rule number one: always look out for number one!" Roman got a paper ball thrown at his face. "Ow…and also your number two." He said with a look at Neo.

Pyrrha frowned, was this a good idea? She looked at the notepad with plans to make Beacon fall, and her resolve came back.

With Ruby…

"Come on guys!" Ruby tried shaking her two other teammates awake to no avail.

With Weiss…

"I said I'm fine guys! Just he gets me so mad! Augh! You know he tried to kill us on multiple occasions!" Weiss sat down with a huff.

"I know Weiss I was there."

"It'll be fine! If anything, this is more of a reason to win if anything!" Neptune tried to convince Weiss.

Weiss calmed down a bit. "Hm. It would be nice to rub it in his smug, stupid face when I win." Weiss smiled a bit.

"And all we have to do is put our game faces on and we're set!"

Blake added in, "Yeah, you said it before, we have a chance of winning if not a better chance than others."

Weiss got pumped up. "Right! Now, team Web, let's do it!" Natural team captain? I think yes!

With Ozpin…

"Dang, we're doing bad out there!" Ironwood looked at the scoreboard.

Glynda turned towards Ozpin. "Sorry sir, I should've checked in with you before writing my answer down." Glynda berated herself.

"It's fine, Glynda, we still can win we just have to stick to the plan." Ozpin reassured her (Translator's note: plan means keikaku)

Glynda calmed down a bit.

"Right!" Ironwood's resolve was renewed as well. "Let's do our best!"

Meanwhile with Sun…

"Ugh. All this happy, friendship, teamwork stuff is seriously getting old." Coco sighed and picked up her remote to order something.

"Come on Coco, don't be so negative! Everyone here is friends!" Velvet talked to her teammate.

Sun sighed. "No, I think I'm gonna have to agree with Coco here-"

"Thank you!"

"Everyone here is just tense and pretending to be friends to some extent." He looked towards Pyrrha's team. "Pyrrha is hanging out with a known terrorist and his psycho assistant, Ruby is fending for herself while her uncle and sister are off snoozing. Meanwhile, Blake feels uncomfortable being next to Neptune while he's trying, and failing, to flirt with Weiss, and Ironwood and Glynda are following Ozpin's order but he's obviously holding information from them! And Penny is over worrying because Nora's easy-going attitude contradict her odd need to be right."

Velvet looked at Sun. "Wow, that is…a really convenient way to sum up everyone's situation. Are you okay Sun?"

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine I just- AHHH-CHOOo!"Sun sneezed. "Huh, that's odd."

Velvet looked at the Plot Bunny on her lap, and realized that when she pet it, it released some weird dust, dust that was going into Sun's nose.

"eep!" Velvet shooed the bunny off her lap, it still hung around, alongside a pack of other Plot Bunnies.

"Alright everyone!" the guy who was about to be fired called everyone to attention. "Next round is up in 3.2.1…"

 **The screen turned on again.**

 **What is the name of the woman in Joana's head?**

Nora stood up excited. "I know this one! I know this one!" she went to write down the answer but before she could Penny stopped her. "Huh?"

"Uhm, Miss Nora, no offense but maybe we should discuss the answer first or at least spell check it?" Penny tried to politely defuse the red-head's excitement.

"Why? I know the answer!" Nora looked at Penny and tried to get loose but Penny's grip was surprisingly strong. "Do-do you not trust me?"

"No! I just- I just wanna make sure t-that we get a correct answer!" Penny held her place.

"Again on that? Why are you so obsessed about getting answers correct?" Nora tried to pull away but still, to no avail.

"It's just how I was made! If I'm not right then I don't understand it! It needs to be done in a certain way and in a certain order or else it won't make sense!" Penny began to raise her voice a bit. Her eyes started frantically racing across the stage, screen, Nora's face. It was too much!

Ironwood noticed this and stood up, only to get a look from Ozpin. A look that sort of said, "Wait for it."

Ren put a hand on Penny's shoulder. "It's okay, Penny. We get it."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes." Ren turned towards Nora. "Nora, I think we should listen to Penny."

"Wha- but Ren!"

"But nothing. Penny's our guest to the Team and we should treat her as such." Ren reasoned.

"Fine!"

"And Penny, you should trust us more. I know we've just met and all but we trust you, I think it's only fair that you trust us a bit too."

Nora's wrist was released.

"I-I'm sorry…I just-*hic* I can't-*hic* I need to-" Penny began stuttering and hiccupping.

"Hey, hey!" Nora tried to calm down the situation. "HEY! Look at me!" Nora cupped Penny's face.

Penny's eyes roamed on the outside of Nora's face, she was still shaking in Nora's grasp. "Hey, it's going to be fine!"

Penny's breathing slowed down a bit, and her hiccups started going down. "I-I-I *hic*-I"

Nora began chuckling. "Okay, you need a process? Here it goes: Step one, we get a question!"

Penny nodded. *hic*

"Step two, we talk about the answer so that we can't possibly get it wrong."

More nods.

"and Step three, we win. Unless in the instance when we lose in which case, we lose but we had fun! Cool with that?"

"Yes! I just need a process!" Penny saluted.

"Good!" Penny un-cupped Penny's face. "Now, what's my title, I forget!" Nora smiled.

Penny also smiled. "You are Miss Nora Valkyrie, Commanding General in Charge!"

Ironwood relaxed at seeing Penny laugh alongside that Valkyrie girl.

Ozpin spoke up. "These students aren't like any other I've seen. All they're talk of friendship, yet they still show results above average than the rest of the students. They're…different. At least different from mine or your times."

"Heh. Now that's not a fair comparison and you know that." Ironwood quipped.

"Was that a jab at my age or your lack of experience?" Ozpin sniped back.

Glynda giggled behind her hand.

"I'll remember this Ozpin…"

"I'm sure you will." This wasn't going to come back and bite Ozpin in the ass. Nope!

Meanwhile, in the deep, dark lair of the Ba- oh wait wrong one…

"Aaanndd done!" Coco ripped out the page on the notepad that she was drawing in. "With this one that makes a grand total of ten different outfits that will look great on you!" Coco handed the page to Velvet, she stapled it together with the rest of the nine pages.

Sun finished writing the answer down. "Oh brother…ten?! Why, would anyone need ten outfits?"

"Psh! Ten outfits is nothing! It's only a fraction of what I have in my dorm closets!"

"Closets? With an S? I thought Beacon only gave one closet per partner?"

"They do, but I'm very persuasive. Just ask Yats and Fox…when they get here."

"Alright but can we save them till after the trivia thing? I wouldn't like to be dead last."

Coco sighed. "Fine, but if I come up with anymore design ideas I can't stop myself from adding on!"

"Okay, everyone," the stupid OC spoke up, I forgot his name, honestly. "The answer was:"

 **Esprit**

A few groans came from Teams CVS and RPN(G).

"Oh, come on! Neo, you said that it was Esp or whatever!" Roman got upset.

Neo rolled her eyes and pointed at her mouth. "Right, wrong word choice." Roman face palmed. "I mean she called her that for a great majority, I guess I can't blame you."

Neo wrote something on a paper and handed it to Pyrrha. Pyrrha read it. "I'm sorry boss, but I was interested in other things in that Universe. Wait what?"

"No problem Neo, I understand." Roman calmed down. "A person who won't understand however, is-"

"HA!" a rather shrill voice came from behind Roman.

"Her…" Roman grimaced.

"We're in the le~ad. We're in the le~ad." Weiss gloat danced.

"Now, now, Weiss, let's not get too excited. We still have to win." Blake tried to calm down Weiss.

"Hey, she can dance if she wants to." Neptune smiled. Blake facepalmed. "She can leave her friends behind~"

Weiss heard this and turned around.

"Cause your friends don't dance-" Weiss started as she recognized the song.

"-and if they don't dance-" Neptune continued.

"Then they're no friends of mine!" they both finished.

"I didn't know you guys listened to Safety Dance." Blake smiled as the pair sat down.

"I'll admit, first time I heard the song: hated it!" Weiss spoke up as she pulled out her remote.

"Me too but then I found myself humming it one day while I was working!"

"I know right! It's so catchy! How about you Blake?" Weiss asked.

"I uh…I heard it…at my parent's house…yeah..." Where Blake actually heard it was a White Fang "Rally" but she wasn't going to admit that she was part of the White Fang, not when an ATLESIAN GENERAL is just two seats away!

Meanwhile, with Penny…

"Come here you brilliant little weirdo!" Nora wrapped her arms around Penny and gave her a noogie.

"Miss Nora, it's really nothing!" Penny began to try to let go of the Valkyrie's grasp but now it was her turn to be left without much mobility.

"Nothing?! It's our first point! We have a solid chance of winning now!" Nora let go of the small robot.

"But Nora-" Penny's eyes found Ren who gave her a look that just said, "Don't tell her.". Penny nodded. "We'll still have to work hard to win!"

"Right!"

"Next question is up." Issac? Illid? I swear it started with an I.

 **What is the law firm Jaune and Sun work at?**

Ruby grimaced. "Crud! I know this one! I swear I just need to remember!" Ruby looked frustratingly at her teammates. "Ugh! Why'd you two need to go off to sleep?"

"…Ar…ong…at…aw…" Qrow muttered in his sleep.

"Huh?" Ruby could've sworn that sounded familiar.

Yang stirred a bit. "…c..wu…orney..at..l" there it was again!

"Are you guys helping me in your sleep?" Ruby asked. No response. "Uncle Qrow!"

"…Ar…ong…at…aw…"

"..now Yang!"

"…c..wu…orney..at..l"

Ruby got an idea. "Qrow! Yang!"

The two mumbled at the same time and Ruby could faintly hear a solid name in the two's mumbles. "Arc..wuong…attorney..at..law"

Ruby's face lit up with realization. "Of course!" she quickly scribbled on the white board.

Pyrrha racked her mind to try to remember what the law firm was called. "Hey Roman do you remember what it was called?" Pyrrha turned to the criminal.

Roman's face looked MAD, he clenched his hand until his knuckles turned white. "Oh I remember!" He grit his teeth. "I spent all my time in jail, thinking, plotting of ways to DESTROY THAT BLIND, BLONDE SON OF A-" in a flash a snickers bar was at the base of Roman's neck and another snicker's bar was at the base of Pyrrha's.

Pyrrha looked from the man, towards his assistant who was glaring at her and holding the candy bar.

"Oh, it seems that I've struck a chord here." Roman smiled. He turned to Neo. "Neo, make sure she lets me finish my monologue." Neo nodded.

"I mean I knew you liked the boy but you, my dear Cereal Box, have it BAD." His smile grew even bigger. "Let me give you some free advice, since you've been so useful to me so far."

Pyrrha gulped, she could feel the wrapper gently touch her skin.

"By the context clues in the situation, it seems that you and I are calendars, as in our days are numbered. But see there's a difference between me and you, I want to live and I'm sure while you want the same, you'd do whatever you need to do to be a "hero". So, here's my advice to you: Don't."

"…"

"Live for yourself, and your needs. Look at me for example, I'm willing to throw you under the Ursa if it means I get what I want. You should stop trying to be a savior, and be a survivor." He picked up the whiteboard, and wrote. "Live for yourself first, then everyone else."

Pyrrha glared at Roman, ignoring the wrapper pushing slowly at her neck.

"Neo, I think that's enough." Torchwick called her off. At the same time Neo and Pyrrha pulled their "weapons" back.

"Alright, the answer was:"

 **Wukong and Arc, Attorneys at law**

Nora fist-pumped. "Boom! Systems rule!" Penny and Ren smiled in that weird "I'm proud of my kid who's finally in the soccer game even if their team sucks." Way that soccer moms do.

Pyrrha looked at the answer, and saw that Torchwick got it right. ' _Torchwick…got it right...'_

"Whoo! In your face Popsicle!" Roman began dancing a rather irritating dance.

"Grr…" Weiss growled. Growled.

"And with that we've reached the second checkpoint," I…I…Indigo? I could've sworn I wrote it down somewhere. "We'll start the last round in a bit so we'll need to speed this up by a lot. Meanwhile, look at the scores."

 **RPN(G)- +3**

 **WBN- +3**

 **CVS- +3**

 **OGI- +3**

 **RQY- +2**

 **RPN- +2**

"I'm sorry sir," Glynda apologized, "I tried to remember the name of the law firm but I got distracted and then time ran out!"

"It's fine Glynda all that matters is that we tried." Ozpin tried comforting her.

"Is it really Oz?" Ironwood asked.

"…"

"I don't know, it just seems suspicious that you wouldn't want to know more about our enemy, and you refuse to tell us why exactly." Ironwood glared at Ozpin.

"James!"

"Come on Glynda! I expect this from Qrow, but you? You're just going to go along with it? Blindly?! He still hasn't even told us what he's gonna ask if we win!" Ironwood pointed an accusing finger at Ozpin.

"You're being paranoid!"

"And you're being too relaxed!"

"And all three of you are being idiots!" Sun walked up to the group.

"Excuse you?" Goodwitch turned to glare at the boy. Sun suspiciously had a spot of purple stuff around his nose. "Young man, are you on high?!"

"Sha, high on truth!" Sun's eyes started drooping, and then suddenly he opened them wide. "and I think it's about time you all got high too!"

Ironwood looked at Ozpin with a puzzled look. The man shrugged.

"Not one of my students."

Coco, observed from a distance laughing as she held some remains of a purple powder in her palm.

"Coco! This was mean!" Velvet scolded her teammate.

"You mean, my best idea ever? If he's gonna postpone my fashion show, then I'll find some other eterntainment!" Coco pulled out her scroll.

"Listen up, cause I might only do this once!" Sun leaned a bit to the left but quickly corrected himself. "You!" he pointed at Glynda. "Ironwood's right, you don't ask enough questions! If Ozpin told you to jump off a cliff because there was a soft mattress at the bottom, would you?!"

Glynda was shocked. "W-wha? NO! That's a totally different situation!"

"Is it? They're both about trust, and you give way too much to a man who hasn't given you much to work with!" he turned his head to Ironwood. "And you!"

"I'd watch what you say I am Gene-"

"General of Atlas and headmaster of Atlas Academy, I get it but you need to understand to trust others! Especially if they haven't you steered you in the wrong yet! Seriously, are all Atlesians so mistrusting for a reason or is that just fear that another internal conflict is gonna make another kingdom right under their feet?"

"I- I should detain you right now!" Ironwood stood up and looked down on the blonde Faunus.

Blake turned around "Right, and arrest another Faunus under the name of Atlas pride."

"Blake?!" Sun snapped his head towards Blake.

"Uh y-yes?" Blake was seeing a different side of Sun, he seemed…unstable. Honestly, it frightened her a bit.

"Not now." He snapped back to Ironwood. "Point is, if you trust no one, then no one trust you and when something is just too big a problem then you can't handle it by yourself, you're gonna need friends." He snapped towards Ozpin. "And you…you…just…ditto! Okay?!"

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Neptune turned back to face the commotion.

"Shut it!"

"Yes sir!" he turned back around.

"NOw, if you excuuuse me!" Sun turned around and immediately fell down, face first.

"Alright," Inigo! That was the dude's name! "Next question is up."

 **Which song does Miles dress up and dance to?**

Crickets were heard throughout the theater. Ruby, as per following the pattern of every other silence, broke it.

"YES!" she woke up Yang, Qrow, and Sun with the triumphant cry. "I know this one!"

"augh…kid, if you know it then write it!" Qrow took off his eye mask. Yang opened an eye.

"Yeah sis, *yawn* what's the big deal?"

"I love this song!" she scribbled it down, "Quick cover your boards!" The two grabbed the whiteboards and put them face down.

"Squirt what's the meaning of this?" Qrow looked around to find, everyone glaring at their team. "Whoa, tense, what'd we miss?"

"No time to explain! Just keep them guarded!" Ruby said as she covered her own board.

Roman tried angling the mirror but it was no use as Ruby, Qrow, and Yang were resiliently guarding their boards. "Drats!"

"Crud!" Weiss closed her eyes and tried so hard to remember all the times Ruby had told her about the song. "Grrr! Why couldn't it have been one of my songs?!"

Coco pulled Sun up to a chair. "Admittedly, not a good idea to drug our only component carrying the team to victory."

"Gee, you think?" Velvet tried shaking Sun awake.

"Ozpin…do you…know the song?" Ironwood turned to the green-themed man.

"I…don't…" the two sat in silence. "The Spring Maiden."

"Huh?" Ironwood turned to Oz.

"I was going to ask about the Spring Maiden, her location. Leonardo lost track of the Spring Maiden a while back."

"That's irresponsible! What if-"

"I also didn't want the kids to ask about Salem, I feel like we'll find out some information we might not handle and now is not a good time to fight." Ozpin put his head down.

"I…understand…" Ironwood said, defeated. "Why tell me this now?"

Ozpin chuckled a bit. "Honestly, it seems like we might not win, I think you should know before anyone else."

Ironwood looked towards Glynda who was frantically looking through her notes. "Not even Glynda?"

Ozpin looked down, still. "Sure."

"Penny! Do you know that song?!" Nora shook the robot a little.

"Nora, I haven't heard the song, how am I supposed to know it?"

"It goes like, hm hm hm hm hmm hmm hmmmm!" Nora began humming a bit off key.

Penny got an idea. "Wait, I think I might know that song, Nora could you hum it again?" Penny loaded up a feature.

"Sure, come on Renny!" Nora wrapped her arm around Ren and the two began humming it, Ren's _Ren_ dition slightly slower than Nora's hard rock attempt but still.

"I got it~" Penny said in a sing song voice as she started writing stuff down to a rhythm. "Quick cover your boards!" Nora, and Ren covered their boards quickly as Torchwick tried to angle his mirror. Penny finished and flipped her board over quickly.

"Aannnd" Inigo looked at his watch. "Times up! The answer was:"

 **The screen turned to a red background with black text.**

 **This Will Be the Day**

Penny and Ruby pulled up their boards to show their answers and both were correct.

"Crap!" Roman tried to write the answer on his but the boards and markers all turned to dust and not the crystal type.

"Well, it seems that you guys made it to the end and surprise, surprise, you're all tied so we'll have to do a lightning round." Inigo called everyone to attention as he pushed a button and small tables with sheets of papers and a pen appeared in front of the teams.

"Aw yeah, I love lightning!" Nora looked at the piece of paper in front of her. "Aw what? This isn't lightning it's a TEST!"

Blake looked at the odd girl. "Nora, this was all a test."

"Really? It didn't feel that way." Nora tilted her head and looked at the scoreboard. Nope, this was definitely a game."

"ANYway, this next one is simple, write all the camper's camps." Inigo walked towards the box he got at the end of last chapter. "One catch: If you get a question right, you get a point, get one wrong, you lose two points. Not only that, but now you will actually have a timer, not one that's based on your character interactions this time. So you only get 10 minutes." He pressed another button and the screen switched to a yellow background with red numbers.

 **09:59**

"Time starts now." He smiled and went back to writing his resumé.

"OH crud!" Neptune reached towards the paper and began scaning it over.

 **Nora-**

 **Ren-**

 **Penny-**

 **Neptune-**

 **Sun-**

 **Cardin-**

 **Yang-**

 **Ruby-**

 **Pyrrha-**

He was pushed aside as Blake began filling out the paper.

Nora looked as everyone was stressing out about the paper. Ruby was writing frantically as Qrow and Yang were pointing things out to her. Blake was filling out the paper while Weiss and Neptune were arguing with her over who was what camp. Roman was checking his notes and similarly so was Glynda. Sun was scratching his head, still a little out of it but still writing at a pace, while Coco was stressing him out more and Velvet was petting a plot bunny that had found a way into her lap.

' _Hold on!_ ' Nora picked up Midori. ' _I know how we can win!'_ she pet her.

Unbeknownst to Nora, Velvet pet her rabbit at the same time and thus the combined convenience of the two brought about:

"And…time!" Inigo called out as the timer reached 00:00, coincidentally, the time I will most likely finish and publish this. "Now," the papers all flew towards the screen as the score board came up. "Let's get a final score."

As the numbers shuffled about the various teams the finally settled.

 **RPN(G)- +11**

 **OGI- +10**

 **WBN- + 8**

 **RPN- +6**

 **CVS- +5**

 **RQY- +5**

A mix of groans escaped the lips of many competitors except for…

"Oh yeah!" Roman began dancing yet again. He stood up, Pyrrha and Neo stood up next to him as they made their way behind Torchwick. "I believe now we get one of burning questions answered!"

Inigo sighed. "Yes, but first second place gets this package." He tossed the package at Ironwood, he caught it unflinchingly. "and third place gets this one." He tossed the third one at team WBN.

Weiss caught it, still a little peeved that she lost. "What's in them?" she tried to open the box only to find it, frustratingly difficult! "GrraahH!" she threw the box.

"Apparently, their locked until next chapter." Inigo read the note that was in his box.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Great!"

"Now, for this next part," he reached into the box and pulled out a lamp.

"No…" Ozpin grimaced as he recognized the lamp.

"Oh shi-" Qrow looked towards Ozpin for guidance only to find him scared and worried.

"Ozpin that's-" Glynda turned to her boss, retreating into his chair.

"The relic…" Ironwood said in disbelief.

"Jinn…"Inigo said in a rather bored tone as he let go of the lamp. It floated and grew, until it was about half body height as blue smoke came out.

As the smoke formed into the shape of a person chains and cloth materialized. Soon the smoke formed into that of a woman. She stretched out "Umph!".

Weiss looked away from the slighltly naked woman towards Neptune, who was drooling. ' _Humph!'_

Blake also turned away for a bit to look at people's reactions around her. Yang was desperately trying to cover Ruby's eyes as Qrow looked away sort of bashful with a red trail dripping from his chin. Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood were all in shock. Velvet's face was dark red as Coco's glasses fell slightly with her mouth agape. And Sun…he was passed out, seemingly pushed to his limit for the day. Ren's eyes were being covered by Nora as she stared at the woman in awe and Penny… was surprisingly calm at seeing a magical creature come out of a lamp.

Jinn finished stretching as she then floated and faced the trio that had won. "Hello there."

Torchwick was blushing heavily. "Well hello to you two ma'am!"

Neo was smiling widely as a slight nosebleed appeared.

Roman walked up. "You're answering our questions. Fun."

"I see you're being careful to not ask any questions, I don't like you." Jinn slightly frowned.

"I get that a lot."

"I know. I know everything that has happened and is happening, and thanks to a rather weird confrontation I now know some of the future as well, and thanks to this dimension we're in, limited knowledge to other dimensions too! So ask me you're question, I will answer it."

Roman smiled and looked back towards Neo and noticed Pyrrha wasn't there. "Huh?" he turned and saw that Pyrrha was in front of Jinn.

Pyrrha gathered her nerves and every single instinct that told her not to do this and killed them. "Who does Jaune end up with!"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **And that, ladies, gentlemen, and everyone in between, is the end of the Tutorial Arc and onto the L.O.V-E Arc! Thank you all so much for your patience and hope you all enjoyed Volume 6! I'd also like to apologize for not being able to double upload but I'm currently going through some stuff. Still! I will upload another chapter of Ruby's Mystery Corner for all 4 of you who read that so…yeah I guess I have nothing left to say except thank you for reading if you have. This chapter was mostly to see if I could write transitions and write characters and stuff. So thank you for reading this and sorry in advance.**

 **also, yay Jinn!**

* * *

 **Sneak Peak:**

"Kids, let me tell you the story of how I met your mother."


End file.
